


Pandora's Box

by XaverianQueenChrissy



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Coming of Age, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Mentions of Sex, Miscommunication, Multi, Nightmares, OC Protagonist, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, post-idolish7, side gakutsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 102,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaverianQueenChrissy/pseuds/XaverianQueenChrissy
Summary: “Hope...which is whispered from Pandora's box only after all the other plagues and sorrows had escaped, is the best and last of all things. Without it, there is only time. And time pushes at our backs like a centrifuge, forcing us outward and away, until it nudges us into oblivion.” -Ian Caldwell"My name is Izumi Tsubasa. I was conceived at the height of greatness, and born at the height of suffering. I am here to bring back what was lost."
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi
Comments: 119
Kudos: 326





	1. 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back on my lovechild bullshit.  
> Shout out to Buro for giving me the confidence to actually publish this au that I've been working on for well over a year. This is the first long fic I've written in literal years, so please be gentle with me OTL

2020

It was a rainy night in April, thunder rumbled in the distance, and in the darkness of the bar, a once high-profile regular sat slumped over the bar, empty glass in hand.  
“One more,” he slurred.  
The bartender sighed, “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Izumi-san.”  
“One. More.”  
He sighed, refilling the young man’s glass, “alright, but I’m cutting you off after this.”  
“You’re a shitty businessman,” he slurred, tipping back the glass of whiskey.  
“No, I just care about the wellbeing of my patrons.”  
The drunk man didn’t respond, too fixated on his phone, scrolling aimlessly through rabbitter.  
“One more,” he said.  
“What did I tell you?”  
“Please…”  
“Aren’t you drinking more than usual, Izumi-san?”  
The drunk man lowered his head, his black bangs hiding his eyes.  
“One year ago, I lost him.”  
“Who?”

//

_“Can someone wake Riku up? He must’ve slept in again,” Mitsuki called out from the kitchen as he served up breakfast for everyone._  
_“I’ll do it,” Tamaki offered, getting off his stool to go wake up the sleepy redhead._  
_“He’s still sleeping ridiculously late, huh?” Yamato commented._  
_“He’s been acting like this for two months now, something isn’t right,” Iori murmured aloud._  
_“Riku-kun does a lot for us as our center,” Sogo reassured him, “I’m sure he’s just exhausted from work.”_  
_“But we had his workload decreased substantially multiple times!” Iori argued._  
_“Riku isn’t the type to keep secrets from us,” Mitsuki reassured Iori, placing his breakfast in front of him, “we just need to trust him when he says he’s fine.”_  
_Tamaki burst into the kitchen, his face white as a sheet._  
_“R-RIKKUN…”_  
_“Tamaki-kun?!” Sogo exclaimed._  
_“What’s wrong?!” Yamato added._  
_Iori’s heart dropped into his stomach._  
_“He...he…”_  
_Iori flew out of his seat, pushing Tamaki aside and sprinting down the hall to his bedroom._  
_“Nanase-san!” Iori shouted, throwing open the door to his bedroom so hard the door handle smashed into the wall with a loud crunch as the handle broke through the drywall from the force._  
_Iori wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but he definitely wasn’t expecting to see a bare bedroom. Blinking in confusion, he realized that everything that Riku ever owned was now missing._  
_“No…” Iori gasped, his face going white as his stomach flipped, “no no no no NO!”_  
_Iori’s screams of anguish sent the rest of idolish7 running as well._  
_“What the…”_  
_“Riku…”_  
_“No…”_  
_Mitsuki wrapped his arms around his brother in comfort, everyone at a complete loss of words._

//

“He was...my superstar.”  
“I see, he was someone special, huh?”  
The bartender only got snoring as a response, and he turned around to see him sleeping on the bar. He sighed heavily.  
“Not again. Your brother is going to be upset if I have to wake him up again.”  
Fifteen minutes later, the drunk’s older brother walked through the door, with a friend in tow.  
“I figured I would need to bring backup,” he sighed, “Iori drank too much again?”  
The bartender gestured to the sleeping man.  
“Woa, he looks like shit,” the friend commented, pinching the drunk’s nose, “Ichi, wake up.”  
“Don’t suffocate him!”  
“Should I save his tab for tomorrow?” the bartender asked.  
“No, I’ll pay for it,” the brother pulled out his credit card and handed it to him, “I’m sorry my little brother has been such a pain.”  
“Don’t worry about it, just get him home safe.”  
“Ichiii, I have beer,” the friend taunted.  
Surprisingly, or maybe not, the sleepy drunk woke up.  
“Beer?”  
“Oh my god, he does look like shit.”  
“Nii-san, Nikaido-san...when did you get here?”  
“We’re taking you home, come on.”  
Both men took one arm and supported him, though he was leaning to one side due to his brother being much shorter than him.  
“Come on, let’s get you home,” the brother cooed gently.  
“Oooookay.”  
It took a lot of effort, but somehow they found a way to efficiently half-drag the drunk adult down the streets of Tokyo.  
“Nanase-san…” he slurred.  
The two supporting him looked at each other gloomily.  
Of course, it was on this day one year ago that their beloved center disappeared.

* * *

PARALLELS BETWEEN ZERO AND NANASE RIKU.  
ONE YEAR LATER: WHAT REALLY HAPPENED TO IDOLISH7?  
THE RISE AND THE FALL OF TOP IDOL NANASE RIKU.

Riku sighed, tucking his phone in his pocket.  
“Something tells me Zero and I disappeared under different circumstances,” he murmured to himself.  
A loud protest from the bedroom reminded Riku of why he was in the kitchen after midnight to begin with.  
“Ah, I’m coming!” he exclaimed, turning off the bottle warmer, shaking the bottle and testing the temperature on his wrist.  
It wasn’t like Riku wanted to vanish, leaving behind his dreams, his friends, his lover, and even his own brother behind. If anyone had told Riku that idolish7 would end with his abandonment, he would’ve been horrified with himself.  
But, he had a much bigger responsibility now.  
Entering the bedroom, he gently picked up the stuffed rabbit that had been thrown to the floor and placed it back in the crib, where the wailing baby lay.  
“Here I thought you were going to sleep through the night, you were doing so good,” Riku teased, booping him on the nose. Upon the sight of his father, he stopped crying and reached up for him, his big blue-gray eyes bright from crying.  
Riku put down the bottle and scooped up his son before picking it up again once he’s steady.  
“Come on, let’s get you your bedtime snack.”  
Gently rocking the baby, who happily sucked on the nipple of his bottle, Riku gazed out the window at the rain outside.  
“I wonder how your father is doing?” he asked aloud.  
The baby didn’t acknowledge Riku’s voice, continuing to happily suck down his formula. Riku smiled fondly at him.  
“I can’t believe you’re already six months old, time really does fly…”  
Thunder rumbled in the distance, causing the baby to let go of the nipple in panic at the sudden noise.  
“It’s okay, sweetie,” Riku reassured him, putting the bottle aside and bringing him to his chest in a tight embrace, “you’re going to be okay, daddy’s here.”  
_I will make you a superstar._  
Riku clutched him closer, trying to will away the tears threatening to form.  
“Everything’s going to be okay.”

//

_It was well past three in the morning as Nanase Kasumi weaved through the empty streets of Tokyo. In the passenger seat, her youngest son had his knees pulled up to his chest, hugging them protectively as he stared at the passing streetlights._  
_“Riku...are you sure this is what you want?” She asked._  
_“I’m sure.”_  
_“You can’t go back from this,” she warned, “the media will have a frenzy.”_  
_“The media would have a frenzy either way.”_  
_“And you’re not going to tell Iori?”_  
_“No.”_  
_“Or your brother?”_  
_“Tenn-nii doesn’t need to know.”_  
_She sighed, “I said I would support you no matter what you choose, but this isn’t something that should be taken lightly.”_  
_“I know.”_  
_Kasumi glanced in the rearview mirror at the boxes piled up in the backseat, gnawing at her bottom lip._  
_“Mom, I know you’re anxious, but I’ll be fine, and so will Iori.”_  
_“I hope you’re right, sweetie.”_

//

As sleep took over the child once more, Riku briefly wondered if he was okay, if he was happy, and if he was able to move on.  
“Iori…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to pretend corona doesnt exist in this au and Iori was totally fine to lose braincells at the bar


	2. 2035

April, 2035

Izumi Tsubasa didn’t know his father.

He knew his Papa, the father who gave birth to him, but he didn’t know his other father. He couldn’t find any photographs of him, nor did he know anything about who he was. He was given the Izumi name, and yet he didn’t know the man behind the name. He didn’t want to admit that it was frustrating, not knowing anything about half of your DNA, but he never let it show for the sake of the rest of his family.

“He certainly takes after the Izumis,” his grandparents always mentioned out loud as he was growing up. Papa would nod in agreement, but Tsubasa didn’t know what that meant.

Tsubasa tried asking, but his grandparents skirted around the subject, and his uncle was less than happy about being asked about him.

“He’s trouble, you’re better off not knowing anything about him,” Tenn growled on the phone the one and only time he brought up his other parent to him, “why Riku gave you that name still baffles me every day.”

As he tightened the tie on his uniform, he gazed in the mirror. Messy, short black hair, pale skin, big round eyes that were a blue-gray but sometimes flashed violet in the light, and a sharp jawline. Was this what his father looked like?

When he was a child, he used to daydream about his father bursting through the door, scooping him up in his arms, and spinning him around happily. He would marry Papa, and they would be happy as a family.

He was older now, and he knew better. He knew now that his father didn’t even know he was born, and that Papa had no idea where he was. There would be no fairytale ending with the big happy family, but that was okay. He had Papa, he had his grandparents and his uncle Tenn, though he didn’t see him very often as he was living in America. He didn’t need any more family than that.

However, as Tsubasa closed the front door to the apartment and began his very first walk to school in Tokyo, he began to wonder about his father again, for the first time in years.

He wondered what would happen if he saw a man who fit the mental picture he had painted in his head. Would he approach him? Or would he gaze in wonder from a distance. Would he ask the man for his name? If so, then what?

He passed by many different salarymen on their way to work, yet none of them fit the description. Would he even find his father in Tokyo? He had to, after all it’s where Papa spent all his life before his birth.

Tsubasa didn’t seem the least bit nervous as he approached his new school, completely lost in his own thoughts. He tried to shake them away as he approached the front door, after all he wasn’t the type to space out in school.

Nagayama High was Papa’s high school, and his Grandma’s as well. It was an older school with a rich history, and Tsubasa gazed at his surroundings in awe. Students pushed past him to greet their friends, but he couldn’t help but take his time wandering up the pathway as cherry blossom petals rained down on his head.

That is, until the chime of the bell startled him. He had forgotten that public transportation in Tokyo took up most of the early morning hours, so he didn’t have time to dawdle. He quickly ran towards the building, following the stragglers that were trickling in so he wouldn’t get lost on his way to the entrance ceremony.

* * *

The lunch bell rang, and as other students filed out to meet up with their friends for lunch, Tsubasa remained at his seat, popping in his earbuds as he pulled his bento from his bag.

Unwrapping the cloth, he smiled softly as he saw the note his Papa had taped to the top of his bento box.

_ Have a wonderful day, Papa is so proud of you! _

In junior high, he would get embarrassed at Papa’s notes, but today it was welcome. In a new environment, a new city, he was happy to have the comfort of home with him.

He ate in relative silence, gazing out the window as he watched the students gathering in small groups outside, some in their gym uniforms kicking a soccer ball around, others were gossiping under a tree in the corner of the yard.

Pulling out his cell phone, he saw he had a new message from his old friends. He smiled softly when he pulled up the image that was sent of them gathered together in their new uniforms.

“Wish you were here, Tsubasa-chan! Come visit soon!”

Tsubasa felt loneliness creep into the pit of his stomach. Though he acted strong for his Papa, he really, truly, missed his friends, and yearned for his little country town.

Putting away his empty bento box, he noticed out of the corner of his eye, two of his classmates approaching him. He pulled out an earbud in curiosity.

“Can I help you?” he asked.

“Just wanted to say hi, you’re not from here, are you?” one of the boys asked.

Tsubasa shook his head, “I was born here, but I was raised in the country.”

“That’s awesome!” he exclaimed, “my name is Ueda Hayato, this is Sato Takeshi.”

“Izumi Tsubasa.”

“Nice to meet you, listen, we’re looking at starting a new club in the school, but we need another member, and-”

“We saw the pins on your bag,” Sato added with excitement, “are you a music fan?”

“Eh? Well, I don’t hate music…”

“Want to join the idol fanclub?”

“I thought signups for clubs were tomorrow,” Tsubasa cocked his head curiously.

“Yeah, but we’re trying to recruit people now,” Ueda explained, “sorry if this seems forward, Takeshi here has been fanboying about your pins…”

“Is that really a vintage Trigger pin?” Sato asked, practically vibrating from excitement.

“Uh, yeah, my uncle gave it to me when he was cleaning out his old apartment,” Tsubasa ran his thumb over it, “Papa told me to put some pins on my bag so I could identify it better, so I stuck it on.”

“Oh,” Sato seemed to deflate at the casual response.

“I have a few more at home, if you’d like one,” he offered.

“Really?!”

“You just made this guy’s day,” Ueda laughed, pointing to his friend.

“You should really join the idol fan club! We can talk about music, watch idol videos and eat snacks, and it’ll be super chill and fun!” Sato argued.

“There’s four of us in total, we’re childhood friends,” Ueda explained, “we’re looking for more people to make a formal club.”

“I’ll think about it,” Tsubasa informed them, “but thank you for offering.”

The bell rang, and the boys had to take their seats for the next period, but Tsubasa’s worries from earlier had faded completely.

“I’m home,” Tsubasa announced, kicking off his shoes.

“How was school?” Riku asked as he stood in front of the stove cooking supper for the two of them.

“Good.”

“Meet any new friends?”

“...Kind of?” 

“Well, kind of is better than no,” Riku smiled, “supper is almost ready, put your bag away and come set the table.”

Tsubasa did as he was told, and soon the two were seated at the small table with two plates full.

“How’s the bookstore?” he asked.

“It’s going super well, we should be ready to open to the public very soon!” Riku informed him, stars in his eyes, “it’s the bookstore I would’ve loved to visit as a child!”

“I’m glad. Will you still be the mysterious masked bookshop employee in Tokyo?”

Riku chuckled, “well, you know I like my privacy, so I probably will be.”

The two ate in comfortable silence for several more minutes, Tsubasa mulling over his thoughts from earlier today.

“Hey Papa.”

“Hm?”

Tsubasa picked at his rice.

“What clubs did you join in school?”

“I was in choir, I led the group by my third year,” he explained, “I don’t mean to brag, but I think I’m pretty good at singing.”

“Papa,” he chuckled, “I’ve heard you sing before, you’re incredible.”

“Why thank you, but why are you asking about clubs? Are you deciding on one already?”

“Well, I was invited to join a new music club some first years are setting up.”

“That could be fun, you like music, don’t you?”

“I guess. I mean, I’ll never be a Broadway star like uncle Tenn.”

“Do you have to be?” Riku asked, to Tsubasa’s surprise, “I mean, if you love singing, then sing. If you like basketball, then play basketball. It may not get you anywhere, but if it makes you happy, then you should go for it.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

“Does singing make you happy, Papa?”

Riku smiled, “it does.”

“I see. So, do you think I should go for it?”

Riku ruffled his son’s hair, “only if you’ll be happy. Now, go study, leave the dishes to me.”

“Okay, thank you, Papa.”

“Anytime.”

* * *

It took three days, and careful mulling over the other clubs before he finally poked his head in the light music club room, after the school bell rang.

Sato saw him immediately, and ran over eagerly.

“Izumi-kun!” he exclaimed, “you made it!”

“This guy was worried you were joining another club,” Ueda explained.

“Come join us!” 

“Uh…”

“Come on, Takeshi, don’t scare him,” a third year walked over, who looked similar to Sato, only he was much taller, with broad shoulders, and his chestnut brown hair was in an undercut, rather than Sato’s mess of curls.

“I’m sorry, Nii-chan! Izumi-kun, this is my big brother, and the leader of the light music club, Sato Yuki.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Sato-senpai,” Tsubasa bowed politely.

“It’s nice to meet you too, I’m glad to see a new face in here,” he grinned, flashing a dimple on his left cheek, “the light music club and the idol fan club will be working together for the time being to promote a modern musical environment. My darling little brother here has been worried you wouldn’t join.”

“Nii-chan!”

Tsubasa laughed, “I don’t mind joining, really. I can’t play an instrument, though.”

“It’s fine, the idol fan club is all about vocals and enthusiasm, anyway!” Sato exclaimed, grabbing Tsubasa’s hand and dragging him towards one of the soundproof rooms in the back, “I’ll have you meet everyone else!”

The boys lifted their heads when Ueda and Sato opened the door with Tsubasa following. 

“Oh, it’s the new kid!” one of them exclaimed.

“Don’t be rude,” said the other.

“I’m not being rude!”

“Izumi-kun, this is Tanaka Kyo, and Nakashima Ryuunosuke.”

“Don’t be shy about calling us by our first names, we don’t do any of that formality crap here,” Kyo announced.

“Let him do what he wants,” Ryuunosuke scolded.

“I don’t mind being called Tsubasa,” Tsubasa reassured his concerned club members.

“He’s one of us now!” Sato...uh, Takeshi, announced gleefully.

“Tsubasa is going to be our fifth member,” Ue-Hayato announced.

“Eh? Can you sing?” Kyo asked.

“Don’t be rude!” Ryuunosuke reminded him.

“Is it a requirement?” Tsubasa asked nervously.

“No, don’t be fooled. Kyo is just an idiot.”

“Hey!”

Tsubasa laughed nervously, “I think I’m alright, I don’t sing very often, though.”

“Let’s hear something,” Hayato asked.

“Huh? Are you sure?”

“You got this!” Takeshi bounced up and down eagerly.

“Um, well, I guess.”

Tsubasa closed his eyes and began to sing a little bit from a song he heard Papa sing to himself a lot growing up. When he opened his eyes, he saw three faces staring at him, their jaws hung open.

“Ah...was it that bad?!” he exclaimed, hiding his face to conceal his blush.

“No, not at all!” Ryuunosuke exclaimed

“Where did you learn to sing like that?!” Kyo added.

“You’re fantastic!” Hayato grinned.

“Thank you,” Tsubasa was overwhelmed with praise, causing him to blush further.

“I didn’t know you were an idolish7 fan as well!” Takeshi exclaimed.

“Idolish7…?”

“That song you sang, it’s an idolish7 song!”

Tsubasa shook his head, “I’m sorry, I’ve never heard of them. My Papa sings it a lot so it’s stuck in my head most days.”

“Yeah, because it’s old man music,” Kyo jeered.

“It is not!” Takeshi exclaimed, “you’re a fan of Trigger, aren’t you?”

“W-Well…”

“Idolish7 debuted right after Trigger did, they were huge for years before their beloved center, Nanase Riku, vanished for no reason! It’s still a mystery what happened to him.”

Tsubasa felt his blood run cold.

“Trigger, of course, ran for a few more years before retiring,” Takeshi laughed, scrolling through his phone, “let me find a picture.”

Takeshi’s voice was distorted through Tsubasa’s ears as he struggled to process his friend’s enthusiastic words.

“Did you say, Nanase Riku?” Tsubasa asked, his words feeling foreign on his tongue, which felt heavy in his mouth.

“Yeah, is that ringing a bell? You must’ve heard of him unless you’ve been living under a rock! Here!” Takeshi handed Tsubasa his cell phone, “these are the seven members.”

Tsubasa blinked, rubbing his eyes, and trying to will the image to be anything but what he was seeing on the screen.

Izumi Tsubasa didn’t know his father, and apparently, he didn’t know his Papa either.


	3. Searching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and go for Sunday updates. I'm back to work so chaos once again fills my life but I have several chapters already written. Thank you guys so much for the support, I wasn't expecting so much love for this!

A week went by since he found out the shocking news about his family, and he hasn’t been able to look at Riku the same way since.

He wasn’t doing it to be mean, and it was incredibly hard to resist his father’s big crimson eyes as he tried to figure out what exactly was wrong, but Tsubasa needed time to process what he had learned. 

It wasn’t like having a celebrity in the family was a foreign concept to Tsubasa; after all, his uncle was internationally famous, and won many different awards for his talents. However, the fact that his Papa hid something so massive for so long had him struggling to understand.

He was tempted to look up articles about idolish7 on his phone, and learn more about his Papa’s youth, but he held himself back. 

Perhaps it was for the best that he didn’t know.

Curiosity ate away at him as the days went by, he failed several quizzes, and was unable to concentrate; completely lost in his thoughts for days on end.

After club ended, Tsubasa approached Takeshi.

“Um, Takeshi…”

“What’s up?” Takeshi asked, concern flooding his face when he saw that Tsubasa was wringing his hands in worry.

“Well...I need to ask you a favour.”

“Shoot.”

“Can you teach me more about idolish7?”

Takeshi’s eyes lit up.

“I sure can!” he exclaimed, “I’ll tell you everything you want to know!”

“Don’t scare the new kid!” Kyo jeered.

“Takeshi can be...intense about his interests,” Hayato warned.

“I want to know everything, though,” Tsubasa reassured them.

“Absolutely! Emergency club meeting at the Sato residence!” Takeshi announced.

Everyone groaned.

“Seriously?”

* * *

Everyone was crammed into Takeshi’s bedroom, Hayato and Kyo were on the bed, Tsubasa was on the floor, leaning against the bed, and Ryuunosuke was leaning by the door.

Takeshi pulled a large stack of magazines and plopped them in front of a startled Tsubasa.

“Welcome to hell, Tsubasa,” Kyo announced.

“Shut it! The idol boom of the 2010s is an important piece of Japanese culture, it’s important that we all learn from our forefathers!” Takeshi lectured.

“Idol boom?” Tsubasa asked.

“Yes, starting with Re:vale, then Trigger, Idolish7, and Zool, these four groups make up the post-Zero idol boom, they became super popular super fast, and lasted for many years.”

Takeshi opened up a magazine, “Nikaido Yamato is still active today as an actor, but he used to be a member of idolish7.”

“Seriously?! He was an idol?!”

That explained why Riku always looked so sad whenever Tsubasa was watching one of his dramas.

“Tell me about the center,” Tsubasa asked, picking up another magazine and thumbing through it, “Nanase Riku.”

“He was an amazing center!” Takeshi exclaimed, “his vocal skills were next level, and he had the unique talent of pulling people into his emotions. If he was happy, so was the audience. Once he started crying on stage, and the whole audience started crying as well! It was terrifying!”

“Woah…”

“You know trigger, right? His talents were about on-par with Kujo Tenn, amazingly enough, they have the same birthday as well, it’s as if-”

“-they’re twins, yeah, I know,” Tsubasa interrupted, engrossed in a magazine article on Riku.

“Nah, that was just a rumour,” Takeshi shrugged.

Tsubasa looked up from his magazine in confusion.

“Anyway, idolish7 was set to be the ultimate idol group, they were together for only three years and they were set to win the ultimate prize at Black or White, but that spring, Nanase Riku disappeared.”

Tsubasa looked down at his feet.

“Spring, huh? 2019?”

“Yep, why?”

Tsubasa did a bit of finger counting.

“Hm…”

“What’s up?”

“Ah, nothing, just thinking,” Tsubasa grinned sheepishly.

“Conspiracy theories about why he disappeared were rampant in the immediate aftermath, some say he was murdered by a jealous fan, others think he had a mental breakdown and now lives in the countryside on a rice farm. My favourite one was the theory that he was kidnapped by the yakuza and is now one of them. Man, I’d love to be mugged by Nanase Riku!”

Tsubasa stared at his friend in disbelief, “you cannot be serious.”

“Conspiracy theorists will be conspiracy theorists,” Ryuunosuke shrugged, “I remember my dad telling me that his coworkers thought he was abducted by aliens.”

“Ooh, tell him about Iori,” Kyo added.

“Iori?”

“Izumi Iori, there were...certain rumours about Riku and Iori that had been making the rounds right before his disappearance,” Takeshi grinned wickedly, “hang on, I have the tabloid article somewhere.”

Tsubasa felt his heart drop when he heard the name.

“Izumi Iori?”

“Yep, he’s one of the Izumi brothers! They run their parents’ cake shop now, but they stayed in the entertainment industry for a while after idolish7 disbanded. You probably know Izumi Mitsuki, he’s still hosting variety shows to this day.”

“Uwah, that’s him?!” Tsubasa exclaimed.

“Iori didn’t handle Riku’s disappearance well,” Kyo added, “he started drinking and womanizing, which ended his career for good.”

“Dude, they totally had a thing going on, of course he was upset!” Takeshi exclaimed.

“You really believe that?” Hayato sighed.

“Look at this!” Takeshi exclaimed, emerging the tabloid article he was looking for, “see, look at this! BNO Exclusive: Nanase Riku and Izumi Iori, Caught Red Handed!”

“They’re holding hands, big whoop! Ryuunosuke holds my hand all the time!” Kyo rolled his eyes.

“Because if I didn’t, you’d dart into traffic,” Ryuunosuke reminded him.

“Celebrities don’t just hold hands with each other, Kyo!” Takeshi exclaimed, “Tsubasa, what do you think?”

Tsubasa took the article. Sure enough, there was a younger version of Riku holding hands and leaning into another man. He was smiling a bright smile, while the other man was looking at him with a strange look in his eyes that made Tsubasa’s heart skip a beat.

The man was looking at his Papa like he was the most incredible person to walk the earth.

“Is that Iori?” Tsubasa asked, pointing to the man.

“The one and only!” Takeshi exclaimed, “totally a thing, right?!”

Tsubasa took a long look at Iori. Neat, straight black hair, straight blue-gray eyes, pale skin, and a sharp jawline.

He turned his head to look into the full length mirror Takeshi owned. Then back to the magazine, then back to the mirror.

A wave of nausea overcame him.

“Yo, Tsubasa, you good?” Hayato asked.

“Uh, yeah, I’m fine.”

“Back to the subject! Riku and Iori, fuck buddies, yes or no,” Takeshi exclaimed.

“Ugh…” Tsubasa gagged.

“I agree with Tsubasa,” Hayato added, “can you not be gross.”

The new information, and the shocking revelation, was making Tsubasa’s head spin. The words on the page of the magazine were starting to swim and he could feel the blood pounding in his ears.

“Guys, I think I need to go home,” he apologized, putting the magazine away and standing up to leave, his knees wobbling as he tried to maintain his balance.

“But you just got here!” Takeshi complained.

“Sorry, I forgot I’m in charge of supper, and I live all the way in Kita!” he apologized, “I need to go before Papa gets mad.”

“You live in Kita? Me too,” Hayato smiled, “I’ll walk you home.”

“Thank you!”

“Be safe you two,” Ryuunosuke smiled.

“We’ll talk about the other five members another time, okay?” Kyo grinned.

“Okay!”

* * *

Hayato and Tsubasa sat side by side on the train, Tsubasa nervously playing with his phone as he tried to process the events of earlier.

“Hey, if you live all the way out in Kita, why do you go to school in Tama?” Hayato asked.

“I could ask the same about you,” Tsubasa replied.

Hayato laughed, “my parents got divorced, I moved out here with my mom. I didn’t want to be in a different school from my friends, so I studied really hard and enrolled here. It’s a long train ride, though.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. But, that doesn’t explain why you’re attending this school.”

“My papa went to this school,” Tsubasa explained, “it seems like a silly reason, but he was super happy when I told him.”

“I’m sure he was.”

They were silent for a few more minutes.

“You know, we haven’t known each other very long, but I can tell something’s bothering you,” Hayato finally admitted.

Tsubasa flushed, was it that obvious?!

“I won’t force you to talk about it,” Hayato continued, “but none of us want to see you stressed out.”

“Thank you,” Tsubasa smiled, “I will admit, there’s a lot on my mind.”

“I know. Moving sucks.”

“Yeah, moving…”

The train stopped at their station, and the two boys filed out with everyone else, side by side as they headed down the street.

“How far from the station do you live?”

“Not far,” Tsubasa pointed to one of the many buildings in the area, “it’s just that building there.”

“Woa, that’s right next to my building! I guess we’re neighbours,” he grinned, “we can walk to and from school together if you want.”

“I’d like that,” Tsubasa admitted, “Tokyo is much bigger than what I’m used to.”

They parted ways, with Tsubasa heading up the stairs to his apartment. He waved one last time before disappearing inside.

Tsubasa was surprised to see that the lights were still off, and the apartment was cool from the heat being off all day. Usually Riku was home by now. Flicking on the kitchen lights, he saw a note scribbled messily on the kitchen counter.

_ Working late, be home after 7, money in your bank account for takeout. Love you xx. _

Tsubasa sighed, pulling out his phone and confirming that money had, in fact, been given to him. His Papa wasn’t exactly the most organized person in the world, and he probably forgot that he was working late until five minutes before he had to leave.

Tsubasa made a mental note to go find a konbini to buy a bento for supper, but he was going to take advantage of being home alone to dig for clues about his parents.

The door to his father’s room creaked open as he peered inside, as though his Papa was going to jump out and surprise him. However, the room was dark and vacant.

Tsubasa was mentally cursing himself. It was so wrong to be digging through his parent’s stuff without his permission, but curiosity had him by the throat as he gently peeked under the bed, behind the dresser, anywhere where there might be any clues of his past.

In their old apartment, there was a closet that was always locked, however Tsubasa already tried all of the closets to find all of them opened with ease. Whatever was in that locked closet must’ve been something that Tsubasa couldn’t get his hands on easily.

His last clue was Riku’s bedroom closet, which made Tsubasa laugh to himself. If there were any skeletons in any closet, it would be this one.

Getting on his hands and knees, he pawed around for any unusual boxes, eventually pulling out his phone for better lighting. To his frustration, he didn’t find anything.   
“Dammit!” he groaned, hitting the wall on the left side of the closet.

To Tsubasa’s surprise, a hollow noise resonated from where his fist made contact with the wall. Feeling it closer, he realized that it didn’t have the same soft texture as the rest of the wall. Shining his flashlight concluded that it was, in fact, a hidden wooden door, painted the same colour as the wall, and not immediately noticeable in the dark environment. Tsubasa gently slid it open to discover a hidden crawlspace. 

Now he was getting somewhere.

The crawlspace was big enough that he could sit up comfortably inside it, and inside were several cardboard boxes that had once been taped heavily with packing tape, but at some point had been cut open.

Putting his phone down with the flashlight facing upwards so he could get the most light, he opened the first box.

Tsubasa wasn’t entirely sure what to expect, but he certainly didn’t expect his heart to drop into his stomach when he pulled out a CD with his Papa, no more than eighteen, gracing the cover with six other people.

“Monster generation,” Tsubasa read out loud.

There were many CDs in the box, all bearing the same seven men: Idolish7. There were several solo CDs of just his Papa as well, as well as, to Tsubasa’s surprise, a few duets with Izumi Iori.

Digging further, Tsubasa pulled out a medium sized jewelry box. Opening it, he found a necklace inside. The gold cross-like pendant just barely fit in his hand, and had a long gold chain that allowed him to easily slip it on over his head. He smiled softly as he shone the light onto the necklace, admiring the little details in it.

Packing up and putting aside the CDs in the first box, he pulled out the second.

Tsubasa stared in awe at the mountain of magazines that were crammed into one box, all neatly sealed in plastic. Not wanting to damage such old materials, he quietly closed the box and placed it aside.

The third and final box contained several photo albums. Sensing he was running out of time, Tsubasa wasted no time pulling out the top box.

The seven members of idolish7 appeared to be gathered in a living area, unpacking boxes. Riku was in the bottom corner of the photo, taking a selfie with everyone else in the background. Other photos showed other parts of the living area, such as the bathroom, the kitchen, and even the hallway. Riku also took photos of everyone unpacking their own respective rooms.

He couldn’t help but smile at the glare Izumi Iori was giving the camera.

_ I guess he didn’t like Papa at first,  _ he thought to himself.

Tsubasa was surprised that they all lived together, and he briefly wondered if he himself could handle living with six other men.

Skimming through, the photos became more candid and fun as the group became closer. Okinawa, Osaka, Kyoto; idolish7 was travelling often for work, and yet all seven were smiling and having fun.

There was something about Papa that made Tsubasa’s stomach turn, however.

Why did he never smile like that anymore?

The sound of the front door opening nearly made Tsubasa shit himself.

Shit, shit, shit!

As quick as possible, he threw the photo album back into the box and scrambled out of the crawlspace, suddenly very aware that he was still wearing that damn necklace.

Oh well, too late to put it back.

Tsubasa shoved it under his shirt, pushed back the door to the crawlspace, and rocketed out of his Papa’s room, colliding head first into the redhead himself.

“Yowch!” he exclaimed, holding his nose.

“Tsubasa? Why are you in my room?” Riku asked, rubbing his jaw.

“I lost my phone charger,” he lied, “I was looking for yours.”

“I just bought you a new phone charger last week!” Riku complained.

“It’s probably at school, I swear!”

Riku sighed, “mine’s in my work bag.”

Tsubasa bowed unusually formally and scurried off, his blood pressure unable to handle any more conversation at this time.

Once he was safely in his room, he pulled the necklace out of his shirt, admiring it once more. It was so shiny he could see his reflection.

“Papa...who are you?” he murmured to himself, “I thought I always knew.”

Pulling off the necklace, he stashed it in his bedside drawer for safe keeping. He learned a lot today, and yet there were still so many questions left unanswered.

Tsubasa couldn’t sleep that night.

Tossing and turning, he couldn’t get those images out of his head. Especially his Papa’s bright, cheerful smile that Tsubasa had never seen before in his life.

It wasn’t like Riku never smiled, he had a bright smile most days, however it never reached his eyes the way it did in those photos.

Especially looking at Iori.

Guilt began creeping into Tsubasa’s gut as assumptions filled his head.

He was about 95% certain that Izumi Iori was his other dad, and Nanase Riku vanished in late April. Tsubasa was born at the end of September, though his grandmother admitted that he was born a month early due to health complications.

He knew it wasn’t healthy to make the assumption that he caused Papa to pack up and vanish without a trace; after all, he wasn’t even born, and had no persuasive power over him to begin with.

He had to know what happened back then.

Groaning, he rolled over and shoved his face in a pillow, begging for sleep to come to him.


	4. what it was that made you strong, and what it was that made you weak

Tsubasa received yet another test covered in red ink. “See me after class” was written on the top. This day was not going well at all.

“You’re smart,” his teacher explained, “I can tell from your middle school transcript. However, since you started high school, your grades have dropped significantly.”

“I’m very sorry,” Tsubasa bowed in apology.

“Izumi-kun, this is the third failed test in a row. If you don’t get your grades up, you’ll be taking supplementary classes.”

Those words punched Tsubasa in the gut. He had never received anything less than a B in his entire school career. Supplementary classes were foreign to him.

“I’m going to need your parent or guardian to sign this to acknowledge that they are aware of your performance,” his teacher stapled a form to be signed to his test and handed it back to him.

How on earth was he going to explain this to his family.

“Understood,” Tsubasa replied sadly.

“It’s only May, Izumi-kun,” his teacher reassured him, “you have time to fix this.”

“I know.”

He made the walk of shame out of his classroom, shoving the papers in his school bag messily.

“Yo,” a voice made Tsubasa jump. He turned and breathed a sigh of relief to see it was just Hayato.

“Don’t scare me like that!”

“Sorry.”

Tsubasa cast his eyes away.

“What are you doing here?”

“You’re late for club,” Hayato explained, “Takeshi asked me to go fetch you.”

“Ah.”

“Another failed quiz?” Hayato asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Tsubasa made his way briskly towards the club room, embarrassed that he was found out by his friends.

What he didn’t expect was to feel a hand reach into his open school bag and pull out his quiz.

“Hayato!” Tsubasa complained.

“Would you relax, already,” Hayato stopped in the middle of the stairwell, comparing Tsubasa’s quiz with their own. His brows furrowed in concern.

“I get it, I’m stupid, I can’t even get a quiz ri-”

“These answers are correct.”

Hayato’s words shut him up.

“...what do you mean?”

Hayato showed his own quiz, with a perfect score, next to Tsubasa’s failure.

“Your answers are all correct, but they’re one line off.”

It was times like these that Tsubasa wished his friends’ eyes weren’t so sharp, as he could feel them boring into him.

“Are you even looking at these?” Hayato asked.

Tsubasa shook his head.

“Look, you’re not stupid, you’re distracted,” Hayato rolled up Tsubasa’s quiz and bonked him on the head with it.

“Well it’s not exactly easy moving right before high school!” Tsubasa complained.

“Are you sure that’s all?”

“Why are you so nosy?!” 

“The nameplate on your door doesn’t match your last name,” Hayato remained calm as he recounted his observations, “I noticed that a little while ago.”

“Your point?”

“I know what it’s like coming from a broken home.”

“My home isn’t broken.”

It was never whole to begin with.

“Look, something’s bothering you, okay? I don’t know what it is, but it’s not related to moving, that’s for sure! The others might look like airheads, and they are, but they’re worried about you too. Just because we’ve only been friends for a month doesn’t mean we don’t care.”

Tsubasa’s shoulders drooped.

“Can I have my quiz back?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Hayato returned his quiz.

“I’ll tell you guys, but I swear to god, not a word to anyone else.”

When they got to their little room off the main clubroom, everyone was already there. 

“Alright, before we begin, it seems one of our esteemed members has something important to share with the class,” Hayato announced, pulling a trembling Tsubasa out from behind him.

“Is everything alright?” Ryuunosuke asked.

Tsubasa sighed heavily, feeling everyone’s eyes on him.

“No, I can’t do this.”

“Tsubasa,” Hayato warned as his friend turned towards the door.

“If something’s bothering you, you should tell us,” Takeshi added, brows furrowed.

“We’re not here to hurt you, we care about you,” added Kyo, with rare words of wisdom.

Tsubasa huffed, turning back around.

“Look, I’ll tell you guys, but I swear to fucking god if a single WORD gets out to anyone outside these four walls, my whole family could be in big trouble.”

“Wait, is your dad a Yakuza?” Kyo asked.

“Don’t be stupid!” Takeshi replied in annoyance.

“Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if there was a Yakuza member in my family at this point,” Tsubasa pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“So it is about your family,” Hayato concluded.

“I...yeah, it is.”

Grasping the gold chain hidden under his uniform, Tsubasa took a deep breath before pulling off the necklace, holding it up for everyone to see.

Takeshi’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

“Is that…?”

“I found this, among other items in my dad’s closet.”

“Wait, the nameplate…” Hayato gasped when realization hit him.

Kyo and Ryuunosuke looked at each other, then back to Tsubasa.

Tsubasa took a big breath, knowing his next sentence could cause all hell to break loose.

“You want to know why Nanase Riku disappeared? You’re looking at him.”

All four of them stared at Tsubasa in shock for an uncomfortably long time.

“O-okay, I’m just going to...go home now? This was nice, good chat, I’ll see you guys tomorrow-”

“Excuse me? You think you can just LEAVE after dropping THAT?” Takeshi exclaimed, finally breaking the silence.

“Of course we’re going to be shocked!” Ryuunosuke exclaimed, “thanks to Takeshi, we’re all idolish7 fans.”

“So you finally admit you’re fans!” Takeshi exclaimed in annoyance.

“Wait, if you’re Nanase Riku’s son, why is your name Izumi, then?” Kyo dropped the question Tsubasa did not want dropped.

Tsubasa began to sweat nervously, trying to explain how he has two biological dads who were both in the same idol group is not how he planned his Tuesday afternoon.

“W-well…”

Takeshi walked over and grabbed his jaw, squishing his cheeks as he examined his facial features.

“Um, this kinda hurts…”

“No way, are you an ioriku bastard child?!” Takeshi exclaimed in delight.

“A what?!” Tsubasa asked.

“I told you guys they boned!” Takeshi exclaimed in delight.

“Ah!” Tsubasa yelled, his face heating up even further.

“Takeshi, not the time,” Hayato scolded.

“But-”

“Celebrate later.”

“I don’t actually know who my other dad is, but I know I was raised by Riku,” Tsubasa explained, twiddling his fingers nervously, “none of this was ever explained to me growing up, all I know is my other dad doesn’t know I was born, and I was never allowed visitors over to my house, and my grandma has always been my guardian on forms and stuff…”

“I can’t imagine…” Ryuunosuke sympathized.

“I didn’t know why Papa was so paranoid until you guys introduced me to idolish7.”

“Well that explains why you’re so distracted,” Hayato sighed.

“I didn’t know Nanase Riku was able to...you know…” 

“Does it really matter?”

“Well no, but-”

“Some men can get pregnant, Kyo!”

“I know that!”

“Wow Kyo, it’s the 21st century.”

“Wow.”

“Wow, Kyo.”

“Izumi Mitsuki literally has three kids with Rokuya Nagi?”

“Don’t pick on me!”

“Why are we talking about the logistics of all this when an actual bastard child of two major idols is standing right in front of us?!”

“Why must you use the word bastard?”

“What word would you use?”

“Anything else!”

“Guys,” Tsubasa interrupted the chaos that was beginning to erupt.

All four sets of eyes were back on him.

“...I think I want to find Izumi Iori.”

“Are you positive he’s your other dad?” Hayato asked.

Tsubasa nodded, “I’m positive.”

“Well, you’ve come to the right place,” Takeshi grinned, “operation bastard is underway!”

“I’m telling you, pick another word!”

* * *

The group was gathered once again in Takeshi’s bedroom, once again with his idolish7 collection out.

“Okay, before we begin, I have one question for Tsubasa,” Takeshi announced.

“What is it?”

“How the HELL did you not know about this sooner?!” He exclaimed, “Nanase Riku is arguably the second most recognized idol after Zero himself!”

“For once, I agree with Takeshi,” Ryuunosuke added.

“It is shocking, especially given that you have a cell phone with access to the internet,” Hayato thought aloud, “at any point you could’ve accidentally found out.”

Four sets of eyes were staring down Tsubasa, who shifted uncomfortably on the carpet.

“I never thought about it, that’s all. I never had a reason to believe Papa was hiding anything.”

“But you have a Trigger pin!” 

“Because my uncle was in Trigger!” Tsubasa argued back.

“Wait, WHAT?!”

“Your UNCLE?!”

“TRIGGER?!”

“THEY WERE ACTUALLY TWINS?!”

“Yes, Papa has a twin brother who was in Trigger, and if uncle Tenn knows that I know about any of this he will fly back to Tokyo and personally kick my ass, now can we move on?!”

“Izumi Tsubasa, you’re telling me the pin you gave me was given to you by KUJO TENN HIMSELF?! THE. KUJO. TENN. And you want me to move on from it?” Takeshi exclaimed dramatically.

“What’s next, you’re related to Zero too?” Hayato joked.

Tsubasa shifted uncomfortably on the carpet.

“Well…”

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME TSUBASA?!”

“I DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING!”

“YOUR FACE SAID ENOUGH!”

“IT’S NOT LIKE HE’S IMMEDIATE FAMILY!”

“ZERO. THE ZERO.”

“DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW VALUABLE YOUR GENETICS ARE?!”

“YOU COULD SELL YOUR SALIVA ON THE INTERNET AND GET RICH!”

“COME ON TSUBASA, DON’T BE SHY, SPIT IN A CUP FOR US!”

“ALL OF YOU ARE INSANE!”

“It’s a shock!” Hayato exclaimed, “you...you...you’re related to almost a half dozen celebrities!”

“I only knew about uncle Tenn, honest!” Tsubasa exclaimed, “my great uncle I always saw as just an old geezer until I was like ten and he told me the truth!”

Takeshi looked ready to faint at the idea of Tsubasa casually calling the greatest idol of the century an old geezer.

“Anyway, can we please get back on track?” Tsubasa begged, “this is already overwhelming.”

“I agree,” Ryuunosuke added, “it’s a shock, but we need to focus on the task at hand.”

“And the task is...what, exactly?” Kyo asked, “we already have a good idea of where the Izumi brothers are, but like...what do we do when we see them?”

All five in the room were quiet.

“Tsubasa, this is your call,” Ryuunosuke looked at him solemnly.

“I want to see him,” Tsubasa stated stubbornly, “I don’t care what happens next.”

“Are you sure?” Hayato asked, “this could backfire quickly.”

“I’m sure.”

“Well, now that we have an idea of what you want, and since you so rudely ran off on me last time, let’s continue our idolish7 education,” Takeshi suggested, opening his laptop and syncing it to the TV in his bedroom.

“We’re watching videos?” Tsubasa asked, his stomach doing flips.

“Idolish7 put on some incredible concerts over the years,” Hayato commented.

“Their first concert famously only had nine people, but look at how well they performed,” Takeshi awed as he played the video.

As the introduction to monster generation filled the room, Tsubasa was immediately mesmerized by his Papa, twenty years younger, full of joy and energy on that large stage, flanked by three men on each side of him.

He really embodied the role of the center, Tsubasa thought to himself.

“He looks so happy,” Tsubasa murmured.

“Pretty amazing, right?”

Tsubasa was completely engrossed in the video, as if he himself was there with a penlight in hand. The other boys smiled at each other as they watched their friend become infatuated with the magic of idolish7 for the first time.   
Tsubasa gently touched the necklace under his shirt. It was the one Papa was wearing on the screen.

“Amazing…”

“Right?”

“That was only their first concert! As they grew, their concerts became even more explosive!” Kyo exclaimed.

Takeshi held up a DVD, “compare what you just saw to their last concert before Riku disappeared, almost four years later.”

Takeshi popped the DVD in the external DVD player attached to his computer and played the video.

Tsubasa saw an immediate difference. The stage direction was much more polished, the outfits they wore were much more elaborate, and their dance moves became more complex. You could also tell the bond between the seven members had strengthened significantly.

“Isn’t it amazing how much they improved?!”

Tsubasa stared hard at the screen, feeling butterflies fill his stomach every time the camera focused on Riku. 

He felt...nervous, for some reason. The feelings he felt watching the first concert, versus the last, were very different.

“He’s scared.”

The boys looked at Tsubasa in confusion.

“He’s scared,” Tsubasa repeated, “I can feel his anxiety.”

“Are you sure?” Hayato asked, “he looks happy and full of life to me.”

“Positive.”

“He does look kind of pale.”

“Though, now that you mention it, my chest gets kind of tight when they zoom in on him.”

“He’s not jumping around as much as he normally does.”

“Papa must’ve known about me at that point. I think...maybe...he was already planning on running away.”

“Are you sure?”

“No, but I know my Papa. He always wants to make sure he does the right thing. I don’t know what the right thing was in this case, though.”

“Hey,” Hayato softly murmured, placing a hand on Tsubasa’s back, “don’t blame yourself for any of this, okay?”

“I won’t. I never have.”

“Good.”

“So, when do we want to ambush Fonte Chocolat?” Takeshi asked, the concert now reduced to background noise.

“Ambush…”

“You never were good with words, Takeshi,” Hayato laughed.

“I want to see if I can pry something out of Papa first,” Tsubasa concluded.

“Are you going to tell him you know?” Ryuunosuke asked.

“No, for whatever reason, Papa doesn’t want me knowing about this. I’m not going to tell him.”

“And if he finds out that you know?”

“...I’ll probably be grounded for a long time if he finds out what we’re up to.”

The boys exchanged glances.

“It’s his choice.” Ryuunosuke shrugged.

“I hope you’re good at keeping secrets, Tsubasa, because you just might open Pandora's Box.”

* * *

“I’m home.”

“You’re home late,” Riku commented, hunched over the sink washing dishes.

“I’m sorry, I got tied up in club activities.”

“It’s fine, but just send me a text next time, okay?”

“Alright.”

Tsubasa went to his bedroom and deposited his belongings on the bed, taking off the necklace under his uniform and tucking that away as well. 

Sighing heavily, he decided he would see what he could dig out of Nanase Riku.

“I’ll dry!” Tsubasa offered when he returned to the kitchen.

“Ah, thank you, but you should eat your supper. It’s in the fridge if you want me to warm it up.”

Tsubasa shook his head, “I’ll eat later.”

“If you’re sure.”

Tsubasa grabbed a clean dish towel and got to work drying the dishes on the drying rack and placing them neatly in the cupboard.

“Hey, Papa…” Tsubasa asked, not entirely sure how to start the conversation.

“Yes, Tsubasa?”

“Can you tell me about my father?”

“I am your father, silly.”

“No...my other father.”

A cup conveniently slipped out of Riku’s hand and fell back into the soapy water with a splash, sending dish water flying on both of them.

“Ah, your uniform…”

“I have another, it’s fine,” Tsubasa reassured him.

Riku sighed in relief.

“Your other father, huh?”

Tsubasa nodded.

“Well,” Riku picked up the offending cup and examined it for breakage, “what do you want to know?”

“Was he nice?”

Riku looked over in surprise, and laughed in response.

“I was expecting a name, birthday, blood type, that kind of stuff from you at your age.”

“No, that stuff doesn’t matter to me.”

Tsubasa DEFINITELY wasn’t going to admit that he already knew all of that.

“Hm, well, he was nice I guess.”

“You guess?”

“I mean, he had a sharp tongue and was very grumpy towards me, but only because I was clumsy and kept getting into trouble.”

“Hm?”

“I mean, he always looked after me when I was sick, and every night he would give me hot milk with honey, and he would cuddle with me as long as I wanted. In the summer, when he would break a popsicle to share, he always gave me the bigger half. Ah, one time I set the kitchen on fire because I spilled ramen on the gas burner and he yelled at me about how I’m the dumbest person he’s ever met and he’s amazed that natural selection didn’t feed me to the worms by now, but after the fire was out he treated the burn on my hand and kissed it better. Truth is, I don’t really know if he was nice or not, but he cared about me in his own way and that made me super happy.”

Riku blushed when he realized he had dumped all that onto his teenage son.

“I’m sorry, I was just...nostalgia, you know?”

“Can you tell me more about him?” Tsubasa asked, enjoying seeing his Papa’s face light up.

“More?”

“Yeah, like, what did he like?”

“Hm, well, he used to pretend to look only cool and sharp stationary, but all of his friends knew about his usamimi friends collection. I got him a little roppu-chan keychain for his birthday one year, and he got super mad at me, but then he attached it to his bag, so I don’t think he hated it that much! Actually, I think I still have the matching mimi-chan somewhere…”

“Really?”

“Yeah, probably in an old box somewhere. Even though he had a sharp tongue, he really was cute.”

“Was he smart?”

“Very. Though, he was more book smart than street smart. He always had top marks in high school, but he was pretty awkward when it came to conversation, and always acted with his head instead of his heart. It definitely got him into trouble a few times.”

“You must’ve really loved him, huh Papa?”

“W-what makes you say that?!” Riku exclaimed.

“You look really happy to be talking about him.”

“Ahaha, well you’re not wrong.”

Tsubasa couldn’t help but smile at the light blush dusting Riku’s cheeks as he washed the plates with more care than usual.

“...Hey, Papa.”

“Hm?”

“If you two were so in love...what happened?”

Riku hesitated, his hands frozen in the sink of soapy water, and Tsubasa realized he may have overstepped his boundaries.

“If you don’t want to tell me, it’s okay.”

Riku took a deep breath before pulling the plug in the drain.

“Tsubasa, sometimes life presents you with difficult choices, that’ll make you feel like there is no right choice, but you need to trust your gut anyway and pray you make the right one. I had to make one of those choices before you were born, which ultimately drove your father and I apart.”

“Do you regret your choice?” Tsubasa asked.

Riku dried his hands and ruffled Tsubasa’s hair.

“Sometimes,” Riku admitted, “but I’m happy with my life, and I’m definitely happy you’re in it.”

“I see.”

“Now, go get something to eat. I’m going to run the bath.”

“Alright.”

As soon as Riku left the kitchen, Tsubasa whipped out his phone at lightning speed

_ Tsubasa: guys, I think Papa is still in love with Iori _

_ Takeshi: *heart eyes emoji* _

_ Hayato: are you sure? _

_ Tsubasa: Yes _

_ Takeshi: we HAVE to hook them up again _ _   
_ _ Hayato: HELL NO _ _   
_ _ Tsubasa: ABSOLUTELY NOT _

_ Ryuunosuke: haha you guys sent that at the same time _

_ Takeshi: :( _

_ Tsubasa: whatever happened is a touchy subject. We are NOT aggravating that _

_ Takeshi: fine _

_ Tsubasa: however tomorrow, as Takeshi would say _

_ Tsubasa: we ambush _

_ Takeshi: :D _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to pick up! Starting next week we'll start seeing more former idolish7 members. As always, thank you so much for the love!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsubasa fucks up for the first time

Tsubasa was very anxious at the breakfast table.

“Do you have a test today? You’re very jumpy,” Riku noted.

Tsubasa shook his head, “I’m fine, everything’s fine.”

“Uh huh…”

“Shouldn’t you be nervous? The grand opening for your store is today!” Tsubasa exclaimed, trying to change the subject.

“I am,” Riku admitted, “but I’m sure it’ll be great.”

“The mysterious bookkeeper returns,” Tsubasa teased.

“Ahaha, what can I say, I’m a private person.”

“I know.”

“I’m sorry if that bothered you growing up,” Riku apologized.

Tsubasa shrugged, “doesn’t matter now.”

“I might be open to meeting your friends if you’d like.”

“You don’t want to,” Tsubasa insisted, shaking his head violently.

The thought of Sato Takeshi, number one fanboy, meeting _Nanase Riku_ , sent shivers down Tsubasa’s spine.

“Hm?”

“Never mind. Do you want the last of my tamagoyaki?”

“You love tamagoyaki, though!” Riku protested, “are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, I’m just not hungry. Besides, I think you like it more than I do anyway.”

“...you’re right.”

Riku’s chopsticks were on his plate in an instant.

“Finish your rice,” Riku scolded, with his mouth full of egg.

“Chew with your mouth closed!” Tsubasa scolded back.

“Ah, don’t scold your poor Papa like that!”

Tsubasa laughed, his anxieties mostly dissolved just from bantering with Riku. 

It was amazing the power Riku had over others, and his son was no exception.

“Are you sure about today?” Hayato asked on the walk to the train station.

“Yep, never more ready!” Tsubasa insisted.

“Your hands are shaking.”

“Huh? No they’re not.”

“They totally are, I can see them!”

“No you can’t!” Tsubasa hid his hands in his armpits to prove a point, sticking his tongue out at Hayato.

“You…”

“Stop worrying about me, I’ll be fine.”

“Tsubasa, have you met my childhood friends?” Hayato reminded him, “I haven’t stopped worrying since I was four.”

“Even Ryuunosuke?”

“Ryuunosuke ate a wasp when he was five. He’s anaphylactic.”

“Oh.”

“He’s quietly chaotic.”

“I see.”

As they stepped onto the train platform, all conversation ceased from them, until they got to the school gates.

“Good morning,” Tsubasa greeted the three waiting for them.

“Good morning!” Takeshi cheered, “isn’t it a perfect day?”

“He’s excited,” Ryuunosuke explained.

“Aha…”

“Nervous?”

“A little,” Tsubasa admitted.

“Don’t worry, this is going to be great!” Kyo exclaimed.

“I hope so.”

He just had to survive the day, first.

* * *

“Now, writing a resume is trickier than it looks, especially if you have no work experience,” the teacher droned on in front of the class, who were all given laptops for the work assignment of the afternoon.

Tsubasa was ready to fall asleep in front of his laptop, with only his name and contact information at the top of his document.

“Why are we learning about this stuff, anyway?” Tsubasa whispered to Hayato, “it’s not like any of us plan to work anytime soon.”

Hayato shrugged.

Tsubasa sighed, forcing himself to focus on the task at hand. However, his mind kept drifting off to what might end up happening at fonte chocolat later today.

What would he say when he saw Iori? Would he freeze up? Would he blurt out the truth without thinking about the consequences? Or would he just buy a pastry and leave as quickly as he came in?

Tsubasa really didn’t give himself enough time to prepare for something so monumental, and he’s internally kicking himself for it. In fact, he half debated running away altogether and trying again another day, but something told him his so-called friends wouldn’t allow that.

Alright, focus. He thought to himself, struggling to get this resume completed on time.

Hayato had already finished, his assignment sent off to the printer at the front of the class. So, he hovered over Tsubasa’s shoulder, taking a look at what he had written.

“Is that all you have, space cadet?”

“Space cadet?!”

“Yeah, because your head is always in the clouds,” he teased, “here, let’s work on this together.”

“I don’t need help,” he huffed.

“I know, that’s why you’re going to do the assignment, and I’m going to jab you in the side whenever you look like you’re getting spacy,” Hayato smiled with an almost threatening aura.

“Y-yes sir.”

It took half an hour and three jabs to the side, but Tsubasa did finish his assignment, and sent it off to the printer as the second last person to finish.

“Tsubasa,” the teacher came up to him with his assignment in hand, shortly after it had been sent off.

“Does it suck that much?” he sighed.

The teacher smiled gently, “no, you just printed off two copies.”

“Oh.”

The teacher gave him one of the copies, and Tsubasa placed it in his school bag, undecided as to whether he would actually keep it or throw it in the recycling bin on the way out.

At the end of the day, it lay forgotten in his bag.

* * *

Fonte Chocolat was closer to the school than Tsubasa thought. In fact, it was closer to the school than the school was to his apartment. 

The short train ride consisted of Tsubasa being squished between his four friends, as if they were protecting him.

“I’m not fragile, you know,” he reminded them when they stepped onto the platform.

“We know, but you look like you’re about to pass out,” Ryuunosuke pointed out, “figured we should support you.”

“I’m just naturally pale!”

“Sure you are,” Hayato jabbed, gently guiding him in the direction they needed to go in, based off of the GPS on his phone.

“Your dad doesn’t track your location, does he?” Kyo asked.

“No, he would never.”

He might start once he realizes the shenanigans Tsubasa found himself in, but that’s a problem for another day.

When they approached the cafe, Tsubasa could see the cute hanging sign, with the logo of the cafe displayed neatly, and “fonte chocolat” scrawled underneath in cursive. There were a couple tables set up outside, one of them being occupied by a young couple sharing a piece of cake and chatting happily. It had the curb appeal of an upscale bakery in New York City, like the ones Tenn used to take him to when he would spend summer breaks in America.

“Iori-san and Mitsuki-san are the third generation of Izumis to own it,” Takeshi boasted, spreading facts about his beloved former idols once again, “it opened shortly after world war two, during the Japanese economic boom.”

“Amazing…”

Before they approached the entrance, Tsubasa turned and faced his friends.

“No one says a word. Got it?”

“But-”

“Not a word. Except Hayato. He can talk.”

“Huh???”

“You don’t trust us?!”

“Tsubasaaaa please let me just ask for his autograph!”

“This is exactly why Tsubasa put these rules down,” Hayato huffed, “come on guys, we’re here for moral support, remember?”

“Fine,” Takeshi whined.

“One more thing,” Tsubasa added.

The four looked at him patiently.

“...you guys go in first.”

“Fine by me!” Takeshi exclaimed, instantly perking back up, “I’ve been saving my allowance money for an adventure!”

Takeshi was the one who opened the door, and the boys filed in. 

Before Tsubasa took a step in, however, there was a sign in the window that caught his attention, which made him hesitate for a moment.

“Hm…”

“Hurry up, Tsubasa!”

“Sorry, I’m coming!”

The inside of the store was small, but not tiny. On the left was the counter, with display cases filled to the brim with colourful looking cakes and pastries. Behind the counter were several coffee machines and tea kettles. The counter stretched across the back of the store, in an L shape. Along the back wall were doors to offices as well as the bakery, judging by the round glass window and swinging door Tsubasa often saw in movies. On the right side of the store, a line of about four booths stretched across the right wall. There was additional seating in the windowsills of the two large windows that flanked the front door, and Tsubasa briefly remembered his Papa talking about how much he loved curling up in window seating with a cup of hot milk and honey. 

The decor of the place was very western, but it had a comforting, homey feel that could only come from a family-run bakery.

In the booth the closest to the back, Tsubasa noticed three children. The older two were doing their homework, while the youngest was colouring.

Brown eyes flicked up to meet Tsubasa, and he felt his stomach drop for some reason as the oldest child turned in the direction of the doors.

“Dad! There’s customers!” the boy shouted.

“Hah?! Nagi! I thought you were watching the front!” A loud voice came from the back.

“Oh Mitsuki, you know when you feed me too many experimental sweets, I get a tummyache!”

Takeshi was about ready to fanboy when Izumi Mitsuki himself emerged from the swinging door, dusting flour off his hands which confirms that that door did, in fact, lead to the bakery.

“I’m so sorry about that!” Mitsuki exclaimed when he saw them, “it’s been a busy day. How can I help you guys?”

The peanut gallery was shockingly quiet. Tsubasa was surprised, as he genuinely did not expect them to obey his orders.

However, when faced with his uncle just a few feet away, he froze in panic. The situation became way too real when he locked eyes with Izumi Mitsuki.

_Come on, idiot, say something! Now is your chance!_

Fortunately, it was Hayato to the rescue yet again. He grabbed Tsubasa’s shoulder reassuringly and faced Mitsuki.

“Sorry, Izumi-san, but would your brother happen to be around?”

Mitsuki’s eyebrows raised in surprise briefly before he smiled reassuringly at them.

“I’m sorry, but Iori had to leave early today.”

The tension in Tsubasa’s shoulder’s dropped when he realized his father wasn’t actually in the building.

“Did you want me to pass on a message to him? How do you guys know him?”

“We’re-” Takeshi was quickly muffled by Ryuunosuke.

“Well-” Hayato started.

“I want to apply for a job!” Tsubasa exclaimed, to the shock of his friends.

“Tsubasa!” Hayato hissed.

“I saw your help wanted sign, I have a resume! It’s...not very good, I’ve never had a job before…” Tsubasa blushed heavily, his voice trailing off, but he was in much too deep to back out now as he dug out his resume from class earlier that day.

“Well, I handle most of the hiring, not Iori, so you’re in luck getting me today!” Mitsuki smiled happily, taking the piece of paper from Tsubasa.

Now, when Tsubasa decided on the spot to apply for a job, there were many things he didn’t consider before he blurted out his intentions. His school and club schedule, Papa’s work schedule, as well as some more...serious issues.

For starters, his name was on that resume.

His full name.

Tsubasa wasn’t sure how common of a name Izumi was, especially spelled with a silent kanji in the front, but that alone was going to raise suspicion, if Mitsuki had more than half a brain cell.

Hell, Tsubasa _looked_ like the Izumis.

Tsubasa looked at Hayato for advice, but he replied with a look that told him he was on his own. This was completely unrehearsed.

Mitsuki squinted as he looked at the resume, and Tsubasa could feel the sweat running down his neck as he scrambled to figure out what to say.

“Where are you from, Izumi-kun?”

Tsubasa laughed nervously, “oh, I grew up in a super small village, just moved to Tokyo about a month ago.”

“Hmmm,” Mitsuki squinted at the resume again, however his face eventually broke out into a big smile, “well it’s nice to meet another Izumi! I wonder if we’re distant cousins or something?”

“Haha, what a coincidence that would be…” Tsubasa could feel himself becoming light headed.

“Hmm, why don’t you sit in that booth over there, and I’ll get my husband out to help your friends,” Mitsuki nodded, “that is, if you’re okay with a job interview right now?”

“Sure,” Tsubasa squeaked, not enjoying how fast his mistake is snowballing.

“Are your friends applying as well?”

“Oh no, we’re just here for moral support,” Hayato explained, his acting skills impressing Tsubasa.

“I see,” Mitsuki smiled fondly, “it’s nice to have friends like that. Don’t let them go, okay Tsubasa-kun?”

“Of course!”

“Right, follow me.”

Tsubasa was stiff as a robot as he followed Mitsuki to the booth.

“Is he going to be okay?” Kyo whispered to Ryuunosuke.

“I don’t think he’s breathing,” Ryuunosuke whispered back.

“Well I’m getting a piece of cake made with love by Izumi Mitsuki!” Takeshi announced.

As Mitsuki went to the back to shoo out his husband, Tsubasa sat awkwardly in the booth next to the children. The remaining four were squabbling with each other and looking at cakes in the display.

Tsubasa didn’t have time to worry about what was going to come next, because as he got himself situated, a small face poked over the back of the booth, his big orange eyes blinking in curiosity.

“Hi,” the young boy greeted, grinning to reveal several missing teeth.

“Hi.”

“What’s your name?”

“Tsubasa.”

“I like that. My name is Shion. Shion Thorvald Izumi von Northmare.”

“Nice to meet you...Shion.” Tsubasa was flabbergasted both at the long name, but also that a child as young as him could say it no problem.

“I lost a tooth yesterday.”

“Woa, cool!”

“Yeah, the tooth fairy gave me 1000 yen!”

“The...tooth fairy?”

“Yeah!”

Tsubasa had never heard of the tooth fairy but wasn’t about to destroy the imagination of a six year old boy.

“Shion, Dad will be mad if he sees you standing on the booth like that,” his older sister scolded.

The boy huffed, and his face disappeared from view, but he ended up climbing down from the booth and running over to sit next to Tsubasa, to his surprise.

Tsubasa grew up an only child, and while he did look after the neighbourhood children sometimes, he had no experience with a strange child who has decided to befriend him.

“You like my drawing?” He asked, spreading his paper out in front of them.

“It’s very nice,” Tsubasa complimented.

“Yeah, it’s my family. See, there’s Dad and Daddy. Daddy’s a prince, which means I’m a prince too! So is Haruki-nii. Hanako-nee is a princess.”

“...oh, I see.”

That would explain the name.

“Go, be useful since Iori isn’t here!” Tsubasa could hear Mitsuki’s voice in the back, pushing Nagi out the doors.

“Oh Mitsuki, my stomach…”

“Just for five minutes!”

Mitsuki huffed as he made his way over to the booth, startled when he noticed the booth had more than one person sitting in it.

“Shion…”

“He was showing me his drawing,” Tsubasa insisted, “no harm done!”

“Yep!” Shion exclaimed, “see?”

Mitsuki took the drawing, smiling happily.

“Ah, you drew us all with crowns.”

“Yeah because we’re princes! Except nee-chan…she’s a beeeeautiful princess!”

“Alright, why don’t you join your siblings while Dad talks to this nice young man, okay?”

“Okayyy. Bye bye Tsubasa!”

“Bye bye.”

“I’m sorry about that,” Mitsuki apologized, “my kids spend a lot of time here.”

“It’s okay, honestly!”

“Nagi and I both have multiple careers to juggle, so they come here after school. If Nagi and I aren’t here, then my brother, Iori, or our friend Yamato-san will keep an eye on them.”

Iori’s name caused the knots in Tsubasa’s stomach to reform. What was he even doing? The plan was going way off the rails. He was only supposed to come in, say hi, and leave. Now he was here applying for a damn job.

How the hell was he going to hide this from Papa?

“So,” Mitsuki cleared his throat, “before we start, do you have any questions?”

“...Can you tell me more about the tooth fairy?”

Mitsuki blinked in surprise but snorted in response.

“Izumi-kun, I have a feeling you’ll fit in just fine here.”

The boys were waiting outside for Tsubasa.

“I can’t believe Nagi signed my abs,” Takeshi exclaimed, showing off his stomach.

“You’re absolutely shameless,” Hayato sighed.

“What?”

“You don’t even have abs!”

“I sure do!”

Tsubasa came out of the shop looking even whiter than when he came in.

“Yo! How did it go?” Takeshi asked.

“I start next week,” Tsubasa announced.

“You crazy son of a bitch, I knew you could do it!” Kyo exclaimed.

“I am...so fucked,” Tsubasa groaned.

“What’s wrong?” Hayato asked.

“I need to bring a letter from my school stating my grades are good...and a copy of my birth certificate.”

The boys froze.

“Ah, yeah that is a requirement if you’re a minor, isn’t it…” Hayato thought aloud.

“Aren’t you failing half your classes?”

“Shut up Kyo, you’re failing all of them!” Tsubasa exclaimed in defence, “besides, I’m more worried about the fact that I’m expected to give my uncle, who doesn’t know I exist, a copy of my birth certificate, with both my parents’ names on it!”

“I mean the only thing that matters is your date of birth, right?”

“Yeah, but-”

“So just make a fake.”

“Kyo, falsifying a government document is a serious offence,” Ryuunosuke reminded him.

Kyo waved him off, “relax, I know a guy.”

“You know a guy?” Hayato stated incredulously.

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Why didn’t you tell me about this when I was failing english back in middle school?! A forged report card would’ve saved my ass!” Takeshi exclaimed.

“Big Papa only does important jobs.”

“That was important, Kyo!”

“Look, this whole situation was a little crazy, so I think we should all go home, have a hot bath, and-”

“Can you get me a letter from the school, as well?” Tsubasa interrupted Hayato.

“Tsubasa!”

“This is a chance to get me closer to my dad without revealing anything right away!” Tsubasa exclaimed, “I’ll take it.”

Kyo cracked his knuckles, “cool, I’ll make the call, you go home and chill.”

“This got very illegal very fast,” Ryuunosuke sighed.

“And you guys said high school wouldn’t be interesting,” Takeshi scoffed.

As the boys split up to go home, Tsubasa tugged at Hayato’s elbow.

“Can you come with me?” he asked.

“Where are we going now?” Hayato asked, exasperated.

“I just need to make one last stop on the way home.”

The two boys exited the municipal office, Tsubasa clutching a brown envelope tightly to his chest.

“This is just in case Kyo was bluffing,” he reminded Hayato.

“What will you do if you have to give your real birth certificate to them?”

“Explain myself. A lot.”

“That doesn’t seem pleasant.”

“It won’t be.”

“...I assume you’ve never looked at it before.”

Tsubasa shrugged, “never needed a reason to, I guess.”

As they made their way back to the train station, Hayato rubbed his arm nervously.

“Are you alright?” Tsubasa asked, sensing something was wrong.

“Why did you accept the job offer?”

“Hm?”

“Well, it’s obvious you didn’t think it through, so why did you go through with it? You could’ve told Mitsuki-san you needed to think about it, or something!”

Tsubasa thumbed at the corner of the envelope, humming to himself.

“Like I said earlier, it’ll give me a chance to bond with Iori. You know, ease him into the idea of my existence before telling him I’m his son.”

“How are you going to tell your dad?”

Tsubasa shook his head, “I’m not telling him anything. He’ll flip if he knew about this!”

“But-”

“Hayato, I’m sorry to ask yet another favour from you, but I’m going to need your help with this.”

“Hm?”

“You’re going to be my tutor, and I’m going to be with you almost every night as far as Papa is concerned.”

“Hah?! Are you crazy?!”

“Please! You’re the best alibi I can find!”

“And what happens if Nanase Riku shows up at the front door because he needs you home?! My mom will lose her mind and not in a fangirl way!”

“Papa would never do anything that might expose his identity!” Tsubasa assured him, “especially in Tokyo!”

“But-”

“Please, don’t make me go to Takeshi. You’re the only one smart enough to pull this off.”

Hayato sighed heavily.

“This could go wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong, if you make one wrong move,” Hayato warned him.

“I know.”

“...don’t you dare be late getting home.”

“Yes, sir!”

“Also, if you keep failing your classes, I will tell your dad.”

“Gah, Hayato!”

“Study!”

Tsubasa huffed, “I had excellent grades in middle school, you know!”

“Then get good grades in high school!”

Tsubasa smiled brightly, “I will. Thank you, by the way.”

“And tone down your smile, you’re going to give yourself away if you keep smiling like a damn Nanase!”

“Hm?” Tsubasa cocked his head in confusion.

Hayato coughed, “never mind.”

The two boys boarded their train home, and didn’t say another word to each other for the rest of the ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a lot of research for this au, and I feel the need to point out that Japan doesn't technically have birth certificates, the certificate required by employers is the form parents submit to get the family register updated when a new member is added. It has the DOB, name, and the names of both parents on it. I went with the term birth certificate because it makes the most sense in a western context.
> 
> Anyway, thanks again for all the love and see you next week!


	6. Welcome to the Family Jewels

The week flew past, with Tsubasa’s grades thankfully starting to slowly improve thanks to a lot of butt kicking from his friends. Now, he faced his biggest challenge yet.

“Here,” Kyo announced at lunchtime, proudly producing an identical envelope to the one Tsubasa got from the municipal office.  
Tsubasa squinted in suspicion before opening the envelope and pulling out the piece of paper inside.

Name: Izumi Tsubasa

Date of Birth: 2019/09/30

Father: Izumi Ryouta

Mother: Izumi Hina

It looked authentic enough, but...

“...was this just put through a random name generator?” Tsubasa asked.

“We don’t talk about how Big Papa gets the documents, we just pay him and quietly leave,” Kyo answered with a shrug.

“Big who?!”

“Not important.”

Tsubasa grabbed the real envelope from his bag, breaking the seal and pulling out his real birth certificate.

Name: Izumi Tsubasa

Date of Birth: 2019/09/30

Father: Izumi Iori

Father: Nanase Riku

“Well, I guess it confirms who my other father is,” Tsubasa sighed, comparing the two documents to make sure the format matches perfectly.

“He did a good job, right?” Kyo asked.

“I’m actually impressed. However, I hope you didn’t give this Big Papa guy anything that could allow him to hunt me down and kill me.”

“Relax, I tipped him well!”

“I’m genuinely concerned about your wellbeing,” Ryuunosuke admitted between sips of milk.

“Hm?”

Tsubasa sighed, glancing over at the note Riku always tucked into his bento.

_“Have a happy Monday, remember that you are loved”_

Tucking both of the birth certificates into their respective envelopes, Tsubasa made sure to hide the real one in an inside pocket so he wouldn’t accidentally give out the actual one.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Hayato asked.

“Why do you ask?”

“Your bento hasn’t been touched and lunch is almost over.”

“Ah...yeah I guess I’m not very hungry.”

Hayato raised his eyebrows in worry.

“You guys, stop worrying! Everything will be fine, I promise!”

“Can you get me Iori’s autog-”

“No, Takeshi. Get it yourself.”

“Here I thought we were friends!” Takeshi exclaimed dramatically.

“I’ll get you Papa’s.”

“Deal.”

“You’re easy to please, Takeshi,” Ryuunosuke sighed.

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch.

“Tsubasa, you’re leaving right away, right?”

“Yeah, sorry I probably won’t be making it to club.”

“I’ll kiss Yuki-nii’s ass so he’ll still mark you as present,” Takeshi reassured him.

“Good luck,” Ryuunosuke added.

“You’d better update us tonight!” Kyo exclaimed.

“Yes, yes.”

* * *

Tsubasa was nauseous.

Standing outside of fonte chocolat once again, he became painfully aware of how low his blood sugar was from not eating lunch. He prayed he wouldn’t pass out on his first day.

When he opened the door, he saw a few customers gathered at the counter, where Mitsuki was busy helping them. His head perked up when he heard the chime of the door.

“Ah, Izumi-kun, you’re here! I’ll be with you in a second…”

“No worries, take your time,” Tsubasa reassured him.

A small figure ran up to him from the back booth, grinning his toothless smile.

“Hi again, it’s me, Shion! Do you remember me?”

Tsubasa chuckled, ruffling his strawberry blonde hair.

“Of course I do.”

“Are you going to be working here?”

“I am.”

“Want to be my friend?”

“Absolutely.”

Shion jumped in excitement, and Tsubasa wondered how his presence could be so exciting to a small child.

“Shion, come back!” His older sister called out to him, and Tsubasa took notice of her for the first time. 

Unlike her brothers, she had silky blonde hair and bright blue eyes, looking more like a china doll than a human girl.

“Ah, nee-chan needs me, I gotta go. Bye!”

Shion ran over to the booth as Mitsuki was approaching him.

“I see Shion likes you,” Mitsuki chuckled.

“Is he normally that friendly?” Tsubasa asked.

“Well, sometimes he can be shy, especially around adults. He loves other children and teenagers though.”

“Ah.”  
“Before we get you started, I need to run some paperwork with you in the back office. Follow me.”

Trying not to throw up, Tsubasa gripped his school bag and followed him.

“You don’t have to be nervous, we’re all very friendly here,” Mitsuki reassured him, gesturing him to a chair next to the computer.

Running paperwork with Mitsuki, he would learn, was the easy part. He presented Mitsuki with the documents Kyo gave him, praying once again that he didn’t accidentally mix up the birth certificates.

“Alright, all looks good here,” Mitsuki confirmed, “Now, I just need you to fill out the employee information sheet and we’ll be good to go.”

After quickly filling out his paperwork, Tsubasa couldn’t stop his hands from trembling.

“I know it’s your first job and you’re nervous, but are you okay?”

Tsubasa nodded, “I’m fine, just nervous.”

It’s not like he could tell Mitsuki the truth.

“Alright. Well, we don’t have much for a uniform, but your white school shirt should be okay. Just put this over it.”

Mitsuki handed him an apron with fonte chocolat’s logo in the bottom left corner. Tsubasa shucked off his blazer and tie, tying the apron around his waist.

“Like this?”

“Ah, you look wonderful!” Mitsuki grinned happily, “I’m so happy to have you here with us!”

Tsubasa rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Now, as much as I’d love to train you, Izumi-kun-”

“Tsubasa-kun,” Tsubasa corrected him, “it’s ah, easier, since we have the same last name and all.”

“Of course, Tsubasa-kun!” Mitsuki corrected himself, “anyway, as much as I’d love to train you, so you have someone familiar, I’m afraid I have an MC job tonight, so I have to drop the kids off and get to the TV studio.”

“You’re really busy,” Tsubasa commented.

“That I am, but it’s okay, I love what I do! Anyway, Iori will be training you tonight.”

Tsubasa swallowed hard.

“He won’t bite, I promise!” Mitsuki reassured him, “come, I’ll introduce you.”

Tsubasa’s knees were definitely wobbling as he followed Mitsuki out of the office, waiting impatiently behind the counter as Mitsuki brought Iori out.

This was the moment he was going to meet his father.

“Don’t faint don’t faint don’t faint don’t faint…” Tsubasa chanted under his breath, his eyes squeezed shut.

“Tsubasa-kun, this is my little brother, Iori.”

Tsubasa’s eyes flew open to see Mitsuki standing next to what Tsubasa assumed was Iori, but something was wrong. 

Very, very, wrong.

The Izumi Iori Tsubasa saw on TV was not the Izumi Iori standing in front of him.

His blue-gray eyes that once shone so brightly were dull, marked by dark circles and frown lines around his eyes. His hair was long, pulled into a low ponytail that fell over his shoulder. Despite being only thirty six years old, a thick white streak stood out sharply against his natural black hair.

“It’s nice to meet you, Izumi-san,” Iori stuck his hand out to shake, his voice curt and formal with no emotion in his voice.

“You too,” He replied, shaking his hand firmly.

This was how he met his father, with a handshake.

“Right, I’m going to get going. Iori, be nice, okay?” Mitsuki waved goodbye before retreating to the back to gather his things and shoo his kids out.

“Be nice?” Iori muttered with a scowl under his breath, and Tsubasa was frightened by the look.

“Right,” Iori straightened himself out, “so, I see nii-san got you your apron. I’ll give you a tour of the store and then we can begin.”

Tsubasa followed Iori as they wandered through the store, going through the bakery, the break room, the location of the washrooms, et cetera. As Iori explained life at the bakery in respect to each room, Tsubasa hung onto his every word.

Holy shit.

This was his father.

The other half of his identity.

The man Tsubasa never thought he would ever meet.

He desperately tried to memorize every word Iori said, hanging onto it like it would be the only thing he would have of him. As if at any moment he would vanish into a cloud of smoke, and Tsubasa would wake up from this dream. 

It wasn’t intentional, of course, but Tsubasa didn’t know how he would end up reacting in the first place, so he supposed anything should’ve been expected.

In fact, Tsubasa was so overwhelmed by his presence, he didn’t even realize he was starting to cry, fat tears running down his cheeks as he tried to process everything happening all at once.

He really should’ve eaten his bento.

“Alright, that’s about it for-” Iori stopped in surprise when he saw the teenager sobbing in front of him, his eyes widening in shock.

“A-Are you okay?!” He asked.

Tsubasa only cried harder at the concern in Iori’s voice.

Now, Tsubasa wouldn’t call himself a crybaby, but when overwhelmed, he could easily be brought to tears. So, the situation he found himself in was absolutely grounds for crying. 

He really didn’t prepare himself enough for this.

Iori sighed, gently guiding him to the now empty back booth.

“I’m not sure what’s going on, but I can’t train you in this state. Relax here for a bit.”

Tsubasa sniffled and nodded, vigorously wiping his tears.

Good going, he thought to himself, now he’ll end up fired on the first day because he cried and ruined his training.

To his surprise though, he found a mug placed in front of him after a few moments of self-loathing. Looking into the cup, he recognized his Papa’s favourite drink almost immediately.

“What-”

“Drink it. It’ll help.” Iori huffed, not looking him in the eye.

“Th-thank you…”

Placing his lips to the cup, he took a sip of the warm liquid and confirmed that it was, indeed, Papa’s favourite hot milk with honey.

“Well, it’s your first job, and you were nervous. This should relax you.”

“I’m sorry,” Tsubasa blushed heavily in embarrassment, well aware that his nose was still running.

Iori sighed, pulling a tissue from his pocket and giving it to Tsubasa, who gratefully took it.

“Thank you.”

“Wipe your nose.”

Iori sat across from him, sipping a black coffee.

“The shop-”

“I locked the door and put a sign in the window,” Iori explained.

“Why?”

“You’re in no state to be serving customers,” Iori stated bluntly.

Tsubasa cast his eyes downward in shame.

“It won’t be for very long, so don’t beat yourself up over it.”

“Okay.”

“How old are you, Izumi-san?” Iori asked.

“Tsubasa,” he corrected, “call me Tsubasa.”

“Your name is Izumi, therefore you’re Izumi-san.”

“Tsubasa-san, then! Just, don’t use my last name.”

“Why?”

“It’s weird.”

“Isn’t it disrespectful to your family not to use it?”

Tsubasa stiffened.

Iori sighed, caving when he saw more tears welling up. 

“Fine, Tsubasa-san, how old are you?”

“Fifteen.”

“So you just started high school?”

Tsubasa nodded.

“Nii-san says you’re new to Tokyo.”

Tsubasa nodded again, scared of saying the wrong thing in his bleary mental state.

“Well, given your current situation, I’m not going to fault you for being overwhelmed.”

“You’re not?”

“Just don’t make a habit of it.”

Tsubasa blinked in surprise, “you’re not going to fire me?”

“Crying isn’t a fireable offense, Tsubasa-san.”

Tsubasa smiled brightly as he thanked his boss, feeling much better now that he had gotten his emotions straightened away.

Iori, meanwhile, was surprised at how his stomach flipped in response. He looked the child up and down, trying to decipher his odd feelings.

“Have we met before?” Iori asked.

Tsubasa squirmed in his seat.

“No, why?”

“You seem...familiar.”

Tsubasa nervously sucked down his hot milk.

“Well, I guess it doesn’t matter either way,” Iori firmly concluded, folding his arms, “once you’re done, let’s get back into it.”

Tsubasa put down his empty cup, licking the remaining liquid off his top lip.

“Thank you, again.”

The two men placed their cups in the dirty cup cart to clean up later, and Iori positioned Tsubasa next to the cash.

“I’ll be teaching you how to work as a cashier for right now,” he instructed, “wait here while I unlock the door.”

“Yes, sir!” Tsubasa playfully saluted Iori, now back to his cheerful self.

Fortunately for Tsubasa, he didn’t cry for the remainder of his shift, and training went by smoothly. Tossing his apron in his locker, he gathered his blazer, tie, and school bag and quickly made it look like he had never taken them off to begin with.

“I’m off,” Tsubasa waved to Iori, who was busy closing the shop for the night.

“Have a good night,” Iori replied.

Tsubasa hesitated by the door, turning back towards Iori.

“What is it?” Iori asked

“Um...will you be here tomorrow?”

“I will be.”

“Then I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” Tsubasa smiled again before turning and walking out the front door, the bell chiming behind him.

Iori watched the kid walk past the large front window, and down the street before allowing his face to bloom into a scowl.

What was nii-san thinking hiring that kid? He thought to himself.

He closed the shop in a foul mood, thankful it was only him in the store.

* * *

_Tsubasa: I survived_

_Takeshi: *eyes emoji*_

_Ryuunosuke: *eyes emoji*_

_Kyo: *eyes emoji*_

_Hayato: how was it?_

_Tsubasa: ….I cried_

_Hayato: you did what?_

_Takeshi: LMFAOOOO_

_Ryuunosuke: breaking news, Izumi Iori makes teenage son cry_

_Kyo: we could sell that to the news for $$$_

_Tsubasa: NO! He didn’t make me cry!!!_

_Hayato: what happened?_

_Tsubasa: I got overwhelmed_

_Tsubasa: he’s my dad_

_Tsubasa: so like…_

_Tsubasa: it was a lot to process_

_Kyo: I still think we can sell it to the news_

_Tsubasa: NO!!!!_

_Takeshi: I would be overwhelmed too being so close to Izumi Iori_

_Ryuunosuke: don’t make this weird_

_Tsubasa: ….guys_

_Tsubasa: ….he’s not okay_

_Takeshi: ?_

_Hayato: ?_

_Ryuunosuke: ?_

_Kyo: ?_

_Tsubasa: there’s something deeply disturbing about him_

* * *

“I’m home.” Iori quietly announced when he walked into the house he shared with his brother and his family.

“Welcome back,” Mitsuki greeted, still in his suit from his MC job.

“You didn’t go drinking with the staff again?” Iori commented.

Mitsuki laughed, “nah, I have to get up early tomorrow.”

“Right.”

“How was Tsubasa-kun?” Mitsuki asked, opening the fridge and pulling out a juice box.

“He gives me the creeps.”

Mitsuki cocked his head in concern.

“Hm? What do you mean?” He asked.

“I can’t explain it, but he just...makes me feel uneasy.”

“He’s a fifteen year old boy,” Mitsuki reminded him.

“I know that! I can’t describe it though…”

“You just need to warm up to him,” Mitsuki reassured him, “you are pretty awkward around new people.”

“Shut up.”

“Just be glad we have help again.”

“I am, I just...I’m going to bed!” Iori declared.

“Uh, okay. Good night.”

“Good night.”

Mitsuki raised an eyebrow at his brother’s unusual behaviour towards the new staff member.

“Maybe I should’ve trained him…”

When Iori was in his bedroom, he quickly locked the door and pulled his purchase out of his work bag. Thankfully, Mitsuki stopped doing bag searches, so his recent splurge wouldn’t go unnoticed, though Iori did feel slightly guilty that he was going behind his back again.

Cracking open the bottle, he tipped it back, allowing the amber liquid to slide down his throat. After five years clean, he had forgotten how much it burned, but he didn’t dare cough, in case his brother, or worse, that nosy brother-in-law of his, would come and investigate.

He doesn’t blame them for being cautious, after all Iori struggled with alcohol for years, and nearly drank himself to death multiple times.

Thumbing at the rim of the bottle, he thought back to the time he was seventeen years old and declared he would never touch alcohol after having to look after a very drunk Riku. The images of him holding the slippery redhead up in the bath, while he laughed and grabbed Iori’s face to try and kiss him, flooded his mind as he felt his extremities start to go numb.

A lot has happened since that night.

Besides, it’s not like you can rely on emotional statements made at the age of seventeen. 

When you’re in high school, life hasn’t hit you yet. You haven’t experienced the heart pulverizing loss of your first love, the downfall of your career, the disappointment in your parents’ eyes when you open your eyes in a hospital room with your throat completely raw.

Feeling the last of the burning liquid slide down his throat, he quickly scrambled to hide the empty bottle before he became too drunk to hide anything.

It was a moment of weakness, Iori told himself as he unlocked the door and climbed into bed. It’s perfectly normal and nothing to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet! Things are going to really kick up from here! Thank you so much for the love, and see you next week!


	7. Skin is on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsubasa has some personal difficulties, Tenn is overprotective, Iori is cranky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't get this in on time because I was out of town all weekend and the chapter wasn't even done so I blasted through it so I could make it before midnight my time. I apologize if the quality isn't as good, I didn't beta OTL I know a lot happens at once, just bear with me while I work through each of the plot points more in future chapters
> 
> Anyway, thanks so much for the kudos???? I didn't expect this to get so popular but I'm happy anyway! Thanks for the love and see you next Sunday where we meet a certain ossan.

“Hey, Tsubasa-kun!” 

Tsubasa lifted his head from his homework, blinking bearily at the girl who was approaching his desk. He recognized her as the girl in class 3 who has the boys in his class tripping over themselves to get her attention.

“Mai-chan,” he acknowledged.

“I heard from the other girls that you’re working for the Izumi brothers! That’s sooo cool!” she exclaimed, twirling one of her pigtails around her index finger.

“You know who they are?”

“Of course! My mom has been a huge fan of idolish7 since they began! She was one of only nine who showed up to their first live!” She bragged, puffing her chest out in pride.

“Amazing!”

“She never missed a live, so when I was born I was raised on their music!”

“That’s...impressive.”

“Yep!”

“So I assume you’ve been to fonte chocolat, then?”

“Of course I have! Izumi Mitsuki is so cute, but so manly at the same time! And Izumi Iori is sooo handsome! Tall, dark, and mysterious!” she cooed, her green eyes sparkling, “are you related to them?”

Tsubasa shrugged, “who knows.”

He wasn’t about to let that can of worms loose in the school.

“Your name is Izumi! You should check!”

Tsubasa smiled softly, “I’ll think about it.”

“You absolutely should! It would be so cool if you guys end up being cousins or something!”

“Hey, Mai-chan, if you’re such a big idol fan, how come you never joined the idol fan club?” Tsubasa asked, trying to avoid the topic of being related to Izumi Iori at all costs.

She sighed, “I wanted to, but I’ve been committed to the volleyball team for years! If only I could join more than one club!”

“Mai-chan! Hurry up!” A group of girls stood at the classroom door.

“Ah, I’m coming!” She called back before turning back to Tsubasa, “let’s talk about idolish7 again sometime!”

“Ah, sure.”

Tsubasa blinked blearily, before looking back down at his homework.

“Aw man, I drooled on it…”

“IKEDA MAI SPOKE TO YOU?!”

Tsubasa wiped Kyo’s spit off of his cheek in disgust.

“Yes, what about it?”

“She’s so cute, and popular!” Kyo continued to freak out.

Everyone was on the rooftop, lunch was about to end as Tsubasa joined them to scarf down his bento quickly.

“The ioriku genes are strong in this one,” Takeshi grinned wickedly.

“The what?”

“You have sex appeal.”

“I have WHAT?!” Tsubasa squeaked, his face turning bright red.

“Takeshi, don’t pick on him,” Hayato scolded, packing up his lunch neatly.

“None of us are old enough to have sex appeal,” Ryuunosuke added.

“Yeah but Tsubasa is special! He could get any lady he wants!”

Tsubasa blinked in confusion.

“Get...lady?” He asked.

His friends all looked at each other in bewilderment.

“...you do like girls, right?”

“I...uh…”

“Dude it’s cool if you like guys, we’re all chill here!”

“Well…”

“You don’t know, do you?” Ryuunosuke concluded.

“I’m only fifteen!” Tsubasa exclaimed, his face bright red, “who has that shit figured out at fifteen?!”

“I did.”

“Yeah me too.”

“I’m definitely gay.”

Tsubasa huffed, “whatever!”

Takeshi laughed, “nothing wrong with being a late bloomer.”

“You’re making fun of me, aren’t you?”

The lunch bell rang, which cut off any further teasing Tsubasa would have to endure.

* * *

Rokuya Nagi was attractive.

That was the first thought that came into Tsubasa’s mind when he showed up to work, to see the blonde man running the show.

“Oh~! If it isn’t the handsome young man my darling prince hired,” He greeted, taking Tsubasa’s hand and bowing, “my name is Nagi Valhart von Northmare, and it is an honour to meet you.”

“N-nice to meet you too,” Tsubasa stammered.

“Nagi, don’t startle him,” Mitsuki scolded, sitting at the back booth and helping Hanako with her homework.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to startle you!” Nagi apologized, “I just hope you enjoy your time with us. My darling husband has worked so hard to make this a beautiful bakery with a comforting atmosphere!”

“Thank you,” Tsubasa smiled softly, “I’m going to put my stuff in the back and I’ll be right out.”

In order to access the staff room, Tsubasa had to walk through the bakery. As soon as he swung open the door, however, he felt suffocated by a wave of bad energy coming from the baker, who was kneading dough with just a little too much force.

“G-Good afternoon Iori-san,” Tsubasa greeted, trying to keep some distance.

Iori glared at him in response.

“Um, is everything alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“Ah, okay…”

Tsubasa scurried back to the staff room, his heart pounding from the soul piercing glare he got from him.

Was he really that mad about what happened the day before? Tsubasa wondered to himself, as he tied his apron around his waist. He shivered in front of his locker at the thought of his father resenting him because he cried on his first day at work. 

He couldn’t have messed everything up that easily, right?

He scampered back out, not even acknowledging Iori, who was now doing horrible things to the poor dough with a rolling pin.

Tsubasa must’ve looked like he had seen a ghost, because Nagi smiled gently when Tsubasa came out looking stiff as a board.

“Iori is in a bad mood today, please don’t take it personally,” Nagi reassured him, “I’m in charge tonight, but if he says anything mean, please do not come to me. I will cry.”

Tsubasa cracked a smile at Nagi’s lack of professionalism.

“Oh! A smile already? Good! But I meant what I said, please send Mitsuki instead.”

“I’m off tonight!” Mitsuki shouted from the booth.

“My love, your job as an older brother never ends,” Nagi argued back.

“Is...Iori always in a bad mood?” Tsubasa asked.

Nagi could sense Tsubasa’s discomfort, so he put on the gentlest smile he could.

“Iori’s heart is very delicate,” Nagi explained, “he’s been very badly hurt, and sometimes he can be very cranky. He really is a kind person with a good soul, but most of the time he refuses to show his most vulnerable side.”

Tsubasa swallowed thickly, but nodded in acknowledgement.

“I understand.”

“Good! Oh, we have customers! Go show our beautiful clientele what you’re made of.”

“Yes, sir!”

The customers at the counter, a man and a woman, were looking around in awe at the decor.

“Can I help you?” Tsubasa asked with his friendliest smile.

The woman blinked in confusion and worry, and that’s when Tsubasa noticed immediately that they weren’t Japanese.

Nagi also noticed, as he immediately went over to Tsubasa to translate, but Tsubasa held up a hand in his direction to prompt him to halt where he was.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were foreign, is english okay?” Tsubasa asked in perfect english.

Nagi blinked in surprise, and Mitsuki’s head perked up at the sound of foreign words on Tsubasa’s tongue.

The woman sighed in relief, “yes, english is great. You’re so good at it!”

Tsubasa chuckled, “thank you, I study hard.”

While Tsubasa was taking their order, Nagi walked over to his husband, leaning over to murmur in his ear.

“Did you know he could speak english this well?”

Mitsuki shook his head, “no way, it wasn’t in his resume or anything!”

As Tsubasa waved off the customers, who graciously took their order of two mont blancs to go, Mitsuki decided to step in.

“Where did you learn that?!” he exclaimed.

“Learn what?”

“English! Like, THAT MUCH english!”

“Ah, um, I picked it up growing up,” Tsubasa rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, his cheeks turning pink, “my uncle lives in America, and I spend summers with him.”

“Why didn’t you put that on your resume?! I would’ve skipped an interview and hired you on the spot if I had known that!”

“Really?” Tsubasa blinked in surprise, “I’m sorry, it was my first resume, so…”

“What other languages do you know?”

“Um, well, there’s a nice family who run a bodega near my uncle’s apartment that keep trying to teach me spanish. I wouldn’t call myself fluent, though…”

Mitsuki reached over the counter to grab his cheeks, smushing his face.

“You are not allowed to leave us, do you understand.”

Tsubasa nodded, mock saluting his boss in the process.

Mitsuki let go, happily walking back over to the booth.

“Aren’t we so lucky, Hanako-chan?”

She nodded with a smile.

“Tsubasa-kun is nice!”

“You hear that, Tsubasa? You’re getting high praise from my daughter!”

Tsubasa laughed, looking into the window of the bakery out of the corner of his eye to see Iori with his head in his hands. Tsubasa’s laugh died, and his face dropped.

Was he really okay?

* * *

Nagi was counting the cash register at the end of the night, while Iori mopped.

“What do you have against Tsubasa, anyway?” Nagi asked.

“Who said I have a problem with him?” Iori grumbled.

“Mitsuki told me. You also frightened him today.”

Iori huffed, “bad day, that’s all.”

“Iori, don’t think you can lie to me after all these years.”

“Look, I don’t know the kid well enough to hate him,” Iori argued, “he’s just...familiar, somehow...and it’s bothering me because I can’t figure out why.”

“I agree.”

Iori snapped his head up.

“There’s something familiar about him, I just don’t know what…” Nagi frowned, “I wonder…”

“I can’t waste my energy trying to figure it out,” Iori dismissed, “he’s help, and that’s what matters.”

Iori pushed the mop bucket back to the back of the store, and Nagi completed his calculations, circling the 0.00 at the bottom.

The drawer was perfectly balanced, not a single yen off.

As Nagi placed the drawer in the safe in Mitsuki’s office, filing away the calculations as well, his eyes drifted to the filing cabinet that held the employee records.

Curiosity got the best of him, and Iori was too busy sanitizing the kitchen to make sure Nagi wasn’t rooting through his husband’s business.

Opening up the cabinet, he was quick to locate Tsubasa’s folder. Thumbing through it, he saw nothing of suspicion. Until he got to his birth certificate.

“Hmmm…” Nagi hummed, running his hand over the document.

“Interesting…”

“Rokuya-san, you’d better not be rigging Nii-san’s stapler to spout confetti in there!” Iori shouted from out back.  
“I would never!” He exclaimed, slamming Tsubasa’s folder shut and putting it away quickly, kicking the drawer shut.

“You did it twice already!”

Nagi looked over his shoulder at the cabinet as he left the office.

“You’re a mysterious person, Izumi Tsubasa.”

  
  


* * *

_Hayato: I hope today went well. See you tomorrow!_

Tsubasa sighed heavily, exiting the rabbit chat as butterflies filled his stomach. He thought back on the conversation at lunch, and it was starting to grate at him now that he didn’t have work to distract him.

Why did he have to have so much figured out by high school?

Lying on his bed, with his school bag discarded by the door, he scrolled through his contacts to try and see if there was anyone who could give advice. 

To his surprise, however, his phone lit up as he was scrolling.

“Uncle Tenn…?”

Hitting the green button, Tsubasa put the phone up to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Yo.”

“What’s up? You usually don’t call me.”

Tenn chuckled over the phone.

“Well, it’s a beautiful morning, I can see all the way to New Jersey from my bedroom window, and it’s got me thinking about how my darling nephew, who was once soooo attached to me, no longer makes our special weekly phone calls.”

“Ah!” Tsubasa exclaimed, realizing he completely neglected his uncle, “I’m sorry!”

“Relax, relax, I’m only teasing you.”

Tsubasa sighed in relief.

“You’re in high school now, so I’m sure you’re very busy.”

Tenn didn’t know the half of it.

“I’m sorry, I promise I’ll call more often!”

“How are you, anyway? Riku was telling me you’ve seemed stressed from the move.”

Tsubasa laughed nervously, “well, it’s a new city, and a new school, so it’s taken me some time to adjust. I really am okay, though!”

“Hmmmm?”

Tsubasa bit his lip.

“Actually…”

“What?”

“Can I ask you a...personal question?”

There was a pause.

“Go ahead.”

“...how do you find out what your sexuality is?”

There was another, longer pause as Tsubasa shifted uncomfortably.

“Isn’t this something you should be talking to Riku about?”

“Papa would get embarrassed!”

“I guess that’s true,” Tenn sighed heavily over the phone, “why are you asking to begin with?”

“...my new friends think I should know by now.”

“I don’t like your friends.”

“Tenn!”

“They sound like a terrible influence!”

“They are not! Besides, it’s not like...you know...I’m thinking about anything bad! I’ve never had a crush before, and while I like the idea of being in a relationship, I just can’t think of a person I would want to be with. I’m just confused.”

Tenn chuckled over the phone, “my oh my, my sweet nephew is growing up.”

“Don’t make fun of me.”

“I’m not.”

Tenn hummed to himself over the phone.

“You know, Tsubasa, I didn’t know I was gay until I was around seventeen years old,” Tenn admitted, “I supposed I had an idea sooner than that, but, the environment I spent my teen years in didn’t allow for me to explore my sexuality.”

“With Kujo-san.”

“Yeah, with Kujo-san,” Tenn repeated sadly, “you have a warm environment, with a Papa who loves you so much. You have the opportunity to figure yourself out, take advantage of it.”

“Okay uncle Tenn.”

“But no sex.”

Tsubasa’s face heated up.

“S-S-S-SEX?!” he squeaked.

Tenn laughed, “keep your innocence just a little longer.”

Tsubasa whimpered in embarrassment.

“What I’m trying to say is, you don’t have to rush. You’re only fifteen, you have your whole life ahead of you. You could even choose not to date, and that’s just fine as well. Don’t let other people pressure you into something that involves your heart, that’s how it gets broken. That’s what happened to Riku, after all.”

“Wait...what do you mean by that?”

There was yet another long pause, this one more uncomfortable than the previous ones.

“I misspoke. I apologize.”

“Tenn.”

“Anyway I’d love to chat longer, but you need to get to bed.”

“Tenn! Is this about the Izumis again?”

“Tsubasa, I’m sorry I said too much, but you do not need to know about the past. It’s the past, and it will stay there.”

“Everytime I try to ask about my other father you shut me down!” Tsubasa exclaimed.

“Why won’t you trust me when I say you don’t need to know?!”

Tsubasa huffed in annoyance.

“Just worry about yourself, okay?” Tenn insisted, with a voice that declared the conversation to be over.

“I know, thank you for the advice.” Tsubasa pouted, knowing he wasn’t winning this battle.

“Anytime, now get some rest.”

“I will.”

“Goodnight, Tsubasa.”

“Have a good day, uncle Tenn.”

Tsubasa hung up, with more questions than answers swirling through his head.

What the heck did he mean by Papa getting hurt?

* * *

_Iori opened his eyes in a completely white space._

_“Wha? Where am I?!” he exclaimed, sitting up sharply, hearing his voice echo through the blank space he found himself in._

_There was a chuckle that seemed to come out of nowhere._

_“Who’s there?!” he exclaimed, stumbling to his feet, “sh-show yourself!”_

_“Oh, Iori. Just as confused as ever, I see.”_

_Iori whipped around to see a young Riku in his monster generation outfit. His arms were folded across his chest, and he had a nasty smirk on his face._

_“Nanase-san...”_

_Iori sprinted towards the figure, desperate to touch his lover just once. He felt like he had cement blocks around his ankles._

_“Nanase-san!” he shouted desperately, struggling to reach him._

_However, as he reached his hands out, Riku vanished into a puff of red smoke._

_Riku chuckled again as Iori panted heavily in a combination of panic and confusion._

_“You idiot, did you really think you could get your hands on me that easily?”_

_Iori whirled around to see him standing behind him once again._

_“Please, Nanase-san! Where have you been? Why did you leave?!” He shouted, his own voice coming back to him at a dizzying volume._

_“Isn’t this nice?” Riku purred, “finally, I’m in control, while you’re the one groveling at my feet.”_

_“I-I didn’t mean to hurt you, I swear! Please, Nanase-san, come home.”_

_“I am home, Iori.”_

_“No, home is with me! It’s with idolish7! Please, don’t run away again!”_

_“You’ll always be a fool, Izumi Iori.”_

_With that, Riku turned his back and began to run into the white void ahead._

_“Nanase-san, Nanase-san! Wait! Come back! Don’t leave me alone!”_

_“You’re too late…”_

_Iori sprinted after him, but it was no use. He was so much faster than him._

_He tripped, toppling over on his stomach. When he raised his head to get up, he saw Riku’s silhouette grow a set of large, black wings sprout out of seemingly nowhere._

_“No...no! Don’t go!”_

_Riku spread the wings on his back, and launched himself into the air, vanishing into the void._

_“Nanase-san!”_

Iori woke up with a loud gasp, panting heavily. He could feel sweat pouring down his face as he reeled from the first nightmare about Nanase Riku in years.

He touched his face, realizing the sweat running down his cheeks was mixed with a steady stream of tears.

He thought back to what he had seen as he struggled to piece the dream together. 

A young Riku.

Unable to reach him.

Disdain. 

A pair of wings.

Iori wiped his face with his hands, gazing down at his damp palms trembling in his lap. He thought he had moved on long ago, and yet Nanase Riku still finds his way back in every time.

“Why…”


	8. Oniisan

Working at Fonte Chocolat, Tsubasa learned, meant he had to interact with a wide variety of people, with varying levels of fame.

With the Izumi brothers running the show, many celebrities have come by to say hi to Iori and Mitsuki, and have a coffee. They were nice people, and Tsubasa grew up seeing members of his family on billboards, so it wasn’t as if he was spooked by a brush with fame.

Well, most of them were nice.

He wasn’t particularly tall, just barely taller than Tsubasa, but his scary demeanor made him look seven feet tall. He peered over the top of his wire frame glasses, his narrow green irises scanning him up and down. His mouth stretched into a menacing grin.

“So, they’re hiring children now,” he mocked, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

Nikaido Yamato, Tsubasa thought to himself. It had to be him.

“I’m fifteen,” Tsubasa clarified bluntly, “and if I’m not mistaken, sir, I’m almost the same height as you.”

The man scoffed, folding his arms.

“That’s no way to treat a celebrity. Black coffee. Now.” He commanded with a wave of his hand.

Tsubasa blinked in surprise.

“Chop chop!” the man exclaimed, clapping his hands.

Tsubasa sighed, folding his arms.

“You see, sir, you may want coffee, but I’m the only one who can give it to you, no matter how famous you are, so maybe you should brush up on your manners first.”

Tsubasa was internally praising himself for standing up for himself the way Tenn tried instructing him as a kid. His voice only cracked once! He just hoped that this man wouldn't get too angry in response.

To Tsubasa’s surprise, he burst out laughing in response.

“Mitsu!” He shouted towards the back, still choking out a laugh, “where did you get this kid from?”

“Yamato-san,” Mitsuki growled, poking his head from the back, a smear of cinnamon sugar on his cheek, “I hope you weren’t hazing our employees again.”

“It’s not hazing, it’s initiation!” Yamato argued, “it makes them tough and prepares them for the service industry. This one’s a spicy motherfucker, hang onto him!”

“No, you’re definitely hazing, Nikaido-san,” Iori commented, popping out from behind Mitsuki with a fresh batch of cupcakes.

“I was being hazed?” Tsubasa questioned, the faux tough exterior now long forgotten.

Yamato laughed, “don’t worry, kid, I was just picking on you. Most kids cry.”

“Utterly shameless,” Iori clicked his tongue as he refilled the display cabinet.

“What’s your name, kid?”

“Izumi Tsubasa.”

The name Izumi, as Tsubasa expected, caused Yamato to raise an eyebrow.

“Woa, Ichi, your bastard children are popping up already?”

Did everyone in Tokyo like using that word?

Tsubasa will admit, he laughed a little too loud to be appropriate to the situation, his face turning bright red. Fortunately, Iori was too busy with the cupcakes to notice.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Nikaido-san,” Iori sighed.

“Yeah, don’t be ridiculous,” Tsubasa echoed, trying to play it cool but he was definitely pouring coffee onto the floor.

“Tsubasa-san!” Iori warned.

“Ah…!”

“Uh...anyway, I’m just going to sit over with the kiddos whenever you want to bring my usual over,” Yamato stated, realizing the can of worms he just opened.

Throwing down 1000 yen, he made his way over to the booth, where cheers of “uncle Yama” echoed through the small cafe. 

“I’ll clean that up, I’m sorry!”

“Nikaido-san is annoying at best, don’t let him get to you,” Iori advised, “also, his usual is rum cake and a cafe latte.”

“But he said-”

“Black coffee, yes, and if you had given it to him he would’ve made a scene and poured it on the floor.”

“Wha…”

“He hazes all the new employees.”

“Right…”

Iori made his way towards the espresso machine to make the latte, leaving Tsubasa to grab a slice of rum cake, unable to ignore the shaking in his hands.

His situation was so close to being exposed completely. Stupid Nikaido Yamato!

Bringing over his order and placing it in front of him, Tsubasa smiled gently at Mitsuki’s children before beginning to turn and walk back to the counter, where a customer was currently looking at the display cabinet.

“Wait.”

Tsubasa turned around.

“Turn your face this way.”

Tsubasa obeyed.

“Now the other way.”

“Is this a beauty contest, now?” He asked.

Yamato’s eyes narrowed.

“...Nah, I’m just messing with you. Thanks for the food!”

Tsubasa’s nose wrinkled in confusion, but he turned to help the customer who needed attention.

* * *

“I hope Yamato-san wasn’t being too harsh,” Mitsuki sighed. He was busy counting the register, while Tsubasa was tying his tie in preparation to head home for the night.

“His acting skills are impressive,” Tsubasa replied, “but I think he’s harmless.”

“Yamato-san has been a big part of our family for many years, ever since our idol days. He’s a good man with a big heart, though he’ll never admit it,” Mitsuki smiled softly, “once you warm up to him, I hope you come to like him.”

“I’m sure I will,” Tsubasa smiled in return.

“He doesn’t look like it, but he’s also someone who you can trust to keep a secret.”

“A secret?”

“Yep! If you need to get something off your chest, he’s your man!”

“I...don’t think I’ll be telling him any secrets anytime soon.”

Mitsuki laughed, “yeah, I don’t blame you.”

Tsubasa slung his school bag over his shoulder, popping his earbuds in his ears.

“You know, I’m surprised at how composed you act around celebrities,” Mitsuki commented, “not that I was expecting you to squeal and fanboy, but you’re a teenager, and seeing celebrities can really make your heart pound sometimes!”

Tsubasa shrugged, “I see them as humans, that’s all.”

“We get a lot of them, so that level of maturity is appreciated.”

“Have you ever met a celebrity as a child?” Tsubasa asked.

“I sure have!” Mitsuki’s face lit up, “The legendary idol, Zero! He did a show outside the shop when I was a child!”

“Amazing!” Tsubasa exclaimed with a smile.

“Yep, I got his autograph!” Mitsuki continued to brag, “he inspired me to be an idol!”

“That’s so cool!”

“Ah, you better get going, before I start rambling and keep you here all night!” Mitsuki exclaimed with a laugh, shooing Tsubasa from the store, “be safe getting home!”

“Thank you!”

As Tsubasa started the walk back to the train station, he felt something tug hard on his blazer, and pull him into an alley. He yelped in surprise, but his mouth was quickly covered. Panic rose in his throat, and he quickly kicked his attacker violently in the shin.

“Fuck, ow!” A familiar voice exclaimed, crumpling to the ground. Tsubasa stumbled away, panting hard.

“Nikaido-san?!” He exclaimed when he recognized the glasses and olive coloured hair.

“Shit kid, you’re fast,” he groaned.

“You...you can’t just kidnap a teenager in the middle of Tokyo!” Tsubasa sputtered, still in shock.

“Ah yes, because that’s going to stop actual kidnappers,” he replied sarcastically.

“...What do you want from me?” Tsubasa asked.

“Are you hungry?” Yamato asked.

“Are you asking me on a date? I’m a minor, you know.”

“What?! No! Weirdo, I’m just asking if you want food!”

“I need to get home,” Tsubasa huffed, “this is weird. I don’t even know you.”

Yamato grabbed his arm.

“I know your secret, you know,” he threatened, the light from the street lights reflecting off of his glasses to give them a menacing glow, “I hate to have to pull this card, but you will come with me, or I will tell Mitsu the truth.”

Tsubasa swallowed hard.

“You know, you can genuinely be scary when you want to be.”

“I know.”

The two ended up at a conveyor belt sushi place not far from the train station.

“Eat as much as you want,” Yamato offered.

“Thanks,” Tsubasa grabbed the first plate he laid eyes on, starving from a long shift with no supper.

Yamato tipped back his beer, while Tsubasa shoveled sushi in his mouth.

“Why did you bring me here, anyway?” Tsubasa asked, with his mouth full of rice, “we just met today.”

Yamato paid no mind to his apparent lack of table manners.

“I want to get to know you better.”

“Why?”

“We have more in common than you think,” Yamato explained, grabbing a plate of sushi for himself.

“Such as?”

“We’re both bastard children of celebrities with little to no connection with our fathers.”

“That’s not true,” Tsubasa bluntly denied Yamato’s statement.

“Oh? So you’re not Ichi’s son?”

Tsubasa opened his mouth to deny it, but nothing came out.

“That’s what I thought.”

“Why do you care so much, anyway?!”

“Because I care about Ichi!” Yamato argued, “if you have plans that are going to hurt him, I’ll never allow that.”

“What makes you think I want to hurt him?”

“Why are you trying to come into his life?”

“I…”   
“Look, you’re just a kid, you have no idea how fragile Ichi actually is. He’s not ready to have any random bastard children in his life.”

“I know that, which is why I don’t plan to tell him,” Tsubasa insisted.

“So again, I ask, why are you at Fonte Chocolat?”

“He’s still my father, I...I want to learn more about myself. Can you blame a kid for being curious?”

Yamato raised an eyebrow, finishing his plate of sashimi.

“Can’t relate. Anyway, what washed up actress is your mother? Maybe I know her.”

“I don’t have a mother.”

“Other parent, whatever. Who gave birth to you?”

Tsubasa bit his lip, unsure if he should trust this guy who he just met today and so far has not been pleasant to deal with.

But Mitsuki said he could keep a secret, so…

“Nanase Riku.”

Tsubasa should’ve waited for Yamato to swallow, because Yamato’s eyes bulged out of his head when he heard the all-too-familiar name, and he inhaled his entire sashimi. Yamato coughed and sputtered violently, grabbing Tsubasa’s water and downing it with a complete disregard for the fact that Tsubasa already drank from it.

When Yamato came up for air, he let out a laugh that sounded strained and panicked at the same time.

“No, seriously, who’s your other parent?”

“I just told you.”

“Come on, kid.”

Tsubasa calmly reached into his bag and pulled out his birth certificate, handing it to him. He watched whatever colour remained on Yamato’s face drain in shock.

“You…”

“I told you.”

“...I don’t understand, Riku-”

“Vanished, yes, five months before I was born.”

“I...oh, OH.”

“Yeah.”

“Oh my god. I...oh my GOD.”

“Are you okay?”

“Oh...my god. Wha...oh my god.”

Yamato rubbed his face, too shocked to comprehend his words.

“I need another beer…” he groaned.

“When you finally get your words back, maybe you can help me.”

Yamato seemed to snap back to reality at Tsubasa’s request.

“What do you need?”

“I want to know what happened to idolish7. Papa never told me anything, I want to know what happened,” Tsubasa insisted.

Yamato sighed, still in shock, “I can’t give you the answer you’re looking for.”

“Why not?”

“Because we all have questions,” Yamato confessed, “when Riku disappeared, it left us all in turmoil. He was our precious center, after all.”

“I see…”

Yamato bit his lip in worry, “...he was acting strange leading up to his disappearance.”

“Go on.”

//

_ “Good morning,” Yamato announced as he walked into the kitchen. _

_ “Good morning,” Iori replied. _

_ “Is Mezzo already gone?” _

_ “Yep,” Mitsuki confirmed from the kitchen, “are you hungry?” _

_ “Hell yeah, what’s on the menu?” _

_ As Mitsuki listed off what he was making, Yamato noticed they were missing someone at the table. _

_ “...Where’s Riku?” _

_ Nagi pointed to the couch, where Riku slept soundly, curled up with Tamaki’s king pudding plushie, his untouched breakfast on the coffee table. _

_ “Asleep again?” _

_ “I haven’t seen anybody sleep so much in all my life,” Mitsuki sighed. _

_ “This is ridiculous,” Iori huffed, “I’m taking Nanase-san to the doctor.” _

_ “Riku was there last week and he said his tests were normal,” Yamato argued. _

_ “I don’t believe him.” _

_ “Why would Riku lie to any of us?” _

_ “Iori, we’re all worried about our dear Riku, but you have to trust him,” Nagi reassured him. _

_ “Maybe we should talk to Manager about reducing his workload?” Mitsuki suggested. _

_ “We already did that!” Iori argued. _

_ “Ichi, you need to relax.” _

_ There was a loud yawn from the living room as Riku stirred awake. _

_ “Ah, did I fall asleep on the couch?” He asked sheepishly. _

_ “You fell asleep before nii-san was even able to feed you!” Iori exclaimed. _

_ “Iori, it’s fine,” Mitsuki reassured him. _

_ “I’m just tired, that’s all!” Riku argued. _

_ “Tired, my ass!” _

_ “Alright, you two, that’s enough!” Yamato exclaimed. _

_ Riku picked up his bowl of rice and ate it very slowly, pouting the entire time. _

_ “No wonder you’re so tired, you’re eating like a hamster,” Iori scolded. _

_ “Hey!” _

_ Yamato sighed, sipping his coffee. It was a typical morning in the idolish7 dorms. _

//

“He was tired all the time, his asthma was acting up, and he wasn’t eating properly. He complained of headaches and stomachaches as well.” Yamato recounted.

“So he was sick but none of you noticed?” Tsubasa asked.

“We didn’t think he was sick, except maybe Ichi,” Yamato explained, “we just assumed he was overworked. At that point, idolish7 was rivalling Re:Vale in terms of popularity and workload.”

“I see…”

“It’s not like any of us thought he was going to leave, though! It was so sudden, I swear I can still hear Ichi’s screams…”

“His screams?”

“Ichi was never the same after that,” Yamato explained, “I won’t go into detail, but he took it the worst. I had suspected that maybe there was something going on between them, but I never would’ve imagined they had a sexual relationship. I mean, we lived together, we...probably would’ve known.”

Tsubasa’s nose scrunched up at talks of his parents...intimate life.

“Anyway, you’re here, so…” Yamato coughed, “I mean…obviously…”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to finish your sentence.”

“Oh thank god.”

The two went back to eating in silence, a tension now in the air.

“Um…” Yamato exhaled sharply, “how is Riku, anyway?”

“He’s fine,” Tsubasa reassured him.

“I see. Is he a good dad?”

“The best,” Tsubasa insisted with a smile.

“That’s good. Um...I’m glad something good came out of Riku’s disappearance, at least.”

Tsubasa smiled, and grabbed a plate of expensive tuna sashimi.

“You…!”

“You said I could eat whatever I wanted.”

“You...you’re definitely Riku’s kid!”

* * *

Tsubasa ended up catching the train home at ten, arriving home at eleven. He had shut off his phone after school, so he was oblivious to whether or not Riku was worried about him or not. He wasn’t planning on being dragged away for sushi with a major actor, and he really didn’t have a plan for what he was going to tell him.

All the lights were off in the apartment, Tsubasa wondered if maybe he could sneak in and pretend nothing happened.

After turning his key and gently creaking open the door, he gently took off his shoes, assuming Riku had gone to bed and he would be safe until the morning.

Turning his head towards the living room, Tsubasa was startled by a lump on the couch. Shining the light from his phone onto it, he was able to conclude that it was, in fact, his Papa. Tear stained cheeks, and clutching onto one of the cushions, he slept softly.

A surge of guilt overcame Tsubasa at the realization that he must’ve really worried him, judging by the bundle of tissues on the coffee table, as well as both the home phone, and his cell phone on the table.

Sighing, he swallowed his pride, and walked over to the couch, gently shaking Riku awake.

Bleary, red rimmed eyes blinked open with a groan.

“Tsubasa, is that you?” He slurred from exhaustion.

“Yeah, it’s me,” he reassured him.

Riku sat up, pulling Tsubasa down into a hug.

“Thank god, I was so scared you got kidnapped or something!”

Well…he wasn’t entirely wrong.

“I’m sorry, I shut off my phone.”

Riku pulled back, squeezing Tsubasa’s jaw with an impressive amount of pressure.

“Ow...ow ow ow!”

“I gave you that phone for a reason,” he growled.

“I get it, I’m sorry!”

“This is your last chance, got it? After that, I won’t be nice.”

“Yes, sir!”

“You’re fifteen years old, you’re too young to be gallivanting around Tokyo as you please without me knowing!”

“I get it!”

“I don’t think you do!”

“I do, I do!”

Riku finally released Tsubasa from his grip.

“Go to bed, it’s a school night.”

“Right, good night, then.”

Tsubasa quickly scampered to his bedroom, tail tucked between his legs. 

Riku didn’t act like it, but if pushed enough, he could be scarier than Tenn.


	9. A Spicy Unravelling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this chapter on Sogo's birthday and here I am publishing it right after tenn and riku's birthday.

Tsubasa was preparing to head out after the school bell rang, when he was interrupted by a very loud shouting of his name. He poked his head up from the lockers at the front of the school to find Takeshi barrelling his way through the crowd of students trying to leave.

“What’s wrong?!” Tsubasa exclaimed when Takeshi finally arrived next to his side, panting heavily from the excursion.

“You need to come to the club room, now!”

“I have work!”

“I know, I promise it’ll just be a few minutes! Yuki-nii has to talk to you!”

Tsubasa was surprised, but followed him obediently.

When he arrived at the club room, the rest of the idol fan club were grinning at him wickedly. Yuki was tuning his guitar, but his head perked up when he saw his little brother come in, dragging the person of interest.

“Senpai,” Tsubasa greeted, “I don’t have much time-”

“I know, I know,” Yuki reassured him, “I planned to grab you at lunch, but things came up.”

Tsubasa cocked his head, waiting for whatever his senpai had to say.

Yuki cleared his throat, “anyway, there’s going to be a battle of the bands style of competition at the summer festival this year, in early August. We already entered our band, of course, but we decided we wanted to take a new approach, to show off not only our light music club, but also our brand new idol fan club.”

“Okay…”

“Our band has been strictly instrumental for years, but for the festival, we’re looking to find a vocalist. We asked the idol fanclub for their opinion, and they unanimously agreed they want you.”

Tsubasa blinked, taking in the information being thrown at him.

“Wait...me?! Why!”

“Don’t play dumb, Tsubasa, you know why,” Hayato smiled, patting him on the back.

“Your talent is no joke!” Kyo exclaimed.

“I don’t understand…”

“There’s no pressure to say yes,” Yuki reassured him, “but think about it, okay?”

“I mean, I would love to,” Tsubasa insisted, “but I usually go to New York over summer break…”

“I’m sure your uncle will understand,” Ryuunosuke reassured him.

“Hmmm...I’ll get back to you in a few days, okay?”

“No problem!” Yuki grinned, “have a good shift today!”

“Thank you!”

Tsubasa bolted from the club room, his heart hammering in his chest for multiple reasons.

* * *

“Tsubasa!” Mitsuki walked across the cafe towards him, holding a cupcake with oddly coloured frosting.

“...Yes?” He asked, spraying and wiping down one of the booths, exhausted after a sudden rush of customers.

“How well is your spice tolerance?”

“My...spice tolerance?”

“I need a taste tester.”

Tsubasa wasn’t going to say no to a free cupcake, even if he could see Yamato in the back booth making a frantic slashing motion across his throat.

“Alright,” he agreed, taking the cupcake from Mitsuki and taking a big bite out of it.

It took a minute for the spice to hit him, but when it did, he immediately started choking. He could feel his nose running and his eyes filling up with tears. If he was a cartoon character, he was certain there would be steam coming from his ears.

Forcing himself to swallow the bite, he was panting heavily, wiping sweat with his sleeve.

“Now that right there, that’s hazing,” Yamato piped up.

“Oh shush!” Mitsuki exclaimed, running to the back to get him a glass of milk.

“What IS THAT?!” Tsubasa exclaimed.

“Chili chocolate cupcakes, but I added three times the cayenne, doubled the chilis, used chili oil instead of vegetable oil, and poured Tabasco in the frosting,” Mitsuki explained, handing Tsubasa a glass of milk.

“...Why? Who are you trying to hurt?” Tsubasa asked incredulously. 

The door opened, and a customer with light hair and sparkling violet eyes walked in.

“Hello,” he greeted politely.

“There’s your answer right there,” Yamato informed Tsubasa through a mouthful of rum cake.

“Ah, you’re here early!” Mitsuki exclaimed, running to the back and shouting Iori’s name.

“Mitsu has something for you,” Yamato exclaimed, “while you’re at it, why don’t you say hi to the new kid?”

Tsubasa squeaked, waving awkwardly with the offending cupcake still in his hand.

“Ahaha, nice to meet you, I’m Osaka Sogo.”

“Hi, just call me Tsubasa,” he awkwardly greeted back, his brains fried from the chili in his system.

Sogo had a gentle smile on his face while Tsubasa walked back around the counter, throwing away the spicy monstrosity on his way.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” he asked.

“Hmmm…”

“Come on, Sou, treat yourself,” Yamato exclaimed from the booth.

“Ahaha, I guess I’ll just get an Americano, then,” Sogo caved, reaching into his bag to get his wallet.

Tsubasa turned towards the coffee makers before realizing a very important detail.

“Ah...I’m actually...not allowed to use the espresso machine yet…” Tsubasa sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m not sixteen yet…”

“Oh my gosh, don’t worry about it! Just get me a black coffee!”

“Sou, you’re still just as soft as ever,” Yamato sighed, getting up from the booth and walking around the counter.

“Um...are you allowed back here?” Tsubasa asked.

“No,” Yamato replied before turning back to Sogo, “is two shots of espresso enough, or do you need enough caffeine to kill a small horse today?”

“Two shots is enough, but really, you don’t have to-”

“Shush and go sit.”

“But-”

“Here you go Sogo!” Mitsuki announced, emerging from the back, followed by Iori, “wait, why are you back here, old fart?”

“Making Sou his birthday drink since the kid can’t.”

“Oh, well I’ll allow that,” Mitsuki caved, handing Sogo one of the offending cupcakes Tsubasa tasted, on a plate with a tiny red chili pepper stuck in the frosting next to a lit birthday candle.

“Happy birthday, Sogo!” Mitsuki exclaimed.

“Happy birthday, Osaka-san.”

“Happy birthday, Sou.”

“Ah, it’s your birthday?!” Tsubasa exclaimed, “h-happy birthday!”

Sogo smiled, taking the cupcake, “you guys are too sweet. Thank you.”

After blowing out the candle and setting it aside, Sogo, to Tsubasa’s horror, took a big bite of the cupcake, chili pepper and all.

“You…”

“Mmmm, delicious! Mitsuki-san, you really are a good cook.”

Tsubasa looked at him with his jaw on the floor in shock.

“Osaka-san’s pallet is...special,” Iori murmured in his ear.

“Amazing…”

“Where’s Tama?” Yamato asked.

“He’s-”

“SOU-CHAN!” a booming voice announced his presence as the door swung open, but he wasn’t alone.

There were roughly a dozen children following behind him like ducklings. There was one toddler swinging off of each of his arms, and he had a baby in a sling.

Tamaki himself aged since his idol days, his hair was pulled back in a messy bun, and he had a five o’clock shadow on his jawline, but he was still just as tall, and strong, as he was all those years ago.

“Tamaki! My store can’t hold all these children!” Mitsuki exclaimed.

“I can’t leave them alone!” Tamaki complained, “I’m responsible for them until the night director comes in! Plus, the kiddos have a special dance just for Sou-chan!”

“A dance just for me?” Sogo smiled, “how nice!”

“Dad! I want a cupcake!” one of the children exclaimed, running over to the pastry display.

That got the rest of them going.

“CUPCAKE! CUPCAKE! CUPCAKE!”

“Hey now, later!”

“Tamaki, control the rugrats!” 

Even Mitsuki’s children were chanting for a cupcake, to Tsubasa’s amusement.

“Nobody’s getting a cupcake until you dance!” A loud female voice echoed through the store, causing the kids to quiet down immediately.

“Woa,” Tsubasa murmured, impressed.

She was older than Tsubasa, but not by much judging from the fact that she was still in a school uniform, though her black tights were deliberately ripped in several places. Her long black hair, streaked with purple, was tied up in two buns on top of her head, and her dark almond shaped eyes were heavily made up. She had multiple piercings in her ears, as well as her nose. If Tsubasa had seen her in school, he might’ve been frightened by her.

“Haha, that’s Phoenix for ya!” Tamaki laughed, “now come on, we should have enough room to show off our moves to Sou-chan!”

While the children danced their special birthday dance, the girl beckoned Tsubasa over by the door.

“Hey, you work here? We’re going to need a lot of pastries for these sugar-hungry goblins,” she stated, and Tsubasa noticed her tongue was also pierced.

“I’ll see what I can do. I’m, uh, Tsubasa, by the way.”

“Phoenix.”

“Is that your real name?” Tsubasa asked.

She snorted, “no, but it’s cool.”

“I see. Um, where did these children come from, exactly?” Tsubasa asked.

“Tamaki runs an orphanage,” Phoenix explained, “they all call him dad, though, which confuses a lot of people.”

“Amazing…do you work there?”

“Nah, I used to live there. He’s useless without me around, though.”

“I see…”

“Now, cupcakes. Please. Before they start yelling again.”

“O-on it!”

Fortunately, Iori and Mitsuki had just finished a batch of triple chocolate cupcakes with the leftover chocolate batter, untainted with spice, from Sogo’s birthday cupcake. It didn’t take long before the kids were seated on the floor, happily eating their cupcakes. Some of them were mingling with the younger two Von Northmare children, who were thrilled to see new children in the shop.

“Nii-san wants to see you in his office,” Iori informed Tsubasa, two cupcakes in his hands to satisfy the rest of Tamaki’s goblins, as Iori refers to them.

Gently opening the office door, he saw Mitsuki in his office chair, rubbing the back of his oldest son, whose face was buried in his shoulder.

“Sorry, Haruki’s shy,” Mitsuki apologized.

“It’s fine, is it ok for me to be in here?”

“It’s fine, I wanted to talk to you, anyway.”

Tsubasa sat in the adjacent chair.

“I’m sure you noticed that you’re off earlier than usual tonight,” Mitsuki informed him, “we planned to close up shop early because we’re having a birthday party for Sogo.”

“That sounds nice.”

“Yeah, but the plan was for Sogo to come at 6, and here is it almost 5,” Mitsuki chuckled, “I think we’re going to end up closing a little earlier than planned.”

“I see. Do you want me to prepare to close now, then?”

“If you don’t mind. Your closing duties don’t take long.”

“It’s fine.”

“We’ll still pay you for the rest of your shift,” Mitsuki insisted.

“The money isn’t an issue.”

“It feels right, though.”

Tsubasa smiled. Mitsuki was a very caring boss.

“Also, I know we schedule you four days a week, but...are your grades alright?”

Tsubasa gulped.

“Iori insisted I ask,” Mitsuki chuckled, “he’ll never admit how concerned he is about his staff. You don’t have to give me exact numbers if you’re shy.”

“They could be better…” Tsubasa admitted.

“I see. You’re welcome to study here whenever you’d like. During your shift as well, if we don’t have customers.”

“Thank you, that would actually help a lot.”

“I know what it’s like to have to work through school,” Mitsuki ran his fingers through Haruki’s sandy blonde hair, “my parents had me do a lot when they ran the shop. But school is important, especially high school. I don’t want my business to be responsible for poor grades, so come to us if you need help.”

Tsubasa nodded, “thank you, Mitsuki-san.”

“Anytime, Tsubasa-kun. Be safe getting home.”

“Thank you. Bye bye Haruki.”

Haruki turned his head and shyly waved.

“Bye, Tsubasa-san.”

“Are you okay now, kiddo?” Mitsuki asked his oldest boy.

“I am, dad.”

“Good,” Mitsuki kissed his son’s forehead before sending him out after Tsubasa.

Izumi Mitsuki was a good boss, but he was also an amazing dad, Tsubasa thought to himself. He hoped that after getting warmed up, Iori would be just as great.

Tsubasa prepared his workspace for closure, the door already locked to customers. Tsubasa heard lots of chatter coming from the area where five members of idolish7 gathered to celebrate and reminisce. The children, plus Phoenix, were gone, leaving only the five of them, plus Haruki, Hanako, and Shion.

“Remember when you threw up on the set of restart pointer?” Yamato jabbed.

“Don’t remind me! I still get seasick!” Sogo exclaimed.

“Haha, I remember spoon feeding Sou-chan seaweed soup and stomach medicine between takes,” Tamaki laughed.

“There were a lot of disasters that day,” Iori sighed, “Nanase-san almost gave me a heart attack when his papers blew away and he almost jumped overboard to grab them.”

Tsubasa’s head perked up in surprise. He wasn’t expecting to hear Iori talk about Riku, especially not in a candid fashion.

“Oh yeah, Yamato ended up fishing them out with a net, didn’t he,” Nagi laughed.

“Yes, and I had Nanase-san by the collar. I always knew he would be the death of me.”

“Dark humor, I love it, Ichi.”

“Oh, are we talking about restart pointer again?” Mitsuki chimed in as he squeezed into the booth with the others, “I remember Sogo throwing up.”

“This again?! It’s my birthday!”

They all laughed in response, and Tsubasa couldn’t help but smile softly at how beautiful the scene looked, with six lifelong friends laughing and sharing memories as they each began to enter their forties.

His heart ached for the fact that they were missing a very important person, however. 

He wished he could beam his Papa over here, and have all seven of them together again. Perhaps that would put the smile back on his face.

“I’m heading out,” Tsubasa informed his bosses after he had gathered his belongings.

“Be safe getting home!” Nagi exclaimed.

“Byebye!” Tamaki waved.

“It was nice meeting you, Tsubasa-kun,” Sogo smiled.

“Don’t get kidnapped,” Yamato teased.

“What the fuck does that mean, old fart?” Mitsuki exclaimed.

Tsubasa laughed at Yamato’s bad joke.

“Don’t be late tomorrow,” Iori scolded.

“I won’t.”

“Jeez Ichi, you could say goodbye to the kid.”

“Fine, goodbye.”

Tsubasa smiled at Iori’s scowl, “Bye, Iori-san.”

* * *

When Tsubasa returned home, he had plans to eat hot food instead of conbini bento for once. Then, he was going to do homework, take a hot bath, and chat with his friends for a bit before going to bed.

It was unusual for the sun to still be out when he got off the train at his station, but he felt oddly refreshed. He almost started dancing in the street, but stopped himself when he remembered he was still in public.

Reflecting on his senpai’s request from earlier that day, he wondered if he would be able to pull off something such as singing in public to such a large crowd. He knew he had a powerful voice, however it was a matter of whether or not he could use it in that situation.

There was also the matter of juggling school and work. A new project might end up being too much for him to handle.

Singing on stage in front of a crowd was fitting, given his family history, he thought to himself with a soft smile. Perhaps he could see just what was so addicting about being center stage with the crowds screaming your name.

“It might be fun,” he sighed to himself, gazing up at the first stars that were appearing in the sky, despite the sun just beginning to set.

The lights were still on when he unlocked the door, and he was excited to see if Papa had a warm dinner ready for him.

“I’m home!” Tsubasa announced, toeing off his shoes and sliding on his slippers, “is there food ready for m-”

He froze when he saw Papa on the couch, sitting next to his grandmother. The two of them looked over at Tsubasa with a serious expression that sent shivers down the teenager’s spine.

“Grandma? What are you doing here?” Tsubasa asked.

Nanase Kasumi’s piercing eyes struck fear into the hearts of many over her many years of life, and Tsubasa knew, something terrible had happened.

“...Grandma? Papa? Is everything alright?”

“Your school called,” she stated matter-of-factly. Riku was silent on the couch, his arms folded and a sad look painted his face.

Uh oh. 

Now he’s done it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens! Next chapter will be very long! Thank you for the love, and see you next Sunday!


	10. Open Up the Locks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's furefure day and it's my dear friend Buro's birthday!!! She's a super talented author and artist, so you should check out her work! Her AO3 is BFCentral and her twitter is @10knees. 
> 
> To celebrate, the chapter is extra long, so I hope you guys enjoy!

Tsubasa knew, deep down, that he wouldn’t be able to keep up the act forever. 

How could he? He was out late, disappearing on weekends, and he barely even interacted with Riku except to say good morning and goodnight. Riku wasn’t as observant as he probably should be, but he was still a parent, and Tsubasa knew that at some point, he was going to pull the dad card on him.

Tsubasa could feel himself becoming light headed as he faced his dad and his grandmother, who were both picking him apart with their eyes.

“Do you have something for me to sign?” his grandmother calmly asked.

Ah.

His grades.

Tsubasa sheepishly pulled out the stack of failed tests and quizzes from his school bag. Most of them with a form attached that was left unsigned.

“I’ve...um...been distracted,” he admitted.

“Tsubasa…” Riku’s voice cracked as he looked at his son’s work, marred with red ink.

Tsubasa’s eyes cast down to the floor in shame.

“I’m going to go sign these, I’ll leave you two alone in the meantime,” Kasumi declared, taking the stack of papers into Riku’s bedroom, closing the door behind her.

It was just Tsubasa and Riku in the living room, the redhead was blinking back tears.

“Papa…”

“You were such a strong student in middle school, what happened?”

“I...don’t know.”

“Was it the move? Was it too much for you?”

“I…”

Tsubasa fidgeted his hands, trying to figure out what to say without blowing everything wide open, but Riku wasn’t done. His voice increased in volume with every question Tsubasa was grilled with.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were struggling? Why haven’t you been home?! Why did you lie to me and tell me everything is fine when it’s clearly not?!”

Upon hearing the word ‘lie’, Tsubasa felt a new, foreign, emotion boiling deep in his gut, and threatened to burst its way out before he could control it.

Anger.

“You might be in high school, but you’re still a child! You’re failing school and running around Tokyo willy nilly!”

Control it…

“You’re a child no matter how mature you think you are!”

Control it...

“You’re lying to me all the time!”

Control it...

“When you are home you won’t even talk to me!”

Tsubasa took a deep, shaky breath, feeling his hands begin to shake.

“You’re spitting in my face with so much disrespect-”

“Why is it only disrespectful when I lie?!” Tsubasa finally exploded, unable to control the surge of emotion rushing through him at the sudden confrontation, as much as he desperately tried to hold it in.

“Excuse me?!” Riku exclaimed, taken aback by Tsubasa throwing accusations back in his direction.

“You heard me! You, uncle Tenn, grandma and grandpa, you’ve all been lying to me for years and I’m just supposed to roll over and take it?!”

“What are you talking about?!” Riku exclaimed.

“This, Papa!” Tsubasa shouted, pulling off the necklace hidden under his shirt, his hands trembling so much, the pendant was quivering in his hand.

Riku’s eyes widened, and he felt his throat go dry at the item in his son’s possession.

“Where did you find that?!”

“Does it matter?!” Tsubasa continued to yell, “You lied to me, you lied about idolish7, you lied about Izumi Iori! You lied not just to me, but to all of Japan as well! But that’s okay, right?! But when I do it-”

“Tha-that’s enough!” Riku yelled, his voice cracking, his own hands now beginning to shake as his ruby red eyes filled with tears, “I am the parent here, remember?!”

“No, I’m not done!” Tsubasa shouted, his temper flaring after Riku pulled the parent card on him for the first time in his life.

“Yes, you are,” a firm voice came from behind him, startling him into snapping out of his haze of fury. 

His grandmother gently placed a hand on his shoulder, holding out her other hand.

“Come on, give it up.”

Tsubasa dropped the necklace in her hand, giving one last glare to Riku before storming over to the foyer and putting on his shoes.

“Where are you going?” Riku asked.

“Out.”

Before any of them could stop him, he stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Riku sighed, removing his glasses and rubbing his face to try and dispel the tears that were threatening to fall.

“Why doesn’t he listen to me like that?” he sighed.

“Because you were too soft on him when he was a child,” she replied, “also, he’s pretty angry with you right now.”

She gave the necklace back to her son, who stared sadly at it in his hands.

“Mom…”

“I’m not going to say I told you so,” she stated matter-of-factly, “but he was going to find out eventually.”

“I know, I just...didn’t think it would be this soon.”

“He’s fifteen, he’s a curious teenager. You should’ve known better.”

Riku sighed, gazing at the floor.

“It’s not too late to take responsibility for what you’ve done,” she reassured him.

“Tenn-nii says I shouldn’t.”

“Yes, and if I recall correctly, you planned on leaving Tenn in the dark as well, and look how that turned out.”

“Only because you told him where I was,” Riku pouted.

“It was actually your father, and he claims it was an accident,” she reminded him, “but that’s not the point right now.”

“...Mom.”

“Yes, Riku?”

“Do you think Tsubasa will resent me for this?”

The sadness in his voice prompted her to sit down next to her son, wrapping her arm around him as he began to cry.

“Oh Riku, my baby boy…” She stroked his hair in comfort, “Tsubasa won’t resent you, but you need to make things right with him.”

“But-”

“No buts, you need to tell him the truth.”

“I don’t want him thinking I ran away because of him.”

“But you did, Riku. That’s exactly why you left idolish7, and he probably already knows that.”

Riku pulled his knees up, hugging them tightly and burying his face in them.

“I need to get going, but I left the papers for Tsubasa in his bedroom, okay?”

“Okay.”

“When he gets home, talk to him.”

“I will.”

Kasumi kissed the top of Riku’s head.

“I love you.”

“Love you too, mom.”

* * *

Tsubasa’s heart was slamming against his chest as he ran down the stairs to his building, and down the sidewalk.

Holy shit, what had he done?!

Tsubasa had always had a calm demeanor, and tonight was the first time in his life he ever felt true anger.

It felt shitty, he thought to himself.

All he could do now was to run, run until he’s tucked away safely from the problem he created with his own two hands.

_Why did he have to expose what he knew like that?!_

His vision was blurring at the edges as he threw open the door to the Ueda residence, startling the woman washing dishes in the kitchen.

“Tsubasa-kun?!”

“Sorry for the intrusion, Ueda-san,” he apologized.

“Is everything alright?” she asked, concern laced in her voice.

“I just need to speak to Hayato.”

“He’s in his room.”

Throwing open the door to Hayato’s room, the blonde jumped in surprise at the sudden intruder. Tsubasa was panting heavily in the doorway.

“Hayato I…” Tsubasa paused when he saw what his friend was doing.

His eyes were completely done up in pink and violet eyeshadow, and one eye had false eyelashes on. The other set of lashes were stuck in a pair of tweezers that he was holding.

“...what are you doing?”

Hayato blushed, “I got a new palette in the mail today, wanted to try it out.”

“Oh,” Tsubasa blushed, not used to seeing his friend in so much makeup.

“What’s up?”

“I royally fucked up...again.”

Hayato sighed, glancing over at his massive makeup collection strewn out across his desk.

“Wanna talk about it?”

Tsubasa nodded.

“You want a makeover while you vent? You look like shit right now.”

“You know what? Sure, why not?”

“...and anyway, I just couldn’t stop yelling at him. I just...lost my shit,” Tsubasa sighed.

“Suck in your cheeks so I can apply this,” Hayato instructed. 

Tsubasa complied obediently as his friend swirled blush on his cheeks.

“I mean, it was bound to happen eventually,” Hayato replied, his golden eyes focused on the task at hand while also listening to his friend, “it’s not like you’re being a model student right now.”

“Hey!”

“You’re sneaking out almost every night, coming home late, eventually he’s going to realize you’re not studying with me.”

“My grades are improving!”

“Not fast enough, if the school called.”

Tsubasa pouted.

“What colours do you want?” Hayato asked, holding out a collection of palettes.

“I...know nothing about makeup,” Tsubasa admitted.

Hayato grinned, “dealer's choice, then?”

“Don’t make me look like shit.”

“I would never! Keep your eyes open for a sec.”

Hayato tilted his chin up, leaning close to get a good look at Tsubasa’s eyes, so close they were just inches from-

_THUMP._

Tsubasa was not expecting his heart to jump suddenly like that, so he pushed Hayato back, coughing in surprise.

“Tsubasa?”

“Sorry, I just...choked on my own saliva.”

Hayato laughed, “you’re ridiculous.”

Hayato swirled a brush in a shade of turquoise before turning back to Tsubasa.

“You know, your eyes aren’t fully blue,” he commented, “it’s like the Nanase genes tried to push through, but it got mixed in with the blue. You have like...a purple swirl in your irises.”

“I...thanks?”

“It’s pretty. Anyway, you were talking about your slipup?”

“I...yeah. Um, anyway. Do you think I should just open up and be honest with Papa?”

“About working at Fonte Chocolat?”

“Yeah…”

“Do you want to be grounded for eternity and potentially dig up sixteen years worth of sour feelings?”

“...no.”

“There’s your answer.”

“I don’t like lying. It gets me in trouble every time.” 

“You dug yourself into this hole, don’t forget that,” Hayato reminded him, dipping into a deeper colour for the crease.

“All I wanted was to know more about who I am,” Tsubasa sighed, “but now I’m doubting myself.”

“Do you like work?”

“I do! The other idolish7 members are super nice as well!”

“Then I wouldn’t worry too much. Just be more careful, and manage your temper.”

“I don’t usually lose my temper,” Tsubasa argued.

“You did tonight.”

Tsubasa bit his lip in worry.

“Look, you’re not the only one at fault here. Your Papa should’ve been honest with you from the start. He should’ve expected something like this to happen, so don’t beat yourself up over it. He’s the adult, you’re not.”

“I know…”

The two were silent as Hayato quietly worked on Tsubasa’s face.

“Hey, Hayato?”

“Hm?”

“When did you start playing with makeup?”

“Ah,” he chuckled, “I was probably four or five. My older sister loved to use me as her canvas, and when she moved out she left me her old makeup to experiment with.”

“I see.”

“My father hated it,” he continued, his voice becoming melancholy, “my parents fought a lot over it, until they eventually split.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, he’s in the wrong. I mean, it’s just coloured pigment on your face, it’s nothing worth throwing away your family over.”

“It looks like fun.”

“It is. I could teach you more sometime, you know, when your life settled down a little.”

Tsubasa chuckled, “yeah my life is kinda crazy right now.”

“You have all kinds of support from us, though. Don’t be afraid to ask for help.”

“I know.”

Hayato frowned, looking at his collection of false lashes.

“I was going to put falsies on you, but your lashes are so damn long already.”

“Those came from the Izumis, my grandma already said she’s jealous,” Tsubasa grinned, batting his eyes dramatically.

“Alright, I’m just putting mascara on because that’s just not fair.”

Tsubasa laughed.

Tsubasa couldn’t stay long, it was a school night, and as upset as he was with Riku, he couldn’t worry him by staying out all night.

Opening the door, he saw Riku on the couch, having a cup of hot milk with honey with his knees pulled up to his chest.

Red eyes met blue, and the looks of surprise on Riku’s face didn’t go unnoticed.

“Tsubasa! Wow, you uh…” Riku coughed in surprise, “you look...you look very nice.”

“Thanks.”

“Were you with Ueda-kun?” he asked.

“I was.”

“Good, I was worried.”

Tsubasa sighed heavily, turning towards the hallway leading to his bedroom.

Riku shifted awkwardly, “did you...want to talk?”

“Papa, it’s late,” Tsubasa sighed, “I’m just going to go to bed.”

Riku’s face fell, “okay. Make sure you wash your face, though! Sleeping in makeup is bad for your skin.”

“I will.”

Tsubasa started towards the bathroom.

“Um!”

Tsubasa turned his head back to Riku.

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Tsubasa nodded, “I love you too, Papa. Good night.”

“Good night.”

* * *

The next morning, Tsubasa tied his tie in the mirror, some traces of eye makeup left because he had no makeup remover and scrubbed the best he could with soap. He sighed and licked his thumb to try and scrub off the remains, with little success.

Because June was right around the corner, most students have switched to their summer uniform, so his blazer was left forgotten in his closet until the fall. It felt freeing to be in a t-shirt, especially as the temperature creeped upwards.

Tsubasa threw his bag over his shoulder, and made his way towards the front door, only to be stopped in the kitchen.

“Where do you think you're going?”

Tsubasa looked at Riku in confusion.

“School…? It’s a weekday,” he reminded him.

Riku smiled, “I had your grandmother call the school, she told them you had some bad oysters and won’t be in today.”

“Huh?! Why?!”

“I was doing some thinking last night, and I think we need to have a day just you and me. Father-son bonding, you know?”

“Weren’t you just angry with me last night because my grades are bad?”

“Ah, yeah. I guess I didn’t think that one through…” 

“Papa…”

“Oh well! You’ll just have to work really hard tomorrow!”

Tsubasa stared at him, wondering if he'd truly lost his marbles or not. Did he knock a few screws loose last night?

“What are you doing still in your uniform? Come on, change into something comfy! Breakfast is almost ready!”

Yep, he’s lost it.

Now back in his sweatpants, he sat across from Riku at the table.

“So, what do you have planned for today?” Tsubasa asked, gulping down his miso soup.

“Well, if you don’t mind, I’d like to talk to you about idolish7,” Riku admitted, “I know you already know about us, but I want to share my memories with you.”

“You do?”

Riku nodded, “and...I’m willing to answer any questions you might have. You know, about your lineage.”

“About the Izumis?”

“Yeah. I mean, whatever I know, obviously...”

“Papa, you don’t have to do any of this, you know,” Tsubasa argued, “obviously you kept this stuff a secret for a reason.”

Riku smiled sadly, swirling his coffee in his mug.

“I wasn’t thinking about you, though. I was so wrapped up in keeping myself hidden, and trying to forget what I had left behind, that I forgot how much this would affect you.”

“Papa…”

“I love you, Tsubasa, and I love idolish7. Let me share that with you.”

“Wow...that really is Iori in Cocona cosplay…”

Riku laughed, “yep, he hated every second of it, too.”

The two were seated side by side on the couch, a photo album in Riku’s lap, while the other boxes were pulled from the crawl space and were strewn across the living room.

“Is that a science experiment gone wrong?” Tsubasa asked, pointing to another photo of the kitchen table covered in some kind of sticky goo, with Nagi and Riku throwing up peace signs, and Mitsuki holding a mop like a baseball bat, ready to swing it at someone’s head.

Riku laughed, “ah yes, Tamaki tried to make a giant king pudding using a bucket, but it went very wrong, and Mitsuki was mad his kitchen was ruined.”

Tsubasa laughed. That did seem like Mitsuki.

“You guys were all so close.”

“Mm, that’s what happens when you all live together.”

“Was it hard living with six other men?”

“Ahaha, sometimes,” Riku admitted, pushing his glasses further up his nose, “we all had different personalities, and sometimes they would clash, and there would be arguments, but most of the time we got along fine. It helped us strengthen our bond as a group.”

Another photo of Iori caught his eye. In this one, he was on Tamaki’s left, the taller boy had his arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders. On Tamaki’s right is another boy their age, with short teal coloured hair, and bright, golden eyes. All three of them were smiling happily, with their high school diplomas in hand, and a graduation pin on their uniforms.

“Who’s that?” Tsubasa asked, pointing to the third boy.

“Ah, that’s Isumi Haruka, he was in Zool,” Riku explained, “they were in the same class together, because the school they went to specialized in educating children in the entertainment industry. Attendance was flexible, which meant they could work without sacrificing their education.”

“I see…they look like good friends.”

Riku chuckled to himself, “not exactly, Zool was a bitter rival of ours for almost a year. We didn’t get along at all at first, and because of that, it took a long time for Haruka to feel comfortable around Tamaki and Iori. Tamaki was good to him, though, and he warmed up eventually.”

“Tamaki seems nice.”

“He is,” Riku smiled warmly, “we had a wonderful friendship. We all did.”

The next page of the album was full of pictures of Riku and Iori. One of them sleeping on the couch, Riku curled up on top of Iori. One of Iori sleeping on the train, with Riku taking a candid selfie. Another had the two of them making bunny ears, Riku smiling happily while Iori was grumbling to himself.

The sight of these photos caused the atmosphere in the room to change, as Riku’s heart lurched. Tsubasa could sense a change in Riku’s energy, and turned the page for him.

“Papa.”

“Yes, Tsubasa?”

“You told me a few weeks ago that sometimes you regret your decision to leave idolish7.”

“Hm? Oh! When you were asking me about Iori.”

“You were referring to leaving idolish7, right?”

“I was,” Riku confessed, “and yes, sometimes I wonder what would’ve happened if I had turned to the others for support instead of running away.”

“Would you ever go back?”

Riku binked in surprise, “back to idolish7?!”

“Yeah.”

He sighed, “Tsubasa, it’s been sixteen years...it’s not like any of us are young anymore. We all have our own lives now.”

“But if you could...would you?”

Riku ran a hand over the pages of the photo album, as if he was trying to make the memories come to life and dance across the living room.

“Of course I would. They’re my precious friends. I mean, I was the one who always pushed for us to stay together forever, and yet I was the first one to leave.”

“Do you still love my dad?” Tsubasa asked.

Riku nodded, “with all my heart. My biggest regret is forcing you to grow up without him. He would be really proud of you, I’m sure of it.”

The sadness in Riku’s voice didn’t go unnoticed by Tsubasa, who was currently hatching a major plan in his head. One that, if gone wrong, could upset the delicate balance between his parents. However, if done right, will make his Papa’s face shine just as brightly as it did all those years ago.

He was going to reunite idolish7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehehe


	11. An Easy Target

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I skipped last Sunday and I'm very sorry about that! I took a week off for personal reasons, but I'm doing better now and able to keep up the Sunday updates. Thank you so much for your patience, I love every single one of you!

“Reunite idolish7?!” all four friends exclaimed at once.

“Yes,” Tsubasa informed them, his plan of attack spread out across the table in the club room.

“Have you actually lost your mind?” Hayato asked.

“Look, I’m the biggest idolish7 fanboy out there...but reunite them?!”

“How do you know they even want to be reunited?”

“I...don’t know,” Tsubasa admitted, “but, I’m going to try. Even if it’s just one live.”

“Why?” Hayato asked.

“Because it’s what will put the smile back on Nanase Riku’s face,” Tsubasa declared, “besides, no matter how to twist it, I’m the reason idolish7 broke up.”

“Tsubasa, we’ve been over this-”   
“I know, Hayato, and while it’s not my responsibility, it’s what I feel is the right thing to do.”

The fire of determination in Tsubasa’s eyes seemed to subdue his friends’ blatant rejection to the idea.

“So...how are you going to pull off something like this?” Ryuunosuke asked.

“We start with the easiest target, and then work our way until we have all seven agreeing to it.”

“And then what?”

“I...figured I’d let them take it from there…I don’t know how to make a live successful.”

Takeshi shrugged, “he’s got a point.”

“But who’s considered to be an easy target?” Ryuunosuke asked.

“Well…”

* * *

“Sure,” Tamaki agreed with a grin.

Wow, that was easier than Tsubasa expected. He knew Tamaki would be an easy target, but all he had to do was suggest it once.

The two of them were on the front porch of the large house that made up the orphanage Tamaki ran. It was naptime for the younger kids, which was the perfect opportunity for Tamaki to step outside and speak to his new guest.

“Wait, are you serious?!”

“Of course. I miss singing and dancing with everyone. We all have our own lives, but I think we can put it all aside for one night and let loose. Sou-chan could even make us an amazing new song for it!”

Wow, he already had Yotsuba Tamaki on his side.

“You’re not going to call me crazy, or say it can’t be done without Papa, or something like that?”

“Papa?”

“Ah!” Tsubasa covered his mouth in shock, “I mean...!”

“Hmmm...oh! I remember you.”

“Remember me? From the other day, you mean?”

“No, from a long time ago.”

“D-did Yamato-san tell you who I am?” he asked nervously.

“Yama-san knows?”

“I...yes...wait, what is that you know, exactly?!”

Tamaki chuckled, “ah, well, I was often seen as oblivious by the others, and I guess I was the least observant, but it meant people let their guards down around me. I learned a lot I wasn’t supposed to know about the other members completely by accident. Like Iorin secretly loving cute and fluffy things.”

“I see…”

“Rikkun and I were close friends, and we used to cuddle a lot while watching TV. It was nice. Iorin hated it though. But...”

Tsubasa cocked his head quizically.

//

_ Riku yawned, stretching his arms over his head as they watched Yamato’s latest drama together. Riku was laying down with his head in Tamaki’s lap, while Tamaki sat with his legs crossed so Riku could fit comfortably. _

_ “Tired again, Rikkun?” _

_ “Yeah, I’ve been very sleepy lately. I’m sorry.” _

_ “Nah, nothin’ wrong with being lazy sometimes.” _

_ “Ehehe, yeah, I guess you’re right.” _

_ Riku dozed off, but his shirt rode up when he stretched, which exposed his cute little tummy to Tamaki’s bedroom. _

_ Tamaki was focused on the drama on the TV, but when the commercial break came on, he looked over at Riku’s exposed skin. Tamaki was surprised that his stomach wasn’t as toned as it was not too long ago. _

_ “Haha, Rikkun, you lost your abs from sleeping so much,” Tamaki joked, poking Riku’s stomach, “you’re going to get a beer belly like Yama-saaaan.” _

_ Tamaki was expecting his finger to dip in soft fat, but was surprised when Riku’s stomach had no give to it. _

_ “Hm?” _

_ Tamaki poked harder, but it was as if there was a rock in Riku’s abdomen. _

_ He placed his entire palm on the exposed area, feeling around. _

_ “Rikkun, what did you eat?” Tamaki asked, but only got snoring in response. _

_ “Heh, your stomach feels like my mom’s did when she was pregnant with Aya,” he laughed. _

_ His laughter quickly died when he realized what he just said. _

_ “Wait…” _

_ “Yotsuba-san, have you seen Nanase-san?” _

_ Riku awoke at the sound of Iori’s voice, quickly pulling down his shirt when he realized it was exposed. _

_ “Honestly, you two cuddle more than a married couple,” Iori huffed. _

_ “Jealous, Iorin?” Tamaki grinned. _

_ “Absolutely not. Come on, Nanase-san. We have to get up early tomorrow.” _

_ “Coming...” _

_ After the two left, Tamaki couldn’t finish his show. _

_ “Did Rikkun eat a baby…?” he asked himself in horror. _

_ // _

“I guess that was you in Rikkun’s belly, right?” Tamaki smiled.

“It was,” he confirmed.

“Thought so. You have Rikkun’s aura.”

“Aura?”

“Yeah, you know how everyone has an aura,” Tamaki leaned against the railing, “Rikkun had a special healing aura, it gave everyone around him a sense of ease. You have the same aura.”

“Hmmm,” Tsubasa joined him in leaning against the railing, “I was always told I was like the Izumis.”

“If you were like the Izumis, Iorin would’ve had you figured out by now. He’s a confused mess right now.”

“You didn’t tell him, did you?!” Tsubasa panicked.

“Nah, it’s not my place to tell him.”

Tsubasa breathed a sigh of relief.

“So, do you think if idolish7 gets back together, we’ll get Rikkun back?” Tamaki asked.

“That’s kinda the plan,” Tsubasa admitted, “I know Papa wants to, but whether or not he commits is another story…”

“Hmmm, let me talk to Sou-chan, we’ll try and make this a thing.”

“Really?!”

“The real challenge will be getting Iorin to agree…”

“Let me handle it,” Tsubasa insisted.

“Alright, here give me your number.”

He handed Tsubasa a sharpie and held out his arm. Tsubasa hastily scribbled his number.

“Cool, thanks! I’ll try to remember to put it in my phone before it rubs off.”

“Right…”

There was a comfortable silence between them, as the summer breeze gently ruffled the leaves on the trees behind them.

“Um...how did you end up here, anyway?” Tsubasa asked, “you know, running an orphanage.”

“Ah...well, this is actually where I grew up. When the director passed away, she insisted that I should take over. I don’t know why, though. I was a bit of a problem child.”

“Huh…”

“I mean, I never wanted to have kids. I always thought I would end up just like my shitty old man, but the kids love me, and I’m glad I was able to prove my younger self wrong.”

“Papa told me about your kind heart.”

“Really?” Tamaki blushed, “Ahaha, Rikkun...he loves to dish out compliments.”

“Is it hard?”

“It can be, but I only had one child who was a major problem.”

“You did?”

Tamaki nodded, “her parents were drug addicts, and she found their bodies after they overdosed. She held a lot of anger in her heart when she came to me, and made it her goal to make my life a living hell. She was twelve, and I guess she assumed she was going to age out of the system, and took it out on me.”

“That sounds awful.”

“Yeah, there were a few times when I thought about giving up on her, but I knew there were times when people wanted to give up on me, but didn’t.”

“So what did you do?”

“I called Sou-chan,” he laughed, “he came to the orphanage on his days off and introduced her to music. Music has a way of cleansing the soul, and bringing happiness to even the coldest of hearts. That’s what Sou-chan told me.”

“Did it work?”

“You met Phoenix, what do you think?”

“That was Phoenix?!”

“Yep, a royal pain in my ass!” Tamaki exclaimed, “but, Sou-chan’s music therapy changed her, her anger turned into creativity. In fact, I think it worked a little too well, because a couple years ago, Sou-chan ended up adopting her.”

“Amazing! That’s why she was at the shop the other day?”

“Yep, she wanted to do something special for her old man’s 40th.”

“That’s so nice.”

“Isn’t it? She’s a good person, just came from bad circumstances. She’s kinda like me in a way.”

Tsubasa smiled.

“Anyway, I gotta get back to work, and I’m sure you have studying to do or something, but I’m glad we had this chat,” Tamaki grinned, “I feel like a piece of Rikkun is with me again. I’ll give you a call after I talk to Sou-chan.”

“Okay, thank you for meeting with me.”

The two parted ways, knowing that their paths would cross again very soon.

* * *

“I’m home.”

“Welcome back! Did you get the groceries I asked you to get?” Riku asked from the living room.

“Yep,” Tsubasa confirmed, holding up a plastic grocery bag.

“Thank you! How was the cafe?”

“Ah, it was good,” Tsubasa lied, having told Riku he was meeting friends at a cafe instead of staking out an orphanage in another part of the city.

“I’m so glad to hear that.”

Tsubasa hummed to himself as he put the groceries away.

“Oh yeah, by the way Papa.”

“Hm?”

“Is my ticket to New York booked yet?”

“I don’t think so, why?”

“Um...well, I was kinda hoping to stay in Tokyo this summer.”

Riku’s head perked up in surprise.

“That’s not like you. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong at all! I was given an opportunity by my senpai to be the lead singer for his band for a contest at the summer festival, and I really want to do it!”

“Really?! Tsubasa, that’s amazing!” Riku exclaimed, his eyes sparkling, “that’s my little boy for you!”

Tsubasa laughed in embarrassment.

“I’ll talk to Tenn-nii, but I can’t imagine him saying no. After all, we Nanases were made for the stage!”

“Thank you, Papa!”

“Anytime! Ohhh my baby boy is going to be a singer!”

“Papaaa, it’s not that big of a deal,” Tsubasa complained.

“It is to me!” Riku argued, “I’m your dad, this is exciting news!”

“Alright, alright!”

“Okay, I think we should celebrate with soba tonight!”

“Soba? Can you make soba?”

Riku laughed, “no, we’ll order it in.”

“Awesome! Can I have tempura?!”

“You can have whatever you want.”

* * *

“Ichi’s drinking again.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean exactly what I said.”

Yamato and Sogo were sitting in Sogo’s office. Sogo was busy working on a new song for TakaYao’s new girl group which is starting to gain traction, while Yamato was lying on the couch, drinking a beer.

Despite not being signed with Takanashi productions anymore, all former members of idolish7 had a pass to all the buildings. Trigger’s former members got the same privileges when Takanashi productions merged with Yaotome productions, after their respective heirs married, and took over for their fathers. 

For Mitsuki and Yamato, who stayed in the entertainment industry, Sogo’s office on the ninth floor of the old Yaotome production’s building became a safe haven when between jobs.

“Does Mitsuki-san know that Iori-kun is drinking again?”

“Doubt it. Bastard is being really sneaky about it this time.”

“Then how do you know he’s drinking?”

“I have drunk vision.”

Sogo sighed, “I wish he would just go to therapy. I don’t want to have to read about him going to rehab for a third time.”

“Tell me about it. Not to mention that Mitsu and Nagi’s kiddos are older now, I don’t want them exposed to that.”

“Are you going to tell them?”

“I should, but…”

“But?”

“Something tells me an external force will be much more effective than any of us.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Ahahaha, you’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Hmmm?”

“Anyway, I need to be on set in an hour, so I’m heading out now. If you see Ichi acting weird, let me know, okay?”

“Uh, sure, I guess. Have a good night.”

“Night, Sou.”

Yamato left, leaving Sogo alone to get back to working on the song he had started earlier that day.

He didn’t get far, however, until his phone buzzed on his desk. Sogo looked at the contact name in confusion.

“Tamaki-kun?” 


	12. TakaYaoPro

Tsubasa had planned for a quiet Saturday after a crazy few weeks. Things were going well in terms of his work, his familial relations, and his schooling, which was thankfully on the rise.

However, Tsubasa had forgotten how chaotic his life had become.

He had just woken up, and was attempting to tame his wild bed head, silently cursing the soft curl texture he had gotten from his grandpa. With his hair cut short, it was hardly noticeable, but he had neglected to see a barber in awhile, causing his hair to start sticking up on end in the mornings.

He groaned in frustration, debating leaving it and accepting the fact that Riku will definitely laugh at him, when his phone rang from its nightly perch on his bedside table.

It was an unknown number, which Tsubasa found odd. 

“Hello?”

“Yo, Tsubacchi.”

“Tsubacchi?” Tsubasa questioned.

“Yeah, it’s Tamaki.”

“Ah! Why are you calling so early?”

“I need you to meet me somewhere. I’ll text you the address. Look nice.”

“Look nice?” Tsubasa asked, looking miserably in the mirror.

“Yeah.”

“How nice?”

“Like you’re about to meet the president of an entertainment company.”

“Huh?!”

* * *

“Uwaaaa, it’s so big!”

Tsubasa stood in front of the building that Tamaki asked him to meet him at. He had to crane his neck to see to the top, and even then, he could just barely make it out.

“Tsubacchi!”

Tsubasa perked up to see Tamaki, unusually dressed in a dress shirt and tie, instead of his usual sloppy apron and rolled up sweatpants, waiting for him by the entryway.

“This place is crazy!”

Tamaki chuckled, “yeah, it’s pretty intense. Here, put this on.”

Tamaki handed him a guest pass, which he placed over his head as instructed.

“You’re earlier than expected, so we’re going to go to Sou-chan’s office for a bit, okay?”

“Okay.”

The elevator ride was nerve wracking for Tsubasa, but Tamaki had his hands in his pockets, cool as a cucumber the whole time. 

It amazed Tsubasa how years as an idol desensitized him to grandeur.

“Sou-chan, I got the kid,” Tamaki announced, opening up the door to the office.

“Tamaki-kun, I keep telling you to knock! I’m in the middle of something!” Sogo scolded.

“My bad.”

Tsubasa looked around in awe at the large office space. One wall was completely made of glass, allowing Tsubasa to look out at the streets of Tokyo below. There was a couch pushed against the wall, next to a mini fridge. A large bookcase in the corner was filled with CDs. Sogo’s desk was massive, taking up most of the far end of the office. It had two monitors, large speakers on either side, and to Tsubasa’s surprise, a pull-out keyboard. Effects pedals and other sound manipulating equipment was kept on the shelves behind the desk. An electric guitar and amp in the corner completed the look.

“This office is amazing…” Tsubasa gasped.

“Isn’t it?” A female voice startled Tsubasa.

Phoenix was seated next to Sogo at his desk, a worn notebook in her lap as she scribbled down notes.

“Are you teaching Phoenix how to compose?!” Tamaki exclaimed, “that’s amazing!”

“I was until you barged in.”

Tsubasa bowed to Sogo in apology, “I’m very sorry for interrupting.”

“Don’t you apologize!” Sogo exclaimed, getting up from his desk and approaching the two, “Let me see you.”

“Huh?” Tsubasa asked in confusion, but allowed Sogo to gently cup his jaw, violet eyes taking in his every feature.

“Forgive me.”

“Forgive you for wh-uwa?!”

Tsubasa was not expecting him to wrap his arms around him in a tight hug.

“Why don’t I get hugged like that?” Phoenix protested.

“You tried to bite Sou-chan last time he tried that,” Tamaki reminded her, too busy taking pictures of Sogo in a rare moment of weakness.

“I was like, 14!”

Sogo chuckled, and Tsubasa could feel the rumbling of his chest.

When he finally pulled away, he was surprised to see tears in Sogo’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, it’s just...Riku-kun was so precious to us…”

Tamaki smiled softly, “Sou-chan, it’s okay. We’re getting him back.”

“I know. It’s just...he looks so much like him.”

“Huh? Me? Look like Papa?” Tsubasa asked in confusion.

“Well, your colouring is identical to Iori-kun, but your face shape is without a doubt Riku-kun’s.”

“I see.”

“Ah, it’s almost time for our meeting,” Sogo exclaimed when he glanced over at the clock, “did Tamaki-kun tell you about our plan?”

Tsubasa shook his head.

“I forgot…” Tamaki rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“It’s fine. So, what’s happening is that we’re trying to get the president to agree to a business plan so that idolish7 can hold a live.”

“You’re our best bargaining chip,” Tamaki added.

“An idolish7 live...it sounds like a dream!” Tsubasa exclaimed.

“Right?!” Tamaki exclaimed, “I’m so excited!”

“Phoenix, you’re free to mess around with the equipment as much as you’d like. Everything I’m doing for work is backed up on multiple hard drives, so you can’t screw anything up.”

“Got it. Good luck, Tsubasa-kun,” she smiled.

Tsubasa’s heart skipped a beat at her smile.

“I...uh...thanks!”

Following Mezzo into the hallway, Tsubasa wondered exactly what kind of a hole he was digging for himself. He didn’t even know if Riku would agree to something like this, and yet here he was, sneaking around with two middle-aged men trying to convince the president of a major company to put on a live.

Tsubasa wondered how scary this president would be. Would he have an intimidating look? Would he grill Tsubasa until he cried? Would he yell at Tsubasa for being responsible for Riku’s disappearance?!

Tsubasa could feel his stomach turn from anxiety, and he wondered if he would throw up at the president’s feet. 

That would be the worst case scenario.

Tamaki was courteous enough to knock this time, before opening the large wooden door that said ‘President’s Office’, and Tsubasa braced himself for the worst.

“Kinako, get back here!” a high pitched female voice startled Tsubasa.

Oh...the president is a woman.

The three men stared as she chased a pink blob of fluff around her office, at one point jumping on the coffee table in her high heels in an attempt to grab...whatever that was.

“Miyu! Miyu!” the fluff ball exclaimed with glee, bouncing around the office.

“Kinako! I have a meeting!” she shouted in frustration, still not aware that she’s not alone.

“Miyu!” the thing exclaimed before leaping off a table and right into Tsubasa’s arms, to his shock.

She stared at the three men, her face bright red when she realized she wasn’t alone.

Tsubasa stared in shock as the pink...rabbit?...smiled happily at him, comfortable in his arms.

“I’m so sorry about that,” she apologized, “normally she’s well behaved.”

“I’m just amazed she’s still alive,” Tamaki commented.

She took the fluff ball from Tsubasa, placing her in her cage in the corner.

“Come on in!” she exclaimed, fixing her bun so it sat neatly at the nape of her neck, “Tamaki-san, it’s nice to see you again.”

“You too, manager.”

“She’s the president now,” Sogo reminded him with a jab.

“She’s still manager to me!”

She smiled gently as the three took a seat on the other side of her desk.

“I’m sorry, I forgot to introduce myself,” she apologized, realizing there was a strange face with Mezzo, “I’m Yaotome Tsumugi, my husband and I are co-presidents of Takanashi-Yaotome Productions.”

“I’m Izumi Tsubasa, it’s nice to meet you,” Tsubasa replied, using his best manners.

“How can I help you boys, today? Tamaki-san sounded very eager when he called my office last week.”

Mezzo looked at Tsubasa, who was starting to clam up.

“It’s okay, we’ve got your back,” Tamaki encouraged him.

Tsubasa nodded before turning to Tsumugi.

“I’m here to reunite idolish7.”

Tsumugi’s brows flew upward as she looked back and forth at Mezzo, who remained composed as Tsubasa talked.

“I know it sounds crazy, I know I seem like some random kid off the street, but you need to trust me. I believe idolish7 can still have at least one more successful live. We just need the money and connections to make it happen.”

Tsumugi’s eyes closed for a brief moment as she digested his words.

“Izumi-kun, idolish7 is my father’s greatest legacy,” she explained, choosing her words carefully, “as their former manager, I don’t take silly requests regarding them lightly.”

“It’s not silly, I swear!”

“Nanase Riku’s contract ended on disagreeable terms, the others have gone their separate ways,” Tsumugi reminded him, “not only would an idolish7 live be without our center, but Iori-san has stated many times that he refuses to reunite without Riku-san. It’s just not possible. They are idolish7, not idolish5.”

“But-”

“Believe me, Izumi-kun, I’d love to see my boys together on stage again. But it’s impossible, I’m sorry. Tamaki-san and Sogo-san should’ve told you that before getting your hopes up.”

“We’re not getting anyones hopes up!” Tamaki argued.

“Tamaki-kun, it’s okay,” Sogo reassured him.

Tsubasa looked to them for help, sensing that he had hit a wall.

“Tell her,” Sogo mouthed to him.

Tsubasa nodded, turning back to Tsumugi.

“I am the son of Izumi Iori and Nanase Riku, conceived during the height of idolish7’s popularity, and born during the height of their suffering,” he stated, his head held high as he gained a burst of courage, “I am the key to a successful reunion. I know I can bring Nanase Riku back to his former glory, at center stage.”

Tsumugi looked to Mezzo to confirm his words.

“It’s true,” Tamaki insisted.

Sogo nodded as well.

“I...don’t have my birth certificate as proof, but here.”

Tsubasa pulled out his phone, bringing up a photo of him and Riku together. Handing her the phone, he watched as she attempted to maintain composure. 

She handed the phone back to him, her bright pink eyes now much softer than they were just a few minutes ago.

“I know I’m the reason idolish7 fell apart. Please, let me be the one to piece it back together,” he pleaded.

Mezzo looked at her expectantly as she gnawed at her lower lip.

“If you’ll excuse me, I need to make a phone call.”

She picked up the phone next to her desk, hitting number one on speed dial. It rang for a few minutes, as Tsubasa squirmed in his seat nervously.

“Hi, honey? Yeah, it’s me. You need to come to the office right now.” Tsumugi instructed, “no, I don’t care how you look. Bring the baby for all I care. Yes, I need you here immediately. I’ll explain later.”

Tsumugi hung up the phone, with the person on the other end still protesting.

“My husband is on his way,” she informed them, “it might take a few minutes, please make yourselves comfortable in the meantime.”

“Does that mean...you’ll do it?” Tsubasa asked.

“This is the kind of decision I cannot make alone,” she informed him, “my husband and I are a team, and though he’s on parental leave, I still respect his opinion on the matter.”

“I see…”

“Can I get you guys some tea in the meantime?”

“I’m good,” Tsubasa declined.

“I’m alright,” Sogo added.

“You got any pudding in that fridge?” Tamaki asked.

“Tamaki-kun!”

Tsumugi chuckled, “yes, Tamaki-san, just for you.”

* * *

It only took ten minutes before Yaotome Gaku burst through the door, dressed in sweatpants and a stained t-shirt, with a diaper bag in hand and a very young baby strapped to his chest.

“I’m here, what’s wrong?!” he exclaimed, “oh, Mezzo, hey.”

“Sup, Gakkun.”

“President,” Sogo greeted with a slight bow of the head.

Tsumugi stood from her seat, meeting her husband halfway.

“How’s little Mu-chan?” she asked.

“Tired, I had to wake her from her nap. What’s going on?”

Tsumugi took Gaku’s free hand in hers.

“We found Riku-san,” she exclaimed.

Gaku’s eyes widened in shock.

“Nanase?!”

Tsumugi nodded.

“Holy crap, I gotta tell Tenn!”

“NO!!!” Tsubasa yelled in panic, waving his hands frantically, to Mezzo’s shock.

Gaku’s eyes flicked up to meet Tsubasa’s.

“What?”

“H-he knows! He’s known for years! Please, I’m begging you, don’t tell him anything! I might actually die if you do!”

Gaku blinked in surprise.

“Who’s the kid?”

“Riku-san’s son,” Tsumugi explained, “he wants to hold an idolish7 reunion live.”

“Nanase has a son?! With who?!”

“Iori-san, apparently.”

“Wait, what?!”

“It’s been an eventful morning, love.”

With the baby sleeping in a pop-up crib in the corner of the office, Gaku settled next to his wife, who was busy typing up something on her computer.

“How much does Tenn know about you, anyway?” Gaku asked.

“This isn’t about Kujo-san,” Tsumugi reminded him.

“Tenn is my friend and was my center for many years, him covering up his twin brother’s disappearance to sleep with his baby daddy is absolutely disturbing.”

“Gaku!”

“...excuse me?” Tsubasa asked, his voice cracking from the shock.

“Yeah, they were sleeping together for like, a year and a half after Nanase disappeared.”

“Honey, Izumi-kun is a minor,” Tsumugi reminded him.

Tsubasa looked at Mezzo.

“Did you guys know about this?!”

The two were unusually quiet, refusing to look him in the eyes.

“Oh my god…” Tsubasa covered his face in shock.

“Sorry…I guess I shouldn’t have brought that up.”

“You’ve never been good at tact,” Tsumugi sighed, “anyway, let’s get back on topic.”

The whirring of a printer cut through the awkward silence. 

“Like I told you earlier, I’m not against an idolish7 reunion live. I believe there are enough fans still out there to make it a success. However, I refuse to give a half-baked live.”

“I agree with Tsumugi,” Gaku added, “I think it’s great that you want to see your dad back with his friends, but we’re still a business, and I refuse to put my name on something that isn’t perfect.”

Tsumugi pulled the piece of paper from the printer under her desk, placing it on her desk and signing it before handing it to her husband.

“Putting together a live isn’t an easy task. We will do everything we can to help you financially, and with the actual planning. However, nothing will be done until we get all seven signatures agreeing to it.”

Placing the document in an envelope, she handed it to Tsubasa, but before he could accept it, it was snatched up by Tamaki, who was quick to sign next to his name.

“Come on, Sou-chan, sign this.”

Sogo nodded, taking the paper and signing it as well before placing it back in the envelope and handing it back to Tsubasa.

“Good luck, Tsubasa-kun,” he smiled.

“Thank you!”

“I’m very happy to have met you, Izumi-kun,” Tsumugi bowed her head, “I hope you can bring Riku-san home to us again.”

“I will, I promise.”

Mezzo walked Tsubasa out.

“I think that went well,” Tamaki grinned, stretching his arms.

“To be honest, I thought she was going to need more convincing than that,” Sogo added, “Tsubasa-kun really softened her up.”

“Of course he did! He’s Rikkun’s boy!” Tamaki exclaimed.

Tsubasa chuckled, “I couldn’t have done it without you two backing me up.”

“That’s what we’re here for,” Tamaki slapped Tsubasa’s back, “don’t hesitate to come to us if you need us.”

Sogo nodded, “idolish7 is a family, and that includes our children.”

“Thanks guys,” Tsubasa smiled softly, “I really hope we can make this a success.”

“I think we can, we just need to give the others a push.”

“Start with Yama-san, he’s the safest option right now,” Tamaki advised.

“I will!”

The bright Tokyo sun hit them as they walked out the front door.

“Be safe getting home,” Sogo murmured, hugging him goodbye.

“I will.”

“Give Rikkun an extra big hug for us,” Tamaki added.

“I will!”

The duo waved goodbye as Tsubasa made his way to the train station.

“He’s our future, Sou-chan.”

Sogo nodded, “that he is.”


	13. A sushi place, a sleepover, and a cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the shorter chapter this time around, but I'll make up for it next week... >:)
> 
> Warning for mild part 4 spoilers!

“No.”

Tsubasa sighed. Why he thought Nikaido Yamato would be as easy to convince as Mezzo was beyond him.

The two of them were back at the conveyor belt sushi place where Yamato first kidnapped him. Tsubasa proposed the idolish7 reunion, expecting it to go well.

Yamato took a long, loud, guzzle of beer.

“Are you going to tell me why you’re not interested, or are you just going to drink?” Tsubasa tapped his foot in annoyance.

“I just don’t wanna.”

“Why?”

“It’s a secret.”

“You really are annoying, you know that?”

“Coming from a teenager, I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Tsubasa sighed, “come on, Nikaido-san, TakaYao already agreed to produce it, and Mezzo is on board.”

Yamato swallowed his sashimi.

“Kid,” Yamato pointed his chopsticks at him, “you’re bringing too many people into this. Now quit while you’re ahead.”

Tsubasa sighed heavily.

“This isn’t some manga series where everything goes your way,” Yamato continued, “there will be no happy ending, so just live with what you’ve got.”

“Alright, alright, you’ve made your point,” Tsubasa slumped in his seat.

“Cheer up, I’ll buy you green tea ice cream,” Yamato bribed.

“Are you trying to cheer me up with ice cream?”

“It works on Mitsu’s kiddos.”

“I’m almost sixteen!” Tsubasa argued.

“Key word being ‘almost’,” Yamato reminded him.

“What if I got everyone else to agree, then would you be on board?” Tsubasa bargained.

“No.”

“Seriously?!”

“I’m old. I’ll break my back on stage.”

“But you do your own stunts for movies!”

“That’s different.”

“How?”

“You’re annoying.”

“Re:Vale-san are still active, and they’re older than you.”

“They’re crazy, that’s why.”

Tsubasa sighed heavily, sensing that Yamato had no plans to budge.

“Fine, I’ll forget about it...”

“Good choice.”

“For now.”

Tsubasa rose from his seat, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

“Forgive me, Nikaido-san, but I won’t stop until this is a success.”

Before he could hear Yamato’s reply, he turned and left the restaurant.

“Stubborn bastard…” Yamato grumbled as he finished off his beer.

* * *

“Nikaido Yamato is a tough nut to crack,” Takeshi reassured Tsubasa, “don’t beat yourself up over it.”

The boys were gathered for a sleepover at Hayato’s place. All five of them were squished in a row on the couch with seaweed mud masks on and cucumbers over their eyes, their hair pushed back with matching headbands, and their feet in tubs of water with epsom salts and lavender grown by Hayato’s mother on the balcony. 

Tsubasa had just finished telling the story of his encounter at TakaYao, and his failed attempt to recruit Yamato.

“I need to get him on board before I even think about looking at the Izumis,” Tsubasa sighed.

“Good luck, he has a reputation in the industry for being insufferable,” Hayato informed him.

“I know that, but…”

“Your ioriku genes can only go so far, young grasshopper,” Takeshi reassured him.

“Young grasshopper?”

“Sorry, this mud mask feels incredible, I feel like I’m unlocking my third eye.”

“I usually just use three-in-one,” Ryuunosuke admitted, “is skin care supposed to feel this nice?”

“I use dish soap,” Kyo added.

“I hate every single one of you for telling me that,” Hayato sighed.

Tsubasa laughed at his friends’ antics.

“But seriously, do you guys have any ideas?” Tsubasa asked.

“I’m sure there’s a reason why he doesn’t want to do it,” Ryuunosuke suggested, “I mean, people say yes and no to requests for a reason.”

“Your backup plan might just be to get everyone else on board and allow them to bring Nikaido-san on board themselves,” Hayato suggested.

“I don’t want to go that route if I don’t have to…”

The front door opened, and the five shushed to make sure Hayato’s mom didn't hear anything she wasn’t not supposed to.

“I got takeout for everyone when you’re ready to wash up,” she piped up happily.

“God your mom is an angel,” Kyo told Hayato.

“I’m starving!” Takeshi exclaimed, “I’m about to eat the cucumbers on my eyes!”

“Alright, alright, we can wash it off now!” Hayato exclaimed.

Takeshi, Kyo, and Ryuunosuke whooped with joy, splashing water all over the floor as they tripped over each other to get to the bathroom, leaving Tsubasa and Hayato staring at them blankly.

“My floors!” Hayato’s mother shouted.

“Sorry Ms. H!”

“Gotta eat!”

“Out of my way, I get first dibs!”

Tsubasa sighed, “I’ll clean it up.”

“No, Tsubasa, I’ll make them clean it up before they get to eat,” she reassured him.

“That’s not going to be pleasant…”

“They should know better,” she grinned wickedly, and Tsubasa made a mental note not to mess with Hayato’s mother, no matter how sweet she may be.

After eating, they migrated to Hayato’s bedroom and carried on their conversation while painting each others’ nails.

“Why don’t you ask your dad for advice?” Hayato suggested.

“Given that he doesn’t actually know what I’m up to, I’d rather not…”

“No I mean, like ask him about Yamato’s personality. Figure out how to get into his head.”

“Hmmm...never thought of that.”

“Hayato is full of great ideas!” Takeshi bragged.

“Yes, unlike you peanuts.”

“Hey!”

Tsubasa laughed.

“You guys are great, you know that?”

“Of course we are!” Kyo puffed out his chest proudly.

“Now, Tsubasa, what colour would you like?” Hayato asked, holding out a basket full of polish.

Tsubasa smiled, picking a colour from the basket.

“This is perfect.”

* * *

The next morning, Tsubasa decided to take Hayato’s advice.

“I’m home,” he greeted.

“Welcome back! How was your sleepover?” Riku asked.

“It was great! Look!” Tsubasa showed off his new purple nails.

“Pretty!” Riku praised, a big smile on his face.

“Hey, Papa?”

“Yes?”

“Can we watch some Idolish7 videos?” 

Riku placed his finger to his chin, thinking to himself.

“I have a better idea!”

Riku disappeared in his bedroom for a few minutes, reemerging with a DVD in hand.

“This is the drama Iori and I starred in many years ago!”

Tsubasa was hoping to see a video with Yamato in it, but wasn’t going to pass up a chance to bond with Papa over Iori dressed as a wolf.

The two settled on the couch with a big bowl of popcorn, Riku smiling fondly as he recounted the memories of him and Iori goofing off together.

“Iori looks miserable in that wolf costume,” Tsubasa laughed.

Riku chuckled, “when we got the news that the two of us would be in a drama together, with a wolf and a detective, he was convinced that I would be the wolf. He was mad for a long time after that.”

“I think it’s a good look on him.”

“I think so too. We used to practice in the dorms and one day Mitsuki walked in on Iori barking at me.”

Tsubasa laughed at the mental image.

“It was our first time acting, so we were both pretty nervous,” Riku admitted, “luckily, Yamato-san was nice enough to help us with the more... intense scenes.”

Yamato’s name perked Tsubasa’s attention. That was the opening he was looking for.

“What is Nikaido Yamato like, anyway?” Tsubasa asked.

“Ahaha, well...Yamato-san is a very interesting person, that’s for sure.” Riku recalled, “he’s the best person to share a secret with, but the worst person to try and get information out of.”

Tsubasa’s face fell.

“Ah, what’s with that face?” Riku laughed, “he’s a good person, really! He was always very secretive though, only Nagi could make him crack! But he learned to be more open with us over time, so I like to think he’s easier to talk to now.”

“I see.”

“Yamato-san called himself ‘oniisan’, and played a big brother role as the oldest of the group. He was always reliable, even if he was lazy and liked beer a little too much. I couldn’t have asked for a better leader!”

Tsubasa leaned into Riku’s side, smiling contentedly.

“I like hearing about idolish7,” he confessed.

Riku ruffled his boy’s hair.

“I like telling you about them. Someday it’d be nice if you could meet them.”

“Yeah, it would be nice.”

* * *

“So, we meet again.” Yamato folded his arms at Tsubasa, who just so happened to be waiting outside the TV station where he was filming, his school uniform still on and his bag in his hands.

“Hello, Nikaido-san.”

“I should call the cops on you for stalking me.”

“But you won’t.”

Yamato huffed in annoyance, “let’s get out of here before you start running your mouth in a place like this. The media would go into a frenzy if they heard what you had to say.”

Tsubasa happily followed Yamato away from the studio.

“Seriously, did you come here right from school?”

“I did.”

“Riku should have you on a leash!” Yamato grumbled.

“He trusts me.”

“He shouldn’t!”

Tsubasa laughed, “you’re right about that.”

The two of them found themselves at a private cafe, where no one around could disturb them.

“Are you here to bother me about idolish7 again?” Yamato asked, taking a long gulp of his latte.

Tsubasa swiped his finger into the whipped cream of his hot chocolate, licking it off his finger.

“What if I am?” he asked.

“The answer is still no, so don’t even try.”

“Alright, then answer me this.”

Yamato locked eyes with Tsubasa, awaiting his question.

“Who was Nanase Riku to you?” Tsubasa asked.

Yamato raised an eyebrow quizzically.

“Why are you asking me this?”

“I’m curious. I know how Papa views you, but how do you view Papa?”

Yamato sighed heavily.

“Riku, when we first met, he had a sort of innocence that I didn’t want to touch. He wanted to be an idol for pure reasons, unlike me.”

“What do you mean by that?”

Yamato waved it off, “long story. Anyway, I almost didn’t join because I didn’t want to ruin his dreams, and the dreams of the other members. But, it was him who begged me to stay. At first, I thought, what a weird bunch of kids. But...as time went on, I became ferociously protective over them all.”

Tsubasa blew on his hot chocolate, regretting ordering a hot drink in June, but listening intently anyway.

“When Nagi vanished, it was about a year before Riku-”

“Nagi vanished?” Tsubasa asked in surprise.

“Yeah, he did. He went back to Northmare because of his bastard brother. It didn’t take long to get him back, and at the time I assumed that was the end of the vanishing members. Still, those two weeks were the most stressful two weeks of my life, because I didn’t know if I would see my best friend again. Not to mention, Mitsu’s heart was shattered.”

“Were they together at the time?”

“Yeah, the two of them were in love almost right away. Soulmates, I guess. Mitsu’s heart was shattered, and he cried so much the first few days. I wanted to be angry with Nagi, but I couldn’t be. After all, it was out of his control. I’m sure if you asked Riku about it, he could tell you more.”

“I see.”

“But, when Riku vanished, there was nothing. No note, no contact trace, not a single hint that something was driving him to leave. Ichi’s heart was shattered, but unlike Mitsu’s, it never healed.”

Tsubasa gripped his mug.

“We did all we could, but we just couldn’t find him. Even his family insisted they didn’t know where he was. Ichi began to spiral pretty quickly, and by then we all knew that they were in love at one point. The more time that passed, the angrier I became at Riku. Ichi is still a shell of his former self, and I can’t help but blame Riku for killing such a clever, intelligent person.”

“But you know now why he left, right?”

“I do, and it’s only increased my anger.”

Tsubasa cocked his head in surprise.

“Riku should’ve known better, he should’ve learned after Nagi’s disappearance that we cannot operate as six, and that people will hurt and grieve a lot if you disappear suddenly like that. He should’ve been honest with us about his pregnancy, because none of us would’ve hurt him or shamed him, or anything like that. We would’ve done everything in our power to protect him, and protect you. That’s how we’ve always operated, and I don’t know why Riku thought we wouldn’t have done the same for him. He ran with Ichi’s kid, he broke Ichi’s heart, he confused and upset thousands of fans, and he left behind a huge mess for us to clean up.”

Tsubasa lowered his eyes in shame.

“Hey, don’t you go making a sad face at me,” Yamato exclaimed, “you dug this hole for yourself by trying to fix Riku’s mess for him. We’ve been trying to clean his mess for years now.”

“But by reuniting idolish7, won’t this give Riku a chance to fix things himself?” Tsubasa asked, “he knows what he did was wrong, I promise you that. He can fix it!”

Yamato finished off his coffee with a loud slurp.

“If I meet Riku again, I promise I will not be able to hold back my anger,” Yamato insisted, “I doubt Riku wants to deal with that.”

“You clearly don’t know my Papa,” Tsubasa replied bluntly.

Yamato folded his arms, leaning back in his chair.

“You want to know what Nanase Riku thinks of you? He thinks of you as stubborn, lazy, and a drunk. But, he also thinks you’re reliable, fiercely protective, and the best leader he could’ve ever asked for. He misses you, he misses everyone, but he can’t find an opportunity to come out from hiding. That’s why I’m here to help.”

“He shouldn’t be relying on a kid to fix his shit,” Yamato argued.

“He’s not relying on me, I’m doing this on my own because I want my Papa to be happy again!” Tsubasa argued, “but you’re making it impossible!”

“I’m just doing my job as a leader,” Yamato stated bluntly, “trying to hold everyone together as their happiness crumbles.”

“Please, I don’t know exactly what idolish7 went through after my Papa left, but Mezzo thinks a reunion is possible and so does your former manager. It can’t reunite without it’s leader. They need your support. Even if you don’t trust me, trust in Tamaki-san, Sogo-san, and President Yaotome.”

Yamato sighed heavily.

“You really are a brat, you know that.”

“I’m a brat who’s trying his best,” Tsubasa emphasized.

There was a very long pause as Yamato mulled things over in his head.

“Alright. One chance. If Riku screws up again, I’m out for good.”

“Really?!”

“I’m only doing this to give idolish7 some proper closure, don’t assume it’s anything more than that.”

Tsubasa happily presented the document to Yamato, who signed it with a scowl on his face. Tsubasa doubted that Yamato actually wanted the reunion to happen, but he was happy it worked out in the long run.

“I promise you won’t regret it!” Tsubasa insisted.

“Yeah yeah, good luck with the others, though. I noticed you don’t have anyone else besides Mezzo and myself.”

“Yeah...I don’t know how to approach the subject with them.”

“Well, good luck. And try not to emotionally damage anyone along the way,” Yamato pushed his glasses up his nose.

“Thank you, Nikaido-san. I genuinely mean that.”

Yamato ruffled his hair.

“Riku’s lucky to have a kid like you in his life. But, get home before he shoots you.”

Tsubasa laughs, “Papa wouldn’t do that.”

“Maybe not, but you’ve met his twin brother, right?”

“Ah...yeah… I should get going.”

“Smart kid.”

The two of them said their goodbyes and Tsubasa felt a little bit of weight come off his chest as he made his way to the train station.

Now, the real challenge begins.


	14. Out Come Flying All the Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE UPDATE!!! To celebrate i7's 5th anniversary, and to soften the blow of this cliffhanger, I'll be updating today, as well as my usual Sunday updates. Enjoy! :)

Tsubasa sighed, tapping his pen against his homework.

It was thirty minutes to close, and it was only him and Iori in the store that evening. Because there were no customers, Tsubasa pulled out his history homework to work on. However, history was not on his mind at that moment.

He had Mezzo on his side, and with a lot of nagging, he got Yamato on board. How he would get Iori, Mitsuki, and Nagi to agree without having a very...unpleasant conversation, was bothering Tsubasa.

He could forge their signatures, but that would blow up in his face big time. 

He could also pretend the document is for something else, but that wouldn’t fool any of them. They’re all the type of people to read the fine print before signing anything.

He sighed in frustration.

“Alright, Meiji Restoration…” he murmured to himself.

He was interrupted by Iori shouting in horror from his office, causing Tsubasa to nearly fall off his stool in shock.

“I-Iori-san?!”

Iori stormed out of his office, his face bright red in anger, and Tsubasa became very alarmed.

“I’m going to kill that stupid blonde barbie ass looking bitch.”

“Um...what happened?”

“This!” Iori exclaimed, holding up a sheet of paper that Tsubasa recognized as an order form, “this was filed in the completed folder with Rokuya-san’s signature!”

Tsubasa took the sheet, analyzing the details.

“Gender reveal...do people in Japan do those?”

“I don’t know!”

“24 cupcakes...one two tiered cake...gender is a boy...this is a big event.”

Iori’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

“Wait...pick up on June 23rd?! That’s tomorrow morning!”

“Good, now that we’re on the same page, give me that back so I can shove it down Rokuya-san’s windpipe.”

“Uhhh…”

“For crying out loud, and of course nii-san is home with the flu!” Iori sighed, dialing a number on the store phone, “I’ll be right back.”

“Ah...okay.”

Tsubasa tried to concentrate on his homework, but it was hard with Iori’s muffled shouting going on in the background.

After several, uncomfortable, minutes, Iori stormed back out into the main area.

“I’m going to be here all night making pastries! Maybe I’ll call my parents...”

“I’ll help!” Tsubasa exclaimed.

“Are you crazy? Your shift is over soon and you don’t even have your food handler’s license!” Iori exclaimed.

“I don’t mind staying late! It’s not a school night, and I’ll help wherever you need me!”

“Have you ever baked anything before?!”

“You can teach me! I’m a fast learner!”

“You’re a minor!”

“I’ll help until ten!”

Iori looked down at the piece of paper, sighing heavily at the work he had ahead of him.

“Fine. But only until ten.”

“You won’t regret it!” Tsubasa reassured him.

* * *

After a quick closure of the store, Iori and Tsubasa were both situated in the bakery.

“Here,” Iori handed him a hairnet and a pair of gloves, “change your gloves often.”

“Roger,” Tsubasa nodded, putting them on.

“I’m only going to have you doing simple tasks, and you’re not to go near the ovens, alright?” Iori instructed, laying down the ground rules.

“Yes, sir!”

“And don’t mock salute me like that.”

“Sorry…”

“Alright, I need you to get me these ingredients out of the cupboard,” he stated, handing Tsubasa a tattered recipe card that looked as old as the store itself, “I’m going to start combining the wet ingredients in the meantime.”

Tsubasa nodded, walking over to the massive walk-in pantry in the back.

“Alright..sugar...flour...baking powder...baking soda…”

Tsubasa frowned. This was going to take multiple trips.

“If Iori-san said he was going to combine the wet ingredients first, I should bring out the vanilla first,” he murmured to himself, grabbing the vanilla off the top shelf. He then hoisted an industrial sized bag of sugar over his shoulder, and the baking soda and baking powder. He would bring out the flour last.

Setting the items on the table, he was amazed at how efficient Iori was in the kitchen. He already had an industrial mixing bowl full of ingredients from the fridge that he was currently mixing together with a whisk.

“Amazing, you’ve got so much done in just a few minutes!” he exclaimed in awe.

Iori nodded, “well, I have a few years of experience.”

“I’ll be right back with the flour.”

“Be careful with it.”

Iori had a very good point. The industrial sized bag of flour was...very large. It was probably the same size as him, and he vaguely wondered how Mitsuki was able to use it.

“Alright, this is going to take some muscle power!” he said to himself, trying to prepare his arms for the heavy lifting.

Grabbing the bag with two hands, he lifted it as high as he could before waddling out with the giant bag.

“See? It’s not so bad!” Tsubasa exclaimed in pride, his voice strained from the weight he was carrying.

Tsubasa forgot a very important rule in the kitchen, however. One that even Iori missed.

Always double knot your shoe laces.

He didn’t feel himself step on his laces, so when he found himself toppling over face first onto the floor, he was not prepared to catch himself, and landed face down on the bag of flour, which exploded in a white cloud under his weight.

“Nanase-san!!!”

He knew, before he even hit the ground, that Iori was going to yell at him. So, he braced himself to be yelled at, and most likely booted from the kitchen. 

However, he did not anticipate being called the wrong name. His Papa’s name, at that.

His head perked up, flour covering every inch of his face, and his hair was snow white where the hairnet didn’t cover. He blinked in surprise at his boss, who very quickly realized his mistake.

Iori started down at Tsubasa, and the mess he made; his face turning bright red as he went through the stages of grief in approximately thirty seconds.

Finally, he cleared his throat, setting down the bowl and whisk before approaching Tsubasa to help him up.

“Are you hurt?” he asked.

Tsubasa shook his head.

“Good. Go clean yourself up.”

“But-”

“The faster you clean yourself up, the faster you can come back to the kitchen, okay?”

Tsubasa looked down at his floury shirt, brushing himself off.

“I’ll be right back, I guess.”

“Wait.”

Tsubasa cocked his head in confusion.

“I...uh...have a spare shirt in my office. If you want it.”

“Sure.”

Iori gave Tsubasa a plain white t-shirt, and sent him off to the bathroom, his face red the whole time.

While Tsubasa washed up, Iori dumped the wet ingredients into the large stand mixer, and began to measure out what he needed for the dry ingredients, after locating a new bag of flour. He decided to leave the mess on the floor alone until it was time to clean up.

“Idiot, what do you think you’re doing?” he grumbled to himself, “stop acting like every clumsy person is your ex-boyfriend!”

It was at that moment, that Iori clued in on exactly why Tsubasa gave him the creeps.

_He’s exactly like Nanase-san._

Feeling very uncomfortable at his new revelation, he tried to put it into the back of his mind, dumping flour into the bowl.

“It’s just a coincidence,” he told himself, turning on the mixer, “nothing more.”

When Tsubasa came back out, he was wearing Iori’s shirt and had a fresh hair net and gloves on.

“Here, start measuring batter for the cupcakes,” Iori instructed, his mood turned sour again.

“Are you angry about the flour?” Tsubasa asked, sheepishly.

“It’s only five thousand yen down the drain, no need to worry” Iori replied with a bite to his words.

Tsubasa sighed heavily, taking the scoop that Iori gave him and scooping out even portions into trays lined with cupcake liners that had fonte chocolat’s logo on it.

“I am really sorry, you know."

“It was an accident, they happen.”

“So why are you so cranky all of a sudden?”

“Mind your own business.”

Tsubasa frowned as Iori turned to put the cakes in the oven for the main cake, the batter dyed blue as requested by the customer.

“When you called me Nanase-san, who were you referring to?” he asked.

“I’m not answering that question.”

“It was Nanase Riku, wasn’t it?” Tsubasa accused.

“Tsubasa, I’m sorry I called you the wrong name, but can you please drop the subject,” Iori scolded, his face going sour, “it’s inappropriate for an employer to be discussing his romantic interests with his staff, especially one who’s a minor!”

“So you admit he was a romantic interest?”

Iori’s face heated up.

“You’re on very thin ice right now, you know!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I’m just curious, that’s all.”

“Well put your curiosity away if you want to keep helping me!”

Tsubasa remained quiet as he obediently scooped out the batter.

“Do you miss him?” He asked.

“Tsubasa-san.” Iori warned.

“What?! The other members have been honest with me! It’s a simple question!” he argued.

“Why are you asking the other members about this?!”

“Forgive me for my lack of tact, but you have to believe me when I say I have no malicious intentions.”

Iori’s face was cold as he placed the trays into the oven along with the cakes.

“I do.”

“Hm?”

“I do miss him,” Iori finally admitted, “every day.”

“Iori-san…”

“Anyway, let’s continue.”

“Alright…”

While the pastries were baking, Iori had pulled out some tubs of buttercream, a piping bag, and an old piece of cardboard.

“I’m assuming you’ve never piped before,” Iori stated.

Tsubasa shook his head.

“We’re going to get you to practice in the meantime. This buttercream is old and needs to be thrown away, so don’t worry about wasting product.”

“You’re going to teach me?!” 

“Well, you’re no use to me if you can’t pipe a cupcake.”

Tsubasa smiled a wide smile in excitement, and it was at that moment, that the rusty gears in Iori’s head began to turn.

This kid was... _really_ identical to Nanase-san.

Iori coughed, “anyway, to pipe a simple swirl, you start from the outside, work clockwise, and finish with a neat little curl in the middle.”

Iori demonstrated what he meant on the piece of cardboard, Tsubasa admiring how clean it looked.

“That looks so pretty,” he admired.

“You try it,” Iori handed the piping bag to Tsubasa.

Tsubasa nodded, biting his lip in anxiety. He didn’t want to disappoint his dad again.

“It doesn’t have to be perfect,” he reassured the teen.

“Okay, here I go.”

Iori’s brows raised in surprise as Tsubasa piped his swirl next to Iori’s.

“How’s that?” he asked.

“Tsubasa-san, are you sure you don’t have any experience?”

“No...why?”

Iori was amazed. Tsubasa’s first attempt looked identical to Iori’s, which had many years of experience behind it.

“Do another,” he instructed.

Tsubasa did as he was told, the same perfect swirl coming out every time.

“Amazing…”

“What?” Tsubasa asked.

“You’re a natural baker. Your hands are steady,” Iori pointed out, “I guess you didn’t need my lessons, after all.”

“You were still a wonderful teacher!”

“You don’t need to flatter me, you know…”

Since they still had a few minutes, they decided to clean up the flour mess Tsubasa made as well.

“Hey, Iori-san,” Tsubasa asked, as he scooped flour into the trash can.

“Yes?” 

“Can you tell me more about Nanase Riku?”

Iori sighed, “I already told you, it’s inappropriate for me, your boss, to be talking to you about my love life.”

“You can leave out the romantic stuff! I just want to know what made him so special from your perspective.”

Iori’s eyes fluttered shut, “you’re ridiculous.”

“Yeah, I know.” Tsubasa apologized.

“Nanase-san was an absolute pain in my ass,” Iori declared, “he was clumsy, messy, and an absolute liability. He was the dictionary definition of a brocon, and he had absolutely no tact whatsoever!”

“That doesn’t sound like someone you love, Iori-san,” Tsubasa replied bluntly.

“You’d think,” he sighed, “but, on stage, Nanase Riku shone brighter than any of the stars in the universe. It was as if he was born to be an idol. I ended up getting sucked into that potent energy of his.”

“Is this how adults talk about the people they love?” Tsubasa asked.

“What? Do you parents talk about each other like that?” Iori asked.

“I was raised by a single dad,” Tsubasa admitted.

“Oh, I didn’t know.”

“Yeah, I never mentioned it.”

“What happened to your mother?”

“Never had one.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, I never needed one.”

“I see.”

The oven dinged, signalling the cupcakes were ready. Iori stood and brushed off his hands.

“The cake is going to take longer, so I’m going to put the cupcakes in the blast in the meantime.”

“The blast?”

“Yeah, it’s our special freezer for cooling pastries quickly. Keep cleaning.”

“Alright.”

Iori did what he told Tsubasa he was going to do.

“So, what about you?” Iori asked.

“Hm? Me?”

“Is there anyone you like?”

“Aren’t you breaking your own rule, Iori-san?”

Iori huffed, “never mind, forget it.”

Tsubasa stood up and brushed the flour off his knees, “to be honest, I...don’t know? Maybe? I mean, there’s this one girl at school who’s really cute...also one of my friends kinda makes my heart speed up...and there’s another girl who makes me blush sometimes, but uh…I don’t really know.”

Iori’s voice was melancholy as he continued to ask Tsubasa questions.

“How would you feel if you lost the person you loved the most without a trace? And no matter how hard you search, you just cannot find them.”

Tsubasa felt his heart squeeze tightly.

“I wouldn’t give up searching!” He exclaimed, “I’d search all over the world if I had to!”

Iori chuckled to himself.

“That’s what I thought you’d say.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s a naive way of viewing the world. It’s the way I viewed the world long ago.”

Tsubasa flickered his eyes downward. He knew what Iori was getting at.

“You remind me a lot of him,” Iori admitted, “Nanase-san, that is.”

Tsubasa was very quiet, as he tried to pick his next words very carefully. He was finding himself in a dangerous situation where Iori could at any second piece him together.

“Anyway, none of that matters right now. Go wash your hands, we have work to do.” Iori dismissed him.

“Um!” Tsubasa exclaimed.

“Yes?”

“Sometimes people run away, and just want to be found again. That’s why I wouldn’t give up searching, so that they can find peace again.”

“...I’m not sure I follow.”

“I might be just a kid, but I’ve seen what it’s like to be the one who ran away.”

With that, he excused himself to wash his hands, leaving Iori dumbstruck.

Now, while Izumi Iori is definitely not the same person he was in high school, he always assumed that even after killing his brain cells for 16 years with copious amounts of alcohol, he would have still retained the analytical mindset he made his entire personality for so many years. Now, as the hamster wheel inside his head began to turn, he began to doubt everything he ever knew about himself.

“Izumi Tsubasa…” he murmured to himself, “Izumi…”

He could feel his palms growing clammy as he tried to mix together the buttercream, and his head began to spin.

“Iori-san? Are you okay?” Tsubasa asked.

Iori turned to face Tsubasa, the look of worry on his face looking too familiar for Iori’s comfort.

“I’m fine,” he lied.

“You look really pale, do you need a break?”

Iori sighed, scooping the prepared buttercream into three different tubs.

“I need you to dye one of these bowls pink, and one blue. I’m just going to get some air.”

“Alright…”

Iori was quick to leave the bakery, bursting out of the swinging double doors and making a beeline for Mitsuki’s office.

Fumbling with his keys, he flung open the drawer where the employee files were kept, grabbing the one labelled Izumi, Tsubasa.

He only had to open the folder and see the employee information sheet to get the information he was looking for.

“Izumi...the kanji is identical,” he sighed heavily, “why didn’t nii-san notice that earlier?”

Iori counted back nine months from the date of birth listed on the form. Twice. Three times.

Oh no.

Oh _no_.

Iori sat down heavily onto the chair, and gently closed the folder shut. He could feel his hands shake violently as he tried to process this sudden, jarring realization.

Iori laughed bitterly to himself.

“No wonder he’s so good at baking, and yet so clumsy.”

“Iori-san!” Tsubasa called out, “I’m sorry, but the oven is beeping.”

Iori sighed. The cakes were done already. He quickly placed Tsubasa’s folder neatly; right where he found it, so Nii-san wouldn’t know he was snooping through employee documents.

“I’m coming.”

The two were frosting cupcakes side by side, gently sprinkling each one with a mixture of pink and blue sprinkles while the cake cooled in the blast. Neither one of them was willing to address the tension in the air.

“Hey, Tsubasa.”

“Yes?”

Iori cleared his throat, trying to come up with the right words to say to avoid startling the boy.

In the end, he was never able to say what he wanted to say in that moment.

“Don’t put too many sprinkles on,” is what he said instead.

“Ah, I’m sorry!”

“It’s fine.”

As they worked, Iori tried to glance over at Tsubasa as often as he could, as if he was trying to memorize the boy’s facial structure.

_Could this really be…?_

Tsubasa caught him staring that time, and he glanced over quizically.

“What’s wrong?”

Iori cleared his voice, “nothing, like I said.”

“Alright...”

* * *

After a lot of elbow grease, and even more tension in the air, the two managed to complete the task. Iori swung the fridge door closed triumphantly.

“Thanks for your help, by the way.”

Tsubasa smiled, “anytime! And it only took us until…”

Tsubasa’s eyes widened in horror when he opened up his phone.

_Papa: 16 missed calls_

_Grandma: 5 missed calls_

_Uncle TennTenn: 9 missed calls_

“Iori-san…”

“What?” He asked, tossing the dishes in the sink to be dealt with in the morning.

“It’s one in the morning.”

Iori froze in horror.

“I wasn’t keeping track of the clock, were you?!”

“No, I thought you were!”

Iori groaned, “oh my god, this is so illegal!”

“Papa is going to skin me alive!” Tsubasa exclaimed, “the trains aren’t even running anymore!”

“The bakey could get shut down if the labour board ever finds out about this! God, I’m so stupid!”

“I’m the idiot here! I’m the one who insisted I stay late!”

“I’m your boss, though! I’m responsible for you!”

“Oh god, I’m so dead. My uncle called me NINE TIMES! If Papa doesn’t kill me, he will!”

Iori pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath to try and calm himself down.

“Alright, get out of this store right now, we don’t have time to hang out any longer.”

“But, the trains…”

“Out. Wait for me.”

Tsubasa did as he was told, not even bothering to grab his bag and uniform. He did, however, take off his apron, balling it up and throwing it under the counter.

After waiting outside in the chilly Tokyo night, Iori emerged from the building, with a set of keys in his hand.

“I’ll drive you home. It’s the least I can do.”

Tsubasa wasn’t about to argue as he jumped into the passenger seat of Iori’s car.

“Where do you live?”

“I’m kinda far…”

“I don’t care.”

Tsubasa gave Iori the address, noticing how his eyebrows flew upward.

“That is far…” Iori noted, “do you really take the train that far every day?”

Tsubasa nodded.

Iori peeled out of the parking spot, tearing down the streets of Tokyo to get Tsubasa home as quickly as possible before he got arrested for kidnapping or something.

“So, why did you apply to work at fonte chocolat when there are lots of cafes closer to home?” Iori asked.

Tsubasa shifted in his seat.

“That’s...complicated.”

“Everyone’s actions are driven by some sort of motivation,” Iori commented, “I’m sure your motivation wasn’t that complicated.”

Tsubasa pulled his knees up to his chest, which didn’t go unnoticed by Iori.

“I’m sorry, you must be exhausted,” Iori apologized.

Tsubasa yawned in response.

“I’ll make sure you get paid double time for the extra hours,” Iori insisted, “I was irresponsible. I...guess I had a lot on my mind.”

“Me too,” Tsubasa admitted.

It took about forty minutes to get Tsubasa home, despite the fact that there was no traffic that late at night. Iori felt horrible for dropping off his teenage employee at home at almost two in the morning, without apologizing to the parents. 

However, it was late, and if Tsubasa’s Papa is who he thinks it is...

Tsubasa, meanwhile, was mentally writing his will as the car pulled up to his building. The lights were on in the apartment, to his absolute dread.

“Ugh, I’m going to die,” he groaned.

“I’m sorry, but the ride ends here,” Iori replied.

Tsubasa sighed heavily, getting out of the car and leaning in for one last goodbye.

“Thanks for the drive, dad.”

It took him a split second to realize what he had said, and he jolted awake when his brain processed what he had just said.

“Sorry, I just, I mean-”

Iori, to his surprise, simply chuckled, his face softening to a point where Tsubasa could almost see the younger Izumi Iori.

“Have a good night, son.”

Tsubasa blinked in surprise.

“Wait, you-”

“We can talk about this later,” Iori instructed, “right now, you need to go inside.”

Tsubasa was about to argue, but instead nodded his head in agreement.

“I’ll see you later, then.”

“Bye bye.”

Closing the door to the car, Tsubasa climbed the stairs to his apartment, saying one last prayer before his imminent death.

“No, I just...hold on Tenn-nii...yes he just came home…”

Tsubasa kicked off his shoes and sheepishly shoved his hands in his pockets. Riku was pacing the living room, with his phone up to his ear, dressed for bed but looking like he had been through the worst exam of his life.

Riku put down the phone, turning and folding his arms at Tsubasa.

“Where have you been this time?” he demanded.

Tsubasa scratched the back of his head sheepishly, “out.”

“That’s all you have to say? You were ‘out’?”

“Uh...yeah…”

“Where’s your uniform?! Your school bag?! Are you kidding me right now, Tsubasa?!”

Riku walked over to him and grabbed the collar of the shirt he was wearing.

“Who’s shirt is that?” he demanded.

“I…uhhhh…”

Riku pulled the collar up to his nose, bringing Tsubasa with him.

“It smells like alcohol, have you been drinking?!”

“What? No!” Tsubasa exclaimed.

“But you were with someone who was drinking?!”

“Papa, I’m tired, I just-”

“Answer me, Tsubasa.”

Tsubasa sighed. He was going to have a lie again, wasn’t he?

“Fine, I was at a house party some foreign kids threw. Is that what you want to hear?” Tsubasa replied, a bite of sarcasm to his words.

Tsubasa was not expecting to feel a sharp sting across his face, as Riku backhanded him in response.

“Go to your room,” Riku instructed, “I don’t even want to look at you right now.”

“Papa…”

“Do you know how worried I was?!” he exclaimed, “you-you-I don’t even know what to do with you anymore!”

Tsubasa’s eyes cast downwards. Lying never got him anywhere good.

“What happened to my son?” Riku asked.

“Papa, I haven’t changed! I just-you see-”

“Go to your room. Now.”

“But-”

“No buts. You are beyond grounded right now.”

Tsubasa hung his head in shame.

“Yes, Papa…”

He went to his room, locking the door behind him, as Riku began to cry in the living room, putting the phone back up to his ear.

“Tenn-nii, what did I do wrong?”

“Nothing, Riku. You did nothing wrong.”

* * *

_“Hey, Iori.”_

_“Yes, Nanase-san?”_

_Riku stretched out on his bed, their clothes discarded on the floor. Only the sheets provided cover from the cold air blowing from the air conditioning unit in his room._

_“Do you think we’ll be together forever?”_

_“Is that all that’s on your mind right now?”_

_“Well, I can’t help but think how nice it would be to wake up to Iori every day!”_

_Iori chuckled, rolling over to kiss Riku’s kiss-bitten lips._

_“Aren’t we getting serious, Nanase-san.”_

_“You said you’d never leave me!” Riku puffed his cheeks up, “which means you have to marry me! And we can have cute babies!”_

_“Nanase-san, any talk of babies is forbidden right after sex!” Iori scolded._

_Riku laughed in response._

_“You didn’t say no to babies, though!”_

_“You’d be a terrible father, Nanase-san.”_

_“Hey!”_

_“The kid would be spoiled, and completely undisciplined!” Iori declared._

_“What’s wrong with that?!”_

_Iori sighed, but a gentle smile graced his lips, which told Riku he wasn’t totally frustrated as he cupped his lover’s cheek._

_“I love you so much.”_

_“I love you too, Iori.”_

_“But I don’t have the energy to deal with two of you!”_

_“Meanie!”_

Iori sat in the driver's seat of his car for a very long time after he pulled into his driveway. He turned off the ignition, yet kept a firm grip on the steering wheel. Slowly, he lowered his head onto the top of the steering wheel, careful not to hit the horn and wake up the kids.

The clock read three in the morning, and yet Iori felt no shred of fatigue. It was like fire and ice was pouring through his veins.

“I’m such an idiot,” he murmured to himself.

  
  



	15. Temptations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEADS UP FOR FUTURE SCHEDULE CHANGE  
> For those of you who don't know, my birthday is on September 15th, and this year my fiance and I are going on vacation to St. John's! However, our itinerary has us travelling the Sunday before my birthday, and there's no wifi of cell service in the middle of the Atlantic. Not sure what I'm going to do in terms of updating that week or the week after, bc I likely won't be writing on vacation. I'll let you guys know again before I leave, but just a heads up there will be an upcoming schedule change.
> 
> Also, WE BROKE 150 KUDOS??? HELLO??? Thank you so much everyone for the love!!

The next morning, after a terrible night’s sleep, Izumi Iori buttoned up his dress shirt, tucking them into his dress pants.

No matter how he views it, he broke the law by allowing Tsubasa to work for him as late as he did. Now, he was responsible for taking on the task of apologizing to Tsubasa’s guardian, and begging him to not press charges.

Iori knew the consequences, of course, and he mentally braced himself.

Perhaps by some chance, there was a misunderstanding. That Nanase Riku did not have to bear the burden of carrying his child all alone all those years ago. Perhaps there really was another Izumi family in Tokyo with the same kanji.

Either way, Iori has to do his job, and has to do it professionally.

Brushing his long black hair back into a ponytail, he took a long, hard look at himself in the mirror.

“Dear god, I look like shit,” he sighed under his breath, rubbing his face to try and get some circulation to his cheeks.

When Iori made his way to the front door, he was surprised to see his brother making pancakes for his hungry children in the kitchen, who were noisily discussing a new video game that had piqued their interest.

“Nii-san? I thought you had the flu?”

“Yeah,” he said, a medical mask over his face as he flipped bear shaped pancakes, “my fever broke last night, so I’m on the mend.”

“I see.”

“You’re dressed nice, what’s going on?”

“I need to attend to some business with a...client.”

“Who’s opening the shop?”

“Mom and dad, I asked them early this morning,” Iori explained, “thanks to your husband I was at the shop half the night.”

“What did Nagi do this time?” he sighed.

“I’ll explain later, right now I have to get going.”

“Uncle Iori, will you play this new game of Super Rabbit with us later?” Hanako asked.

Iori smiled softly, “sure, later.”

The kids cheered, and Iori took that opportunity to take his leave, before Nii-san demanded he eat breakfast.

Iori knew that he would not be able to hold down breakfast.

_“I don’t want to wear this,” Riku stated, “can we please not use these costumes.”_

_Iori’s eyes narrowed in concern._

_“Your monster generation costumes are what fans know you for,” Tsumugi’s brows furrowed in worry, “why don’t you want to wear them, Riku-san?”_

_The remaining idolish7 members’ eyes were on Riku._

_“I...I gained weight,” Riku admitted with a blush._

_“How did you gain weight when all you’ve been doing is sleeping?!” Iori exclaimed._

_“Ichi, calm down,” Yamato reassured him, “we’re all human, we gain and lose weight for weird reasons.”_

_Riku’s bottom lip trembled, “I’m sorry, i don’t want to go on stage with my body exposed.”_

_Mitsuki and Nagi looked at each other, as did Tamaki and Sogo._

_“If it’s that big of an issue, I don’t care,” Sogo piped up._

_“Yeah, I just want Rikkun to be comfy.”_

_“We can switch it for our memomelo costumes,” Mitsuki suggested._

_“Yes!” Nagi added._

_Tsumugi nodded, “alright, we’ll switch it.”_

_“You’re going on a diet,” Iori pointed at Riku, “and exercise.”_

_“Fine…” Riku grumbled._

The diet never did work, Iori thought to himself as he pulled out of the driveway, to the same address Tsubasa provided him. 

Though, it wasn’t like Iori had much time to see any results. Riku disappeared shortly after.

Memories ran through Iori’s head as he tried to figure out the signs he had missed that could’ve prevented him from running away in the first place.

_Riku ducked out of yet another hug._

_“Why are you being so touch avoidant?” Iori asked._

_“I just don’t want you touching me, that’s all!”_

_“Nanase-san, we’re boyfriends,” Iori reminded him, “we touch each other all the time.”_

_“I just don’t want you touching me!”_

_“Why the hell not?!”_

_“I don’t need to tell you that, it’s my body!”_

_“Of course it is, but this is not like you!”_

_“Just leave me alone!” Riku shouted, recoiling._

_“Oh cut the theatrics, Nanase-san! What the hell is wrong with you?! I know you’re sick, so cut the crap and tell me what’s wrong so I can help you!”_

_“I don’t need your help.”_

_“Of course you do, it’s like I said at friends’ day, I know you better than you do! Allow me to help you get bet-”_

_“I don’t want to be controlled by you, anymore!” Riku shouted in a rare mood swing, slamming his bedroom door in Iori’s face, the click of the lock preventing Iori from discussing the matter further._

_Iori blinked in surprise._

_“Nanase-san…?”_

  
  


Riku ran away that night, Iori thought to himself. He was likely trying to push him away to ease his own guilt. But why didn’t he just tell Iori the truth?

_“Don’t give up hope.”_

_“Easier said than done.”_

_Yuki chuckled to himself, tipping back his glass._

_“I know. When I lost Ban, I was devastated. It almost destroyed my entire career.”_

_Iori scowled, “you didn’t love him the way I loved Nanase-san.”_

_“Oh? What makes you so sure of that?”_

_Iori went very quiet, to Yuki’s amusement._

_“I’m sorry, I didn’t-”_

_Yuki waved him off, “relax, as you can see, everything went very well for us in the end. Even if we’re not romantically involved anymore, he’s still one of the most important people in my life right now.”_

_“Yuki-san…”_

_“No matter what, you can’t give up on him returning. Whether it be one year, five years, or twenty five years. He will come back.”_

_“Do you really think so?”_

_“I do.”_

  
  


_“We need to stop doing this.”_

_Iori sat up, his neck and chest covered in violent looking bites._

_“What do you mean?”_

_Tenn was perched at the edge of the bed, his shirt already on as he worked on his pants._

_“I can’t keep sleeping with you.”_

_“Why not?”_

_Tenn’s voice was cool and calculated, but Iori saw a strange emotion swirling in his eyes._

_“Izumi Iori, admit it, you’re just doing this because I’m the closest thing to Riku you can find.”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“I know you were my brother’s lover.”_

_“That’s in the past!” Iori exclaimed, “Nanase-san is gone!”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_Iori stared hard at Tenn, who was blinking back tears._

_“You know where he is, don’t you?”_

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”_

_“You found him, and now you’re feeling guilty.”_

_“You piss me off.”_

_“Only when I’m right. Where is he?”_

_“Like I’d ever tell you,” Tenn snapped._

_“Bastard…”_

_“He left to get away from you, after all,” Tenn calmly packed up the bag he brought with him._

_“...What?”_

_“Yep, he said he couldn’t staaand being controlled by someone as heartless as you,” Tenn swung his bag over his shoulder, putting on his shoes._

_“No way, Nanase-san would never say anything like that!”_

_“Deny it all you want, you know you controlled him until he broke,” Tenn reached for the doorknob of the hotel room they were staying at, “have a nice life, Izumi Iori. Try not to wallow in your grief too much.”_

_“Wait, Kujo-san!”_

_With that, Tenn closed the door, leaving Iori feeling dirty, and ashamed._

Iori sighed heavily, seriously contemplating turning the car around, going back to bed, and pretending the last 24 hours didn’t exist. 

“I’m such an idiot.”

As Iori climbed the stairs to the building, Tsubasa’s words from the night before stuck out more than any hazy memory from years ago.

_“Sometimes people run away, and just want to be found again. That’s why I wouldn’t give up searching, so that they can find peace again.”_

“I’m here, Nanase-san. You’re found.” he murmured to himself as he knocked on the door.

“I’m coming!” shouted a muffled voice that Iori hadn’t heard in sixteen years.

The door opened, and Iori inhaled sharply, as he met his lover’s eyes for the first time in many, many years.

Riku had barely aged, unlike Iori. He wore his reading glasses, likely full time now, and gained a little bit of weight. However, he was still the exact same Nanase Riku who shattered his heart.

Riku’s ruby red eyes were wide with shock, his mouth open in surprise as he took in Iori’s figure once again.

“I-Iori…?” he asked, his voice trembling in disbelief.

Iori’s voice quivered just the same as he gently cupped his cheek, the way he did so long ago.

“Nanase-san…” 

Iori was expecting a surge of some sort of emotion when they two reunited. Joy, pain, anger, it didn’t matter. Iori knew there would be something that ignited between them.

He did not, however, expect Riku to pull him into a heated kiss, and drag him in the house.

“N-Nanase-san!” Iori exclaimed, pushing him off in shock as the front door slammed shut behind him.

Riku blinked up at him, his grip on Iori’s shirt not lessening. His beautiful vermillion eyes were hypnotizing him as he bore into Iori’s cold, dead soul.

Now, Iori was a man, with needs like everyone else. It had been a few years since he had been touched...sexually. 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, this beautiful man he loved for so many years was trying to tempt him into the bedroom. 

Judging by the way Riku shifted uncomfortably, blushing hard, it had been awhile for him too.

How could Iori resist? His life had become chaotic enough, and what was a little bit of sexual indulgence between adults?

Those were his last coherent thoughts as Riku dragged him by his tie down the hall, stealing heated kisses along the way.

* * *

“Ah, I needed that!” Riku sighed happily, stretching out his naked and spent body on the bed as his joints cracked.

Iori’s face was flaming red as he tried to find his clothes, finally finding his shirt and quickly pulling it on, feeling different.

“Uh, yeah, it was good,” Iori replied.

Riku grabbed his underwear, pulling them on before finding his own shirt.

“Um...so...Iori…”

“Yes, Nanase-san?”

“What are you doing here, anyway?”

Iori sighed heavily.

“Well I was here on official business, but it seems that got derailed completely by your horny ass.”

“Official business? For what?”

Iori blinked in surprise.

“You know, the fact that an employee of fonte chocolat living in this household was working past the allowable hours under the Japanese Labour Code last night?”

Now it was Riku’s turn to be confused.

“No one here works for…”

Riku covered his mouth in shock as he put the pieces together.

“That little shit…”

“Did you seriously not know that your fifteen year old son was working four days a week?” Iori responded in disbelief.

“I had no reason to be suspicious of him, he’s a good boy! At least, normally he is...”

“You need parenting classes.”

“I don’t want to hear that from you!”

Iori sighed heavily, “anyway, I hope you accept an official apology from us, and know that we will not be making him work that late again. I take full responsibility for what happened.”

“I...thank you?”

“Anyway, I do need to get going.”

“Did you...want to stay for tea or something?” Riku asked, shifting uncomfortably on the bed.

“I can’t, my parents are running the shop alone, and I need to get back there.”

“Oh…I guess I’ll just walk you out, then.”

Tsubasa yawned, slumped over his homework.

Since he was grounded, and Iori already banned him from working for the next two days to make up for what happened the night before, he had no choice but to study for hours on end. Without his backpack, he could only study what was left on his desk from the day before, which consisted of his English worksheets, and a chemistry textbook. His English work was long done; being bilingual, he had no issues with that. So, he spent the morning reading about covalent bonds.

His stomach growled, and he pulled off his sound-proof headphones he had been wearing since he woke up.

He could use a little snack right about now.

Opening his bedroom door, he was surprised to hear voices coming from the foyer.

“Papa, do we have visito-”

Tsubasa binked in surprise when he saw Riku and Iori standing in the foyer, Iori’s hair messed up, and Riku wearing the bare minimum, with very obvious bite marks on his neck. The two of them jumped, blushing furiously when they saw him.

“Oh, Tsubasa! Good morning!” Riku exclaimed, “what are you doing up?”

“I was hungry, but you know what, I’m not anymore.”

Tsubasa turned on his heel and made a beeline back to his room, hearing Iori’s muffled ‘HE WAS HOME?!’ and suddenly being very grateful for his headphones.

Roughly thirty minutes later, Tsubasa got a gentle knock on the door, and Riku opened it. He was dressed properly, and was carrying a plate of cut-up fruit.

“Are you still hungry?” Riku asked, gently placing the plate on Tsubasa’s desk, next to his homework.

“Thanks.”

RIku sighed, leaning against the doorway.

“Why can’t you be honest with me?”

“About what?”

“Working at fonte chocolat, your grades failing, the fact that you internalized your feelings about me being in idolish7 until you exploded in anger.”

Tsubasa gazed down at the floor.

“I wanted to find myself, I didn’t think you would be happy with that.”

“I’m more unhappy with the fact that you keep lying to me,” Riku admitted, “I’m not going to be angry at you wanting to find your father. I gave you the Izumi name for a reason, you know.”

Tsubasa lifted his head in surprise.

“You wanted me to find Iori?”

Riku’s face contorted in a grimace, “I mean, I was hoping that when you were a little older, and understood the consequences of your actions. But, if you ever did want to learn more about the other half of your family, your name is the first step that I gave you.”

“I’m sorry I lied to you,” Tsubasa apologized, “I was kind of a bad son.”

“Oh, Tsubasa…”

“Am I still grounded?” he asked.

“Yes,” Riku replied firmly, “however, I will allow you to go to work.”

“What about the summer festival?”

“You can still go,” Riku caved, “but, no more lies, okay?”

“Thank you, Papa!”

“Now, go study. I need to do laundry.”

* * *

Late that evening, Iori threw open the door to the house, making a beeline for the kitchen.

Mitsuki, Yamato and Nagi were sitting on the couch supervising the kids, who were taking turns playing video games. The open concept house made it easy to see Iori storm in, throw open the newly unlocked liquor cabinet, and crack open a bottle.

“You!!!” Mitsuki shouted, his voice breaking from being sick.

He hurdled the couch, ran to the kitchen as Iori tried to chug as much of the liquid as possible before he got mowed down by a pissed off 165cm nii-san.

Mitsuki launched himself in the air, wrapping his legs around Iori’s waist, and grabbing his shoulder with one hand and reaching for the bottle with another, which Iori was struggling to get out of his reach.

“Give me the bottle you demon spawn!” Mitsuki shouted.

“Yeah, get him dad!” Hanako cheered, the kids’ attention off the game and onto the commotion in the kitchen.

“Get rekt Iori!” Haruki shouted.

“I’m amazed Mitsu had the energy to do that, he was bedridden yesterday,” Yamato commented, tipping back his beer.

“After watching him birth three children and then go back to work the next day, I’m convinced his body is a physiological freak of nature,” Nagi added.

The sound of the liquor bottle shattering and Iori shouting from the kitchen alarmed the two men.

“Hey kids! Why don’t we go sneak some candy from Ichi’s stash? It’s in his bedroom!” Yamato exclaimed, herding the kids out of the area while Nagi dealt with his husband and brother-in-law.

Several uncomfortable minutes later, the kids were snacking on candy in their bedrooms while the adults were in the living room. Iori half-drunk and pissed off with his hand bandaged, Mitsuki ready to wring his brother’s neck, and Nagi and Yamato trying to keep the peace.

“So, do you want to tell me why you thought it was a good idea to drink again?” Mitsuki growled, his voice raspy from straining it.

Iori refused to look his brother in the eye.

“Mitsu, you know addiction recovery isn’t linear,” Yamato tried to be gentle about the subject, knowing it was touchy among the Izumi family.

“He’s been clean for years!” Mitsuki shouted, “don’t go defending him now!”

“I met Nanase-san.”

Mitsuki’s eyes widened in shock.

“What…?”

“This morning, I met him again.”

Yamato and Nagi also had their full attention on Iori.

“What did you do?” Yamato asked.

“Did you kick his ass? Yell at him for all the pain he’s caused?” Mitsuki asked, no longer interested in his drinking, “spill, spill!”

Iori flushed bright red, “it didn’t go...exactly like that.”

“But you told him off, right? Gave him the cold shoulder maybe?”

“...ihadsexwithhim,” Iori muffled into his hand, covering his face in shame.

“What? I didn’t hear you.”

“Ihadsexwithhim.”

“Iori.”

“Fine, Nii-san, I had sex with him, okay?!” Iori huffed, his face almost purple from embarrassment.

Mitsuki and Nagi blinked in surprise.

“You...slept with him?” Mitsuki asked incredulously.

“Not the reaction I was expecting, if I’m being completely honest,” Nagi admitted.

Yamato cracked open another beer.

“How did you meet him in the first place?” Mitsuki asked.

Yamato took a VERY big gulp of beer.

“Aren’t you drinking a little too fast, Yamato?” Nagi asked.

“Nii-san, I need you to be calm with what I’m about to tell you.”

“Alright.”

“You know Tsubasa-san from the shop, right?”

“...Yes...what about him?”

“He’s my son.” Iori confessed.

Mitsuki blinked in confusion, but the other two were unfazed.

“He’s...what?” Mitsuki asked.

“I figured as much,” Nagi nodded.

“Yeah, the kid told me already,” Yamato admitted.

“Wait, you assholes knew and didn’t tell me?!” Mitsuki shouted.

“You mean you idiots knew before I did?!” Iori added.

Yamato shrugged, “I pinky promised.”

“I don’t appreciate being called an idiot, Iori,” Nagi sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

“If Tsubasa-kun is your son, then who-”

“It was Nanase-san,” Iori confessed, “we were dating behind everyone’s backs.”

“I figured as much, but…”

“I don’t know when exactly it happened, but we were...sexually active within the time frame that Tsubasa would’ve been conceived. I guess he got scared, and ran away instead of telling me.”

Mitsuki exhaled hard.

Iori sighed as well, “anyway, last night, thanks to Rokuya-san’s screw up-”

“I thought I filed it in the incomplete folder!” He argued.

“Nagi…” Mitsuki growled.

“Can I finish? You three are noisy.”

The three were quiet.

“Last night, I accidentally allowed Tsubasa-san to stay long past his allowable hours. I ended up dropping him off at his apartment, because by that point, the trains weren’t running.”

“Iori!” Mitsuki exclaimed in horror.

“I know, I know, I take full responsibility for that!” Iori raised his hands in defence, “so this morning I went to apologize to his guardian for being irresponsible.”

“And Riku opened the door, I’m assuming?” Yamato finished.

“Yes.”

“And the rest is history,” Nagi added.

“Shut up.”

Mitsuki exhaled hard.

“None of his employee information stated anything about being related to you or Riku.”

“His birth certificate is a forgery,” Nagi confessed, “I saw it.”

“So you were snooping through my files again?” Mitsuki grumbled.

“It was for educational purposes!”

“How did you know it was fake?” Iori asked.

“Well, tragically in my youth I’ve had a few...entanglements with various criminal organizations, as you all know.”

“Don’t remind me of the bomb…” Yamato groaned.

“Anyway, many Yakuza groups have a code they use to identify themselves. The birth certificate had one of those codes at the bottom.”

“Great, so now you’re saying my son is in with the Yakuza?” Iori exclaimed.

“I don’t know how he got it, but that seems to be the origin of the falsified document.”

“Nagi, I don’t know if you’re aware of this, but if we got audited and that document was turned over to the labour board, our store would be shut down and we’d be charged criminally,” Mitsuki growled, “and you thought you should KEEP THAT TO YOURSELF?!”

Nagi shrugged.

“What’s a felony or two between friends, am I right?” Yamato tried to joke, but no one laughed.

Iori had his head lowered as he clasped his hands together in his lap.

“Nii-san.”

“Hm?”

“I don’t know how to be a dad.”

Mitsuki’s face softened as he saw his little brother’s vulnerability for the first time in a very long time.

“Iori…”

“You’re a wonderful uncle to our children,” Nagi insisted, “you have nothing to worry about.”

“Tsubasa doesn’t seem to have standards when it comes to you, anyway,” Yamato shrugged.

“I’m going to kick Riku’s ass if I see him again,” Mitsuki threatened, “I can’t believe he not only ran away instead of turning to us for help, but hid an entire child from his rightful family!”

“Now Mitsuki, come on-”

“No, Yamato-san, I have children. I know how scary it is to be pregnant. Riku was an idiot and irresponsible.”

“You don’t know the full story, my prince.”

“I can’t believe I’m agreeing with Rokuya-san and defending Nanase-san, but I’m sure you and Rokuya-san waited to marry and have children after idolish7 split for a reason.”

“He still should’ve come to us for help! We’re not going to punish him, we would’ve helped him!”

“We can’t change the past, Mitsu,” Yamato finished his beer, “let’s just hope Ichi used a condom today so there’s no other tragic accidents.”

Iori sweat nervously, shifting uncomfortably on the couch.

“Ichi…”

“Oh come on!”

“Oh boy...”

“I wasn’t thinking, I was confused and incredibly horny for some reason.”

“I’m going to kick your ass so hard you won’t feel your nuts again,” Mitsuki threatened.

“Can I film it?” Nagi asked.

“So I’m taking Ichi’s wallet and buying plan B while you guys duke it out.”

“Nikaido-san, leave my wallet alone!”

“Are you guys done fighting?” Hanako complained from the doorway to the living room, “I want to play Super Rabbit with nii-chan!”

“No, we’re having an adult conv-”

“Ah, yeah, go ahead, Hanako-chan,” Yamato gestured.

“I’ll play the next level with you!” Mitsuki offered.

“Oh, my princess, why don’t you sit here? It’s much more comfortable than the floor! Haruki can sit next to you, as well!”

“Grown men, can’t say no to a nine year old,” Iori sighed, “I’m going to bed, we’ll continue this later.”

Iori retreated to his room, only to bump into Shion in the hallway.

“Uncle Iori, can you read me a story?” he asked.

Iori smiled, scooping up the small child.

“Sure, what do you want me to read tonight?”

“The newspaper.”

Iori chuckled, ruffling the child’s hair.

“You’re an interesting kid, Shion."


	16. You Sunshine, You Temptress

The two brothers opened the store together the next morning.

“I really am sorry about my outburst last night,” Iori apologized.

Mitsuki waved him off, “you’re fine. I probably would’ve done the same thing in your situation.”

Iori got to work setting up the displays, while Mitsuki was fixated on the folder in his office.

“How do you think Tsubasa got this?” Mitsuki asked, thumbing at the document.

“I don’t care, honestly,” Iori sighed, “I just hope he didn’t put himself in any danger, that’s all.”

“Spoken like a true parent,” Mitsuki laughed.

Iori blushed, still not entirely used to the title just yet.

“I told mom and dad this morning,” Iori confessed, “about Tsubasa-san.”

“That’s good, how did they react?” Mitsuki asked.

“About how you would expect. Dad was calm about the whole thing, he seems to think being a dad will ‘smarten me up’, whatever that means. Mom’s ecstatic about having another grandson, and she’s panic shopping, trying to make up for fifteen years worth of gifts.”

Mitsuki laughed, “I should do that too.”

“No need to overwhelm the kid! Or worse, spoil him!”

“Hey now, he’s my only nephew!” Mitsuki argued.

“Yeah…”

“What’s with the sudden melancholy?” Mitsuki asked, sensing a drop in Iori’s mood.

“Tsubasa-san was better off never meeting me,” Iori admitted gloomily.

Mitsuki poked his head out of the office in concern.

“You don’t mean that...do you?”

“Nii-san, look at me. I’m thirty six but I look fifty six! I can’t stay sober over the littlest of inconveniences, and I think Tsubasa-san will be very disappointed by me. I mean, he was raised by  _ Nanase-san. _ ”

Mitsuki stomped out of the office, flicking Iori on the nose.

“Ow, Nii-san!”

“Tsubasa came looking for  _ you _ ! Meaning he wants  _ you _ ! Don’t be stupid!” Mitsuki exclaimed, “I’ve seen you interact with my babies! They love you, and so does your son. So snap out of that nonsense!”

Iori huffed, rubbing his nose.

“With your kids, I’m uncle Iori. I don’t have to be a dad! It’s different…”

“So be the best dad you can be. It’s as easy as that.”

“You make it look so easy, though!”

Mitsuki’s face softened at Iori’s distress.

“Sure, it looked easy, but it wasn’t. When Haruki was born, I was terrified. Sure, I wanted kids, but I didn’t know how to be a dad. You learn as you go. I’m sure Riku did just that as well, and Tsubasa is a wonderful kid.”

“Nii-san…”

“Don’t worry about if you’re doing the right thing or not, just be Izumi Iori, Tsubasa’s dad.”

Iori nodded, “I’ll do my best.”

“Good! Now, let’s get the door unlocked so we can start serving customers!”

Mitsuki made his way to the front door, but Iori was distracted by the presence of a school bag on the floor, next to a crumpled up apron.

“Is Tsubasa-san here?” Iori asked.

“No, he won’t be in again until tomorrow.”

Iori’s brows furrowed in concern.

“He left his bag here.”

“Huh?”

Iori lifted up Tsubasa’s school bag, “this is, without a doubt, his bag.”

“He’s going to need that for school tomorrow!” Mitsuki exclaimed.

“I’m going to run it over to Nanase-san’s.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Not really, but like you said, Tsubasa-san needs it for school.”

“Alright, be back soon, though!”

“I will, I’m just dropping off his school bag.”

Riku looked just as beautiful as he did the last time he opened the door.

“Oh, Iori...how are you?” he asked, just as surprised to see him.

Iori held up Tsubasa’s bag, “I brought Tsubasa-san’s bag. He left it at the shop.”

“Oh, thank you!” Riku took the bag gratefully, “he’ll be happy to see it again.”

“Yeah, he will be.”

Iori rubbed the back of his neck, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

“Well, I need to get back to the shop,” he excused.

“Yeah, you should.” Riku agreed, “I don’t want the business to fall apart.”

“No, that wouldn’t be good.”

“No, it wouldn't be good at all.”

Iori shuffled awkwardly, “well…”

“Did you...want to stay for a minute? I was just about to make some tea.”

Iori was once again hypnotized by those beautiful crimson eyes.

“...I guess I can stay for just a minute.”

“Just a minute.”

The two lay panting and sweaty in Riku’s bed, side by side.

“So...we did it again…”

“Yep...we did…”

“...it was good though.”

“Yeah. It was.”

“...is Tsubasa-san home?”

“Yep.”

“...Do you think he heard anything?”

“Nope.”

“That’s good.”

Iori anxiously drummed his fingers on the sheets.

“Nii-san is going to worry about me.”

“Yeah, you should probably head out,” Riku replied sadly.

Iori was quick to pull on his clothes, glancing over his shoulder at Riku’s creamy, unblemished skin, wrapped delicately in the sheets, as if he was tempting Iori for more.

“Thank you for dropping off my son’s belongings,” Riku smiled softly, “I’m sorry you had to come out all this way for him.”

Iori’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance at Riku’s use of ‘my son’, but decided to let it slide for now.

“Well, he needs his books for school.”

“You’re right, he does.”

Iori shuffled awkwardly.

“Well, bye, then.”

Riku nodded, “Bye.”

Iori gently closed the bedroom door, cursing himself internally.

Before he left, he knocked on the other closed door in the apartment, which he assumed was Tsubasa’s bedroom.

Gently prying open the door, he saw Tsubasa hunched over his desk, his soundproof headphones on as he read from a textbook.

“Chemistry?” Iori asked.

Tsubasa jumped when he realized he wasn’t alone in the room.

“Oh, Iori-san, hi,” Tsubasa yanked off his headphones, “what are you doing here?”

Iori blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“...Do I want to know?” Tsubasa asked suspiciously.

“I’m just here to drop off your bag!” Iori exclaimed in defense, “you left it at the shop, along with your uniform.”

“Oh,” Tsubasa's voice softened up, “thanks, I need that for tomorrow.”

“I figured you would.”

Iori leaned against the door frame, looking around his room. It was a typical teenager’s room, with crumpled up sheets on the bed, a pile of dirty laundry in the corner, and messy papers scattered on his desk.

“You need to clean your room,” Iori scolded.

“Yeah, probably.” Tsubasa sighed, turning the page of his textbook.

“What are you doing, anyway?”

“Papa took away my laptop,” Tsubasa complained, “so I’m reading my chemistry book.”

“Why did he take away your laptop?”

“I lied about where I was,” he admitted, “so I’m grounded.”

“Huh, so Nanase-san does know how to discipline…” Iori thought aloud.

“I can still go to work though,” Tsubasa reassured him.

“That’s good, I’d hate to see my favourite employee go.”

Tsubasa smiled softly, “I doubt I’m your favourite employee.”

Iori chuckled.

“See you tomorrow, okay?”

“Alright.”

“Make sure you get your homework done.”

“I will!”

* * *

Monday came, and it was business as usual in Tokyo.

The lunch bell rang, and while normally Tsubasa would be racing to the rooftop with his bento and dishing the latest to his friends, or in the light music club room preparing for the summer festival, today was different.

Sighing heavily, he pulled out his history notebook.

Tsubasa seemed to be struggling the most in history class, and his teacher was completely unforgiving when it came to grading his work. So, he was spending his lunch break studying to make sure he doesn’t slip to the point he was at back in April.

Summer break was looming, and he wanted to end the semester on a positive note.

He tried to tune out the sound of students noisily making their way through the halls, excitedly chatting about their after school plans.

“This is hard…”

In the hallway, the first year members of the girl’s volleyball team were excitedly discussing the upcoming summer tournament when they passed by class 2.

“Hm? Tsubasa-kun?” one of the members noticed him through the glass.

“Heeeh, is that your boyfriend, Mai-chan?” One of them jeered.

“What? No way!”

“He’s kinda cute, he’s new, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, he’s super spaced out in class though.”

The girls giggled, but Mai’s brows furrowed.

“I’ll be right back,” she told her friends, opening the door to the classroom.

“Hey, Mai-chan?!”

“You think she actually likes him?”

“Who knows, come on, the cafeteria is about to run out of Yakisoba.”

“You never stop eating, do you?”

“It’s impossible…” Tsubasa groaned, “I can’t remember dates for shit.”

“Whatcha doing?” A female voice startled him.

“Oh! Mai-chan! Hi!” He stammered.

She smiled at him.

“I’m trying to study, but I’m not good at this…” Tsubasa sighed.

To his surprise, she pulled up a chair next to his desk.

“Need some help?”

“Don’t you have better things to be doing?” Tsubasa asked.

She shook her head, her pigtails swinging with the momentum.

“Let’s see your notes.”

He sheepishly handed her his notebook, blushing as he watched her sparkling green eyes skim through the pages of his writing.

“Your notes are all quantity and no quality,” she informed him.

“What does that mean?”

“Well, you have a lot of information here, but it’s not written in a way that’s easy to memorize. History is all about memorization.”

“I can memorize just fine!” he exclaimed in defence.

She raised an eyebrow, before closing his notebook.

“When was the Charter Oath declared?” she asked.

Tsubasa’s brows furrowed.

“Uhhhh...it was in the 1800s…”

“Come on, mister memorization,” she taunted.

“You’re pressuring me!”

She laughed at his flustered face, reopening his notebook.

“The answer is April 7, 1868.”

“I knew that!” he pouted.

“The date for that is scribbled over here, next to what looks like a very detailed caricature of a hot dog. How could you possibly memorize that?”

Tsubasa was humiliated at being scolded by the most beautiful girl in his grade, and resolved to looking out the window with a heavy pout.

Mai noticed the change in his mood, and leaned back in her chair.

“Sorry, I can be overbearing at times…” she confessed.

“You’re right, though,” he pouted, “maybe my notes need work.”

She giggled, at ease knowing that he wasn’t angry with her. 

“You’re cute, Tsubasa-kun.”

Tsubasa’s entire body jolted in shock, his face flushing in shock.

“H-huh?!”

“Tell you what, I hate seeing you spending your lunch in class, so I’m going to give you a copy of my notes so you can learn how to organize them properly, okay? I’m only going to charge you one cupcake from fonte chocolat!” She declared with a smile.

“Why are you helping me, anyway?” He asked.

“You remind me of someone, but I’m not sure who…” She tilted her head in curiosity, “either way, helping the new kid isn’t necessarily a bad thing, is it?”

“Thanks…”

The lunch bell rang, and students began filing back in.

“Ah, I guess I should get back to my classroom,” she commented to herself, standing up and smoothing out her skirt, “I’ll see you later, Tsubasa-kun!”

“Bye bye…”

Mai left just as Takeshi and Hayato were filing in. Her presence set off alarm bells on Takeshi’s face.

“Holy shit, Tsubasa, did you spend lunch with her?!” he exclaimed, drawing attention from the other students.

Tsubasa sank lower in his seat in embarrassment.

“We were just studying…”

“The Ioriku genes, man,” Takeshi punched his shoulder, “congrats!”

“We were studying!”

“Takeshi. Stop that.” Hayato yanked him by the elbow and dragged him back to his seat.

Tsubasa couldn’t help but notice the cold look Hayato gave him as he dragged their friend away.

“Hayato…”

* * *

_ Riku fidgeted nervously in the chair, watching his family doctor read through pages of test results. _

_ “Is everything okay with me?” he asked nervously. _

_ “Yes,” she reassured him, “you’re going to be alright.” _

_ Riku sighed in relief. _

_ “Your iron levels are low, but not dangerously so. I’m going to put you on a supplement for that.” _

_ “Thank you, doctor.” _

_ “But, your tests are showing something else…” _

_ “I’m not overworked, am I?” Riku asked, “my boyfriend is worried about that.” _

_ “Well, being an idol does come with a lot of strain, I told you that when you were eighteen,” she reminded him, “but, based on your tests, and looking at you myself, I don’t see any indication of overwork.” _

_ “So, it’s just anemia?” _

_ She pursed her lips in concern, making Riku feel uneasy. _

_ “Last time I saw you, you said your last period was sometime last year. Is that correct?” _

_ Riku nodded, “I’ve never really been regular so it’s not something I think about.” _

_ “I understand. Do you know the exact date?” _

_ Riku shook his head. _

_ “I don’t think about it,” he reminded her, “I’m so busy with idolish7, my health really doesn’t cross my mind as often as it should.”  _

_ The doctor simply nodded in understanding, turning back to her computer. _

_ “Riku-kun, I’m booking you an ultrasound immediately,” she informed him, typing away at her computer. _

_ “I thought you said I was going to be alright!” he exclaimed in alarm. _

_ She nodded, “you will be. But, Riku-kun…” _

_ “You’re pregnant.” _

Riku jolted out of his thoughts with a sharp cough, hearing his doctor’s voice echo through his mind as he found himself recalling the most terrifying day of his life, many years ago.

Shaking his head to try and clear his thoughts, he tried to concentrate on the computer screen in front of him.

“Alright, inventory, this shouldn’t be so hard,” he murmured to himself, wheezing slightly.

He glanced over at the framed photo of Tsubasa he kept on his desk. No more than six years old, he was all dressed up for his first day of school, smiling brightly as he waved goodbye to his Papa.

He sure was cute back then, Riku thought to himself with a smile. 

Focus!

Riku sighed, he knew his work performance was slumping, and his asthma was definitely flaring up despite it being summertime. However, no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t shake off the uneasiness that came with having Iori back in his life.

Riku never stopped loving him, nor did he ever try to pretend he did. The decision to leave him was one that hung heavy on his conscience for years. Now, it felt like a thick cloth over his face, suffocating him.

Back then, he felt that he needed to protect Iori, their child, and the rest of idolish7, from the inevitable backlash from the media and fans alike.

But was it the right decision? As Tsubasa grew, and especially when Tsubasa brought Iori back to him, Riku found himself plagued with guilt.

Iori aged a lot, and it was all Riku’s fault.

Riku couldn’t even talk to him, and the idea of using sex as a distraction from a conversation he wasn’t ready for was something that was sure to backfire later.

It was pretty good sex, though...

A knock on the door startled Riku yet again, causing him to jump out of his seat in surprise and embarrassment from his...inappropriate for work thoughts.

“C-Come in!” he exclaimed, his voice cracking.

“Boss, sorry to interrupt, but there’s a new shipment of manga that just arrived,” one of his employees informed him.

Riku sighed, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

“I’m coming.”

Perhaps a little bit of manual labour will keep his mind off of recent events.


	17. Gentle Springs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, just a quick update on my life, I ended up cancelling my trip for next week because my fiance and I made a crazy last-minute decision to un-cancel our October wedding (it's a long story), which was cancelled because of the rona. No disruption next week as a result, but I'm up to my eyeballs in stress so I can't guarantee Sunday updates every week, especially the end of the month. Thank you guys for understanding, and I hope you enjoy this chapter and others to come!

“Ow!” Riku exclaimed as he dropped another box on his foot.

“Watch yourself!” His assistant manager, Takamori-san, exclaimed as they unloaded boxes in the storage room.

“Sorry…”

“You’ve been spacy all day, are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Riku reassured him.

“Your wig is falling off.” He informed him, gently tugging the tuft of red hair that had slipped out.

Riku yelped in shock, readjusting it.

“Honestly, it’s a good thing it’s just us in here,” he huffed, “the last thing this shop needs is your secret being exposed.”

“Sorry…”

“If you need to go home, I can hold down the fort.”

“I’m fine!” Riku reassured him, “I’m just having trouble focusing, that’s all.”

“Is the kid driving you nuts?” he teased.

“Ah, well you know how teenagers can be,” Riku replied with a laugh, “I think he’s going through a rebellious phase right now.”

“Yeah, my daughter did that, but she grew out of it. You just gotta live with it.”

“Yeah…”

_ “No way…that...that’s impossible! It must be a false positive or something!” _

_ His doctor calmly turned the screen of her computer towards him, displaying all of his bloodwork. _

_ “This number is your HcG level,” she informed him, “normally, it would be less than five. Here, it’s over one hundred and fifty thousand.” _

_ Riku’s head began to swim. _

_ “It’s impossible!” he continued to deny. _

_ “Riku-kun, I know this is scary,” she reassured him, “we can retake your bloodwork if you really think there was a mistake, but that will take more time, and with numbers like this...” _

_ Riku launched into a coughing fit, gasping as he fumbled for his medicine. _

_ “Riku-kun, are you going to be alright?” his doctor asked in concern. _

_ She had known the Nanase family since Kasumi and Yuichi had gotten married, and she knew Riku’s condition could very quickly turn for the worst. _

_ “I’m fine,” he reassured her, wheezing slightly as he waited for the inhaler to kick in. _

_ She nodded, turning back to her computer. _

_ “Before we come up with a plan for you, I need to know how far along you are, and how many you’re carrying, hence the ultrasound.” _

_ “H-how many? You think there could be…” _

_ “Well, you’re a twin, Riku-kun. Which means you’re more susceptible to carrying multiples.” _

_ “Oh god…” _

_ “Relax, if you’d like, you can bring your boyfriend to the clinic for moral support.” _

_ “Are you crazy?! I can’t tell him!” Riku exclaimed. _

_ She blinked in surprise. _

_ “Riku-kun…?” _

_ “I can’t, he can’t know about any of this!” _

_ Riku began to panic even more, and at this rate, he was going to have a full blown attack. Her face became very firm as she turned to him. _

_ “Riku-kun, tell me the truth. Are you currently in danger?” _

_ Riku’s eyes widened in shock. _

_ “Oh god, no! No no no no, it’s not like that at all!” He waved his hands frantically in reassurance, beginning to cough yet again, “Iori would never hurt me, ever! He’s been nothing but kind! I just...he’s only twenty, and very busy with his own idol work, and I’d rather not scare him right now!” _

_ She visibly relaxed, knowing her patient wasn’t in danger. _

_ “Alright, in that case, bring your mother. She’ll understand. Just, don’t go alone, okay? I worry about your condition right now.” _

_ Riku took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. _

_ “Alright.” _

Iori was always kind to him, and gentle, and never once made him cry tears of sadness. And yet, when Riku needed him the most, he pushed him away.

“I’m such an idiot,” he sighed to himself.

A gentle punch to the arm from Takamori snapped him out of the memory.

“Hey, don’t say things like that about yourself,” he reassured him.

Riku smiled softly.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, “the truth is, my ex is back in my life...”

“Tsubasa-kun’s other dad?”

Riku nodded, “I was a terrible boyfriend back then, and I guess I’m having trouble apologizing for what happened.”

“Well, you’re a big bag of secrets yourself, so I can’t tell you what the best solution would be, but honesty never hurt anyone as badly as a shitty lie ever did.”

Riku chuckled, “yeah, you’re right.”

“Now hurry up with this manga, it should’ve gone out two hours ago!”

“Yes, sir!”

“And stop with the ‘sir,’ you’re my boss!”

* * *

  
  


When Tsubasa returned to work later that day, he was greeted with Shion’s bright smile once again.

“Tsubasa! Is it true?! Are you really my cousin?!” he exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement.

Tsubasa smiled, scooping up the excited child.

“I sure am.”

“That’s awesome! Does this mean you’re a prince too?”

“No Shion,” Mitsuki interrupted, approaching the two, “Tsubasa’s not a prince.”

“Well tell Uncle Seto to make him a prince, too!” he protested.

Tsubasa lowered Shion to the ground, “I’m okay with not being a prince, don’t worry.”

Mitsuki kissed the top of his youngest child’s head.

“Go sit with your siblings, okay?”

“Alright.”

When Shion left, Mitsuki looked at Tsubasa with a stern expression.

“My office. Now.”

Tsubasa nodded sheepishly, following Mitsuki into his office. Mitsuki closed the door behind him, gesturing for Tsubasa to sit.

“I’m sure you know what this conversation is about,” Mitsuki began, pulling the fake birth certificate from his employee folder, “so I won’t beat around the bush.”

Tsubasa squirmed in discomfort. Eventually, it was going to come to this, wasn’t it?

“Where did you get this?” Mitsuki asked calmly.

“I got it from a friend,” Tsubasa answered honestly. 

The truth was already out, lying any more would just get him in even more trouble.

“Do you know that this document is associated with a Yakuza group?” Mitsuki asked.

Tsubasa’s eyes widened in horror.

“What?! No! Stupid Kyo, what’s he doing with a Yakuza group?!” Tsubasa exclaimed.

“Tsubasa, this is very serious,” Mitsuki emphasized, “this whole business could go under, I could get charged. You could get in very deep legal trouble as well. Do you understand?”

“I swear, I didn’t know where it came from!”

“Even if you did, this is a falsified government document,” Mitsuki’s voice became more and more stern, causing the hair on the back of Tsubasa’s neck to stand on end, “under normal circumstances, I would fire you on the spot, turn this over to the police, and have you banned from the store.”

Tsubasa lowered his head in shame.

“But, these aren’t normal circumstances,” Mitsuki sighed, “why didn’t you just tell me you were Iori’s son in the first place?”

“That’s not an easy subject to bring up…” Tsubasa fidgeted with his hands, “I mean, I only recently learned about my lineage. But, I wanted to learn more about what makes me who I am, so I came here looking for Iori. Instead, I got a job…”

“Riku’s impulsivity…” Mitsuki sighed again.

“Yeah,” Tsubasa admitted.

“What I’m going to do, is I’m putting this in the shredder, and we do not speak of it again, alright?” Mitsuki held up the fake birth certificate, “I will need your real one before I can let you work here, so you’ll need to go home and-”

“I have it!” Tsubasa insisted, digging through his bag and producing the real one, handing it to Mitsuki.

“You…”

“I figured I should carry my real one...just in case.”

Mitsuki opened the document, examining it to ensure it was legitimate.

“It looks fine to me. I’ll get Nagi to check it as well when he gets in.”

“I’m very sorry,” Tsubasa apologized, bowing in his chair, “I didn’t mean to cause so much trouble for you guys.”

Mitsuki’s face softened.

“Raise your head.”

Tsubasa did as he was told.

“No more dangerous stunts, okay?” Mitsuki instructed, “Iori almost had a heart attack when he found out about the origins of your documents. He might not have known you for very long, but he still loves you and worries about you.”

“I promise,” Tsubasa insisted.

“Good,” Mitsuki smiled softly, “now, can I get a hug?”

Tsubasa was confused, but stood and allowed himself to be pulled into Mitsuki’s arms, despite being several inches taller.

“Welcome to the Izumi family, Tsubasa,” Mitsuki murmured.

Tsubasa blushed in embarrassment, but wrapped his arms around his uncle in response.

“It’s an honour,” he replied.

Mitsuki let him go after several moments, opening the door to his office to let him out.

“Alright, get to work.”

Tsubasa nodded with a smile, exiting the office to see Iori alone at the front with a small crowd in the lobby.

“I’ll be right out!” he insisted, darting back to throw his belongings in his locker.

“Don’t run!” Iori scolded.

“What did I say about no dangerous stunts?!” Mitsuki added.

“Sorry!”

As luck would have it, Iori was closing again that night, so it was just him and Tsubasa yet again.

Iori sat at the register, counting the drawer, while Tsubasa wiped down the display cabinets. There was a thick tension in the air, neither one of them wanted to speak in fear of worsening the atmosphere.

“So…” Iori finally spoke.

“Hm?”

“...You’re a September baby, huh?” 

“Oh! Um, yeah, I am,” Tsubasa replied, “late September though, so I’m a Libra.”

“I didn’t ask that.”

“Right,” Tsubasa blushed, scrubbing harder.

“By the time you turn sixteen, it’ll start to cool off. It’s a great time for you to learn the espresso machine, that’s all.”

“Oh…”

For another tense few minutes, the scratching of a pen on paper, as well as the spray from Tsubasa’s bottle of cleaner, were the only sounds in the store. Tsubasa migrated from the display cabinets, to the tables and chairs, making sure he could see his reflection on the table’s surface.

“Tsubasa-san.”

“Just call me Tsubasa.”

Iori opened his mouth to argue about how informal that is, but dropped it just as quickly.

“...Fine. Tsubasa.”

“Yes, Iori-san?”

Iori took a deep breath, exhaling heavily as he wrapped up his calculations.

“What’s your...favourite colour?”

Tsubasa paused what he was doing, mid-wipe.

“Iori-san, are you feeling alright?” Tsubasa asked.

“I’m fine! It’s just...I want to get to know you better, that’s all.”

Tsubasa laughed at Iori’s awkwardness, causing Iori to flush a deep colour.

“Forget it!” he exclaimed.

“No, no it’s fine! If you really must know, it’s purple.”

“Purple, huh…”

“What about you? What’s your favourite colour?” Tsubasa asked.

“I’m an adult.”

“Adults can have favourite colours!” he protested, “come on, if I gotta answer these questions, then so do you!”

Iori sighed.

“Red.”

“Red, huh?”

“What?”

“Nothing, it’s just unexpected, that’s all,” Tsubasa commented, “you seem like the type of person who likes boring colours, like beige.”

“Beige?!”

“I’m kidding!” Tsubasa laughed, “anything else you want to know?”

“Where were you born?”

“Tokyo.”

“So you were born here…”

“Papa says it’s a long story.”

“I see. Favourite food?”

“Omurice.”

“Typical.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Tsubasa asked in confusion

“It means you’re Nanase Riku’s son,” Iori replied.

“What about you? What’s your favourite food?” Tsubasa asked.

“Pancakes,” Iori admitted.

“Ah, so you have a sweet tooth, huh?”

“Well, when you grow up in a bakery, your tastes tend to be influenced by that,” Iori argued.

“Well, I guess that makes sense. Hey, I have a question just for you, Iori-san.”

“...Go ahead.”

Tsubasa smiled softly, “can I call you dad?”

Iori blinked in surprise, his cheeks dusting a faint pink colour. However, he quickly regained his composure, clearing his throat.

“You can call me whatever you want to call me,” he replied nonchalantly.

“Are you sure? You look pretty embarrassed.”

“Shut up.”

Tsubasa laughed, and Iori couldn’t help but smile gently at the sight of his son’s bright smile.

“Your grandparents want to meet you, you know.” Iori informed him.

“Really?”

Iori nodded, “only if you want to, though. I don’t want to force you into anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

“I’d love to meet them!” Tsubasa exclaimed.

“They’ll be happy to hear that,” Iori replied, filing his paperwork away and bringing the drawer into the safe in his office.

Tsubasa placed the cloth and spray bottle on the counter, and stood in the doorway of Iori’s office, as Iori was closing the safe.

“I want to be an Izumi, you know.”

Iori blinked in surprise at Tsubasa’s sudden declaration, rising to his feet. 

“You are an Izumi...” Iori started.

But, Tsubasa wasn’t finished.

“I want to learn the family traditions, the family recipes, and go on family vacations. I want to be the proud son of Izumi Iori, the nephew of Izumi Mitsuki, and my grandparents’ grandson!”

“Tsubasa…”

“No disrespect to the Nanases, I love them dearly, but it’s not fair that I got to spend almost sixteen years with them, while the people who make up the other half of me are nothing more than strangers.”

Iori’s eyes fluttered shut as he chuckled to himself.

“You read a lot of books, don’t you?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You’re very poetic when you’re passionate about something. Sometimes, I forget you’re still just a child.”

Tsubasa rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Is it weird?” He asked.

“No,” Iori reassured him, “I don’t understand Nanase-san’s thought process from all those years ago, but I’m happy that you seem to have a lick of sense in your head.”

“Thank you?”

Iori cleared his throat, “anyway, you should get going. If you’re late getting home, Nanase-san might send Kujo-san after me.”

“Are you that scared of uncle Tenn?” Tsubasa teased.

“I am not! He’s just a nuisance!”

“Aaaalright,” Tsubasa made his way to the back to grab his bag.

“I’m off,” Tsubasa announced, crossing the lobby to the front door.

“Wait!”

Tsubasa stopped, turning to face Iori.

“What’s wrong?”

Iori was visibly flustered, but his next few words made up for it.

“I want to be your dad, you know.”

Tsubasa’s look of surprise was quickly replaced with a big smile.

“That makes me happy!”

Iori smiled in response.

“Give it time, I promise I’ll teach you all the family traditions, and the family recipes, and I’ll take you on family vacations.”

Tsubasa could feel tears welling up in his eyes at Iori’s declaration.

“You mean that?”

“I do. I’m probably going to be a lousy father, but I’ll do my best.”

“Thank you, dad.”

Iori awkwardly patted his shoulder.

“Be safe getting home, okay?”

“I will!”

“Have a good night.”

“Good night, dad.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions swell on all sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the early birthday wishes! I apologize for my chapters not having much substance lately, but the next major plot point is coming very soon >:) I hope you enjoy!

The next couple weeks passed relatively uneventfully, however Tsubasa noticed a strange pattern starting with his parents.

Iori would come over almost every day, with a new, piss poor excuse as to why he was there, every time.

Everytime he would walk through the door, Tsubasa was magically ‘ungrounded’, and sent to Hayato’s house, or the grocery store, or anywhere that wasn’t in the apartment. 

When Tsubasa would return, they were always sitting on the couch, drinking tea in an extremely uncomfortable silence.

Tsubasa’s naive, but not naive enough to not understand what was going on, and by now he just rolls his eyes when he walks by them.

“I swear they haven’t actually spoken about anything of substance,” Tsubasa complained to his friends, lying on Hayato’s floor after being sent over there yet again.

“So that’s how adults resolve conflict...sex.” Kyo thought to himself.

“That doesn’t sound healthy,” Ryuunosuke added.

“It’s definitely not,” Hayato confirmed, “and you being caught in the middle of this isn’t helping you either.”

“I can’t believe ioriku are banging at this very second…”

“Takeshi, read the room!”

“I’m going to pour my juice on your head next time you say that,” Tsubasa threatened.

“I’d rather not have to mop my floor…but I’ll allow it.”

“I have an older brother, Tsubasa, you act as if that’s a deterrent.”

“What if I told you that your parents are having wild sex right now, and that’s why they were so eager to send you over here?” Hayato threatened in response.

Takeshi blinked for several moments, his face contorting in a grimace.

“I’m so sorry, Tsubasa.”

Tsubasa rubbed his face in frustration.

“What do I do about this? At this rate they’re going to explode and resent each other even more.”

“I hate to be that guy, but this is out of your control,” Ryuunosuke informed him.

“He’s right, this is between them,” Hayato added.

“Literally.”

“Shut the hell up, Takeshi!” 

Tsubasa groaned in annoyance.

“Speaking of sex, how’s things between you and Mai-chan?” Kyo teased.

“Huh?!” Tsubasa exclaimed.

“Oh my god, Kyo!” Hayato exclaimed in annoyance.

“Ooooh Hayato, are you jealous?” Kyo exclaimed.

“I am not!”

“Mai-chan was just helping me with my notes! I swear!” Tsubasa exclaimed.

“Oh come on, Ikeda Mai doesn’t even look at boys, and yet she was alll over you last week,” Takeshi grinned wickedly.

“I swear it’s nothing like that! She just wanted to help!”

“Suuure it is,” Ryuunosuke added to the taunting.

“Yeah, what about the envelope she gave you?”

“Ooooh, a love letter!”

“They were copies of her history notes!” Tsubasa argued.

Hayato rose to his feet.

“I’m going to the bathroom.”

He slammed his bedroom door shut, causing the other four boys to blink in surprise.

“What was that about?”

“Who knows.”

“He must really have to poop.”

Tsubasa stared at the door in concern.

“Does Hayato lose his temper often?” he asked.

The three boys looked at each other, and then back to Tsubasa.

“No,” they all spoke in unison.

Tsubasa became very concerned for his friend.

“I hope he’s alright.”

* * *

“I’m home,” Tsubasa sighed, stepping foot back in the apartment.

“Welcome back,” Riku smiled, plating supper for the two of them.

“Where’s dad?”

“He left already.” Riku informed him, “here, eat.”

“Thanks.”

The two sat across from one another at the dinner table, eating mostly in silence.

“I got a call from your grandma,” Riku commented.

“Oh?”

“Apparently your school called her to comment on how well your grades have been improving,” Riku smiled happily, “you’ve been working hard, huh?”

“Ah, yeah I have. History is still a problem, though…”

“You’re not good at memorization, are you? I remember when you were a kid and you had so much trouble with the kanji in your name that you used hiragana until middle school.” Riku laughed to himself at the memory.

“Papa!”

“Sorry, sorry!”

“You’re the one who gave me a name with an impossible kanji, you know!”

“It’s not that hard!” Riku argued.

Tsubasa pouted.

“Are you going to be alright for history? I can get you a tutor if you need one,” Riku offered, “maybe you can use your afternoons off to go to cram school after club?”   
Tsubasa wrinkled his nose at the idea of cram school.

“One of my classmates is helping me organize my notes better,” Tsubasa reassured him, “I’ll be okay.”

“I used to spend my afternoons at cram school, it was rough,” Riku laughed, “not that my grades were bad, of course, but I did miss quite a bit of school due to asthma attacks in high school.”

“You went to school in the hospital, didn’t you?”

Riku thought to himself, “mm, I did, especially in elementary school, when my lungs were very feeble. By the time I got to middle school, I was allowed to go to a regular school, but I did still miss quite a bit.”

“It must’ve been rough…”

Riku smiled softly, “now now, all that is in the past. What matters now is your education.”

Tsubasa nodded, picking at his rice with his chopsticks.

“And, I think I’m going to lift your punishment.”

“Hm?”

Riku smiled, “you’re un-grounded, now.”

“Like I was ever really grounded to begin with, with the way you kept sending me out of the apartment when Iori would come over,” Tsubasa commented.

Riku turned bright red.

“Well, you know-”

“Papa.”

“Hm?”

“What’s going on between you and dad?”

“Dad…” Riku muttered to himself, “are we still talking about Iori?”

“Yes, my dad, Iori,” Tsubasa reminded him, emphasizing the word dad.

“Ah, right,” Riku laughed nervously, “of course, I just...when did you start calling him that?”

“Hmmm, a week and a half ago, why?”

“No reason,” Riku suddenly became very interested in his vegetables.

“Papa…”

“Iori and I are...trying to familiarize ourselves with each others’ presence,” Riku chose his words very carefully, “we are your parents, and it is best that we remain civil.”

“I thought you still loved him,” Tsubasa accused.

Riku groaned, “Tsubasa, this is a complicated situation.”

“It’s not, just talk to each other!” he exclaimed.

“It doesn’t work that way in the real world!”

“Why not?!”

Riku sighed, “I don’t know. I really don’t know. Just bear with us for now, okay?”

“...Fine.”

“Good, now go study some more.”

Tsubasa groaned but did as he was told.

Riku watched his son go, his mind once again lost in nostalgic moments that reminded him of why he was in this position in the first place.

  
  


_ When Riku woke up, all he felt was pain. _

_ He felt like he had run a marathon, climbed mount fuji, and swam a 400m sprint all at once. _

_ The last thing he remembered was yelling “it’s too early,” a rush of the worst pain he’d ever felt before, and then darkness, like he had run headfirst into concrete. _

_ “Riku,” a gentle voice murmured at his side, causing him to fully regain consciousness. _

_ He knew immediately where he was, having spent enough time in the ICU of the children’s hospital to know the stale lilac walls with smiling animal decals. _

_ He also knew he was in bad shape, given the number of IVs he could feel in his arms and hands, as well as the sensors monitoring his heart and lungs. _

_ He groaned in pain, turning towards the source of the voice, seeing soft morganite coloured eyes, and a kind smile. _

_ “Tenn-nii?” Riku slurred, slightly delirious. _

_ “No, it’s mom,” she informed him with a gentle smile. _

_ “Oh.” _

_ As Riku’s vision became clearer, he realized it was, in fact, his mother. Her white hair was pulled into a bun, and soft wrinkles around her eyes revealed her identity. _

_ “What happened?” _

_ “There were...complications,” she informed him, “your body was too weak. You were rushed into surgery.” _

_ Riku hated those words with a burning passion, but he simply accepted them with a gentle sigh. _

_ “Are you in pain?” Kasumi asked. _

_ “My ribs…” _

_ She nodded sadly, “you coded on the table. It took three minutes to bring you back, you broke a couple ribs in the process.” _

_ “Three minutes…” _

_ “You’re going to be okay, though,” she reassured him, “you’re expected to make a full recovery.” _

_ “Is my baby okay?” he asked. _

_ She nodded, “he’s perfect, Riku.” _

_ “He...I have a son?” _

_ “A perfect little boy.” _

_ “But he’s a month early…” _

_ “He’s measuring full term, and he passed all of his tests. The doctor wanted me to tell you that he has one of the most powerful sets of lungs she’s seen in a newborn.” _

_ Upon hearing those words, Riku’s eyes filled with tears, too sore to wipe them away and allowing them to flow freely down his cheeks. _

_ “Thank god…” he cried. _

_ Kasumi smiled, pulling out a tissue and gently dabbing at his tears. _

_ “I’m going to let the nurse know you’re awake, she’ll bring in the baby when you’re ready, and give you something for the pain. Your father will be in when he gets off work.” _

_ After his mother left, he was left alone with his thoughts. _

_ He almost died. _

_ He DID die for three minutes. _

_ He could’ve left his baby orphaned, unless his parents tried to contact Iori. _

_ Iori… _

_ Against his better judgement, he reached over and grabbed his phone off the bedside table. _

_ He had changed his number since he left, but all of his old contacts were still there. Scrolling down until he saw the familiar name, his hands began to shake as he was flooded with memories of happier times. _

_ In that moment, just hours after being yanked away from death’s door, all he wanted to hear was Iori’s voice. _

_ He swallowed thickly as he hit the button and placed it against his ear. He listened to it ring. Once, twice, three times… _

_ You have reached the voicemail of Izumi Iori of Takanashi Productions. Please leave a detailed message if it is a personal matter, or contact Takanashi Productions if the matter is work-related. I will try to get back to you as soon as possible. _

_ Riku hung up, defeated. _

_ What would he even say to him? He shook his head in disbelief. _

_ “Idiot, it’s not like Iori would even want to speak to you…” _

_ He leaned his head back against the pillow, his eyes fluttering shut in acceptance. _

_ It was just him and the baby from now on, he had to get used to it. _

_ He would never try to contact Iori again. _

Riku exhaled sharply as he picked up the dinner dishes, remembering the most terrifying day of his life.

“A phone call would’ve been much easier than whatever...this is.” he murmured to himself.

* * *

  
  


Unsatisfied with Riku’s answer, Tsubasa decided to pester the instigator of the whole thing.

“Are you and Papa back together?” Tsubasa ambushed Iori at work.

Iori yelled in surprise, the tray of cupcakes flying out of his arms and splattering frosting-first onto the floor.

“Sorry…” Tsubasa apologized.

“I was really proud of those, too…” Iori sighed.

“I’ll help you clean.”

The two of them worked to pick up the cupcakes, and clean up the floor of the bakery.

“Is that a new flavour?” Tsubasa asked, “I haven’t seen them before.”

“Strawberry cheesecake, it’s seasonal for July,” Iori informed him, “Rokuya-san always devours the leftovers.”

“They look tasty...yknow...before they hit the floor…”

“If you weren’t my son, I’d take it out of your pay.”

“But you’re the one who dropped them,” Tsubasa reminded him.

Iori’s brow twitched in annoyance.

“Anyway, you haven’t answered my question yet.”

“It’s an adult matter that I do not wish to discuss,” Iori scolded, tossing the dirty cupcake pan in the sink.

“It’s a yes or no question! You and Papa, you keep sneaking around me like I don’t know something’s up, so what is this between you guys?”

“Enough, Tsubasa!” Iori exclaimed in annoyance, “I’m not discussing this with you of all people! Go be useful up front!”

Tsubasa’s bottom lip quivered instinctively at the harsh tone in Iori’s voice.

“Fine,” he choked, turning and leaving the bakery.

Iori sighed heavily as the door swung shut, rubbing his face with his hands.

“Idiot...you can’t yell at him like that…” he groaned to himself.

As he stood to wash his hands, he was unsurprised to see Mitsuki walking into the back, annoyed.

“The whole store heard you,” Mitsuki informed him.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize to me, apologize to the child you yelled at.  _ Your  _ child.”

Iori sighed, “I’m just stressed, that’s all.”

Mitsuki sympathetically placed a hand on his brother’s arm in comfort.

“A lot has happened to you in the last couple weeks.”

Iori nodded.

“You reek of booze, you know.”

“Probably.”

“Are you drunk right now?”

Iori shook his head.

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

“Good. Now come on, let’s remake these cupcakes together.”

“Is Tsubasa alright?” Iori asked.

Mitsuki waved his hand, “relax, he’s tougher than he looks. Nagi is out there telling stories of the time him and Riku stuffed their guts at a kokona cafe to try and get a specific coaster.”

“Ah yes, the time they got caught by fans, and then ambushed a trigger radio show, and then mom allowed those heathens into their home for them to redecorate…”

Mitsuki laughed, “looking back, it’s kind of funny.”

Tsubasa’s laughter could be heard echoing outside, softening Iori’s expression.

“See? He’ll be alright,” Mitsuki reassured him.

“Good…”

“Now, let’s get to work! What were you making, again?”

“Strawberry cheesecake.”

“Oho? Is there a reason for that?” Mitsuki grinned wickedly.

Iori flushed.

“I just think it’s a nice summer flavour to have on display, that’s all!”

“Of course it has nothing to do with the fact that it’s a flavour Riku invented way back when mom and dad ran the shop,” Mitsuki hummed to himself, “mom really loved that boy...”

“Nii-san…”

“I think it’s nice, he’s the father of your son, after all.”

“This isn’t for Nanase-san!”

“Iori, do I look dumb? You have a box already prepared that says ‘happy birthday Nanase-san.’”

Iori flushed bright red.

“You know, you need to learn to be more honest with yourself,” Mitsuki scolded, putting his hair into a hairnet, “we both know his birthday is tomorrow, plus don’t lie to me. I know you’re still in love with him.”

“I...so what?!” Iori finally cracked.

“I just want you to be careful, that’s all. I don’t want to see my little brother in rehab again. Or worse…”

“I can handle myself just fine! I’m thirty six, it’s not like I’m twenty again.”

Mitsuki hummed to himself, already preparing the wet ingredients with a precision that only Izumi Mitsuki could do.

“I really should hate him,” Iori sighed, making his way to the walk-in pantry to help Mitsuki.

“You can’t control your heart, you know,” Mitsuki reminded him, “as easy as it would be, you can’t pick and choose who you fall in love with. Emotions are complicated.”

“You have it so easy, Rokuya-san adores you.” Iori muttered bitterly

“Nagi also ran away from me as well, don’t forget that,” Mitsuki reminded him.

“Ah…” Iori had completely forgotten about Northmare.

“I try to forget, but the memories of sitting in his empty bedroom, unsure if I’d ever see him again...they haunt me.”

“Nii-san…”

“It’s crazy, right? We’re married, we have children and a somewhat stable life. Nagi and Seto have a good relationship now; we visit Northmare together often and there’s never any hard feelings. And yet, those feelings never went away. I keep wondering what would’ve happened if we had never saved him. Would you and Riku still be together if idolish7 broke up then? Would I ever find the kind of happiness being with him gave me again? Would I have children? What would my career look like without him cheering me up when I’m down?”

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be,” Mitsuki waved him off, “at the end of that day, this is the life I was given by God, I shouldn’t be too hung up on ‘what if’s. The reality is, Nagi is my husband, the Crown Prince of Northmare, and the father of my children. Riku left you, took your child away from you, and caused you intense emotional distress for years. But, like me all those years ago, you never stopped clinging to the feelings you had when you were together. It’s intoxicating, I get it.”

“You’re so intuitive, it’s scary,” Iori sighed.

“That’s my job as your big brother,” Mitsuki reminded him with a smile, “the truth is, you can never hate Nanase Riku, and it’ll make your life much easier if you learn to accept your own feelings.”

“I guess…”

“And nothing says I love you quite like a cupcake your ex-boyfriend invented!”

“Nii-san!”

Mitsuki laughed, “come on, Riku will be so happy to get a cupcake from us again!”

“I was thinking of giving him a cupcake and a mont blanc as well,” Iori sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

“We can do that! Let’s go!”

At the end of the day, Iori gave the wrapped box to Tsubasa to bring home.

“What’s this?” he asked.

“It’s for Nanase-san,” Iori blushed, “also...I’m sorry for getting upset with you earlier.”

Tsubasa shook his head, “I was too pushy.”

“I’m not sure what’s going on between Nanase-san and I,” Iori admitted, “there’s a lot of things we need to discuss that we just...haven’t done yet.”

“I understand.”

“Um…”

“Yes, dad?”

“Did you want to come with me to the family beach trip? It’s kind of an annual thing we all do to unwind.”

“When is it?” Tsubasa asked, “I have practice for the summer festival as well as work.”

“The shop will be closed that day,” Iori reassured him, “and...summer festival?”

“Ah, I’ll explain that later!”

“Alright, well it’s on Saturday if you want to come. We’d all love to have you there.”

“I’ll ask Papa, but I’m sure it won’t be a problem. I don’t have practice that day either.”

Iori smiled, “good, I can’t wait.”

“Neither can I! Oh yeah, I’ll send you a picture of Riku’s reaction to the treats.”

Iori’s face ignited in a hot flush.

“Y-You definitely don’t have to do that!”

Iori would never admit that as soon as he got that picture of Riku’s bright, shining smile, right before taking a big bite of Iori’s cupcake, he saved it to his phone.


	19. Beach Trip!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a day late, wedding planning has made me physically ill from stress so I had to take a break from writing! I'm back in my groove and I'll be updating on time next Sunday for sure! Not beta-d but I hope you enjoy this fun chapter!

Riku shoved another bottle of sunscreen into Tsubasa’s bag.

“Papa! I don’t need any more!” Tsubasa protested.

“Skin cancer is no joke, Izumi Tsubasa.”

A knock on the door startled the two.

“Oh, the door!” Riku exclaimed, smoothing his hair and checking his breath.

“Don’t be weird, it’s just Hayato.”

As part of the Izumi family tradition, each child was allowed to bring one friend to the beach with them. Hayato made the most logical sense due to his close proximity to Tsubasa and his...level head.

Besides, he had been acting strange over the past few days, and Tsubasa hoped a fun outing would take his mind off of whatever was bothering him.

Tsubasa opened the door and sure enough, Hayato was at the door with a bag in hand and a smile on his face.

“Yo.”

“Yo, come on in.”

“Hello, sorry for the intrusion,” Hayato greeted Riku.

Riku smiled, “Tsubasa told me so much about you, it’s nice to finally meet you, Ueda-kun.”

“You as well, Nanase-san. My family has been fans of yours for many years, I’m honoured to finally meet you.”

Riku’s eyes were soft with kindness, which Tsubasa took notice of.

_ Even to this day, he’s weak to fans. _

“Oh, by the way, I brought extra sunscreen,” Hayato informed Tsubasa.

“Add it to the collection,” he sighed, showing off the bottles of sunscreen in his bag.

The two boys laughed.

“Here you go, bento for when you get hungry,” Riku gave them each a wrapped bento box.

“Ah, thank you, but my mom already made bento for Tsubasa and I…”

“Ah, I didn’t realize…”

“Relax, Papa, we’ll eat them both,” Tsubasa reassured him, taking the boxes from him as a car horn beeped outside.

“Ah, that’s dad.”

“Alright, well enjoy yourselves! Stay safe! Drink lots of water!” 

Riku kissed Tsubasa’s forehead, to his embarrassment.

“Papa!”

“I’ll see you tonight,” Riku waved them off.

The two of them scurried out the door and down the stairs, where Iori was standing outside his car. Tsubasa tried not to laugh at the Hawaiian shirt and oversized sunglasses Iori was currently wearing.

“Did you bring sunscreen?” Iori asked.

Tsubasa groaned, “don’t say that word again.”

Iori raised an eyebrow in confusion but didn’t say anything, instead turning to Hayato.

“It’s very nice to meet you, I’m Izumi Iori,” Iori greeted with a polite bow.

“You as well, Izumi-san. I’m Ueda Hayato,” Hayato returned the bow.

“Alright, let’s go, Nii-san left before me so we’re behind schedule right now.”

“Alright, let’s go!”

Tsubasa climbed into the passenger seat, while Hayato sat behind him.

“Thanks for bringing me, by the way.”

Iori smiled softly, turning on the car.

“I told you I would take you on family trips,” he reminded him.

“Ah, yeah, that’s right.”

“Also, your grandparents will be there, so you can meet them as well. If you’re okay with that, that is…”

“It’s fine by me!” Tsubasa exclaimed in excitement.

“Good. Don’t mind your grandma, though. She’s...excited.”

“How bad can she possibly be?” Tsubasa waved him off.

Iori chuckled nervously, pulling out of the driveway.

“Well…”

“Alright, this is for your shichiya, this is for your miyamairi, this is for your shichigosan, this is for your first day of school, this is for your elementary school graduation, this is for your middle school graduation-”

“Hitomi, darling, I told you not to overwhelm the boy.”

“I’m good,” Tsubasa strained, trying to juggle the mountain of presents being piled into his arms, “Hayato...help…”

Hayato laughed, taking some of the presents off his hands.

“I didn’t even know we got presents for these events.”

Iori pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

“Mom, we had this conversation already.”

“You shush!” Izumi Hitomi exclaimed, “honestly, depriving us of our grandson, shame on you!”

“I didn’t know about him either!”

“Now, now, let Tsubasa breathe,” Izumi Hideki, the voice of reason, advised his wife.

“Do I have to open these now?” Tsubasa asked.

“No, you can leave them in the car for now,” Iori informed him, opening the door to the back seat so Tsubasa could safely store his presents.

Tsubasa was happy to be able to feel his arms again as he gently placed them in the car.

“Oh, I just couldn’t help myself!” Hitomi exclaimed, “come give me another hug!”

Tsubasa complied, hugging his grandmother yet again.

“We’re both very happy to meet you,” Hideki smiled, “especially Hitomi.”

“We’ll do our best to make you feel at home with our family,” she insisted, smushing his cheeks.

“Thank you,” Tsubasa slurred, unable to speak with his face being mashed like clay in his grandmother’s hands.

“Alright mom, that’s enough, Tsubasa is here to enjoy the beach.”

“Oh, you’re right!” Hitomi planted a wet kiss on Tsubasa’s forehead and finally released him from her grasp, “go have fun with your cousins. I’m going to talk with your father for a bit and then join you.”

“Alright,” Tsubasa waved her off.

“You have handprints on your face,” Hayato laughed as they crossed the boardwalk to the beach.

“Shut up, I saw my life flash before my eyes!”

“Man, Iori’s parents are nothing like him.”

“Tell me about it…”

“Oiiii!” A loud voice cut through the gentle summer breeze. Tsubasa and Hayato turned their heads to Mitsuki waving his hands, directing them to where the family was set up.

“There you are, did mom hold you up?” Mitsuki asked when they finally made it under the line of umbrellas set up.

“Ah...well…” Tsubasa chuckled.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Izumi Mitsuki-san,” Hayato bowed in yet another introduction.

“It’s nice to meet you too, you must be Tsubasa’s friend,” Mitsuki smiled in return.

“Tsubasa!!!” Shion exclaimed, running full speed towards him.

“Well well well, if it isn’t my favourite cousin,” Tsubasa smiled, opening his arms for Shion to jump into.

Mitsuki laughed, “Shion’s really taken a liking to you!”

“Check out my brand new water wings!” Shion bragged, showing off his arms, which were each wrapped in a blue inflatable with a dinosaur print.

“Wow, those are super cool!”

“Can you go swimming with me?” Shion asked.

“Hmmm, I think I can do that!” Tsubasa agreed.

“Sunscreen first!” Mitsuki reminded him.

“Ah, you’re right.”

Tsubasa set Shion down as Hanako was running up to them, with her friend in tow.

“Tsubasa, come judge our sandcastles!” she exclaimed.

“Ah, but I…”

“Looks like you’re popular with all my kiddos,” Mitsuki grinned, “why don’t you judge their sandcastles first?”

“But I asked first!” Shion complained.

“Yes, but he won’t be gone long,” Mitsuki reassured his youngest, “here, have a piece of watermelon while you wait.”

“Alriiight.”

Tsubasa turned back to Hanako, “let me put on my sunscreen first, okay?”

“Alright, but hurry up, Haruki-nii’s stupid friend is making canonballs out of sand!”

Tsubasa pulled off his shirt, only wearing his swim trunks.

“Hey Hayato, can you help?” Tsubasa asked, handing him one of the bottles of sunscreen.

“Sure, only if you help me as well.”

The two of them got comfortable on the sand, Hayato kneeling behind Tsubasa to gently apply the cream on his back, while Tsubasa worked on his chest and arms himself.

“You know, Takeshi is throwing a fit right now,” Hayato commented with a smile, “he’s jealous.”

Tsubasa chuckled, “I’m not surprised. But, you’ve been looking stressed lately, so I thought a beach day would help you out.”

Hayato momentarily stiffened in surprise, but quickly relaxed.

“Now now, don’t go worrying about me,” he reassured Tsubasa, gently massaging the sunscreen into his back, “especially with shoulders this tense.”

Tsubasa hummed in contentment as Hayato gently massaged out the knots.

“Thank you,” Tsubasa murmured as Hayato rose to his feet.

“Now it’s my turn!”

“Oh I think I’ll mess up your shoulders if I try to massage them!”

The boys switched positions, and as Tsubasa rubbed sunscreen into Hayato’s back, he noticed something unusual.

“Hayato, you must burn really easily,” Tsubasa teased, smearing sunscreen on the tips of his ears, causing him to jump and yelp in surprise.

“I do not!”

“Your ears are bright red! And look, so is your face!” Tsubasa scolded, “your mom will be mad if I let you burn!”

“Urgh,” Hayato huffed, smearing sunscreen on his face to appease Tsubasa.

“Much better!”

“Hurry up! The Princess of Northmare doesn’t like to wait!” Hanako exclaimed.

“Hanako-chan, what did I tell you about using your royal title to get what you want,” Mitsuki scolded.

“Daddy says it’s okay!”

“Of course he does…”

Tsubasa chuckled, “let’s go Hayato, the Princess is requesting an audience.”

As Hayato rose to his feet, he couldn’t help but feel a chill down his spine. When he looked over his shoulder, he saw Iori glaring in his direction.

“What…”

“Hayato, come on!”

Hayato shook it off, following Tsubasa.

The adults were all chatting under the umbrella, while Tsubasa and Hayato took Shion to be their special helper while they judged their sandcastles.

“Alright, this is ours, the beautiful castle of Princess Hanako and Princess Saya!” Hanako introduced them to her castle.

“Uwa, it looks like Uncle Seto’s castle!” Shion exclaimed.

“Right? Saya-chan and I tried to make it look identical!”

“I’m actually impressed,” Hayato commented, “I couldn’t make sand castles like that when I was nine.”

“Right?”

“It’s our feminine charm,” Hanako bragged.

Hayato chuckled, “that’s probably it, isn’t it?”

“Now, what do the boys ha-”

Tsubasa was speechless as he saw the sand sculpture the boys had built.

“Haruki-kun...is that...godzilla?” Tsubasa asked.

“It sure is!” he puffed out his chest in pride, “here to stomp out the Princess’ castle!”

“Jerk!!!” Hanako yelled in annoyance.

“Now, now, Hanako-chan,” Tsubasa tried to reassure her, “it’s made of sand, so it can’t destroy anything.”

She pouted at her older brother, who was grinning wickedly with his friend.

Hayato thought long and hard, looking at both works of art.

“Hmmm, I have to say, the boys put a lot of details into Godzilla-san here, it’s quite impressive that a couple of eleven year olds were able to make such an intricate piece of art out of sand.”

“Ha!” Haruki bragged, to Hanako’s annoyance.

“On the other hand, the girls did a beautiful job with the shell windows, and you even have a working moat! The attention to details here is spectacular.”

Hanako smirked.

“Both pieces are very nice. Wouldn’t you agree, Tsubasa?”

Tsubasa nodded in encouragement.

“You’re all so talented!”

“However,” Hayato announced, “I believe we were judging a sand  _ castle  _ competition, not a sand  _ sculpture  _ competition.”

Haruki opened his mouth to argue, however Hayato held up a hand to shush him.

“Sorry, but I have to give the prize to the girls.”

Tsubasa shrugged, “rules are rules.”

Hanako and Saya squealed and jumped up and down in excitement.

“What’s the prize?” Hanako asked.

“Bragging rights,” Tsubasa informed her before turning to Shion, “come on, it’s time to go swimming.”

“Yes!!!”

* * *

“Oh! It’s cold!”

“No wonder, it’s right out of the ice bucket!”

Nagi’s decision to pop a bottle of champagne on a public beach made Iori roll his eyes, but when the bottle burst, sending freezing cold alcohol flying across his bare chest, it made up for the ridiculous display of wealth.

“Mitsuki, you’re going to have to lick it off of me,” Nagi pouted.

“As if!” Mitsuki shouted.

“I have a better idea,” Yamato grinned, holding a bucket of sea water.

“No! Yamato! I’m innocent!”

“Nikaido-san, once again I ask, why are you at the Izumi family beach trip if you are not, in fact, a member of the Izumi family,” Iori asked in annoyance.

“This family would fall apart without me,” he explained before dumping the bucket of fresh ocean water over Nagi’s head and chest, causing him to shriek and jump out of his chair, bolting out into the sun to try and dry off.

Hitomi laughed to herself, “well you sure have done a lot for my boys over the years, Nikaido-kun. If you get a Christmas present from us, you’re family, so don’t listen to Iori.”

Yamato stuck his tongue out at Iori.

“By the way, Ichi, how’s your little rendezvous going?”

“Rendezvous?” Hitomi asked.

“Nikaido-san! My parents are right there!”

“Are you seeing someone, Iori?” Hideki asked.

“My goodness, more people to buy presents for, you’re going to make your poor mother broke,” Hitomi sighed dramatically.

“No, mom, don’t listen to the geezer!” Iori exclaimed.

Mitsuki sighed, “relax mom, it’s not what you think it is.”

“Thank you, Nii-san!”

“Well, it wouldn’t hurt for you to settle down, you know!” Hitomi added.

“Honey, let Iori make his own choices, he’s an adult.”

Iori’s brow twitched in annoyance.

“By the way, when you told us about Tsubasa, you never mentioned who you had him with,” Hitomi mentioned.

“Mom,” Mitsuki interjected to avoid making Iori uncomfortable.

“What? I’m curious, that’s all!”

“Nanase-san,” Iori answered bluntly, “the annoying redhead who used to come into the shop with Yotsuba-san and eat the chestnut off the top of the mont blanc and drink so much hot chocolate he needs stomach medicine.”

“Oh, him! Oh, no wonder Tsubasa is such a nice boy!” Hitomi clasped her hands together happily, “do tell him to come by again, I’ll make him a nice dinner!”

“Ahaha...I’ll keep that in mind,” Iori dismissed her wild demands.

“Mom, please, I’m begging you, read the atmosphere just one time,” Mitsuki pinched the bridge of his nose.

Hideki chuckled, “well, you know how your mother can be.”

“You’re enabling her!”

“Are you forgetting that this guy is the reason your son is a raging alcoholic?” Yamato interjected bluntly.

“Nikaido-san!”

“Ohhh he’s the one who broke your heart! You must forgive your mother, I am quite old and forgetful!” Hitomi apologized.

Iori would prefer to be in the dentist chair that sit for this conversation any longer, so he made the decision to stand up and join Tsubasa in the ocean.

“Where are you going?” Mitsuki asked.

“I’m going to walk into the ocean,” Iori added, brushing the sand off his legs.

“You hate to see someone else living your dreams,” Yamato sighed, cracking open a can of beer.

“Do you think Iori will be alright?” Nagi asked, now back under the umbrella with a towel over his shoulders.

Mitsuki and Yamato exchanged a melancholy look.

“I guess that depends on when he actually decides to talk to Riku,” Mitsuki responded.

“Not to mention, how well that conversation will go,” Yamato added, “a lot of his emotional state is riding on that.”

The trio sighed collectively.

“Yeah I don’t think he’s going to be alright,” Yamato decided.

“Nope.”

“Definitely not.”

“What are you boys talking about?” Hitomi asked.

“Ah, nothing, mom!”

“Alright, one, two, thrEE!”

On the count of three, the two boys threw Shion into the air, allowing him to come down into the ocean with a loud splash, sending water cascading over them.

“Do it again!” Shion laughed, flapping his arms happily in the water.

“Oh I don’t know, you’re heavy!” Hayato exclaimed dramatically, wiping salt water out of his face.

“Pleeease!”

“He did say please, Hayato!” Tsubasa insisted.

“Aaaalright. One, two-”

Iori waded through the ocean to where the boys were playing, however they didn’t notice his approach, so when they sent Shion flying once again, the small child ended up canon-balling and sending a big splash towards him.

“Oops, sorry uncle Iori!” Shion laughed when he realized he soaked him.

Iori sighed, shaking the droplets of water out of his hair.

“What are you two doing?” he asked.

Hayato and Tsubasa pointed to themselves, tilting their heads quizzically in perfect sync.

“Yes, you two,” Iori scolded, picking up Shion, “you can’t just throw a little kid around like this.”

“But Uncle Iori, it’s fun!”

“It’s not hurting him,” Tsubasa insisted, “the water cushions his fall!”

“I do that to my niece all the time,” Hayato added.

“Yes, but did you ever think of what would happen if there was a rip current? Shion could get sucked out to sea!”

The two boys looked around in confusion.

“But there aren’t any in sight,” Tsubasa pointed out, “the ocean is perfectly calm today.”

Iori’s face turned red.

“Y-you never know!” he huffed, stomping away with a protesting Shion, leaving the two boys confused.

“He’s in a bad mood.”

“Is he ever. I wonder what happened on the shore…”

The two boys looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do without their 5 year old projectile.

A shout on the shore directed their attention. Turning their heads, they watched as Haruki and his friend threw massive balls of wet sand at the girls’ sandcastle, causing them to shriek in horror.

“Haruki Bernhard Izumi Von Northmare!” Mitsuki roared, stomping over in anger.

Tsubasa and Hayato were not interested in being in the way of whatever was about to go down.

“...Wanna see who can hold their breath underwater the longest?”

“You’re on!”

* * *

The sun was setting as Iori pulled up to Tsubasa’s apartment complex.

“Thanks for bringing me,” Tsubasa thanked him.

“Anytime, I hope you had fun.”

“I did! It was a lot of fun!”

Iori smiled, “I’m glad. My parents weren’t too much to handle?”

“No way! I’m so happy that this is my family!” Tsubasa exclaimed.

“Thank you for bringing me along, Izumi-san!” Hayato yawned, stretching in exhaustion.

Iori pursed his lips but nodded anyway.

Hayato was confused by Iori’s cold attitude, but shrugged it off. After all, he couldn’t be bothered to worry about what someone as emotionally unstable as Izumi Iori thinks about him.

Iori turned back to Tsubasa, gently touching his cheeks in concern.

“I think you got a touch of a sunburn,”

“Ahhh, I used sunscreen and everything!”

“You have fair skin, I have the same problem,” Iori reassured him, “it doesn’t look serious, though.”

“I’ll get Papa to put some medicine on it tonight,” Tsubasa reassured his dad before turning around in his seat, “Come on, Hayato, I’m going to need your help with all these presents!”

“Okayyyy.” Hayato yawned again.

“I’ll wait out front until you make it inside,” Iori informed them.

Iori watched as the boys brought the pile of presents up to the apartment, his heart fluttering when he saw Riku open the door to greet them with a big smile.

They briefly locked eyes, and Riku shyly waved in his direction before turning back inside.

Iori waved back, and when he saw Riku’s back, he gently blew a kiss in his direction, just as the door was closing.

“Have a good night, Nanase-san,” he murmured to himself before driving away, his heart pounding at just a brief glance in his direction.


	20. Go (please stay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you stimulate pent up emotions, they explode at many times the intensity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pulled out my heartbreak playlist from 2013 for this

Tsubasa never believed the saying ‘time flies when you’re having fun.’

Growing up, he had lots of fun in his small village, playing with the neighbourhood children, climbing mountains for fun and pretending to be important Samurai on a mission to rescue the Emperor’s daughter.

He had fun reading book after book until he was lost in his own fantasy.

But at the end of the day, time still ticked on. There were still 24 hours in a day, 7 days in a week, and 365 days in a regular year. He used to think the idea of time going faster based on your enjoyment of life to be silly.

Then, he moved to Tokyo. Started a new high school, went on a crazy soul searching adventure that led him to the family he yearned for, and found many new reasons to wake up in the morning.

Tsubasa could’ve sworn April was only yesterday, and yet the calendar read July 20th when he opened his eyes that morning.

In the blink of an eye, his first term as a first year student at Nagayama High was over.

Tsubasa held onto the mic stand with a death grip as the final note rang out from his throat.

It was lunch, and Yuki had dragged him away for some much-needed rehearsal with vocals.

Yuki and his friends all applauded at his voice, which caused him to smile and bow towards them.

“You’ve got pipes!” The drummer praised.

“Honestly, I’m amazed at the talent my little brother found,” Yuki added, “you must come from a musical family.”

“Ah, well…”

“Sing it again!” The bassist encouraged.

“Yeah!” Added the second guitarist.

“Man, this festival is going to go so well with Tsubasa here!”

“Honestly, if you’re comfortable, I don’t think we need to do any vocal rehearsal with you,” Yuki shrugged, “we can just go over it before the festival one last time.”

“Man, that’s high praise from you, Yuki,” jeered the bassist, “I kept messing up one chord and you forced me to practice for hours!”

“Tsubasa doesn’t have anything to practice!” Yuki argued, “he’s amazing!”

“Sato-senpai!” Tsubasa exclaimed, blushing furiously.

“Leave the kid alone, Yuki, you’re embarrassing him!”

Yuki laughed, “sorry, sorry, I can go overboard with praise at times! But seriously, you’re amazing, don’t stop singing.”

“Ah, thank you…”

“Yuki-nii, stop hitting on my friend,” Takeshi scolded, walking into the light music club with the others following close behind.”

“I wasn’t hitting on him, brat!” Yuki exclaimed, somehow finding a way to pull Takeshi into a headlock despite his guitar still being slung across his chest.

“Dad’s going to be mad if you break his guitar again!” Takeshi shouted, trying to wiggle his way out.

“Just another day with the Sato brothers,” Hayato sighed, handing Tsubasa a bottle of water.

“Did you hear me sing?” Tsubasa asked.

“Nah, but I already know you’re amazing at it,” Hayato smiled, opening his own bottle and taking a long drink.

“I’m so excited for this festival, now!”

Tsubasa nodded, “it’s going to be so much fun!”

  
  


* * *

Iori pulled away from Riku, panting heavily, and wiping sweat from his brow.

“Why’d you stop,” Riku panted.

“Because we’ve been fucking for the last two hours, I’m too old for this.” Iori complained.

Riku sighed, “alright, I guess we’re done for right now.”

Iori got up off the bed, legs wobbling, and tossed the washcloth that he had prepared before they had started their...activities, at Riku. It landed on his face, causing him to sputter.

“Iori!”

“Sorry!” he apologized, grabbing the other one and wiping the sweat off his face.

“You could at least clean me up like a gentleman!” Riku protested.

Iori chuckled, “since when has this arrangement ever been gentle?”

“Meanie.”

Iori pulled on his clothes, a gentle smile graced his face as he turned to face Riku.

“Can I take you to dinner sometime?” he asked.

Riku blinked in surprise

“What?”

“You know,” Iori blushed, “I pick you up, we go for dinner, maybe go for a walk afterwards…”

“Izumi Iori, are you asking me on a date?” 

“I mean...yeah, yeah I am.”

Riku exhaled heavily, flopping back on the bed with a groan.

“Iori…”

“Do you not want to?” Iori asked, trying to maintain composure.

“I haven’t been on a date since I last saw you,” Riku explained, “Tsubasa...I don’t know if he’s ready for me to date.”

Iori’s eyes narrowed.

“Why are you bringing Tsubasa into this?”

“Well, he’s my son, after all, and I want him to be happy,” Riku explained.

Iori’s eyebrow twitched again at the use of ‘my son.’

“I don’t understand why this would be concerning to him,” Iori replied.

“I mean, it’s always been me and him, and he’s gone through a lot of changes this year, and I don’t know if me being in...you know...a relationship...will stress him out or not.”

Iori felt a lump form in his throat, that he tried desperately to swallow back down.

“I don’t want to do anything without him being okay with it. My son is my treasure, and I don’t-”

“Our son,” Iori interrupted.

“...Hm?”

“He’s OUR son!” Iori finally exploded in anger, “OUR son! Not yours, not mine, ours!”

Riku’s voice died in his throat.

“Iori?”

“You took him away from me, Nanase-san! My pride and joy! My baby boy!” Iori felt hot tears run down his face without any warning, “and now you won’t even acknowledge me as his father!”

“Iori, I didn’t mean-”

“Shut up, I have a lot I’ve wanted to say to you, but you keep pulling me into your bed like some kind of sex demon and refusing to talk about any of this!”

To Iori’s surprise, Riku didn’t react. He simply sat calmly on the bed, the sheets pooled around his naked body, his hands folded neatly in his lap.

Somehow, that pissed Iori off even more.

“Forget Tsubasa, do you know how it feels when one day, you’re in absolute bliss, and the next, all you can feel in every cell of your body is complete and total agony? You open your eyes and all of a sudden, the man you swore you would marry one day, was gone forever. Do you know how that fucking feels, Nanase-san?!”

Riku’s beautiful vermillion eyes softened; and his nose was turning pink, the way it did when he was about to cry, but he continued to listen to Iori’s words.

“I couldn’t breathe, I thought I was going to die! You didn’t even leave a note! You just vanished without a single indication anything was wrong! How the fuck was I supposed to get closure from that?! Did you really expect me to be able to move past that?! I didn’t know if you were dead or alive! You just...left! You left with all of my hopes and dreams, because my life is nothing without you by my side!” Iori’s voice became louder and more frantic as more memories came rushing back. 

He could taste bile in the back of his throat, his entire body shuddering violently as the trauma he had spent years repressing came roaring back to life at a suffocating speed. 

“Iori…” Riku reached his hand out to try and comfort him, but recoiled it when he realized it would be of no use.

“No matter how many drinks I drank, or how many random people I fucked, I couldn’t get the taste of you out of my mouth! It was like I was cursed to remember you everywhere I go! I hated it! Fuck, I fucked your damn brother to try and forget, but nothing worked! You were like a ghost, haunting me when I begged you to fucking go!”

The first tear ran down Riku’s cheek, but Iori couldn’t see because of his own tears blurring his vision.

“I gave you a chance to leave the past behind, but all you can talk about is  _ your son _ , and throw the fact that you were gone for sixteen years  _ with our child,  _ back in my face!”

Iori furiously rubbed away the tears, feeling like his face was swollen from how hard he had cried.

Riku refused to talk, or even look in Iori’s direction. 

“I don’t...know what to say…”

Iori laughed bitterly in response, a stark contrast to the tears falling down his cheeks.

“That’s fine, I have my closure now,” he bowed formally towards Riku, “enjoy the rest of your life, Nanase Riku.”

“Iori, no!” Riku’s voice broke as he cried out in Iori’s direction, his head snapping upward.

Not wanting to hear what Riku had to say, Iori slammed the bedroom door shut. He heard a loud thud from the bedroom, which he assumed was Riku trying to chase after him, but becoming entangled in the bedsheets.

Not wasting any time, and wanting to get out of that apartment as fast as possible, Iori didn’t notice a large, rectangular bag blocking his way to the entrance, until he himself tripped and fell on it. The bag was open, and the contents scattered across the floor.

“Ow...really, he didn’t bring his bag to school?” Iori huffed.

Picking up Tsubasa’s belongings and placing them back in the bag, he became very interested in one envelope in particular.

“What is this...a stamp from TakaYao? Where did he get this from?”

“Iori, wait!”

Not taking the time to examine the document, he quickly tucked it into his jacket, putting on his shoes, and slammed the front door behind him on his way out.

* * *

  
  
  


Tsubasa could barely hold his excitement at the closing ceremony. He had already been scolded twice by his homeroom teacher for wiggling eagerly in his chair, but he just couldn’t help his excitement.

His first summer break in Tokyo, with so many friends and family members to spend it with!

Walking out of the front doors of the school with the crowd of students eager to start their summer vacation, he heard a feminine voice shout his name.

Turning around he saw two fluttering blonde pigtails in the wind.

“Mai-chan! Are you excited for summer?” he asked.

She nodded in excitement, “come on, show me your report card!”

“Ah!”

Tsubasa opened the envelope containing his report card, as well as his summer homework.

“I got an A- in history!” he announced proudly.

“Woohoo!” she cheered, jumping up and down in excitement, “I knew you could do it!”

“All thanks to you!”

The two of them high fived in excitement.

“What are your summer plans?” Tsubasa asked.

“Volleyball camp,” she groaned, “I’m going to be so sore by September.”

“But so tough! I’m sure the girls will do amazing at the autumn tournament!” Tsubasa praised.

She nodded happily.

“You should come watch! We need a bigger cheer squad!”

Tsubasa laughed, “well, I do owe you for saving my grades!”

She waved her hand, “nonsense, I was just helping a friend. We idolish7 fans have to stick together!”

“Ahahaha, yeah I guess so!”

“Anyway, I have to go! Mom wants me home right away for a special dinner,” she apologized, “have a good summer, though!”

“You too, see you in September!”

Tsubasa had a spring in his step as he walked home.

“You’re in an unusually pleasant mood,” Hayato commented.

“How could I not be? We’re free for a whole month and a half!” Tsubasa exclaimed in excitement, “beach trips, cafe trips, fireworks displays at night! Ahhh I love summer!”

Hayato smiled gently at the look of pure joy on Tsubasa’s face.

“Yuki is very pleased with you, you know,” Hayato commented, “he’s really hard on his band mates, so getting praise from him is a rare feat.”

“Well, I am the son of two famous idols,” Tsubasa reminded him.

“Ahaha, Yuki doesn’t actually know about that. As much of a loudmouth that Takeshi is, he respects your privacy on this matter.”

“I’m grateful for that! I’m not ready to have the whole school know just yet.”

Hayato laughed.

“Hey, what do you say about going on a trip this summer?” Tsubasa suggested, “all of us could do something like...go camping!”

Hayato wrinkled his nose, “Tsubasa, we all grew up in the city.”

“That’s why you guys need to get out and explore nature!” Tsubasa insisted, still bouncing instead of walking.

“Hmmmm let me think…” Hayato pretended to think, “no.”

“Hayato!”

“Alright, alright, I’ll actually think about it!” Hayato complained.

Tsubasa laughed, bumping his hip into his friend’s.

“Come on, you’ll love it!”

“I promise you, I won’t.”

The two of them approached their respective buildings.

“It’s rare for me to be home before dinner on a school day,” Tsubasa commented, “but I was given the day off!”

“Enjoy it.”

“I will!”

The two parted ways, and Tsubasa climbed the stairs to his apartment.

“I’m home.”

The lights were on, but there wasn’t a peep from Riku. Confused, Tsubasa kicked off his shoes and poked his head into the living room.

“Papa?”

Riku was frozen on the couch, his eyes glazed over as he sat completely upright. A cup of milk and honey rested in his hands, however the lack of steam coming from the cup indicated that it was stone cold by now. The coffee table was littered with crumpled up tissues.

His Papa was either dealing with a freak pollen allergy, or…

“Papa, what happened?” Tsubasa asked in alarm, rushing over to his side.

Riku refused to look at him, instead choosing to stare at a spot on the wall that had been there since they moved in.

“Papa, talk to me!”

“Pack your bags,” Riku finally said.

Tsubasa’s eyes widened in surprise.

“What?”

“You’re going to New York.”

“But, what about the summer festival?! What about work?! Papa, what happened?!”

“Please...don’t fight me on this. Please.”

Tsubasa noticed Riku’s hands begin to shake, causing the milk in his cup to quiver.

“I already called Tenn-nii, your flight leaves tomorrow morning.”

“Papa! Talk to me!” Tsubasa exclaimed, shaking his shoulders.

Riku was rigid, however Tsubasa noticed his glasses were beginning to fog up from blinking back tears.

“You brought  _ him _ back,” Riku finally choked out.

Tsubasa exhaled heavily.

“You and dad got into a fight, huh? And now I’m being punished?!”

“I can’t even look at you right now, I’m sorry,” Riku’s voice was deprived of all emotion, but the subtle grip on the cup told Tsubasa everything he needed to know.

“Please, just go. Just for a little while.”

Sighing in defeat, Tsubasa rose to his feet.

“Fine, I’ll get ready to go. Just...don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone, okay?”

Riku frowned, fixing his gaze on the clouds beginning to cover the sky. 

Rain was on the way.

  
  


* * *

Tipping back the bottle, Iori cringed at the way the liquor burned the back of his throat.

Mitsuki didn’t tighten the rules, despite Iori clearly relapsing, to his surprise. He had a feeling that would come once Mitsuki took the time to process everything, but for now, he would take advantage of...whatever he was doing right now.

The document from Tsubasa’s bag stared at him from his desk, like an itch he couldn’t quite scratch as he polished off the bottle of liquor he had bought earlier that day.

It was wrong for him to go through his son’s belongings, and even worse to take a document that could be extremely important, but Iori’s head wasn’t completely there after he exploded at Riku and stormed off.

His phone buzzed on the bedside table, distracting him momentarily.

_ Tsubasa _

_ Hey dad, uh...how do I say this? _

Iori sighed heavily as the three dots appeared below the message to show that Tsubasa was still typing.

_ Tsubasa _

_ I need the next three weeks off. I’m being sent to New York. I know it’s short notice, I’m sorry _

Iori groaned loudly as he read the message. Tsubasa had stated multiple times that he would be around for summer break, so Mitsuki had scheduled him full time hours at Tsubasa’s request. Now, they would be down a staff member during one of their busiest times.

“Nanase-san, what the hell did you do?”

Irritated, he typed back a short, curt reply. 

_ Iori _

_ That’s fine, I’ll let Nii-san know. _

_ Tsubasa _

_ Thank you, I really am sorry… _

_ Iori _

_ It’s not your fault _

Putting his phone away and cracking open another bottle, Iori finally succumbed to his own curiosity.

Making his way to the desk, he opened the envelope, pulling out the contents inside.

He read it over, rubbing his eyes to make sure he was reading this correctly through his drunken haze.

“What is this?” he gasped.

Running his hand over the signatures, and seeing empty lines where people had yet to sign, Iori became very concerned, but also incredibly curious.

“Tsubasa, what the hell are you planning?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^)
> 
> Title inspired by "Now I'm all Messed Up" by our lesbian queens Tegan and Sara.


	21. An Angel and his Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, busy times for me so this is a quick update, but I hope you all enjoy!

_ Hayato: Good luck, Tsubasa! _

_ Tsubasa: thanks, I might just strangle myself with this UM lanyard _

_ Takeshi: Yuki-nii’s disappointed, but I’m confident Hayato will stand in just fine! _

_ Hayato: you have a lot of faith in me, Takeshi _

_ Takeshi: I love you, of course I do! _

_ Hayato: and Tsubasa, no choking yourself! _

_ Kyo: yo, bring us souvenirs! _

_ Takeshi: hell yeah! I want one of those t-shirts! _

_ Ryuunosuke: bring back some American sweets! _

_ Kyo: oh hell yes! _

_ Hayato: you guys… _

Tsubasa smiled at his phone, sitting in the airport, awaiting his connecting flight.

_ Kyo: hey, get a picture of one of those hot American celebrities for me _

_ Tsubasa: I’m in Vancouver! _

_ Tsubasa: *angry king pudding emoji* _

_ Kyo: obviously when you get to New York! _

_ Ryuunosuke: man, your dad must really be mad if he made you stop in Canada for your layover. _

_ Takeshi: why? _

_ Ryuunosuke: he has to go through customs twice _

_ Tsubasa: thanks for the reminder, my incredibly pissed off uncle booked the flight _

_ Takeshi: Kujo Tenn… *heart eyes emoji* _

_ Hayato: ...so we should visit the shrine and pray for you? _

_ Tsubasa: yes please _

“Izumi Tsubasa?” 

Tsubasa raised his head to see a flight attendant approaching him. He sighed heavily, putting his phone away.

“Or should I call you Tsubasa Izumi?” she asked meekly, noticing his annoyed expression.

Tsubasa shrugged, “just Tsubasa is fine. I assume you’ll be my babysitter today?”

She smiled softly, “well, I don’t want to call it that, but I will be making sure you get to New York safely. Can I see your boarding pass and passport?”

He handed them over obediently. She looked them over and then handed them back with a smile.

“Follow me.”

Throwing his backpack over his shoulder, he followed her towards the gate, amazed at how cheerful she was despite it being the middle of the night.

“Your english is good,” she commented.

“I’ve been practicing since I was a child.”

“I can tell.”

Tsubasa examined her features, so he would know who was in charge of him. After years of being an unaccompanied minor, he learned that it was easier if he remembered who was in charge of him.

Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back into a neat bun, with bangs covering her forehead. She had very pale skin, with freckles around her round, blue eyes. Despite being shorter than him, she had a commanding presence that most flight attendants seemed to naturally possess.

_ She’s pretty,  _ he thought to himself.

Being a UM meant he got to board first, however that also meant waiting on the stuffy, uncomfortable plane while everyone else boarded.

It also meant he had to get the briefing, which he’s heard every year since he was about five years old.

“I know it’s annoying, but Transport Canada regulations state that you have to get this every time you board,” she reassured him.

“I already know everything I need to know.”

She placed a hand on her chin, thinking to herself.

“I know, I’ll quiz you, and if you pass the quiz, you’ll get a free snack! Sounds good?”

“Are you bribing me with treats?”

“Is that a no go?”

“...I’ll take the free snack.”

She smiled, making Tsubasa feel at ease despite being in a foreign country, about to fly to his uncle’s house to get his ass handed to him.

The flight went surprisingly well, and Tsubasa assumed that the flight attendant could tell he was stressed, because he got a free bag of chips, and a free pop. 

A full can, Tsubasa definitely must’ve been an anxious mess.

He yawned and stretched as he exited the plane, with his customs card in hand, cursing his uncle for making him go through it twice.

He had been travelling for 12 hours, however in New York, it was the same time of morning as it was in Tokyo when he left, leaving him feeling extremely jet lagged.

He assumed that Tenn knew exactly what Tsubasa had done over the past few months, and judging by the way he had his arms folded and a stern expression on his face when Tsubasa finally walked through the door to the terminal, he was very angry.

“Good morning,” Tsubasa yawned, hoping his fatigue would spare himself.

“The taxi is waiting,” Tenn replied sternly, “let’s go.”

Ah, there was no mercy from Kujo Tenn.

The taxi ride was deathly quiet, neither of them said a word to each other, however the thick tension in the air was stifling. Tsubasa silently pitied the poor cab driver who had to drive them through the morning rush hour traffic.

“Can we get a bagel?” Tsubasa asked.

“No.”

“I’m hungry!”

“You can have miso soup when we get home.”

Tsubasa scowled, pressing his face against the window. 

He hated being punished.

The taxi pulled up to the familiar looking line of brownstones that lined the street. When Tsubasa was a child, he used to eagerly bounce up the stairs with his too-large suitcase in hand, excited to spend the summer in America with his uncle.

He was not excited to spend this summer with uncle Tenn.

Instead, Tsubasa felt a combination of fear and fatigue swirl through him as the taxi drove away, leaving him behind, and making him feel lightheaded.

Perhaps dropping dead on the streets of New York is as attractive as movies seem to make it out to be.

“Come on,” Tenn instructed, fumbling with his keys to unlock the door.

Tsubasa sighed, climbing the stairs with his suitcase in hand.

It was very hot outside, so the sudden burst of cool air that the air conditioning provided was a welcome relief.

“I’m just going to put this in my room-”

“Leave your bags.” Tenn instructed firmly, “Living room. Now.”

Yep. Tsubasa knew what was coming, but he followed Tenn to the living room anyway.

“Can I eat first?”

“Seiza, now.”

“Yeah that’s what I thought,” Tsubasa sighed under his breath.

Tsubasa groaned as he was forced to put pressure on his ankles, which were very swollen from the long plane ride. It was hard to keep his back straight from the fatigue, and he threatened to topple over and never get up again.

“Can I have a pillow or a-”

“No.”

He knew his uncle was sadistic, but this is a whole new level. Tsubasa closed his eyes, wondering if maybe he can take a nap in seiza and not have to listen to-

“Eyes open!”

Tsubasa’s eyes flew open in surprise.

“You.” Tenn pointed at him, “you despicable child.”

Ah, here it is.

“Many years ago my little brother gave up his dreams, left his friends behind, and went into hiding to protect you. He did everything he ever could to make sure you were well fed, clothed, and homed. You have no idea how good you had it in life, after everything he threw away to make sure you were born safe, healthy, and happy,” Tenn lectured, his finger wagging in his face.

Tsubasa had a compulsive urge to bite that finger, but he chalked it up to being hungry and very cranky from fatigue.

“I told you many times that you need to stop looking for family that isn’t right in front of you, we’re all that you need! I thought you were obedient enough to listen to what I had to say.”

Tsubasa cast his gaze away in annoyance, causing Tenn to snap his fingers in front of his face.

“Look. At. Me.”

Tenn’s normally soft, gentle eyes were filled with anger. It was jarring to Tsubasa, and he sucked in his wobbly lower lip to keep himself from tearing up.

“Tell me why I got a call from your father, bawling his eyes out, telling me that _you_ carelessly messed with a very sensitive situation, when you were clearly instructed not to do so?”

The thought of him making Riku cry like that caused his stomach to lurch painfully, but he maintained his composure. 

Kujo Tenn hated weakness, and he wasn’t about to show it at a time like this.

“You’re just a naive little child, you even said it yourself that you’re clueless when it comes to relationships! And yet, you thought a great way to experiment was with your own parents. Disgusting.”

“You don’t know my intentions,” Tsubasa replied, his fatigue replaced with adrenaline as he boldly talked back to his uncle.

Tenn recoiled in surprise, but his temper just flared even further.

“You don’t talk when you’re in seiza!” He ordered.

“Fine.”

Tsubasa stood up, the blood rushing to his legs causing him to topple back over in pain, banging his knee on the coffee table in the process.

“Ow…”

“What are you doing?” Tenn demanded.

Tsubasa groaned, getting back up on his feet. To his amusement, he had grown taller than Tenn over the last year, and he used that to his advantage as he approached him.

“I’m declaring my intentions,” Tsubasa replied.

“You...disobedient brat!”

“I never meant for this to happen, I didn’t even plan for them to meet!” Tsubasa exclaimed, “I just wanted to know who I rightfully belonged to!”

“You belong to the Nanase family!”

“And the Izumi family!” Tsubasa reminded him, “I might not know much about relationships, but I know it requires two people to have a child.”

Tenn’s face twitched in annoyance.

“I’m happier now! I know my dad, I have two...and a half new uncles, three new cousins, and two new grandparents! They all love me and want me in their lives!”

“You don’t need them in your life!”

“I don’t want to hear that from someone who threw away their own family!”

Tenn’s face hardened at that reminder being thrown in his face.

“That is not relevant to this situation!” he snapped in anger.

“Why not? You were a child, and you chose to throw your family away and go with some creepy man for a chance at becoming the new Zero! I’m a child, as you love to remind me, and I’m choosing to keep my family close. We are not the same, and I’m not going to listen to you if you’re going to be divisive!” 

Tsubasa’s hands were shaking from being so confrontational for the first time in his life, and to his terrifying uncle of all people!

“I don’t know what the Gods had planned when they brought my parents back together, but I know it had to be some kind of fate. No amount of scolding me in seiza is going to change that.”

Tenn sighed in irritation, his arms folded firmly across his chest.

“If you’re not going to listen to me, I won’t waste anymore breath,” Tenn shooed him away, “go put your bag in your room.”

Tsubasa nodded, turning back towards the entryway. Tenn’s face softened when he knew he wasn’t in the eyes of his nephew anymore.

“I hate that you’re not a child anymore.”

  
  


_ Big red eyes blinked in surprise at him. _

_ “Tenn-nii? What are you doing here?” Riku asked in surprise. _

_ “You bastard.” _

_ Riku took a step back in shock, which allowed Tenn entry to the house. He slammed the front door closed, pulling off his hat and mask. _

_ “So this is where you’ve been this whole time,” he huffed, “you didn’t think to at least tell me where you were running away to, when you decided to selfishly abandon your fans and fellow idols?” _

_ “How did you find me?” he asked defensively. _

_ “Dad told me. Old man was so shocked to see me he gave me your location after asking once. If it had been mom it would’ve been harder.” _

_ “You...went to mom and dad? Why?” _

_ “You left me, Riku!” _

_ “You left me, too, remember?!” Riku snapped back, “it’s none of your business where I am.” _

_ “Do you know what your disappearance did to the idol industry? With idolish7 disbanding as quickly as they did? Your so-called friends suddenly left without jobs, and fans being angry and disappointed? I thought you knew better than to run when you got tired of it!” _

_ “I didn’t get tired of it!” Riku argued, his fists clenched tightly, “leaving was the hardest thing I ever had to do, and you wouldn’t understand how much it hurt.” _

_ “So why did you do it?!” _

_ “I...had to.” _

_ “You didn’t have to do anything, Riku! You chose to be selfish, and inconsiderate, and completely unprofessional, and-” _

_ “Papaaaaa! Up!” a tiny voice shouted from one of the rooms, causing both the twins to stiffen.  _

_ “Now he wakes up,” Riku grumbled under his breath. _

_ “Riku…” _

_ Tenn went to investigate the voice, but ended up being blocked by Riku’s body. _

_ “Tenn-nii, I think it’s best you leave now,” Riku’s voice was frantic as he tried to shoo Tenn out of the house. _

_ “Who is that?!” Tenn demanded. _

_ “It doesn’t matter!” _

_ “Move!” _

_ “No!” _

_ Tenn forced his way past Riku, using the younger’s weaker body to his advantage and make a beeline for the bedroom, throwing open the door as Riku ran towards him, hot on his heels. _

_ Tenn blinked in surprise as he locked eyes with impossibly large, blue eyes.  _

_ The baby looked to be between the ages of one and two, based on the way he was standing up in his crib, holding onto a stuffed roppu-chan that was about the same size as him. He tilted his head in curiosity, blinking heavily as he tried to identify the not-quite-familiar face. _

_ As Tenn approached the crib, Riku grabbed onto his arm, holding him back. _

_ “D-Don’t hurt him!” Riku begged. _

_ Tenn’s eyes widened in surprise. _

_ “Why would I hurt him?” he asked. _

_ “I...I don’t know…” _

_ Riku let go of him, allowing Tenn to reach into the crib and pick up the small child, smiling gently so he would know that he wasn’t a threat. _

_ “Oh, you’re so cute,” Tenn’s anger immediately melted as he gently bounced the child on his hip. _

_ “Tsubasa.” _

_ “Hm?” Tenn asked. _

_ “His name is Izumi Tsubasa.” _

_ Tenn’s eyes narrowed and his stomach lurched at the baby’s surname. _

_ “Izumi, huh?” _

_ Riku nodded in confirmation. _

_ Tenn pushed his emotions to the back of his mind for later. Instead, he smiled at the baby, gently touching his small, upturned nose. _

_ “Hello, Tsubasa. I’m your uncle Tenn. Can you say Tenn?” _

_ “Te!” Tsubasa struggled to get his full name out. _

_ Tenn chuckled, and cradled the baby close to him. _

_ “That’s alright, you’re close enough.” _

_ Tenn finally locked eyes on Riku again. _

_ “I...had a bigger responsibility,” Riku explained. _

_ Tenn nodded in understanding, too engrossed with Tsubasa to even think about being angry anymore. _

_ “We’ll have a long chat about this when he goes back to sleep.” _

  
  


Watching Tsubasa retreat to his room, the memory of their first meeting fresh in Tenn’s mind, Tenn couldn’t help but sigh heavily, the weight of nostalgia heavy on his heart.

“You used to be so cute. Please, don’t grow up...not yet...”

  
  


* * *

Iori slammed the folder on the coffee table, startling the three men on the couch.

“Iori, what’s going on?” Mitsuki asked.

“Nikaido-san, do you mind explaining this to me?” Iori asked, pointing to the document.

Yamato raised an eyebrow before taking a sip of beer.

“Never seen it before.”

“Really, now?” Iori replied sarcastically, opening the folder and pulling out the contract, “because your signature is on it.”

“What is it?” Nagi asked.

Iori handed the document for the couple to read over, both of their eyes widening the more they read.

“An idolish7 reunion?!” Mitsuki exclaimed.

“I found that in Tsubasa’s bag,” Iori explained, “it seems our friend Nikaido-san here has already agreed to it.”

“Hey, Mezzo signed first!” Yamato argued.

“So you admit you’ve seen it?”

Yamato refused to answer, choosing to guzzle his beer with noises that he knew made Iori nauseous.

“Oh, our dear Manager and Yaotome-shi have agreed to it,” Nagi smiled happily, “it’s like a dream come true!”

Mitsuki nodded in agreement, his eyes shining happily.

“Let’s do it!” Mitsuki exclaimed.

“Oh, another night of bliss with the seven of us dancing the night away with our lovely fans! Let us make their dreams return once again on that shining rainbow of bliss!” Nagi exclaimed happily.

“I love my job as a variety show host, but man, standing on that stage with everyone again is something I’ve been craving deep in my bones!” Mitsuki added.

“Let’s do it, Mitsuki!”

“Yay!”

The two husbands high fived eagerly.

“I’m glad you two are eager,” Yamato added sarcastically.

“I said this many years ago and I’ll say it again, I refuse to participate in anything idolish7 related without all seven of us,” Iori declared.

“So just ask Riku!” Mitsuki suggested, his voice slightly breathless from Nagi snuggling up to him and smothering him with kisses in a disgusting act of PDA that Yamato and Iori have gotten used to.

Iori’s face caused the entire room to stop their motions, like a game of red light green light, and Iori just yelled red light.

“Iori…” Nagi asked in concern.

“Did something happen?” Yamato asked.

Mitsuki’s heart dropped.

Iori shook his head, “it’s nothing I’ll concern you three with. I’m going to bed now, I just wanted to make everyone aware of...whatever this is.”

“Ichi, don’t be like that,” Yamato scolded.

“We want to help you,” Nagi added.

Iori sighed.

“Nanase-san and I had a disagreement, that’s all.”

Yamato and Nagi didn’t look convinced, Mitsuki’s jaw clenched.

“You’re lying,” Mitsuki accused.

“Mitsu…”

Iori narrowed his eyes.

“I can tell you’re lying by the way you won’t look us in the eyes.”

Iori stiffened in response.

“What really happened?” Nagi asked.

“Ichi…”

“I told Nanase-san exactly how I felt,” Iori finally replied, his voice poisonous, “now I’m going to bed. No more questions for tonight.”

“...Goodnight, I guess…” Mitsuki’s voice was filled with concern at Iori’s retreating figure.

“Alright, I think it’s time for me to head out. One of you guys go check on Ichi before you go to bed, okay?” Yamato instructed, standing up to leave.

“Are you leaving already?”

“I have an early morning,” Yamato explained, “also, the energy in this room sucks right now.”

“Good night, Yamato.”

“Night, Yamato-san…”

Just like that, it was just the two of them in the living room, hovering over the contract.

“Does this mean that we won’t get our live?” Nagi asked, his imaginary puppy ears drooping sadly.

“Now now, Nagi, we can’t give up that easily!” Mitsuki exclaimed, “I mean, look! Manager gave her approval! All we need is four more signatures!”

Grabbing a pen, Mitsuki signed his name with a flourish.

“There, now there’s only three signatures left!”

“Can I make it two?” Nagi asked.

Mitsuki nodded, handing over the pen with a smile.

“You know, the two of us kneeling on the floor, signing a piece of paper together like this reminds me of our wedding day,” Nagi smiled, wrapping an arm around Mitsuki’s waist as he signed his name, and finished it off with a tender kiss to the paper.

“Nagi…”

“I pray that this live will be just as wonderful and magical as the day I became your husband.”

With that, Nagi placed a tender kiss on his temple, causing Mitsuki to melt into Nagi’s arms.

“I love you,” Mitsuki murmured, “I just hope that Iori and Riku will be okay…”

“Soulmates are forever joined by the red string of fate, my love. Even after all of these years, the red string brought them back together. No matter what, no matter how many times they drift apart, they will always find each other again.”

“You’re so shameless, you know…” Mitsuki sighed, settling into the warmth of Nagi’s side.

“But it’s the truth. Also, they have one incredible son who’s willing to move mountains for them. I’m sure they’ll end up just fine.”

Mitsuki chuckled, “our babies have big shoes to fill. Tsubasa...he really is incredible.”

“That he is, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not me putting myself into my own story


	22. Please Don't Tell Me That I'm Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: this chapter contains a lot of details surrounding male pregnancy. While I do take care with the language used in the chapter, I understand that this particular topic is not everyone's thing. If that's the case, you can read the last couple paragraphs to understand the relevance to the plot.

Thunder roared outside, lighting up the skies above Tokyo with a bright display of lights. 

Inside the Nanase apartment, the lone occupant slept soundly.

  
  


_ His alarm clock read three in the morning, right before he unplugged it and stuffed it into his bag. Shining his flashlight around the room, it was clear that there was nothing else he needed to bring. _

_ “Alright, I guess this is it,” he whispered to himself, gently slinging his bag over his shoulder. _

_ Opening up his bedroom door, he looked around to make sure no one was disturbed. Every so quietly, he tiptoed out, gently closing the door behind him. _

_ He gazed over at Iori’s bedroom door, right next to his own. _

_ “I should say goodbye, shouldn’t I…” RIku thought to himself. _

_ He placed his hand on the doorknob before stopping himself. Iori was a notoriously light sleeper, and even opening his bedroom door would cause him to awaken, and ruin Riku’s plan completely. _

_ Saddened by what he had to do, Riku backed off, and instead blew a kiss at the door. _

_ “Forgive me, Iori…” _

_ The dorm was eerily quiet as he tiptoed through the living room. Several boxes with his belongings were already there, as he had spent most of the night packing in secret. _

_ Now, all he had to do was get these boxes down to the front doors, where his parents were waiting, and- _

_ “Going somewhere?” a voice growled. _

_ Riku jumped, barely holding back a squeak and the lights turned on, and a very angry Izumi Mitsuki was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a coffee. _

_ “M-Mitsuki! I…uh…” _

_ Riku scrambled to find a way to talk his way out of this, but he looked far too suspicious for him to talk his way out of this one. _

_ Instead, he stared at Mitsuki like a deer in the headlights. _

_ “What are you doing?” he demanded, “why is your stuff in boxes?” _

_ “I…” _

_ “Riku, this isn’t funny. I could wake up everyone right now if I wanted to! Would you like to tell me what the hell is going on, or everyone together?” _

_ Riku sighed, putting down his bag. _

_ “I don’t want to cause everyone trouble at this hour.” _

_ “You’d be causing a hell of a lot more trouble if they woke up to your empty bedroom! Did you forget what happened with Nagi last year?!” _

_ Riku’s eyes welled with tears. _

_ “I’m sorry, Mitsuki…” _

_ The sight of Riku’s tears softened Mitsuki’s anger, and he took a deep breath to calm himself. _

_ “Hey now, just tell me what’s going on, okay? We can keep it our little secret, I promise! Just...don’t run away on us. You should know by now that’s not the answer.” _

_ Riku frowned, bowing his head in shame. _

_ “I’m afraid this isn’t something that can stay a secret for long.” _

_ “Riku…what do you mean?” _

_ “...I’m pregnant.” He finally admitted. _

_ Mitsuki’s eyes widened in shock. _

_ “Are you serious?” _

_ Riku nodded. _

_ “Shit...no wonder you’ve been off…” Mitsuki climbed off his stool and rushed to Riku’s side, “come on, I’ll make you some warm milk and honey.” _

_ Mitsuki led Riku to the living room couch, instructing him to sit. _

_ “Honestly, you shouldn’t be lifting so much! Idiot, you’ll hurt yourself in this state!” Mitsuki scolded him, kicking one of the boxes for emphasis. _

_ “I’m sorry…” _

_ Mitsuki sighed heavily, steaming a cup of milk on the espresso machine. _

_ “Just rest for right now,” Mitsuki instructed. _

_ Several agonizing minutes later, Mitsuki joined Riku on the couch, handing him his cup. _

_ “I don’t know if this will make your stomach sick or not, but it might help…” _

_ “I haven’t been very nauseous,” Riku reassured him, “thank you.” _

_ Mitsuki rubbed his back reassuringly, allowing Riku to enjoy his cup of milk. _

_ “What did the doctor say?” Mitsuki asked. _

_ Riku licked the foam off the top of his lip. _

_ “I had a scan yesterday, I’m at fourteen weeks and three days with one baby.” _

_ “Fourteen?! Riku, that’s insane!” Mitsuki exclaimed. _

_ “Shhhh!” Riku hissed. _

_ “Sorry, sorry...I just...lift up your shirt for me.” _

_ Riku complied, showing Mitsuki the small bump that he’s been able to hide under his clothes. _

_ “Holy shit, you really are pregnant…” _

_ “Well, I wouldn’t lie about something like this.” _

_ “Right. Sorry, I just...wow.” _

_ Riku blushed in embarrassment. _

_ “I don’t know what to do…” Riku admitted. _

_ Mitsuki placed a hand firmly on his knee, looking him in the eyes. _

_ “I promise we’ll do everything we can for you, and this baby! We’ll be with you when you tell the other dad, we’ll hide you both from the press, and we’ll help this baby grow up! I promise you, even if I have to do everything myself!” _

_ “Mitsuki…” _

_ The door to the living room opened, sending light flooding out into the hallway. _

_ “What on earth is going on here?” Iori asked, squinting from the brightness, “I heard shouting.” _

_ “You agree, right Iori? You’ll help Riku through his pregnancy?” _

_ Iori blinked in confusion. _

_ “His...what?” _

_ “Mitsuki!” _

_ “What? He was going to find out eventually! We’ll be right by your side when you tell the baby daddy what’s up, and if he tries anything, we’ll fight! Right, Iori?” _

_ “I’m sorry...Nanase-san is WHAT?!” _

_ “Mitsuki…” Riku pinched the bridge of his nose. _

_ “What?” _

_ “Iori...is the other dad…” _

_ The collective sounds of Iori dropping to the floor, as well as Mitsuki’s scream, woke up the rest of the dorm. _

  
  


_ “...and that’s the situation we’re in,” Iori explained, while Riku hugged his knees for comfort. _

_ The two were in Takanashi Otoharu’s office, for an emergency meeting with the President, Banri, and the Manager. _

_ The three looked over the new documents from Riku’s doctor, at each other, and then back to the duo. _

_ “I’m so sorry,” Riku apologized, “I...guess I should’ve been more careful…” _

_ “You? It’s me who should’ve been more careful!” Iori exclaimed, bowing deeply, “I’m so very sorry for the trouble, President.” _

_ “No one is at fault here,” Otoharu reassured the boys, his face as calm as ever. _

_ “President…” _

_ “However, this is not going to be easy for idolish7,” he reminded them, “especially you, Riku-kun. Your condition makes you high risk, and your doctor notes here that you shouldn’t be engaging in intense physical activity past twenty weeks, and bedridden by thirty.” _

_ “Even before we get to that point, Riku-san will start showing very soon, if he hasn’t already,” Tsumugi reminded her father, eyeing the very large sweater Riku was swimming in, “idolish7 will need to take a hiatus within the next two weeks, at the latest.” _

_ “That is quite sudden…” Banri commented. _

_ “Excuse me, if I may make a suggestion,” Iori interjected. _

_ “Yes, Iori-kun?” Otoharu responded. _

_ Riku turned to Iori quizzically. _

_ “I think this is a good opportunity for idolish7 to pursue individual work for the next few months. That way, we don’t lose relevance while Nanase-san is out of sight.” _

_ Otoharu nodded, “you boys all have a wide array of talents, after all.” _

_ “What about Riku-san?” Tsumugi asked, “fans will be worried.” _

_ “Nanase-san is going to take a break due to a throat condition,” Iori announced, “at least, that’s what we’ll be telling the media. In the meantime, he will be confined to the dorms indefinitely.” _

_ “Iori…” Riku protested. _

_ “Do you have a better idea?” Iori asked him. _

_ “No…” _

_ Otoharu nodded, “right, it sounds like a good plan. We’ll inform the others later today.” _

_ “I’ll go book the press conference,” Tsumugi offered, before running from the office to start making phone calls. _

_ “I’ll plan the baby shower!” Banri offered. _

_ “Baby shower?!” Iori and Riku exclaimed at the same time. _

_ Otoharu laughed, “what a wonderful idea! Make sure to make lots of that chicken karaage! It was a hit at Yoshida-san’s retirement party!” _

_ “Yes, sir!” _

_ “Ridiculous…” Iori sighed. _

_ “A new baby is a great blessing, congratulations to you both,” Otoharu smiled reassuringly, “We will do everything we can to support you, so that idolish7 can come back stronger than ever.” _

_ “President...thank you!” Riku bowed gratefully. _

_ Iori nodded, “we will come back stronger than ever.” _

* * *

_ “What is this?!” Tenn exclaimed. _

_ Riku wasn’t expecting a surprise visit from trigger, so he thought he was fine to slump down on the couch, his shirt riding up to expose his belly as he slurped udon all afternoon. _

_ So, when he saw his twin brother in the living room with a grocery bag in hand, Gaku and Ryuu on either side of him, his eyes widened and he dropped his bowl in his lap in shock. _

_ “Oh, Tenn-nii, hi!” Riku jumped up, pulling his shirt down, which at this point didn’t do much good. _

_ “Damn Nanase, you gained weight…” Gaku commented in shock. _

_ Tenn stomped on his foot, his face was red with anger. _

_ “Ow, what the hell? I was just making an observation!” _

_ “What are you guys doing here?” Riku asked, holding the soaked material of his sweatpants out so they wouldn’t cling to him uncomfortably. _

_ “We came by to give you some medicine for your throat,” Ryuu reassured him with a kind smile. _

_ Tenn stomped on his foot as well. _

_ “Owww, what did I do?!” _

_ “Can’t you see it’s not his throat?!” Tenn exclaimed. _

_ “Ahaha…I guess I forgot to tell you guys?” Riku laughed uncomfortably, a hand protectively placed on his belly. _

_ “Gaku, Ryuu, may I please speak to my twin brother alone?” Tenn asked, a menacing smile on his face. _

_ “Yeah sure, whatever.” _

_ “It was nice to see you Riku-kun, get well soon!” _

_ The two of them left, leaving just Tenn and Riku in the living room. _

_ “Um...can I change? I dropped my udon…” _

_ “I can see that. You also dropped your birth control.” _

_ Riku’s face turned bright red. _

_ “Tenn-nii!” _

_ “Seriously, Riku? I thought you knew better!” Tenn exclaimed. _

_ “It wasn’t like I planned this…” Riku grumbled, getting annoyed by the wet material clinging to him. _

_ “The fans are worried, you know! They think you might never sing again!” Tenn exclaimed, “it’s blatantly unprofessional, and I’m amazed your president didn’t punish you severely!” _

_ “I’m sorry…” _

_ “Do you plan to return when the baby is born?” _

_ “I do, as soon as possible!” Riku reassured him. _

_ “Who’s going to look after it?” Tenn continued to grill him. _

_ “Mom and dad already agreed to step up, and Iori’s parents will help!” _

_ “So it’s Izumi Iori’s, huh…” _

_ Tenn’s menacing smile sent a shiver down Riku’s spine. _

_ “Um, yes...yes it is.” _

_ “I see. Well, I’ll be sure to have a nice chat with him next time I see him.” _

_ “Ahaha…” _

_ “Well, trigger does have a job to go to, so I’ll leave you this throat medicine you probably don’t need, and be on my way.” Tenn set the bag down. _

_ “You’re not angry?” Riku asked. _

_ “I am, but I know better than to stress you out in this condition. Do keep me updated on my niece or nephew, okay?” Tenn smiled. _

_ “Wait!” _

_ “Hm?” _

_ Riku lifted up his sticky shirt _

_ “I know my stomach is damp from udon broth, but the baby is moving a bit if you want to feel.” _

_ Tenn blinked in surprise, but smiled and approached Riku. He bent down, placing both hands on his brother’s stomach, immediately enamoured by the fluttering sensation against the tips of his fingers. _

_ “Bye bye,” he murmured to his belly. _

_ “Tenn-nii, I think you’re secretly excited to be an uncle,” Riku smiled. _

_ “Shut up, I’m still angry at you.” _

_ “So I’m right?” _

_ “Dunno.”  _

_ “Tenn-nii, you confused me sometimes.” _

_ Tenn smiled in response.  _

_ “Bye bye, Riku. Take care.” _

  
  


_ “Gross, what the hell?” _

_ “Isumi-san, manners!” _

_ Riku smiled uncomfortably as he was greeted by yet another group concerned about his throat. Fortunately, he had time to change, so he wasn’t soaked in broth. _

_ “Riku...holy shit…” Touma exclaimed, “how do your clothes fit?!” _

_ “Minna...is that...a baby?” Torao asked, pointing at Riku’s obvious baby bump. _

_ Minami pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. _

_ “None of you have any tact,” he sighed. _

_ “It’s okay, Natsume-san!” Riku reassured him, “thank you guys for coming! Unfortunately, I can’t use any of the throat medicine, but I’ll keep it somewhere safe!” _

_ “Oh thank god.” _

_ Haruka wrinkled his nose in disgust. _

_ “I just think babies are gross.” _

_ “It’s not out yet, so at least try to be nice!” Minami hissed. _

_ “Are you in any pain, Riku?” Touma asked, his hand hovering over Riku’s stomach. _

_ Riku shook his head. _

_ “I’m fine, thank you, Touma-san. You can feel if you’d like.” _

_ Touma didn’t hesitate after that. _

_ “Don’t be afraid to give us a call if you need anything!” Touma exclaimed. _

_ Minami nodded, “you have Zool’s support. Even if Isumi-san isn’t...excited about it.” _

_ “Don’t ask me to babysit that creepy eyed demon!” _

_ “Where did the baby even come from?” Torao asked. _

_ “Midou-san!” _

_ Riku laughed at Torao’s confusion. _

_ “You guys are great, thank you!” _

_ Zool left just as Iori got home. _

_ “How was your day?” Iori asked, greeting Riku with a hug. _

_ Riku yawned, “so many people…” _

_ Iori raised an eyebrow quizzically, but couldn’t ask Riku to elaborate, as the redhead had fallen asleep on his feet, leaning against Iori. _

_ “Alright, let’s get you to bed.” _

* * *

_ “Oh my god Yuki, look at our precious nibling!” _

_ “Nibling?” Riku asked. _

_ “Gender neutral term for niece or nephew,” Yuki explained. _

_ “It sounds like a snack,” Tamaki added. _

_ “Tamaki-kun, don’t be rude to our senpai!” _

_ “What? It does!” _

_ “I hope you don’t mind, but I did do a little bit of knitting between jobs!” Momo announced, holding up a large cardboard box full of baby clothes. _

_ “How much time do you get between jobs?!” Iori exclaimed. _

_ “Uwa, there’s so much! This is perfect, Momo-san, because baby is due in October and they’ll need lots of warm clothes!” Riku exclaimed. _

_ “I made sure to keep everything gender neutral, too!” Momo exclaimed proudly. _

_ Iori held up a tiny hot pink and lime green striped sweater. _

_ “They’re all Re:vale’s colours.” _

_ “It’s the only yarn I had.” _

_ “On the bright side, you’ll have your very own Re:Vale itababy!” Yuki reassured the couple. _

_ Yamato snorted beer out his nose in amusement. _

_ “Aha...thanks…” _

_ Iori and Riku looked at each other and smiled, happy to have the support of their senpai through this journey. _

* * *

_ When Riku woke up, all he felt was pain. _

_ He felt like he had run a marathon, climbed mount fuji, and swam a 400m sprint all at once. _

_ The last thing he remembered was yelling “it’s too early,” a rush of the worst pain he’d ever felt before, and then darkness, like he had run headfirst into concrete. _

_ “Nanase-san,” a gentle voice murmured at his side, causing him to fully regain consciousness. _

_ He knew immediately where he was, having spent enough time in the ICU of the children’s hospital to know the stale lilac walls with smiling animal decals. _

_ He also knew he was in bad shape, given the number of IVs he could feel in his arms and hands, as well as the sensors monitoring his heart and lungs. _

_ He groaned in pain, turning towards the source of the voice. _

_ “Iori?” He asked. _

_ Iori smiled gently at him, gently stroking his hair reassuringly. _

_ “Goodness, you gave us quite a scare,” Iori scolded, but there was no malice in his voice, just a sense of relief. _

_ “What happened?” Riku asked. _

_ “A lot, but what matters now is that you’re okay, and so is our son.” _

_ Riku’s face softened. _

_ “Our son?” _

_ Iori nodded, his eyes glassy with tears, “he’s beautiful, Nanase-san, and he’s so strong. You did so well.” _

_ “Oh, Iori...” Riku began to cry upon hearing the news that his son was healthy. _

_ “Hey now, come here,” Iori wrapped Riku into an awkward hug, given all the IVs and the oxygen mask Riku was wearing. _

_ “I love you, Iori.” _

_ “I love you too, Nanase-san. I’m so happy you’re alright.” _

_ Judging by how tightly Iori was holding him, Riku must’ve been in worse shape than he thought, but he decided it didn’t matter. He had his son, and he had Iori. _

_ Everything was alright. _

* * *

_ Riku zipped up his uniform with ease. _

_ “See? Back to my old weight!” Riku bragged. _

_ “I’m impressed, Nanase-san, given how much you’ve been snacking.” _

_ “Jerk!” _

_ “Now, now, we have to go on stage in twenty minutes, so if you guys could not squabble, that would be appreciated,” Yamato sighed. _

_ It was idolish7’s first appearance as seven in almost a year, with many fans eagerly anticipating the reunion.  _

_ “Look who I brought!” Tsumugi entered, carrying Tsubasa on her hip. _

_ Now three months old, he was very chubby and was incredibly fascinated by the world around him. He looked even bigger with the bulky snowsuit he was wearing. _

_ “I sure hope he wasn’t seen by anyone who shouldn’t know about him,” Iori scolded. _

_ “Don’t worry, the staff think he’s your little cousin,” she reassured him, handing the baby off to Riku. _

_ “Are you going to watch daddy perform?” Riku asked, unzipping his snowsuit so he wouldn’t overheat. _

_ “Rikkun, let me see Tsubacchi!” Tamaki demanded. _

_ “Hey, uncles first!” Mitsuki argued. _

_ “I’d like to see Tsubasa-kun as well!” Sogo protested. _

_ “I’m the uncle’s boyfriend!” _

_ “Excuse me, I am the leader of this group and I am asserting myself as Tsubasa’s oniisan. Riku, give me the baby.” _

_ “I’m giving the baby back to Manager since none of you know how to behave!” Iori exclaimed. _

_ Riku laughed at the scene in front of him. _

_ “I’m so glad I didn’t throw this away.” Riku murmured to himself, “my goodness Tsubasa, you’re going to have so many uncles fuss over you, I hope you’ll be alright.” _

_ The screaming of the fans could be heard from the dressing room, silencing everyone’s protests. _

_ “Alright, I guess that’s our cue,” Yamato announced, “it’s time to go.” _

_ Riku nodded, giving Tsubasa back to Tsumugi. _

_ “Take good care of him.” _

_ “I will!” _

_ As they walked down the hallway towards the stage, Riku felt a hand on his back. _

_ “Iori…”  _

_ Iori smiled tenderly, “let’s go, superstar.” _

_ He pushed Riku towards a bright light, where the sound of fans screaming his name surrounded him, though he could only see white. _

_ “Where am I?” _

_ The sounds of fans cheering faded into the obnoxious noise of an alarm clock. _

Riku shot up, panting heavily, the images of his dream still floating through his mind.

Sighing heavily, he picked up his phone to turn off his alarm.

The date read July 23, 2035.

Riku took in his surroundings, realizing that he was all alone in his Tokyo apartment. He took a deep breath, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“That was so real…” he murmured to himself.

He pulled his hands away from his eyes, surprised to find them wet from tears.

“...why am I crying?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 10:30pm the night after my wedding and I'm just now getting the opportunity to get to my computer without family interrupting me! Thank you to those who wished me well on twitter, a big weight is now off my chest now that I don't have to plan anything anymore! 
> 
> The title is from Jamie All Over by Mayday Parade, if you're looking for a new song or band to listen to :P


	23. New Beginnings

After the jarring dream he had, Riku decided to get some advice from the two people he trusted the most.

In hindsight, he should’ve contacted his parents before he made the reckless decision to send Tsubasa away, perhaps they would have been able to give better advice than his hot headed twin brother.

_ He’s probably so angry with me,  _ Riku thought to himself sadly.

But, there was nothing more he could do about the situation, and thus he made the decision to move forward with his life, and gain some valuable insight from the ones he loved.

When he knocked on the door to the Nanase family apartment, he fully expected his mother to open the door, make him some omurice, and listen intently as he poured out his feelings from the last few days.

Instead, he was greeted with his father’s curly gray hair, and bright red eyes. His eyes crinkled from old age when he smiled in the presence of his son.

“Riku, my boy, come on in.”

“Where’s mom?” Riku asked when he walked into the house.

“She’s out with some friends,” he replied apologetically, “one of her friend’s daughters is getting married soon, so they’re going on a shopping spree.”

“Ahaha, sounds fun.”

“Come sit, what brings you to your old folks today?” Yuichi gestured to the couch for Riku to sit.

“Ah, it’s a mom problem,” Riku explained with a deep sigh, dropping onto the couch in exasperation.

“Well, maybe I can help?” he offered, “I’ll make some tea while you talk.”

Riku did as he was asked, recapping the last few days for his father, who listened intently while the kettle boiled.

“...You’re right, this sounds like an issue for your mother,” Yuichi admitted.

“Dad!”

“Well, you know I don’t deal with drama well,” he admitted, “your mother is much more diplomatic when it comes to this stuff.”

“Well, don’t be diplomatic! Just tell me what I should do!”

Yuichi sighed.

“Do you really want my opinion? Everyone in this situation sucks right now.”

Riku pursed his lips, stiffening in defence.

“Don’t get me wrong, I can see your side of things. But, I can also understand where Iori-kun is coming from. As for Tsubasa-kun, well he just stepped on a landmine without realizing it and is now caught in the crossfire of his parents’ pent up feelings.”

“I feel bad,” Riku admitted.

“Of course you do,” Yuichi empathized, placing a cup of tea in front of Riku before pouring one for himself, “but I think everyone here could use a hard lesson on communication.”

“Communication…”

“Yeah, you know, the thing we Nanases are terrible at,” Yuichi admitted with a laugh, “believe me, you’re not the first of us to have left your loved ones for a ridiculous number of years!”

Riku took a gentle sip from his cup, smiling slightly at the memory of his father’s little brother bursting back into their lives after fifteen years of disappearance, causing a major scene in the Nanase household.

“I guess I take after Oji-san in more than just looks,” Riku admitted, “but how do I fix this? I still love him, dad!”

“I think I already told you what you have to do, my son.”

Riku’s eyes widened.

“Communication…”

“Exactly.” Yuichi grinned, taking a sip of his tea, “see, you’re catching on. That’s your mother in you.”

“What if he doesn’t want to talk, though?”

“Well, you can’t force him to, but you’re both adults. It’s about time you two sat down and talked it out like adults. You should’ve done that many years ago.”

Riku pouted.

“I’ll just make him mad again.”

“Possibly,” Yuichi admitted, “but you two will never find peace like this, so what do you have to lose?”

  
  


* * *

His father’s words rung through his head that night, as he flipped through more old photo albums.

Among them was a photo of the two of them dancing in the kitchen, a candid shot snapped by Yamato, who was suspicious of their secret relationship at the time. Riku was wrapped in Iori’s arms as the two of them swayed gently next to the pot that was about to boil over.

Riku fondly remembered Iori pushing Riku away when he saw Yamato, just as the pot finally spilled over onto the gas burner, causing a nasty flare. The next picture was one of Riku laughing as Iori scrambled with the fire extinguisher.

“What do I have to lose?” Riku asked himself, smiling sadly at the fond memories that he may have sabotaged forever.

Before Riku had time to think, he was lacing up his shoes, donning a hat and a mask, and leaving the apartment.

He needed to sort out his feelings, and some fresh air was sure to help.

It had been a very long time since he had walked the streets of Tokyo, and yet it felt like home all the same. The summer air was much cooler in the evening, allowing for a comfortable stroll. A light breeze ran through his hair, providing some much needed relief.

Riku didn’t know exactly where he planned to go, so he allowed his feet to take him anywhere. He faintly recalled a wise quote his late grandmother used to tell him when he was a confused and angry teenager.

_ Following your nose always brings you to where you need to go. _

Following his nose led him to the karaoke booth where he was found by Takanashi Otoharu, and subsequently scouted. That led to him joining idolish7, and meeting Izumi Iori for the first time.

It couldn’t go wrong now, could it?

He wandered through the streets of Tokyo for hours, taking several trains without even looking at the names of the station, or the rail line. He began as the sun was starting to kiss the horizon, but now it was well after dark, and his feet were starting to hurt.   
“I should probably go home now,” he sighed, “I’ve done enough adventuring.”

“Have you?”

Riku jumped, shrieking in surprise at the voice that whispered in his ear.

He whirled around, trying to stop himself from wheezing from the sudden scare, however familiar vermillion eyes reassured him that he was not, in fact, about to be kidnapped.

“Oji-san!” Riku complained.

“Yo!”

“What the hell are you doing here?!”

“Your dad was worried, so he asked me to check up on you, and I just ended up following you instead,” Nanase Rei grinned, pulling down his hood and exposing long red hair, much like Riku’s own, but heavily streaked with white from old age, “you know, you should really turn off the GPS on your phone.”

“I’m amazed no one called the police on you, you look like a stalker!” Riku huffed.

Rei laughed in response.

“Come, your adventure isn’t done yet, my dear.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t tell you, but I need you to trust me, just like you did all those years ago.”

Riku remembered the way Rei was able to mysteriously sneak him out to the countryside, with his mother and a newborn Tsubasa clutched tightly against his body, without anyone questioning his identity.

“Fine, but I really do need to go home soon.”

As the two of them continued along the path, Riku following Rei’s lead, Riku felt a strange sense of dejavu.

“Have I been here before?” Riku asked himself.

“Hm, I wonder.” Rei hummed mysteriously.

He must’ve been, after all it was his home city. He must’ve come here before as a child, and it was just childhood nostalgia.

However, curiosity got the best of him as he kept walking towards the clearing.

His heart sped up when he finally reached the clearing, and found himself standing at the top of some very familiar concrete steps, the bright light of Zero Arena right in front of him.

“Zero Arena…” Riku gasped, “that’s right, this is where Iori cried after mufest. These very steps are the steps Nagi climbed when he sang to us afterwards…”

Riku turned to find Rei, to ask him why he was brought here. However, his uncle had vanished into thin air.

“Weirdo…” Riku huffed to himself.

Riku gently nudged the concrete with the toe of his shoe, as if he were trying to make sure it was real.

“It’s been awhile, Zero Arena.”

Riku descended the steps, but the further down he walked, the more he realized that he wasn’t there alone.

A shadowy figure stood by the water, leaning over the railings, and gazing out to the building.

Though it was dark, Riku could make out a long black ponytail, with a thick streak of white. He gasped in surprise.

“Iori…” Riku gasped.

Upon hearing his name, Iori stiffened, whirling around and coming face to face with Riku.

“Nanase-san…”

Pulling down his mask and taking off his hat, Riku approached him gingerly, as though Iori was a stray cat that could flee at any second. To his surprise, Iori didn’t budge. Instead, he waited calmly for him to finally come to his side.

The silence between the two of them was awkward, and Riku shifted in discomfort from the atmosphere.

“What are you doing here?” Riku finally asked.

“I could ask you the same question,” Iori replied curtly.

Riku laughed nervously.

“I was going for a walk, and then I got lost.”

Iori crackled a small smile.

“That’s so like you.”

“Right? And you know...it brought me here, so here I am!”

Iori didn’t reply, continuing to stare straight ahead. Riku sighed.

“You didn’t let me finish what I was going to say the other day.”

Iori glanced over at him in curiosity.

“Can I...say what I wanted to say?” Riku asked.

“Suit yourself.”

Riku cleared his throat, taking a deep breath.

“I don’t know what to say to you, Iori. And, well, that’s because I can’t think of the words to express how sorry I am,” Riku lowered his eyes in shame, “everything you said to me was correct. I did take your son from you, I did leave you without any sense of closure, I hurt you in ways I can’t even imagine, and I don’t know how to tell you I’m sorry.”

Iori lowered his head.

“I see.”

“I still love you Iori, I never stopped,” Riku insisted, “I thought I was doing the right thing back then. Though now I know better, I can’t take back what I did.”

“Just tell me why you did it,” Iori finally turned around to face Riku, “that’s all I want to know. Why did you think that any of this was a good idea? Why did you leave all those years ago?”

Riku gazed downward, admiring their reflections in the water as he tried to gather his thoughts from back then.

“Was it because I controlled you too much?” Iori asked, his stomach flipped as he recalled the words Kujo Tenn spat at him many years ago.

Riku’s head snapped up in surprise.

“What? No! I wouldn’t call you controlling at all, you guided my career where it needed to go!” Riku exclaimed, “what gave you that idea?”

Iori blushed, unable to look him in the eye.

“Forget it, it was just some silly lie that Kujo-san told me a long time ago.”

“What? Stupid Tenn-nii! Why would he say something like that to you?!” Riku exclaimed.

“I don’t know, but it haunted me for a long time,” Iori admitted.

Riku gently placed his hand on top of Iori’s folded hands.

“None of this was your fault, Iori, I promise,” he reassured him.

“So why did you leave me?”

Riku sighed.

“We were too young to be parents. You had just turned twenty, and I was almost twenty two,” he explained, “you had such a promising career ahead of you-”

“So did you!” Iori exclaimed.

Riku nodded in acknowledgement, “I did, I had a very bright future ahead of me. But, I was the one who had to carry the child, not you. I figured, if I left, I could spare idolish7 from any slander if the media were to find out, as well as protect our little boy. He didn’t deserve to grow up in the toxic atmosphere of the spotlight.”

“Nanase-san…”

“Also...in a way...I was trying to protect myself from you, in case you rejected me as a result...” Riku cast his eyes away in shame.

Iori sighed heavily.

“Nanase-san...you...you idiot.”

Riku nodded sadly, “I know. Nanase-san the idiot.”

“Do you know what I would’ve done if you had just told me?” Iori asked.

Riku looked at Iori expectantly.

“I would’ve made you lots of milk and honey, and reassured you that everything would be okay. Then, I would’ve made a plan with Manager to make sure idolish7 holds together while you’re away looking after yourself. I would’ve gone with you to every appointment, helped pick out names, and been by your side the whole time during the delivery,” Iori explained, “I would’ve never rejected you. I would’ve helped protect you, Tsubasa, and the rest of idolish7. I loved you then, and I love you now, Nanase-san.”

Riku felt tears threaten to spill over with every word that came out of Iori’s mouth. The final “I love you” set him off.

“Ioriii!” he sobbed.

“Come here,” Iori opened his arms, allowing Riku to cry into his shoulder. Iori gently shushed him, rubbing his back.

“Can we ever go back?” Riku blubbered into his shoulder.

Iori sighed, running a hand through Riku’s hair.

“We can never go back to that day. It’s over,” he informed Riku.

Riku shook his head.

“I meant, can we ever go back to being in a relationship?”

“Oh, Nanase-san…”

Iori gently pried Riku off of his shoulder, cupping his cheek.

“Idiot, why do you think I asked you on a date?”

Riku hiccuped, tears still running down his face.

“I hurt you so bad…”

“Listen, I do want to make this work, I really do,” Iori informed him, “but, it’s not going to be easy. You’re right, I have been badly hurt. It’s going to take a long time for me to build up that level of trust that we had back then. I need you to be patient with me if you want this to work.”

Riku nodded, wiping his tears.

“Also, I think we should look at couple’s counselling. It’ll help.”

Riku frowned.

“I genuinely am worried about Tsubasa, though. It might be a shock to him.”

“It might be, but he’s a strong boy. We’ve bonded quite a bit at the shop, and I’m proud to call him my son. You did well, Nanase-san.”

“Do you really want to be my boyfriend again?” Riku asked, his beautiful vermillion eyes sparkling from the lights of zero arena reflecting off of his tears.

“In time, Nanase-san. For right now, why don’t we start with a date and see how that goes?”

Riku nodded, “I’d like that.”

Iori tenderly tucked the long part of Riku’s bangs behind his ear, gently wiping his tears.

“God, you’ve barely aged,” Iori commented.

“Can’t say the same about you,” Riku replied with a cheeky grin.

Iori smiled in acknowledgement, leaning his face into Riku’s.

“May I?” he asked.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

For the first time in sixteen years, their lips met in a tender embrace, not fueled by lust, but instead the love that ravaged deep into their hearts. 

For the first time in many years, they finally felt at home with each other.

After they pulled away, it still felt as though there were magnets attached to each other’s lips, as they hovered just millimeters away from each other.

“You taste like booze,” Riku commented, “are you drunk?”

“Shut up,” Iori replied, to Riku’s amusement.

The two finally had the strength to pull away, as the clock in the park chimed midnight.

“Ah, the trains are going to stop running soon!” Riku exclaimed, “I have to get home!”

“Wait! Before you go!” Iori pulled out the contract from TakaYao out of his pocket, slightly crumpled but still in decent shape.

“What’s this?” Riku asked.

“Your son has been doing some more sneaking around, I’m afraid,” Iori sighed, “but this time, I think you’ll like it.”

“Tsubasa!” Riku grumbled, but took the paper and read it over.

Iori watched in amusement as Riku’s face went from shock, to awe, to joy as he read over the document.

“An idolish7 reunion…”

“It would appear that Tsubasa has been going behind all of our backs and went to Manager. I’m amazed she allowed it.”

“You didn’t sign it yet...everyone else did,” Riku commented.

“Of course, because I refuse to sign it until I see your signature on the paper.”

Riku looked up at Iori in surprise.

“Can I do it?”

“Why are you asking me permission?” Iori chuckled, “we can’t do this without our center.”

“But my contract ended badly…”

“Clearly Manager is willing to overlook that,” Iori pointed to her signature, as well as her husband’s.

Riku could feel his eyes welling up again.

“I can stand on stage again?”

Iori nodded, “by my side. Let’s do this, Nanase-san.”

Iori handed Riku a pen, and without hesitation, he took it, and signed his name with a flourish, smiling happily as he passed the pen over.

In the bushes, a hooded figure peeked his head out, smiling gently at the scene in front of him.

“Oji-san saves the day yet again,” he grinned to himself, pulling out his phone to text his brother the good news.

  
  


* * *

The next morning, Yaotome Tsumugi hummed to herself as she cleaned Kinako’s cage. She had no planned meetings for the day, so she decided to take the morning to tidy up her office space. She would have to leave in the afternoon to take Musubi to her doctor’s appointment, because her dear husband can’t watch her get vaccinated without fainting.

“Kinako, you have to stop throwing your shavings everywhere,” Tsumugi scolded.

“Mew!” the rabbit replied.

An urgent knock on her office door startled her.

“Who could that be? Banri-san?” she asked herself, pulling off her rubber gloves and slipping her heels back on before making her way to the door.

“Hello? Oh, Iori-san!” Tsumugi smiled happily when she saw Iori standing at her door, “what brings you he-”

Her voice died in her throat when she saw Riku shifting nervously next to Iori.

“Riku-san…” she gasped in disbelief.

“Manager, I’m truly sorry if my son caused you any trouble,” Riku bowed formally, “and...for the trouble I’ve caused you.”

Ah, Izumi-kun was no trouble at all!” she reassured Riku, still in shock to see him in the flesh, standing outside her office.

“Manager,” Iori presented her with the contract, still in its envelope.

Tsumugi took it from Iori’s hands, opening the folder and swallowing thickly when she saw seven signatures.

“Let’s bring back idolish7,” Iori grinned.

Tsumugi nodded in excitement, trying to hold back her tears.

“I’ll begin preparations immediately!”

* * *

“Ah, I love American brunch!” Tsubasa exclaimed happily, scarfing down yet another plate of eggs benedict.

“You act like Riku never feeds you,” Tenn sighed, “you’re lucky I’m a kind person, otherwise you’d be eating saltines and water for your entire stay.”

Tsubasa didn’t respond, his mouth full of the chocolate chip pancakes he had ordered as well.

To his surprise, his phone buzzed in his pocket. It was starting to get late in Japan, so he wasn’t expecting any incoming text messages, but he reached into his pocket.

“No phones at the table!” Tenn scolded.

“But-”

“No buts!”

Tsubasa pouted but did as he was told, resuming eating and assuming he’ll answer when he’s done eating.

Except, the buzzing didn’t stop.

His phone was lighting up in his pocket, vibrating so frequently that Tsubasa was beginning to get very alarmed.

“What the…”

Tenn opened his mouth to say something, when his own phone began to vibrate.

When his phone began to buzz, Tenn became very frightened that something bad may have happened to Riku, and he pulled out his phone at lightning speed.

Tsubasa, not willing to submit to Tenn’s hypocrisy at that time, pulled out his phone at the same time.

Takeshi: TSUBASA

Takeshi: YOU DID IT

Takeshi: HOLY SHIT

Kyo: YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!

Ryuunosuke: WAKE UP LAZY ASS

Hayato: PICK UP YOUR PHONE!!! 

Hayato: YOU DID IT!!!

Kyo: I CAN’T FUCKING BELIEVE IT WORKED!!!

Takeshi: I WANT FRONT ROW TICKETS!!!

Takeshi: AND MERCH!!!

Takeshi: I’M BEGGING YOU!!!

“What on earth…” Tsubasa murmured to himself as the spam texts from the peanut gallery kept pouring in with equal enthusiasm.

A notification from rabbiter was waiting for him, at the bottom of the massive text chain taking up his notification wall on his lock screen.

**BREAKING: IDOLISH7 TO REUNITE IN A ONE NIGHT CONCERT, NANASE RIKU REPORTED TO RETURN TO THE STAGE**

Tsubasa’s jaw dropped in shock.

Tenn was white.

“Tsubasa...what the hell did you do?!” he exclaimed.

“Holy shit….I did it…but how…?”

“Tsubasa!”

Tsubasa’s shocked expression was replaced by an ear splitting grin, to Tenn’s annoyance.

“I have one hell of a lecture for you when we get home, so help me god!”

Tsubasa couldn’t be bothered, instead stuffing his face once again, but this time in a much better mood.

Tenn only shook his head in annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha nice zeroverse reference


	24. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final arc of Pandora's Box has begun! We're set to finish right before Christmas! Thank you guys for all the support so far, it means so much to me!

Riku dragged his heels getting ready that morning.

“Nanase-san, you’re not even dressed! We have to leave!” Iori scolded, tapping his foot at the front door.

He had arrived early to make sure Riku was on task, however he was stunned to find the redhead still in bed. After verbally kicking him out of the warmth of the blankets, Iori found his words hadn’t made Riku pick up the pace at all.

“Nanase-san!” Iori exclaimed when he realized Riku had put his shirt on inside-out, “what is wrong with you this morning?!”

“I’m sorry,” Riku apologized, and Iori noticed the way his hands trembled as he pulled off his shirt to put it on properly.

“...Are you that nervous?” Iori asked.

“Of course I am! I’m meeting everyone again for the first time...I’m sure a lot of them don’t want to look at me…”

“Don’t be ridiculous, everyone is just as eager to meet you again,” Iori tried to reassure him, but even he knew that deep down not everyone would be as enthusiastic to see Riku after what happened.

Riku huffed, putting his shirt back on properly.

“Did you eat anything yet?” Iori asked, opening the fridge to see what he could throw together quickly.

“Iori! Out of my fridge!” Riku scolded, “I’m fine, seriously.”

Iori sighed but obeyed Riku’s request.

“Well, we’re going to be late, so hurry up already!”

“I’m trying, okay?!”

“Not hard enough!”

* * *

Five members of idolish7 sat in their old meeting room, virtually unchanged since they last sat together and decided their fate, just weeks after Riku disappeared.

“Tamaki-kun, sit up! You’re too old for this!” Sogo scolded Tamaki, who was lying upside down on the couch, holding a pillow.

“Brings back memories, though!” Tamaki complained, but righted himself.

“Tama, the fact that your back didn’t give out from that is a miracle,” Yamato laughed, “we’re all old farts now, after all.”

“Speak for yourself, Yamato, I have not yet reached forty,” Nagi reminded him with a wave of his hand.

“...Do you think Riku-kun will actually come?” Sogo asked, wringing his hands nervously.

“Ichi was dispatched to bring him, so as long as they’re not fighting, they should both be here soon,” Yamato explained.

“Come on, Sou-chan, have faith in Rikkun!”

“It’s hard to have faith in the guy who ran away,” Mitsuki sighed, “but, Iori said everything will be fine, and I trust my little brother.”

“If it wasn’t for Riku’s cute face, I’d probably punch the bastard,” Yamato admitted.

“No violence!” Mitsuki exclaimed.

“I agree with my prince,” Nagi added, “we should instead be excited! We will be together once more, after all, we are soulmates bound together by fate!”

“He’s been on the soulmate train for a while,” Mitsuki explained to the others.

“There are many different types of soulmates, my dear. There are romantic soulmates, such as you and I, my love. Our hearts beat the same, and our souls will be united forever as one, even after death. Our children and grandchildren will flourish in the garden of love we have cultivated together.”

“Shameless…” Mitsuki grumbled.

“There are, of course, platonic soulmates as well. When the Gods see people who find comfort and home in each other, they ensure that they’re never strayed apart for too long. Idolish7 are all soulmates, our hearts are tied to one another in a bond that cannot be severed. They will always be brought back by some mysterious force. Isn’t that right, everyone?”

Sogo nodded with a smile, “Nagi-kun is right.”

“We’ll always be together in spirit, huh?” Yamato snorted, “that’s cheesy.”

“I guess Tsubacchi was the force that brought us back, huh?” Tamaki laughed, “kinda scary if you think about it.”

The five smiled at the memory of the clumsy, scatterbrained, teenage son of their beloved center, who burst his way into their lives one by one to bring everyone together again.

“We’ll have to do something nice for him when this is all over,” Sogo suggested.

“Yes!” Nagi exclaimed.

“I’m still broke from feeding him. Teenagers are terrifying…” Yamato groaned.

“Haruki will be a teenager in a couple years, I’m already frightened…” Mitsuki sighed, to everyone’s amusement.

They weren’t able to banter much longer, as the doorknob turned, causing everyone to stop what they were doing, awaiting this moment with baited breath.

“I apologize for our tardiness,” Iori apologized as he entered the room.

Iori stepped aside, allowing their beloved center to shine on his own as he walked into the room. He was unusually stiff, and his lower lip was wobbling nervously, but he held his head up high, his shoulders back, as he made his presence known to everyone else.

“Good morning, everyone, let’s work hard today!” Riku greeted everyone.

Iori touched his shoulder in reassurance, as everyone smiled up at him, grateful to have their beloved center back again.

However, there was a thick tension that threatened to smother everyone in the room. It was a tension filled with unanswered questions, and unresolved emotions that threatened to boil over and ruin this entire reunion before it could even begin.

“R...R...RIKKUN!!!” Tamaki exclaimed, jumping up from the couch.

“Tamaki-kun!”

Tamaki ignored Sogo, hurdling the coffee table and scooping Riku’s impossibly stiff body up in his arms, spinning him around in happiness.

Upon being scooped into Tamaki’s arms, Riku instantly relaxed, hooking his legs arround Tamaki’s legs, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and throwing his head back in laughter.

“Tamaki!” Riku exclaimed happily.

Tamaki stopped spinning him, but refused to let go of him.

“Oh thank god, thank god you’re okay...you’re alive and you’re okay!” Tamaki cried into his shoulder, squeezing him tightly.

Riku nodded, “I’m okay.”

“Yotsuba-san, please put him down,” Iori scolded in annoyance.

However, even Iori noticed that the tension in the air was quickly diffused when Riku’s laughter rang through the room.

“Hah, no fun Iorin,” Tamaki pouted, but set Riku down anyway.

Riku adjusted his glasses, which were sliding down his nose, and turned to everyone, bowing deeply.

“I am so very sorry for the trouble I’ve caused,” he apologized, “I don’t deserve to be in your presence once again, but I hope we can work together and make our final live our best one yet.”

“I know you all have your own thoughts about Nanase-san’s disappearance, you all know I do as well,” Iori explained, “however, I think it’s best that we leave the past behind and move forward. It’s what our fans would want.”

Mitsuki, Yamato, Nagi, and Sogo looked at each other doubtfully.

“Come on, you guys! Rikkun is back! He’s safe with us again!” Tamaki argued, “isn’t this what you guys wanted?!”

“Yotsuba-san, that’s not necessary-”

“No, Tamaki-kun is right,” Sogo interrupted Iori, “forgive me for interrupting you, Iori-kun, but all I ever wanted was Riku-kun back.”

Mitsuki and Nagi nodded.

“We never stopped wondering where you were. If you were safe, or happy,” Mitsuki explained.

“We saved you a seat at our wedding,” Nagi added with a smile, squeezing Mitsuki’s hand, “we wondered if a miracle would ever bring you home to us. As it turns out, the miracle that would bring you back was in your own home this whole time; growing into a force not even the president of a major company, or a prince like myself, could stop.”

“I’m still pissed off,” Yamato folded his arms, “and I’ll probably be pissed off for the rest of my life. But, that kid of yours said some stuff that touched my cold, lifeless soul, so I’ll bite my tongue and be civil. It’s good to see you again, Riku.”

“You guys…” Riku’s eyes filled with tears.

“We never stopped loving you, Nanase-san,” Iori pulled out a handkerchief, handing it to him, “welcome back.”

“Thank you...all of you...thank you…” Riku tried to dry his tears, but more kept coming.

“Come, let’s sit,” Iori guided him to the couch just as the door opened once again.

Tsumugi, Gaku, and Banri arrived. Tsumugi was clutching a tablet close to her.

Everyone stiffened, Iori and Riku quickly sat down.

“Good morning, everyone,” Tsumugi greeted.

“My goodness, it’s been awhile since we’ve had a meeting like this,” Banri commented with a grin, “welcome back, everyone.”

Gaku nodded, “welcome to Takanashi-Yaotome Productions, I hope you all have a pleasant time. Nanase, it’s good to see you again.”

“You as well, Yaotome-san!” Riku smiled happily.

“We have a lot to do before the live, so let’s get right to it.” 

Tsumugi opened her tablet.

“Gaku is returning from parental leave temporarily, and will be acting president for the company,” Tsumugi explained, “Banri-san and I will be focusing our complete attention on this live.”

“We decided that no one is a better fit for idolish7 than this beautiful woman right here,” Gaku added, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“G-Gaku!” Tsumugi gasped in surprise.

“Hey, can you guys save that for when you’re alone?” Yamato interrupted.

“What about Mu-chan?” Tamaki asked, raising his hand.

Tsumugi smiled softly, “she’s being looked after, don’t worry Tamaki-san.”

“She’s with grandpa,” Banri added with a grin, “he’s thrilled!”

“Even though Tsumugi will be busy here with you guys, my office will always be open if anyone needs anything,” Gaku reassured everyone, “I do need to leave shortly, but I just wanted to show my face to everyone, and let you guys know what’s going on.”

Tsumugi nodded at her husband with a smile.

“Gaku will be helping from a distance, while Banri-san and I will be more hands on.”

Gaku took his leave, kissing his wife’s cheek before departing with a wave.

“Now, there are a few rules I need to discuss with everyone,” Tsumugi’s voice became incredibly firm, causing everyone to sit upright.

“First of all, you’re all much older, and in various states of fitness. Before we can allow any of you to sign your individual contracts, everyone needs to see their family doctor for a full physical examination. This includes bloodwork done to ensure that everyone’s nutrition is up to par. Riku-san, I want your asthma looked at.”

Riku nodded.

"Also, does anyone have any medical conditions that could impact the live, besides Riku's asthma?"

Everyone shook their heads in response.

“Okay, we’ll get the contracts set up. For now, training will be building up everyone’s strength and stamina. We will run through the set list roughly three weeks before the show.”

“We figured you all still remember the choreography, as well as your lines,” Banri added, “which is why we’re not concerned about it.”

Yamato raised his hand.

“Yes, Yamato-san?”

“When is the show, exactly?” Yamato asked.

Tsumugi smiled stiffly.

“Well...it’s quite soon…September 30th...”

“That soon?!” Mitsuki exclaimed.

“That’s only two months away!” Yamato added.

Iori and Riku looked at each other in alarm.

“We tried to get a date later in the year,” Banri explained, “but the announcement of idolish7’s return has caused a spike in idol groups reuniting…this date was a sudden cancellation that we took advantage of.”

“That day absolutely will not work!” Iori exclaimed.

“Iori-san…” Tsumugi’s brows furrowed.

Riku grabbed Iori’s arm.

“It’ll be okay, Iori,” Riku reassured him.

“But-”

“Trust me, he’ll be okay with this.”

Iori pursed his lips but nodded.

“Forgive me, Manager, we’ll make it work.”

“If you’re certain.”

Tsumugi turned the page on her tablet.

“Alright, so final details. Training will be in your old training room, from nine in the morning, until three in the afternoon starting tomorrow. Physical examinations must be completed and the results submitted to me by nine in the morning, one week from today, so you can sign the contracts.”

Sogo raised his hand.

“Yes, Sogo-san?”

“If everyone else is fine with it, I’d like to introduce a new song for the live,” Sogo suggested, “my daughter just composed her first song, and I think it’s really good, so…”

“Phoenix finished her song?!” Tamaki exclaimed.

Sogo nodded, “she did, just last night.”

“Send me that data, Sogo-kun,” Banri nodded in approval, “if Phoenix-kun is okay with it, I’m sure we can try out a new song.”

“I’m okay with it!” Mitsuki exclaimed.

“Me too!”

“Sure, why not?”

“A new song is sure to excite the fans.”

“Wow, Sogo-san, your daughter sounds so cool!”

“I think a new song would be lovely,” Tsumugi smiled, “I’ll take a listen as well.”

“Manager.”

“Yes, Iori-san?” Tsumugi asked.

Iori cleared his throat, placing his hand on top of Riku’s.

“Forgive me for my extreme request, however, our son is responsible for bringing us together today.”

“Iori…” Riku murmured.

“I would like to request that a section of the front row be reserved for him and his friends,” Iori finished, “without him, we would not be here.”

Tsumugi and Banri looked at each other.

“The entire front row will be reserved for your family and friends, however it is a big arena, there will be more than enough seats for him and his friends,” Banri explained.

“We will seat them by the catwalk,” Tsumugi smiled, “just let us know how many tickets to save them.”

Iori nodded, satisfied with their answer.

“If no one else has any questions, you are dismissed for the day,” Banri smiled, “I’m very excited to work with everyone again!”

“Hey, let’s go for celebratory ramen!” Tamaki suggested.

Everyone cheered, chatting among themselves as they tried to decide the best place to go. Riku, however, kept to himself instead.

“Are you coming with us?” Iori asked.

“...Am I allowed?” Riku asked hesitantly.

Iori smiled softly, “you don’t have to ask if you’re allowed, you know.”

“People are angry with me…”

“True, but we’re willing to put it behind us. Come have some ramen with us, Nanase-san.”

Riku smiled, standing to follow.

“Riku-san.”

Riku stiffened when he heard Tsumugi’s voice. She held her tablet close to her, and she had a stern expression on her face.

“Yes, Manager?” he asked.

“I would like to speak with you alone.”

Riku gulped, but nodded.

“I’ll catch up with you, Iori…”

“Alright, I’ll text you the address,” Iori informed him, silently pitying him for the scolding he was about to endure.

* * *

Otoharu’s old office was rarely used, as the Takanashi building was normally used to train and recruit new idols. However, for nostalgia purposes, Tsumugi decided to dedicate the building to idolish7 for the time being.

She sat at her father’s old desk, while Riku wrung his hands anxiously.

“Sit down,” Tsumugi gestured to a chair on the other side of the desk.

Riku did as he was told.

“I think you already know what I want to talk to you about,” Tsumugi calmly explained.

Riku nodded, “I do.”

Tsumugi pulled out Riku’s old contract from one of the drawers, setting it on the table. Riku’s stomach flipped when he saw a big red stamp on it.

“Dishonoured…” he read aloud.

“My father only had to use this stamp once in his entire career,” Tsumugi explained, “naturally, I was wary of having to use it myself. Based on company policy, it means you will never work for us again no matter the circumstance.”

Riku swallowed thickly. Was it over before it even began?

“However, your son barged into my office and convinced me that he can bring you back, and fix what was wronged. I was shocked!”

“I’m very sorry about his behaviour! I don’t know where it came from!” Riku bowed apologetically.

“Izumi-kun took more responsibility for your disappearance than you did. It’s not his behaviour you should be apologizing for.”

Riku stiffened. Yaotome Tsumugi is a very different woman than the Takanashi Tsumugi he had known many years ago. 

She had grown to be much scarier.

“Manager…”

“Riku-san, I am furious with you,” her voice was calm as she spoke, however the aura surrounding her was terrifying, sending the temperature in the room down by several degrees, “all you had to do was swallow your pride and ask for help, but you chose to leave us without a single indication that anything was wrong. My father was so upset and worried, I’ll never forget it. We looked all over Japan for you, for a very long time! Iori-san was the last person to give up searching, and that was years later.”

Riku lowered his eyes in shame.

“At that point in my life, I only saw my father cry twice. When he buried my mother, and when he stamped your contract. He saw all of you boys as sons of his own, and losing one of them caused him a lot of grief. I need you to understand the drastic emotional implications your disappearance had on not just your members, but the rest of us as well.”

Riku could feel his heart squeeze painfully.

“And yet, it was my father who encouraged me to overlook this,” Tsumugi held up the old contract, “and let you come back.”

“...Really?”

“I called him the night after giving Izumi-kun the contract. I wasn’t sure if this would be a mistake or not. My father welcomed it with open arms.”

“Wow…”

“Riku-san, you need to understand that you’re surrounded by loving people, who hold forgiveness deep in their hearts. You took advantage of that once, don’t you dare do it again.”

“I promise! I made a huge mistake, and now I’m here because I want to fix it,” Riku explained, “I want to be with idolish7 again! Even for just one night, I want to stand on stage, I want to fix what I broke all those years ago! I didn’t even think it was possible until I was told it was!”

“This is why we’re drawing up new contracts,” Tsumugi explained, dramatically tossing the contract into the paper bin, “but I want you to understand the damage you did, and that it will take a lot to undo it. I expect you to bring forth the most effort out of everyone else.”

“I will,” Riku insisted.

Tsumugi nodded, “I expect great things from you, Riku-san.”

Riku nodded firmly, “I’ll give you my all.”

Tsumugi smiled gently, “good.”

“By the way, manager.”

“Hm?”

Riku wrung his hands nervously, “what would you have done, if I had come to you for help back then?”

Tsumugi’s eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Well...I would’ve absolutely scolded you and Iori-san!” she replied.

Riku smiled, trying to hold back laughter.

“But, you’re my boys, and just like now, I would’ve done everything in my power to protect you.”

Riku nodded, “thank you, Manager. That's all I wanted to know. I’ll be leaving now.”

“Wait, one more thing!”

Tsumugi opened a drawer, pulling out a small cheque and handing it over to him.

“You changed your banking information after you left, so we couldn’t send you your share of the royalties. Gaku and I did a rough calculation based on data my father left, and I believe this is the amount we owe you.”

Riku’s eyes widened in shock when he saw the number on the cheque.

“Th-this is a lot of money!”

“Idolish7 remains popular to this day, though sales did decline naturally over the years, certain pieces of merchandise are still selling relatively well,” Tsumugi explained, “you boys really took the country by storm all those years ago, and I can’t wait to see it happen again!”

Riku looked down at the cheque, before handing it back to her.

“Keep it.”

“Riku-san...it’s your money!”

“I’m not hurting financially right now, please use this money towards the live,” Riku explained.

“But-”

“That’s my wish. I feel like it would be unfair to collect any money from the years I was gone. Instead, use it to make this live the best one Japan has ever seen.”

Tsumugi sighed, “you’re a strange one, Riku-san. Alright, I’ll do as you wish.”

“Thank you, Manager. If there’s nothing else you’d like to discuss with me, I’ll be off.”

Tsumugi nodded.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Riku-san.”

“See you then, Manager.”

Tsumugi watched him leave, still holding the cheque in her hands.

“I’m not surprised he didn’t take the money,” Banri piped up, having entered the office after Riku left.

“This money could’ve put his son through university, I don’t understand…”

“Riku-kun is a good man, Tsumugi,” Banri reassured her, “I think this is one of many ways he’s expressing regret.”

She pursed her lips in annoyance.

“I’ll hold onto it for now.”

Banri laughed, “stubborn like your father, I see. Come on, we got an invite to join them for ramen, if you want to come.”

Tsumugi nodded, putting the cheque away.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve relaxed.”

The two left Otoharu’s old office, leaving Riku’s old contract alone in the bin, the glaring red stamp the last remaining trace of the old idolish7.

A new era has begun.


	25. Uncertainties

Everyone passed their physical exams, and all of the new individual contracts were signed. Work was well underway to make the idolish7 live a go in such a short timeframe.

Fortunately, the seven of them were more than enthusiastic to head back to the gym for some intense stamina training.

Riku was particularly excited to get back into the training room.

“Uwa, it’s like nothing’s changed!” Riku exclaimed in awe, running around the room in excitement to greet everyone.

“What are you, a puppy?” Iori sighed, warming up.

Riku responded to Iori’s jab by running up to him, getting uncomfortably close, and gently licking his nose.

“Woof,” he whispered.

“Nanase-san!” Iori roared, wiping his nose in disgust, “I’ll get you back for that!”

Riku laughed, running away and hiding behind Tamaki.

“Well, at least they’re getting along,” Yamato commented, pushing on Mitsuki’s back to help him stretch.

“It’s kinda refreshing,” Mitsuki added, “I don’t think I’ve seen Iori have so much life in him in years.”

“He has truly gone from a wilted flower, to a flourishing bloom,” Nagi commented.

The three looked on as Iori continued to argue with Riku about hygiene, trying to grab him but Tamaki T-posing in front of Iori prevented him from accessing a hysterical Riku.

Finally, Riku popped out from behind Tamaki, grabbing Sogo’s arm and trying to drag him out of the room.

“Come on guys, what are we waiting for?! We gotta run! Let’s go for a run! Last person to arrive back here buys drinks!”

“Uwa, Riku-kun, my arm is going to fall off!” Sogo exclaimed.

“Nanase-san, where is this energy coming from?!” Iori exclaimed.

“Doesn’t matter, it’s training time!”

Pythagoras looked at each other.

“I wonder if he’s a little too enthusiastic…” Mitsuki wondered

“Doesn’t matter to me, let’s go, I don’t have the money to lose this race.”

“Yamato, aren’t you a well known actor and the heir to Chiba Shizuo’s funds?”

“Shut up, you’re literally the current heir to the Northmarean throne.”

“Whoever gave Nanase-san espresso is going to hear it from me!!!” Iori shouted from outside the training room.

“Alright, let’s actually get going. Once Riku’s asthma kicks in it’ll take at least two people to carry him back.”

“Oh shit yeah.”

“Let’s go.”

“Ah, that felt good!” Riku exclaimed, wheezing heavily and dripping sweat, but still standing while everyone else was either sitting down or laying face-down on the hardwood.

“How did you not die?!” Yamato exclaimed, face down and clutching to a cold, wet towel like a lifeline.

“Hm?”

“What he’s trying to say,” Sogo panted, “is how did you not have an asthma attack?”

“Hm? Oh, I did! Two!” Riku puffed his chest out, “I just took my medicine and kept going!”

“I would contest that, but Nanase-san was so far ahead of us, I don’t doubt he was able to stop and take his medicine,” Iori panted, examining his inhaler, “plus, his dosage meter is at 26 when it was at 28 this morning.”

“Here I thought Mitsuki was the superhuman in the room…”

“What the hell gave you that impression?” Mitsuki laughed.

“Yamato-san, can you get some watermelon as well?” Riku asked.

Yamato groaned in agony.

“My legs aren’t working.”

“I’ll get them,” Sogo offered.

“Ah, thanks Sou,” Yamato grinned.

“Sogo, you go way too easy on him,” Mitsuki complained.

Sogo chuckled, “Riku-kun, do you want to come help?”

Riku nodded with a bright smile.

When the two left, the remaining 5 sighed a breath of relief.

“I was worried about Riku, but he really does seem to be putting in the most effort,” Mitsuki yawned.

“Racing Rikkun is fun, I never thought he would be able to do that!” Tamaki grinned.

“Nanase-san told me his condition has improved significantly. He was placed on some experimental medications a few years ago which seemed to show improvement with the environmental factors of his illness,” Iori explained, “stress, on the other hand…”

“Still, it’s a relief to see him doing so well,” Nagi smiled, “and you as well, my darling brother.”

Iori blushed, “shut up, Rokuya-san.”

Everyone else smiled at Iori. Things finally seemed to be at peace, and the future was looking incredibly bright. 

Surely, nothing could dampen this energy.

  
  


* * *

_ “I’m home!” _

_ Riku returned with two grocery bags in hand, shaking a couple fallen leaves out of his hair. To his surprise, the normally noisy apartment was quiet. _

_ He blinked in surprise, setting down the bags and investigating. _

_ “Iori…?” Riku asked. _

_ Fortunately, Riku didn’t have to look far, because when he poked his head into Tsubasa’s nursery, he found exactly who he was looking for. _

_ Iori held the newborn close to his chest, gently stroking the baby’s full head of inky black hair as he slept peacefully. The rocking chair gently creaked, but not enough to bother the sleeping infant. Iori couldn’t take his eyes off of him, gazing down in absolute love and adoration as he peppered his head with gentle kisses. _

_ Iori raised his head when he sensed Riku’s presence. Riku smiled softly at how cute his boyfriend looked with their son. _

_ “I love you both so much,” Riku whispered. _

_ Riku crossed the room to kiss Iori, however when he placed his lips to Iori’s forehead, it began to crumble. _

_ “Iori…” _

_ Tsubasa began to cry as Iori slowly crumbled in front of his eyes, turning into dust at Riku’s feet. Tsubasa’s cries continued as he, too, turned to dust. _

_ “Wait...no...what’s happening?” _

_ A strong wind began to blow the ashen remains of the two of them around the room, the crying not stopping until eventually, Riku was left alone in a white space, in a hospital gown and hooked up to IVs, holding Tsubasa, still in his hospital blankets. _

_ “Iori…Iori!” _

_ Riku’s cried of Iori echoed back, however, there was no sign of anyone else. _

_ He was all alone once again. _

Riku woke up in a cold sweat, coughing and gasping violently for air. Fumbling in the dark, he felt relief rush through him when his hand closed around his inhaler. Inhaling hard, he tried to push the dream out of his head as he counted to 10, his lungs screaming for air the whole time.

“Another dream…” he sighed, clutching his chest, which currently felt like it was on fire.

The clock read 1:30am, he had only been asleep for two hours.

Rolling over, he opened up his phone, smiling sadly at his lockscreen, which was a candid selfie of him and Tsubasa.

“Tsubasa, I wish I had given you a better life,” he murmured.

He yawned in exhaustion, resigning himself to another sleepless night. Grabbing his housecoat, he shrugged it on, tying it tightly before padding barefoot out to the balcony.

The lights of Tokyo were beautiful at night, and Riku took a moment to admire the beauty that was in front of him. Despite the summer heat, the concrete was cool against his bare feet, causing him to shiver, huddling deeper into his housecoat.

Riku looked down at the railing he was leaning against, surprised to see drips of water painting the concrete. He looked up, wondering if it was raining, but to his surprise, the sky was clear.

Ah.

Riku wiped his cheeks in realization, feeling his hands come away wet.

“Again, huh?” Riku murmured, the reflection of the Tokyo lights shining on his quivering, tear stained hands.

“The Gods are being unusually cruel these days. Perhaps this was my fate all along…”

Riku yawned.

“If I don’t keep up the energy from Monday, everyone will worry. I have to hurry up and sleep…Please...God...”

It was no use, Riku ended up watching the sunrise with bleary eyes in the same rocking chair that Iori sat in in his dream, after hours of restlessly pacing his apartment.

“Maybe tomorrow night,” he murmured to himself, stumbling into the kitchen to prepare himself his first cup of coffee of the day.

His caffeine consumption had increased dramatically over the last few days, but he was hardly concerned. 

As long as it kept the others from worrying about him, he would happily drink five or six cups of coffee a day.

  
  


* * *

Tsubasa sighed heavily, staring out the window of his bedroom in Tenn’s apartment.

Due to the last-minute nature of his arrival, Tenn was unable to take time off work, and had already signed up to be in a show with some American TV station. As a result, he would be gone for long hours, leaving Tsubasa alone with a cupboard full of miso and cup noodles, the wifi password, and...a baseball bat.

_ “In case anyone tries to break in,” Tenn informed him. _

_ “Do...people break in...often?” Tsubasa asked nervously. _

_ “No, but you should always be prepared.” _

Unable to spend much quality time with his uncle, his summer was spent sending memes back and forth with the group chat, watching people on the streets below, and getting increasingly creative with the spices in his uncle’s cupboard.

It felt like an actual prison, and even Tenn became apologetic for not being around more as the weeks went by.

That morning, Tsubasa had awoken to pictures of the summer festival, with Hayato front and center, dripping sweat and grinning happily as he stood where Tsubasa should’ve been. He smiled sadly, scrolling through the photos. 

“Why do I feel...nervous?” he murmured to himself, placing a hand on his stomach, where he could feel butterflies.

He zoomed in on Hayato’s face during what he assumed was the finale. Sweat made his golden blonde hair cling to his forehead, though miraculously his smoky eye was still intact, making his matching golden eyes shine brightly in the blinding lights of the stage.

_ Setting spray, Tsubasa,  _ he could hear him say.

Hayato was winking at the audience in the photo, grinning from ear to ear. In another photo, he was blowing a kiss at the crowd. It was a type of confidence Tsubasa had never seen in Hayato, but it suited him.

The butterflies in his stomach, however, raged even harder.

“Maybe I’m just jealous,” Tsubasa murmured. After all, that spot on center stage was meant for him, though Hayato seemed to have a better personality for the role.

As expected, the group chat lit up with...inappropriate comments about Hayato’s pants being too tight. Sighing heavily, Tsubasa decided not to get involved with...whatever his friends were talking about. Instead, he decided to respond to Hayato’s photos privately, without any unnecessary comments from the others. 

_ Tsubasa: second place, congrats! _

_ Hayato: we could’ve gotten first if you had been in my spot! _

_ Tsubasa: ahaha…I doubt it. But thank you _

_ Hayato: sorry _

_ Hayato: how’s New York? _

_ Tsubasa: Boring _

_ Tsubasa: I miss you guys _

_ Hayato: yeah we miss you too _

_ Hayato: when are you coming home? _

_ Tsubasa: next week _

_ Hayato: by the way...any chance you could pick up a palette for me while you’re in America? _

_ Tsubasa: ? _

_ Tsubasa: sure _

_ Hayato: ugh, you’re the best! I can’t find it anywhere in Japan, and shipping is crazy! _

_ Hayato: -attachment: 1 image- _

_ Tsubasa: on it! _

Hayato’s request was the perfect excuse for Tsubasa to get out of the apartment. Making sure he had a key to get back, as well as his wallet, he set off down the streets of New York.

It was very hot, but a different type of heat than that in Tokyo. Tsubasa regretted not bringing a water bottle with him, but he figured he could find a bodega nearby.

That’s when he froze in place.

Of course! He knew exactly where he needed to go!

The bell chimed when he opened the door to Sylvia’s Variety, the same way it had for many years.

“Just a minute!” A familiar female voice yelled from the back.

Tsubasa smiled, bending down and picking up the tabby that was rubbing his face against Tsubasa’s bare leg. The cat meowed in annoyance, but allowed Tsubasa to hold him.

“Hello Mister Oscar, have you been a good boy these days?”

The cat meowed again in response

The woman finally emerged from the back. She was a short and stocky woman, her curly brown hair was just beginning to turn grey, and her face was beginning to crease with laugh lines. 

“My goodness, I was wondering when you’d show up! Summer’s almost over! Come here baby boy!” She exclaimed when she saw him.

She walked around the counter to give Tsubasa a big hug, Oscar having jumped from Tsubasa’s arms to safety when he saw her coming.

Tsubasa happily hugged her back, feeling safe in her arms.

“Hello Sylvia,” he greeted.

“Goodness me, you’ve sprouted like a weed!” she fussed, pinching his side and causing him to yelp in response, “what have they been feeding you in Japan?”

Tsubasa laughed, “just the usual.”

“Come, sit!” she gestured to one of the beat-up old stools sitting behind the counter, “I’ll go make your favourite, and then you can tell me what you’ve been up to all year.”

Tsubasa did as he was told, looking around and admiring the cluttered space and colourful advertisements on the walls.

“You really don’t change this place, do you?” Tsubasa commented.

“What’s the need, my dear? It adds character,” she shouted back.

“There’s a flyer behind the counter from the year I was born!”

“Oh don’t be ridiculous!”

Tsubasa laughed.

He had been visiting Sylvia every year without fail since he was about five years old. That year, he had escaped the apartment while Tenn was preoccupied, and after a few minutes of wandering, ended up lost and unable to speak english to ask for help. He had wandered into the first bodega he could find, and started crying for help. Fortunately, Sylvia didn’t need words to understand he was lost and scared. She kept him safe in the back room and fed him what became his favourite sandwich until Tenn burst into the bodega in a panic hours later. 

Since then, Sylvia has become a sort-of maternal figure, and visits to the shop have become one of Tsubasa’s favourite things to do in the city.

“Here you go, a Sylvia special,” she smiled, handing him the sandwich on a paper plate. Tsubasa's eyes lit up as he took the plate, quick to start eating.

“Now, tell me what’s going on in your life, you’re in high school now, right?”

Tsubasa nodded, licking mustard off of the corner of his mouth.

“I’ve had...quite the year…”

Sylvia’s brow raised at the tone of Tsubasa’s voice.

“My oh my, what trouble have you gotten yourself into? A girl, maybe?”

Tsubasa choked on his sandwich, coughing violently.

“No no no no no!” He exclaimed.

She laughed in response.

“I’m only messing with you! Come on, tell me what’s going on.”

Between bites, Tsubasa gave her a very quick run through of the events leading up to getting kicked to New York.

“...and now my dads’ old idol group is reuniting,” Tsubasa concluded.

“...Well now…” she cracked open a can of pop, taking a big gulp, “your life sounds like one of those soap operas my Abuela loved to watch.”

“I’ve heard that before,” Tsubasa sighed, resting his cheek in his hand, “and I can’t help but blame myself for what happened.”

“Oh, honey-”

“I know, I know, I shouldn’t blame myself, it was their doing. But, if I hadn’t driven them back together, then maybe things would’ve happened more organically. I don’t know, I thought everything would be okay in the end…”

“Sometimes you create a perfect scenario in your head, and you think you executed it perfectly as well, but realistically it’s just not the same,” she advised, “especially when it comes to love.”

“Love…”

“My wife and I have been married twenty years now, and it’s definitely not the picture-perfect romance I had dreamed of as a little girl. But, we compromise in difficult situations, we take turns cooking our favourite foods, and most importantly, we never go to bed angry with each other. That’s love, Tsubasa. It’s not something that comes naturally, it’s something that is grown after years of nurturing it.”

“You think they’ll work things out?”

“I don’t know your dads, but if they truly love each other, they’ll put in the work. Trust me.”

Tsubasa felt a surge of hopefulness rush through him.

“Thanks, Sylvia.”

“Anytime.”

Tsubasa's phone vibrated, and he pulled it out to see who was texting him.

_ Hayato: Tsubasa please help, the peanut gallery is spamming me with peach emojis. _

Tsubasa couldn’t help but chuckle in response, his eyes softening in a way that perked Sylvia’s attention.

“Speaking of love, what’s this you’ve got going on?”

Tsubasa snapped his head up.

“What?! Oh gosh, no, it’s not what you think! Hayato is like, my best friend! I mean, I guess he’s my best friend? I don’t know if he considers me his best friend since he’s been friends with the others pretty much his whole life, and I’ve only known him for four months, but it feels like I’ve known him forever because we just  _ get  _ each other, like he just feels like I’m home whenever I’m with him, and…”

Tsubaba trailed off in his rambling, his face heating up when he made a sudden realization. Sylvia simply sipped on her drink, smiling in amusement.

“Oh my god...I  _ like  _ him!” he exclaimed.

“I told you so,” she replied.

“I don’t understand...I never thought about like...marrying him or...you know...doing anything with him!” Tsubasa sputtered in embarrassment, “but, I just feel safe with him, and...I guess I wouldn’t mind holding his...holding his h-ha...oh god. What is this?!”

“Baby’s first crush,” she teased, “I’ve been there once, many many years ago.”

He grumbled under his breath about how he definitely wasn’t a baby, but it was no use.

“Enjoy it, you only get one first crush, and one first love. And maybe, if you’re lucky, your first love will be your last.” Sylvia smiled, “but do bring this boy to New York sometime, I’ll make him a Sylvia special.”

“I will!”

Sylvia’s words rubbed at Tsubasa for the rest of the day. That night, laying in bed, he tried to process the idea of him ever seeing Hayato as anything more than a friend.

Swiping through pictures of the two of them, his stomach was starting to feel queasy, and his heart rate was picking up.

He doubted Hayato would ever see him in that way, and he was okay with that. As long as Hayato was in his life, and he was happy, Tsubasa couldn’t ever complain.

But, he wouldn’t mind a game of spin the bottle at their next sleepover…

Tsubasa jolted in bed, his face heating up at the thought of kissing him.

“Oh god, I really do like him, don't I…”

Tsubasa groaned, rolling over and throwing his phone with a little too much force. It bounced off the wall and landed on the floor with a thud.

“Idiot…control yourself!”

The door opened, and Tenn looked at him in annoyance.

“What was that?” he asked.

“The last remaining thread of my sanity,” Tsubasa grumbled into a pillow.

Tenn sighed, mumbling something about dramatic teenagers, but closed the door and left him alone.

  
  


* * *

“Haha, I beat you!” Mitsuki laughed as Nagi flopped down with a groan.

After just one week of basic training, they were mostly back to their former strengths. Inspired by Riku, they were competing among each other at various fitness tests. Their current favourite being how long they can hold a plank.

“Woa, it’s just Mitsu and Tama left,” Yamato commented, rubbing his abs in pain.

“I can understand Tamaki-kun, but how did Mitsuki-san stay so strong,” Sogo commented.

“They’re both at five minutes…” Iori was keeping time on his phone.

“What’s your secret, Mitsu?” Yamato asked, holding out a fake microphone.

“Lifting babies!” Mitsuki advised, his voice strained from his position.

“Hey, that’s my secret!” Tamaki exclaimed.

“Nii-san and Yotsuba-san do spend the most time child rearing out of all of us. Rokuya-san, maybe you should’ve pulled your weight.”

“Oh, Iori, it’s not easy having important duties in more than one country,” Nagi huffed, “if I could, I’d spend every waking moment with my precious jewels.”

Tamaki yelled in pain and finally collapsed.

“Woohoo!” Mitsuki whooped, jumping up from his spot and flexing his biceps for everyone.

“I’ll get you next time!” Tamaki exclaimed, “let’s do jumping jacks this time!”

Yamato groaned, “Seriously?”

“Alright, let’s do this!” Nagi jumped up.

“Wait just a minute!” Iori exclaimed, “aren’t we missing someone?”

A quick head count confirmed that there are, in fact, only six members. However, it didn’t take long before they located the seventh.

Curled up in the corner was Nanase Riku. His cheek pressed against the mirror, which was fogging up with every gentle snore he made.

He was, without a doubt, sound asleep.

“Well if this isn’t dejavu…” Yamato commented.

Everyone turned to look at Iori, who’s cheeks were flaming red.

“Don’t look at me like that!” He shouted in annoyance.

Iori approached Riku first, roughly shaking his shoulder.

“Hey sleeping beauty, it’s time to wake up,” Iori growled.

Riku awoke with a snort, rubbing his eyes under his glasses, which were hanging off of one ear.

“Iori? What are you doing in my bed?”

“Does this look like your bed to you?!” Iori exclaimed.

Riku looked around, bleary eyed.

“Oh! Training!” Riku jumped up, leaning against the wall for support as he struggled to fully wake up.

“Sorry guys,” Riku laughed nervously, “I’m just a little tired today, that’s all! Um, pushup contest!!!”

The others looked at each other in concern as Riku immediately dropped to the ground and began doing pushups completely unprompted.

“It’s only the first time, and he did go really hard this week, let’s not jump to conclusions,” Mitsuki reassured everyone.

“I sure hope you’re right, Mitsu.”


	26. Trainwreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku and Iori have both hit rock bottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE UPDATED TAGS!!! This chapter contains suicidal thoughts and actions, please avoid the section starting with "Riku laid in bed" until the horizontal line if that triggers you.

Concealer had become Riku’s new best friend.

“Man, I should see if that Ueda kid Tsubasa likes so much can help me not look so dead,” Riku murmured to himself, smearing his hauntingly dark under eyes in makeup.

Lack of sleep was beginning to show on his face in the form of angry dark circles and paler than normal skin. His morning routine now included efforts to cover up any flaws which could alert the others to a serious ongoing issue.

“I’ve given everyone so much trouble, I can’t give them anymore,” Riku sighed, cracking open an energy drink, taking a long drink and cringing as he forced it down. 

Coffee was no longer effective, so he had to take a much more extreme approach to getting the energy needed throughout the day, as much as Riku hated the taste.

“Alright, today I’m not going to fall asleep in training!” he lectured himself in the mirror, “I’m going to be fantastic, energetic, and a perfect center!”

Slapping his cheeks to give some colour back to his face, he put on his best game face just as Iori knocked on the door to pick him up.

“Alright, let’s go!”

* * *

“He’s asleep again.”

“Are we really surprised?”

Almost every day for two whole weeks, Riku would be caught either falling asleep, or already fast asleep. Nothing seemed to be able to keep him going for a full working day, to the bewilderment of everyone else.

One day, Tamaki found him in the bathroom, hunched over the toilet and drooling on his lap. Another day, Yamato got a snapshot of Riku, face down with his ass in the air on a yoga mat, after falling asleep in the middle of their yoga session. 

Of course, once someone woke him up, he immediately became energetic again, reassuring people that he was fine, and then doing something ridiculously straining on himself to try and compensate for his nap.

The more days that progressed, the more worried everyone else became by this behavioural pattern. However, no one wanted to address the elephant in the room, in fear of Iori exploding, or worse; their worst fears coming true.

It was Sogo who took the first stab, and said what everyone else was thinking.

“You don’t think…maybe…he’s-”

“No, Osaka-san!” Iori interrupted before Sogo could even bring up the subject after training. Riku had already gone home due to a splitting headache, leaving the six of them to contemplate if their center was hiding something again.

“Ichi, we have to consider it,” Yamato added.

“He passed his physical!”

“A lot can change in three weeks,” Mitsuki reminded him.

“I’d like to believe that Riku is being honest with us, but after what happened…”

“Nah, he’s definitely hiding something,” Yamato confirmed.

Iori scoffed, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

“Where are you going?”

“Training is done, so as long as there’s nothing urgent, I’m going home.”

Iori slammed the door shut, uninterested in hearing what the other members had to say.

While on his way out, he happened to run into Tsumugi, who was also leaving.

“Manager!” Iori exclaimed.

“Oh, Iori-san, how was training?” Tsumugi smiled.

“I need to see Nanase-san’s physical exam results,” Iori demanded, not bothering to answer her question.

She blinked in surprise.

“Why?”

“I just need to check it.”

Tsumugi sighed, “Iori-san, unfortunately I cannot give out that kind of information.”

“Why not?!”

“Privacy reasons,” Tsumugi informed him, “I’m sure you wouldn’t like it if I gave out your health information to another member.”

“What if the exam showed something it shouldn’t?” Iori argued.

“If there was something wrong with Riku-san, believe me, I would not be allowing him to train. He’s been cleared by a medical professional, and that’s all you need to know.”

“But-”

“If Riku-san wants to share his results with you, he will. But I cannot do that. I’m sorry.”

Iori clenched his jaw in annoyance.

“Fine. Good night, Manager.”

He stomped off, leaving Tsumugi feeling very concerned.

“I hope everything’s alright…”

  
  


* * *

_ “Tsubasa’s first Hanami,” Riku smiled happily to himself, “I hope he enjoys the beauty of a Japanese spring!” _

_ “He seems more interested in the dango,” Iori commented, grabbing the plate of dango and moving it out of the toddler’s reach. _

_ The three of them were in a private garden, where they had spread out a blanket for a nice picnic while they watched the cherry blossoms flutter around them. As a curious two year old, Tsubasa was very interested in anything he could put in his mouth. _

_ Unfortunately for Iori’s sanity, that includes the very chewy, choking hazard of a snack that Riku had insisted on buying. _

_ “Oh come on, I’m sure a little won’t hurt him,” Riku insisted. _

_ “I’m not allowing our son to choke to death!” Iori scolded as Tsubasa began to fuss. _

_ “You’re upsetting him!” _

_ “Here,” Iori handed Tsubasa a plain onigiri, which he happily took and began to munch on, “he’s a baby, they’re distracted by everything.” _

_ “Meanie Iori!” _

_ “Oh I’m sorry for not wanting to make a trip to the hospital today.” _

_ The two glared at each other, as they always did when they disagreed. _

_ However, the standoff ended when a cherry blossom petal landed in Iori’s bangs, causing Riku to giggle. _

_ “Pink is your colour, Iori.” _

_ “Ah, you think so?” Iori sighed, reaching up to pluck the petal from his hair. _

_ “No wait, I need to take a picture!” _

_ “Hah?!” _

_ “Hang on...where did I put my phone?” _

_ “Nanase-san!” _

_ “Just wait!” _

_ Riku turned around to dig through his bag for his phone, to take a picture of Iori with petals in his hair. _

_ “Papa?” Tsubasa asked. _

_ “Yes, baby?” _

_ “Where’s dada?” _

_ Riku froze. _

_ “What do you mean? He’s right-” _

_ When Riku turned around, Iori’s spot on the blanket was empty, the lone cherry blossom petal resting where Iori sat. _

_ Ah. _

Riku shot upwards, choking out a rough sob as he ripped himself from that dream.

“It was just a dream,” he chanted, trying to calm himself down and will himself back to sleep, “it was just a dream, it wasn’t real, it was just a dream.”

Swallowing back bile, Riku groaned to himself when he saw he had only been asleep for an hour and fifteen minutes.

“God, please let me sleep longer than this tonight.”

However, like previous nights, it was impossible to go back to sleep after a nightmare. So, he decided to pull out Tsubasa’s first Hanami pictures. One of the pictures had Tenn slapping Tsubasa’s back with a frantic look on his face. 

“Ah, I forgot he choked on the dango…” Riku chuckled to himself as he flipped through the photos, “I guess dream Iori had a point.”

Riku didn’t know why there was a picture of that particular moment, or why he decided to put it in the album, but the next picture showed Tenn hugging Tsubasa tightly in relief, so Riku assumed that context was important when he was putting the album together.

Riku’s stomach lurched. Had Iori been there, perhaps Tsubasa wouldn’t be so avertant to mochi even as a teenager.

Had Iori been in his life, perhaps he wouldn’t have made so many parenting mistakes.

“I’m such an idiot…” he murmured to himself, “I deserve every second of this pain.”

  
  


* * *

“He’s asleep again.”

“Of course he is.”

All eyes were on Iori once again at practice, as Riku once again passed out cold in the corner during what was supposed to be a five minute break.

Iori had metaphorical steam coming out of his ears, as he became incredibly agitated at the sight of Riku once again asleep.

“He refused his snack, too,” Mitsuki nodded to the food table, where Mitsuki made onigiri for everyone. One onigiri was left; konbu, Riku’s favourite.

Mezzo looked at each other in concern.

“Ichi,” Yamato’s tone was very serious, “this needs to get addressed.”

“I know that!” Iori snapped, stomping over towards the sleeping figure.

“Wait, Ichi!”

“Iori!”

Before anyone could stop him, he was yanking Riku up by his collar with a surprising amount of strength. The redhead awoke, startled.

“Iori?”

“Talk.” Iori slammed Riku against the wall, knocking the wind out of him, “now.”

“Ichi!” Yamato exclaimed.

“This is bad, Tamaki!”

“On it!” 

Riku coughed violently, but Iori’s eyes were aflame with a sudden surge of absolute rage, and he showed no sign of backing down.

“Nanase-san!”

“I don’t know what you want me to say!” he exclaimed.

“Iorin!” Tamaki grabbed Iori by the waist, lifting him up and causing him to let go of Riku in response. He fell on his bottom, rubbing his tailbone in annoyance but thankfully showing no sign of injury.

“Yotsuba-san, let go of me this instant!”

“No way!”

“Iori…” Riku murmured in confusion, not wanting to start a fight if he didn’t have to, “what’s going on?”

“What’s going on?!” Iori roared in anger, “you’re going to say that when we all know what you’re hiding!”

“Iori, no! We’re not here to accuse Riku of anything!” Mitsuki attempted to step in, with no avail.

Riku blinked in surprise.

“I’m not hiding anything!” He argued, starting to become annoyed with Iori.

“Oh really?” Iori finally broke free from Tamaki’s grip, “then tell me, Nanase-san. Why haven’t you been eating? Why are you asleep all the time?”

“That’s none of your business!” Riku growled in defence, rising to his feet.

Iori laughed bitterly.

“Just like how Tsubasa was none of my business?”

Riku’s eyes widened as his temper flared at the sensitive subject being carelessly thrown in his face. He raised his fist to swing at Iori, but ended up being held back by Yamato.

“Nope, no fist fights in the practice room,” he scolded.

Riku huffed, but stood down.

“What exactly are you accusing me of?” Riku snapped instead, approaching Iori, knowing full well there were 5 grown adults on standby, ready to intervene at any second.

Riku knew what Iori was accusing him of, but he wanted to hear him say it himself.

Iori curled his lip in annoyance. The two were just a couple feet apart, glaring at each other.

“I’m not accusing anything, I know what’s going on.”

“You don’t know shit, Iori!”

“Really, Nanase-san? After all that talk about changing your ways and learning from your mistakes, you’re going to keep lying through your teeth until what? You disappear again? You steal yet another child from me?” Iori’s voice increased in volume until he was shouting.

Riku shook his head, furious that it had come to this already.

“You’re a fucking idiot.”

Riku pushed past Iori, stomping out of the practice room, slamming the door behind him.

“Riku!”

“Rikkun!”

“Riku-kun!”

“Let him go,” Iori huffed.

Yamato clapped his hands.

“Alright, let’s break for lunch. Clearly we can’t get anything done like this.”

Iori huffed, “fine by me.”

Mitsuki and Nagi looked at each other in concern.

“What?” Iori grumbled at them in annoyance.

“You went too far,” Mitsuki explained.

Mezzo nodded in agreement.

“Riku has no malice, and he would never repeat what happened with Tsubasa,” Nagi added, “even so, there’s no need to yell and get physical.”

“I’m just supposed to blindly trust him again? Just two months ago I didn’t even know I had a son,” Iori argued, “do you know how messed up that is?”

“Yeah, but-”

“Forget it, I’m getting a drink.”

Iori pushed past them and left the practice room, leaving the remaining five with a thick tension and a strong sense of unease.

_ Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. _

They were all thinking it, but no one dared to say it out loud. Instead, Nagi gently touched Mitsuki’s shoulder.

“Are you hungry?” Nagi asked, “the bento are in my bag.”

To no one’s surprise, Mitsuki shook his head.

“No, I’m good for right now.”

Iori left the practice room to get a drink from the vending machine outside, but was surprised to see Riku already returning from wherever he went to, a plastic bag in hand and a heavy scowl on his face.

“What are you doing?” Iori asked.

“Setting the record straight,” Riku held up the bag for emphasis.

“What do you mean, Nanase-san?”

“Don’t play dumb, wait outside the bathroom for me.”

Iori bristled in annoyance, however, he did what Riku asked him.

Leaning against the wall, seething with rage, Iori was mentally preparing himself for round two of the conflict. His pride wouldn’t allow him to think for a second that he was in the wrong, and that Riku was just being irresponsible again.

His head was pounding, and Iori wasn’t sure if it was from anger, or the raging hangover he was nursing.

Riku reappeared roughly five minutes later, shoving a plastic stick into Iori’s chest, his eyes glowing from absolute rage.

“Happy now?” He spat.

Riku stormed back into the practice room, leaving Iori to stare at the negative pregnancy test laying flat in his right hand. 

Iori sighed, rubbing his face with his left hand. All traces of anger leaving his body in an instant, being replaced by suffocating guilt and embarrassment.

He was definitely in the wrong this time, the evidence was right in front of him.

“Shit…”

“Are you proud of yourself, Ichi?” Yamato asked.

“Shut up,” Iori grumbled, unsure of when Yamato showed up to bother him, “I don’t want to hear it.”

“Apologize. To all of us.” Yamato demanded.

“Excuse me?!”

“Your little tantrum has caused us all a load of trouble. I didn’t expect you of all people to be so sloppy with your composure.” Yamato folded his arms in annoyance, “you got the answer you were looking for, now apologize.”

“Pardon me, Nikaido-san, but I believe you were the one who told me to address the situation.”

“I didn’t tell you to assault the kid!”

“Kid?! He’s thirty eight!”

“Not the point, Ichi! You hurt him, and by doing so you hurt the rest of us. We’re trying to put on a final live to get our own closure, and you’re getting in our way.”

Iori hated being lectured, and today was no exception. His face soured the more Yamato spoke.

“I hate to bring this up here, but your drinking’s getting out of control again, isn’t it? And after you were doing so well. I swear I saw a smile on that cracked face of yours just a few weeks ago.”

“I don’t want to hear that from you of all people!”

“You absolutely reek, and you’re being aggressive again. You want to talk about dejavu? Warning signs? Apologize, or I will have Mitsu send you to rehab again.”

“It’s a temporary binge,” Iori argued, “I’m just stressed about Nanase-san, I’ll be over it in a few days.”

“Right, and I’m Emperor of Japan,” Yamato rolled his eyes.

Iori wrinkled his nose in annoyance.

“I’m going home.”

“Ichi!”

“I just need to be alone.”

He turned and left the building, not bothering to grab his bag, and chucking the test Riku gave him in the garbage on his way out. Yamato sighed heavily.

“I’m way too old to keep doing this.”

Thank god it’s Friday. Perhaps the weekend will allow everyone to cool down a bit.

* * *

Riku nursed a cup of tea on the couch. The evening news was on, but he barely paid attention. His head was pounding, and he was lethargic; something he could only chalk up to the exhaustion he felt, and the dread that filled him every time the sun went down.

Nighttime meant more nightmares, and at this point, Riku became nauseous and began to wheeze whenever he set foot in his bedroom, so he had given up on sleep altogether.

Thank goodness he was put on a leave of absence at the bookstore.

“I guess they’ve noticed by now,” Riku murmured to himself, recalling the events of that day.

He wasn’t angry at Iori for lashing out. Riku’s exhaustion was almost a perfect mimicry of his symptoms during his last weeks with idolish7, and it was a perfectly logical conclusion to come to.

Still, he was hesitant to tell Iori the truth. How do you explain that you’ve been having nightmares of all the good things that could’ve been to the person to whom you caused so much grief? Besides, the nightmares were sure to go away on their own, right? In a little while, it’ll be like nothing happened.

Riku’s phone buzzed on the coffee table, jolting him back to full alertness.

“Tenn-nii?” he murmured, picking up the phone.

“Hello?”

“Yo.”

“What’s up? Is Tsubasa giving you trouble?” Riku asked, brows furrowing in concern.

“Well...no. He left hours ago, I just wanted to let you know he made his flight.”

“Ah! I forgot I was going to pick him up from the airport tomorrow!” Riku exclaimed.

“Riku, are you okay? You don’t sound good…”

The concern in Tenn’s voice was both comforting and concerning to Riku.

“Yeah, I’m fine! Nothing to worry about!”

“Riku…”

“I’m just a little tired, that’s all. Thank you for calling me, I’ll make sure Tsubasa is picked up.”

There was a pause on Tenn’s end.

“You know I don’t approve of this, right?”

Riku nodded, knowing exactly what his twin was referring to.

“I know.”

“Just be careful.”

“Tenn-nii, you really are an overbearing parent sometimes.”

“Shut up.”

Riku laughed.

“Thank you for taking care of Tsubasa, by the way.”

“He’s welcome here anytime, you know that,” Tenn reassured him, “he is, however, not exempt from being scolded.”

“I have no doubt in my mind. But, I know for a fact that he loves being with his uncle, so I think he’ll get over it.”

Now it was Tenn’s turn to laugh.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that. Have a good night, Riku.”

“Mm, enjoy the rest of your day, Tenn-nii.”

Riku hung up, and sighed in relief. 

The nightmares only began when he was alone in the house, so he was hopeful that with Tsubasa home again, his nightmares will go away on their own.

It was the last hope he hung onto.

  
  


Riku laid in bed, begging his exhausted body to go to sleep. However, whenever he would close his eyes, visions of past nightmares would flood through his mind, making it impossible to fall asleep.

Panic rushed through his body, as he fought with his own subconscious.

“Why can’t I just get some sleep?!” He exclaimed in frustration, punching his pillow in hope that maybe that will make the visions go away. However, it was no use.

Sighing heavily, he turned his head to the other side of the bed, perfectly made.

“This is useless,” Riku sighed, his eyes filling with tears.

Lack of sleep had caused him to become incredibly unstable, and as the clock ticked on, he became incredibly distraught, filled with feelings of guilt, anxiety, and grief. It was a powerful concoction that began to mess with his psyche in a very dangerous way.

Somehow, he doesn’t quite remember how, he found himself back on the balcony. However, his sleep deprived brain had other plans that didn’t involve fresh air.

The concrete railing was cold on his bare feet as he stood, looking down at the city below, gripping one of the poles.

There was a rush of adrenaline rushing through him. He was never allowed to do something so dangerous as a child, and as an adult he never thought about jumping off his own balcony.

Of course, he had never been so exhausted he began having delusional thoughts, either.

_ Man, it sure is a shame you’re only on the second floor. You should’ve gotten an apartment in a high building. _

Riku bristled in fear as a distorted version of his own voice began to echo through the night air, filling his head with dark, disturbing thoughts that horrified him. 

“Who are you?!” Riku exclaimed, “sh-show yourself!”

Staring down, Riku knew all he had to do was jump. If he landed just right…

_ Jump. _

_ Do it. _

_ The nightmare will be over soon, Riku. _

Riku squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head violently as he tried to fight back against the terrifyingly persuasive voice.

“No, no I can’t!”

_ All you need to do is go head first, and you won’t feel a thing. _

“No, I won’t! You-you’re not real!”

_ Don’t be a coward. _

_ It’s not like anyone will miss you. They were just fine without you for sixteen years. _

“Shut up!” Riku shouted.

In his panic, he slipped, and gasped in horror as his feet fell out from underneath him. If he wasn’t holding onto one of the support poles, the dark thoughts swirling in his mind would’ve won, and he would’ve dropped to the concrete below.

Riku clenched his teeth as he carefully pulled himself back to safety, his heart racing from adrenaline. He coughed sharply, clutching his chest as he sat safely away from the railing of the balcony, his back pressed up against the door as he tried to process what just happened.

“Did I just try to…”

Riku couldn’t stop the flood of tears that came on all at once, his body shivering violently in panic.

He couldn’t hide this anymore, he had to do something before his cognitive functions deteriorated any further.

Swallowing his pride, Riku rose to his feet, returned to his bedroom, and picked up his phone to do what he should’ve done a long time ago.

* * *

Iori laid in bed, annoyed. After the events of that day, Mitsuki had locked up the alcohol “as a precaution,” so Iori once again felt like a grounded teenager.

_ Stupid Nikaido-san, I bet he tattled. _

It wasn’t like he had meant to snap in that way, he had intended to confront Riku about it at their next therapy session, where there would be a mediator. Instead, stress increased his agitation, causing him to snap and react aggressively.

And yet, Iori struggled to apologize. He knew what he did was wrong, but clearly something was up with Riku. After promising to be honest with each other, any sense of dishonesty set Iori off in a dangerous way.

“Take tonight to calm down, okay?” Mitsuki reassured Iori earlier that evening, with a hot cup of tea to relax him.

The little hand on the clock was approaching 2am, and Iori was grateful tomorrow was Saturday, and therefore there would be no practice until Monday. He intended to take the time to reflect, and come back on Monday with a fresh,  _ sober _ start.

Iori finally allowed his eyes to close, revelling in the silence of the house, allowing himself to drift into a deep sl-

His phone began to vibrate, causing his eyes to snap open. He sat up startled, wondering who on earth would be calling him at this ungodly hour.

He looked at the caller ID, and immediately became annoyed.

“Nanase-san, go to sleep, and stop-”

Iori’s voice died in his throat when he heard the sound of Riku sobbing on the other end.

“I’m sorry Iori, I’m so so sorry, I’m sorry,” Riku hiccuped.

“Nanase-san?!”

“Help me, please...Iori please help me…”

“What happened?!”

“Please...help…” 

Riku was unable to tell Iori what happened through his tears of exhaustion and frustration. He just kept begging for help.

When it became clear that Riku was in distress and needed Iori NOW, Iori quickly jumped out of bed, not bothering to change out of his pyjamas, but grabbing a housecoat before bolting for the front door.

“I’m on my way, Nanase-san. You’ll be safe soon. Just stay where you’re at,” Iori reassured him, “are you home?”

Riku managed to hiccup out a ‘yes’, to Iori’s relief. He didn’t want to have to scour the streets of Tokyo for him.

“I’ll be there in about thirty minutes, okay? Just stay put, I promise, I’m coming.”

Riku sniffled out an okay before Iori hung up, turning the ignition of his car, and speeding down the streets.

Despite his anger and frustration with Riku, Iori would never leave him alone in a crisis. Not for a second. 

And when Iori burst into Riku’s bedroom twenty minutes later-somehow avoiding a speeding ticket-he would make damn sure Riku knew that as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone comes for me, I promise this is the darkest chapter of the story. There's only about 3-4 chapters left and I cannot believe the end is coming so soon! Thank you all for your love and support!


	27. Rekindling Flame

Riku sniffled, blowing his nose for what had to be the hundredth time as Iori set a cup of hot milk with honey in front of him. After coaxing him out of the bedroom, they were settled in the living room, where Iori could keep an eye on him while he steamed the milk.

“I’m sorry, I know this is a bother,” Riku sniffled, shrinking into the blanket Iori had wrapped him in.

“What’s bothering me is the fact that you won’t tell me what’s been going on,” Iori replied bluntly, sitting next to Riku and allowing him to lean into his chest.

Riku took a long drink of his milk.

“I don’t know how to talk about it. I was going to wait until therapy next week…” Riku confessed.

Iori’s brow twitched in annoyance. So they both had the same idea.

“Well, we can wait until then, but I’d like to know now. You know, since I drove across the city at 2 in the morning because you were waking up the whole neighbourhood with your howling.”

Riku pouted, sniffling once more as he began to cry again.

Iori looked away, filled with guilt as he realized he set him off again.

“...I’m sorry, I just-”

“I’ve been having nightmares,” Riku finally confessed.

Iori blinked in surprise, not expecting the oh-so-stubborn Nanase Riku to cave that easily.

“Nightmares?”

Riku nodded.

“...What kind of nightmares?” Iori asked.

“It’s silly, really…”

“Well it’s not silly if it’s getting you this worked up. So come on, tell me.”

Riku began to describe the nightmares. The pregnancy, Iori in the rocking chair, the hanami, and many others. Each with a correlating theme of  _ what could’ve been. _

Iori listened patiently, occasionally rubbing Riku’s back in comfort as he began to realize just how many nightmares there were.

“Nanase-san…”

“Hm?”

“How long have you been having these nightmares?”

Riku cast his eyes aside, not wanting to look at Iori.

“Since the night before our talk at Zero Arena.”

Iori sighed in annoyance. So for almost a month, Riku had been having nightmares that were disturbing his sleep, and nobody knew the entire time.

“So that’s why you keep falling asleep in training?”

Riku nodded.

“I’m sorry for worrying everyone…”

“Idiot, why didn’t you say anything?!” Iori exclaimed.

Riku’s under eyes were a deep purple, and swollen. His skin was dull, his cheeks were sunken in, and he had a hollow, tired look in his eyes. Iori was mentally kicking himself for not noticing sooner. He could’ve helped long before it had gotten to this point, and yet he allowed his own pride to cloud his judgement.

“I...thought I deserved it,” Riku smiled sadly, “I mean, look at the destruction I caused.”

Iori shook his head, “You’re insane if you think you deserve this kind of psychological torture. Sleep deprivation is extremely dangerous! You lose your mental capacity, and you slowly deteriorate! Not to mention the hallucinations that you can have!”

“Ah, so that was what the scary voice was…”

“Scary voice?!”

Riku laughed nervously, “yeah, so there was a scary voice trying to get me to...you know...jump off the balcony…”

Iori stared at him in shock before shaking his head.

“Alright, pack a bag.”

“Iori?”

“You’re not staying here tonight.”

“Oh I’m fine, I swear! I wouldn’t actually-”

“Nanase-san, clearly you can’t sleep in this environment,” Iori explained calmly, trying not to freak out over the fact that Riku almost launched himself to his death, “if this keeps up, your body will shut down.”

“...Are you taking me to the hospital?” Riku asked, his bottom lip quivering.

“No, I’m not. Not yet, anyway,” Iori explained, “I’m taking you to my place. You’ll be in a new environment, and I’ll be there.”

“I have to pick up Tsubasa from Haneda in the morning,” Riku argued.

“My place is closer to the airport, we can pick him up together.”

Riku was hesitant, curling the blanket around himself.

“Do you think it’ll work?”

“We’ve got nothing left to lose. If anything you’ll get a hot breakfast from Nii-san, and you’ll have my niece and nephews to entertain you.”

Iori held out his hand, a gentle smile on his face.

“Let’s get you to bed, Nanase-san.”

Riku nodded, reaching out and taking Iori’s hand.

“Thank you.”

* * *

Iori gently tiptoed down the hall to his bedroom, with Riku following close behind.

“I’d rather not wake up the kids,” Iori whispered.

Riku nodded.

Iori opened the door to his bedroom.

“You know where the bed is,” Iori informed Riku, who shrugged off his sweater and climbed in without argument, burying himself under the sheets.

Iori placed Riku’s bag neatly in the corner, taking off his housecoat and hanging it up neatly on the door. It felt weird having Riku in his space again, and he had a lot of empty bottles lying around that Riku was sure to judge him for. But, what mattered now was Riku’s safety.

“By the way, Nanase-san...I really am sorry for what I did to you yesterday,” Iori apologized, “it was wrong, and I hope when you get better, we can talk it out properly.”

No response. Iori quizzically looked over at the bed.

“Nanase-san?”

Riku was already fast asleep, gently snoring despite the fact that his glasses were still on his face.

Iori smiled to himself, walking over to the bed and gently taking them off, folding them up and setting them neatly on his night table. He gently pressed a kiss to Riku’s cheek, then his temple, and finally, he allowed his lips to rest on his forehead.

“Sleep well, Nanase-san.”

  
  


* * *

Tsubasa rubbed his tired eyes, exhausted from another long plane ride, and an even longer line through customs. 

_ At least Japanese customs are more forgiving than American customs… _

As he dragged his suitcase full of tacky souvenirs for his friends through the crowded airport terminal, he scanned the area looking for a shock of red hair, squinting in annoyance when he couldn’t locate his Papa.

“Tsubasa.”

Tsubasa turned towards the voice, surprised to see Iori waiting for him alone.

Tsubasa couldn’t help but begin to panic at the sight of his dad. After all, the arrangement was for Riku to pick him up, and him failing to do so meant something was wrong.

“Where’s Papa?” Tsubasa asked, “is he okay? Did something happen?!”

Iori placed a hand on his shoulder in reassurance, a gentle smile on his face.

“He’s fine, I promise.”

“But-”

“He’s a little tired, I let him sleep in.”

“You...let him sleep in?”

Iori nodded, “come on, I’ll explain more on the drive.”

“Oh...sure.”

Confused, given that the last time he spoke to his Papa, it didn’t seem like things were working between him and Iori, Tsubasa followed Iori out to the car.

“I hope you don’t mind going to my place, you’re welcome to have a bath there if you’d like,” Iori offered, buckling his seatbelt.

“What about Papa?”

“He’s there.”

“...Oh.”

Tsubasa pursed his lips as Iori began the drive, pulling out his phone to alert his friends of his return home.

“Have you been talking to Nanase-san at all?” Iori asked

Tsubasa shook his head.

“So...I assume things are okay now with you guys? Or…”

“Your Papa and I are...working on some things,” Iori tried to explain, “we’re not back together yet, but we hope to get to a point where we can move past what happened, and focus on a future together.”

“Hm...love is a lot of work, I guess,” Tsubasa murmured to himself.

“...How would you know that?” Iori asked in mild annoyance.

“A friend told me.”

“A friend, huh?” Iori sighed, “you’re a mystery, kiddo.”

“Am I?!”

“Sometimes.”

Tsubasa hummed to himself, trying to figure out what was mysterious about him.

“Anyways, I want you to know that we both love you deeply, and although things have been turbulent lately, we don’t want any of this to impact you negatively.”

Tsubasa scowled in response, to Iori’s surprise.

“...Dad.”

“What? I’m serious.”

“I was put in seiza four times. FOUR.” Tsubasa exclaimed, “did you know that’s legal in America?! Because it’s not in Japan!”

“Ah...yeah, I had no say in sending you to Kujo-san, so if you could please direct that frustration to the appropriate parent…”

“I missed the summer festival,” he grumbled, folding his arms in annoyance.

“Please, forgive your Papa. He really is sorry for sending you off like that.”

“Well, I’m not particularly mad, just reeeeally annoyed,” Tsubasa clarified.

“Well, that’s a start. Did you at least have a half decent visit? Besides the seiza bit.”

“I did, Uncle Tenn isn’t completely heartless,” Tsubasa reassured him.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Iori muttered under his breath.

“Hm?”

“Nothing.”

Arriving at the Izumi/Von Northmare house, Tsubasa was greeted with the sweet smell of pancakes wafting from the kitchen.

“Ah, Tsubasa, good morning!” Mitsuki greeted, flipping pancakes, “Welcome back to Japan!”

“Thank you,” Tsubasa smiled in response.

“Oh, Tsubasa-shi has graced his presence in our home at last!” Nagi greeted happily, in the process of brewing coffee, “please, do make yourself at home!”

“Thank you,” Tsubasa smiled happily.

“I’m going to go check on Nanase-san,” Iori informed his brother.

“He’s dead to the world,” Mitsuki laughed, “I had Nagi check and see if he’s still breathing.”

“He’s exhausted,” Iori explained, “I’ll tell you guys about it later.”

As Iori disappeared down the hall, Tsubasa had a creepy feeling someone was watching him.

“Hey...Uncle Mitsuki…”

“Yes?”

“...Where are the-”

“CHARGE!!!” three small voices shouted before they all pounced on him at once.

“Uwa!!!” Tsubasa exclaimed, dropping to the floor from the weight of the Von Northmare children.

“Hey!” Mitsuki exclaimed.

“Tsubasa’s here!!!” Shion exclaimed.

“He’s fun!!!” Haruki insisted.

“This house is boring without him!!!” Hanako added.

“Thanks guys, but you’re crushing me…” Tsubasa gasped.

“Off of him before you get nothing but fish and rice for breakfast!” Mitsuki scolded.

Threatening to withhold pancakes was an effective parenting strategy, as the three of them immediately jumped off of him and stood in a line from youngest to oldest.

“Sorry dad,” they all apologized in unison.

Tsubasa blinked at Mitsuki in awe.

“Alright, we’re going oldest to youngest. Tsubasa, come get your pancakes.”

“Hey!” Haruki complained.

“Tsubasa is older than you,” Mitsuki reminded him.

“Thank you, but I really don’t need-”

Mitsuki shot him a look that meant he was not allowed to turn down breakfast in his house.

“...on second thought, I’d love some.”

Iori gently opened the door to his bedroom, relieved to see that Riku hadn’t woken yet. He was worried that Riku would wake up while he was gone, and begin to panic from the strange new environment.

Crossing the room, he crouched down beside the bed, gently pushing Riku’s bangs aside to press his lips to his forehead.

“I love you,” Iori murmured.

To his surprise, Riku’s eyes fluttered awake.

“Iori…”

Iori smiled, “good morning, did you sleep well?”

Riku blinked sleepily, yawning.

“Mm, I did.”

“No nightmares?”

“No nightmares.”

“Good,” Iori smiled again, this time in relief.

Even after just 8 hours of sleep, Riku looked much better than he had the night before. His eyes were still dark, but they were not as puffy, and his skin was looking much healthier. Iori couldn’t express enough how happy he was to see a genuine smile on Riku's face, rather than the ridiculous cheerful act he had been failing to hold up.

“What time is it?” Riku asked, stretching his arms to try and wake up his limbs.

“It’s after eleven, you had quite the sleep.”

Riku’s eyes shot open and he jolted upwards in bed.

“Oh god, Tsubasa!”

“Relax, he’s in the kitchen. Nii-san is feeding him,” Iori reassured him.

“Wait, you…”

“You needed all the sleep you could get, so I looked up his flight information on your phone and went and got him myself.”

“...How did you get into my phone?” Riku asked accusingly.

“Your passcode hasn’t changed since you were eighteen. 0709.”

“Ah...yeah.”

“Anyway, the bathroom is free if you want to wash up, Nii-san has pancakes for everyone. I already told him you’re here.”

Iori stood to return to the kitchen, when he was stopped by Riku.

“Um!”

Iori turned.

“What is it?”

Riku looked down at the sheets, playing with them absent-mindedly.

“Thank you. You know, for picking up Tsubasa...and for looking after me last night.”

Iori nodded, “I always will, Nanase-san.”

“Haha, I beat you again!” Tsubasa cheered.

“Hah?! This game is rigged!” Haruki exclaimed in annoyance.

After breakfast, the kids were in the living room playing Super Rabbit, while Mitsuki, Iori and Nagi ate. A plate of pancakes was left for when Riku decided to grace everyone with his presence.

“I’ll get you next time!” Haruki challenged Tsubasa.

“Oh, you’re on!”

“Good Morning, everyone.”

Upon hearing his Papa’s voice, Tsubasa stopped what he was doing.

“On second thought, why don’t you let Hanako-chan kick your butt,” he grinned, handing off the controller to Hanako.

“I won’t let you down!”

“Hah?! As if! You’re on, little sis!”

Tsubasa slipped away, to catch Riku as he was entering the kitchen.

“Papa?”

Riku was about to pick up his plate of pancakes, but he froze when he heard Tsubasa’s voice.

“Tsubasa…”

The two met each other halfway, and for a few tense seconds, they both hesitated. After all, the last time they saw each other, there was a lot of tension and anger.

It was Tsubasa who made the first steps, pulling Riku into a big hug. Riku was more than happy to reciprocate, when he realized there was no malice.

“Tsubasa, I’m so sorry,” Riku apologized.

Tsubasa smiled softly, “it’s okay.”

“I’m so happy you’re home. I love you.”

“I love you too, Papa.”

The two broke apart, Riku smiling tenderly at Tsubasa, resting his hands on his son’s cheeks.

“It’s nice to see the family back together,” Nagi chirped from the dining room.

Riku laughed, “isn’t it?”

“Come, let me introduce you to my treasures, Riku.”

As Nagi led Riku over to the children, who were very interested in meeting this mystery guest, Tsubasa turned back to Iori and Mitsuki.

“I’m happy to be home.”

The two nodded.

“We can’t wait for you to start working again,” Mitsuki laughed.

“Our parents have come out of retirement to help out,” Iori explained, “we missed having you around.”

“Is that the only reason you missed me?” Tsubasa teased.

Iori’s face heated up.

“I mean, obviously I’m happy to see my son again!” he stammered.

Tsubasa laughed.

“I know, I know, don’t worry.”

* * *

Things, however, were not perfect just yet.

After shooing the minors to the theatre room, the adults had to have a long discussion in the living room.

With encouragement from Iori, Riku confessed what had been going on to Mitsuki and Nagi, who were naturally concerned for the wellbeing of their center.

“To think it got that bad…” Mitsuki frowned, “I ought to kick your ass!”

“Mitsuki?!” Riku exclaimed.

“Have you already forgotten that we’re still your friends?! No matter how silly you think your struggle is, if you’re struggling you need to come to us!” Mitsuki scolded.

“I agree with my love, you’ve had us all very worried,” Nagi added, “but, I’m happy that you’re coming to us now. Better late than never, right my Prince?”

Mitsuki scowled in response.

“There’s no need to make Nanase-san feel any worse, as much as I agree with you, Nii-san.”

“Iori…” Riku moped.

“Right now we need to figure out how to proceed. We have a tricky situation where Nanase-san can’t sleep in his own bed, and it’s impacting his everyday functions with roughly five weeks to go before our live. Under normal circumstances, I’d have Nanase-san temporarily move in so he can get some sleep until we can get assistance from our therapist, but we have to think about Tsubasa’s wellbeing as well.”

“I don’t want to uproot him again,” Riku added, “he’s been through a lot this year, Tsubasa must stay where he’s at.”

“Well we can’t allow a fifteen year old to live alone.”

“I know, I would never allow it,” Riku agreed.

“Do we know that it’s the environment that’s causing this unrest?” Nagi asked.

“What do you mean?” Iori asked.

“Where did you sleep last night, Iori?”

“Obviously in my bed.”

“With Riku?”

Iori blushed.

“I’m allowed to sleep in the same bed as him!”

“I never said otherwise. What I’m trying to say is, do you think, perhaps your presence was comforting to him?”

Iori looked at Riku, who fidgeted with his hands in embarrassment.

“Ah, I see what Nagi is saying,” Mitsuki added, “Riku’s nightmares usually end with Iori vanishing somehow, but with Iori in the bed with him, he feels more secure. It would explain why he’s always asleep at practice.”

“That’s…”

“Maybe they’re right,” Riku murmured.

“Huh?!”

“Well, I feel secure around everyone else, so I’ve been able to sleep at practice, and in your bed, when at home alone it’s basically impossible.”

“There’s only one way to find out,” Nagi shrugged, “Iori, spend the night at Riku’s, and see what happens.”

“If that doesn’t work, we might have to set up Tsubasa in the guest room for a bit,” Mitsuki added, “I know it’s not what you want, Riku, but it’s the best plan B we’ve got.”

Riku nodded.

“Iori, are you okay with this?” Riku asked.

“I’m okay with any plan that doesn’t involve you jumping off a balcony,” Iori replied with a bite to his words.

“...I beg your pardon?” Mitsuki asked.

“Nii-san, for the sake of everyone in this room, I will not elaborate,” Iori shook his head, “we’ll try three nights and then go from there.”

“Our babies will miss you,” Nagi responded, “they love their uncle Iori.”

“I’m not leaving forever!”

Riku smiled, “thank you guys, for not being too angry with me.”

Mitsuki smiled softly in return.

“Idiot, we love you.”

Riku’s smile grew even brighter. 

Iori cleared his throat in response.

“Pardon me, but before we give a  _ sanitized _ version of events to Tsubasa about what’s happening, I’d like to speak to Nanase-san privately.”

Iori stood up, holding out his hand to Riku.   
“Let’s talk in my bedroom.”

Riku nodded, taking his hand as the two of them bowed politely to Mitsuki and Nagi before making their way down the hall.

“...Do you think they’re actually going to ta-OW! Mitsuki!”

Iori closed the door, locking it behind him.

“Iori…”

“Just so we can have some privacy. I’d rather not have someone barge in on some of the subjects I need to discuss with you.”

Riku’s brows furrowed in concern.

“What do you mean?”

“Sit down.”

Riku sat on the edge of the bed, crossing his legs and waiting patiently for whatever Iori had to say.

“I want to talk about yesterday.”

Riku sighed, “Iori, it’s really not-”

“No, Nanase-san, it is a big deal. I just want to be able to properly apologize to you. I responded horribly, and I need to take responsibility for that. Please accept my deepest apologies.”

Iori bowed deeply to Riku, who was surprised by the response.

“Iori…”

“I...told you that I needed time to build my trust again, but it doesn’t excuse my outburst.”

Riku tilted his head, smiling gently at Iori’s openness.

“I’ll forgive you, only if you’ll forgive me for hiding my problems and making you jump to conclusions.”

“...I forgive you.”

“Mkay now we have to seal it with a kiss!”

“N-Nanase-san!!!”

Riku puckered his lips, and Iori once again caved to Riku’s desires, giving him a chaste kiss.

“Awww is that all?!” Riku whined.

“Yes. I’m not finished talking to you.”

Riku blinked in surprise, his expression becoming serious once again.

“What else is there?”

Iori cleared his throat, his heart thumping in his chest. He didn’t want to bring up his problem with Riku, however if they were going to be open with each other, there couldn’t be any more secrets. Especially if he was going to be living with his son.

“I’m sure you know from the news, but after you left...I began to drink.”

Riku nodded.

“It shocked me! I remember when you and Tamaki swore to never drink!” 

“Yotsuba-san followed through on that promise, but Nikaido-san gave me a beer one night after you left to help me take the edge off, whatever that means, and...it went downhill fast.”

Riku lowered his head, “I’m sorry…”

“You’re not responsible for my decisions, Nanase-san, no matter what your role was in the decision making,” Iori bluntly replied, shutting down any guilt Riku may have.

“But…”

“Not. Responsible.”

Riku looked doubtful but didn’t argue from there.

“Anyway, I’m bringing this up because...well...I never fully recovered.”

“...I mean I kinda figured you didn’t stop completely, but...”

“It’s embarrassing to admit, and I will admit that after rehab I’ve been mostly alright for many years. But, lately, I’ve been having binging episodes.”

“Binging episodes?”

“What’s been happening, is I’ll go through periods where I drink heavily, and then I’ll stop for no reason, and then start again. It’s abrupt, it’s not fun, and binge periods can come whenever.”

“...What are you saying?”

Iori cast his eyes aside.

“If I move in with you, there’s no guarantee I’ll be able to just drop the habit.”

Riku smiled reassuringly.

“Iori, it’s okay. We’ll get through it together.”

“I’m terrified of what Tsubasa will think of me,” Iori admitted, “I don’t want him to be disappointed in his drunken father.”

“Don’t worry about him,” Riku waved his hand dismissively, “I didn’t raise a judgemental boy, and I promise he won’t love you any less just because you can’t shake off your addiction.”

“But-”

“The night Tsubasa came home from Fonte Chocolat in the middle of the night, he was wearing your t-shirt that smelled like alcohol. You think he doesn’t already know?”

Iori opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again in defeat.

“I did start a binge when he first got hired,” Iori confessed, “I...the kid seemed weird. In hindsight, I think I always knew who he was, but I refused to let myself believe it. When the truth finally came out, I stopped. I no longer had an interest in drinking. My only focus was on how to be a good parent.”

“Hmmm...perhaps sensei can make sense of this binging thing more than I can.” Riku hummed to himself, “because it really doesn’t make sense to me.”

“Well, that makes two of us,” Iori sighed, “when you started acting...off...I picked it up again.”

“Well, now you know the truth, and maybe you’ll drop it again?”

Iori shrugged.

“I don’t have any alcohol in my home, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Riku reassured him, “I promise, I will help you through it.”

Riku stood up from the bed, crossing the room to wrap his arms around Iori.

“I love you, Iori. I want us to be a family,” Riku admitted, “which means we have to be there for each other, through everything.”

Iori blushed, but returned the hug.

“I agree.”

“Good. Let’s go home and be a family.”


	28. Time

_ Click _

Iori opened his eyes in annoyance, staring down the phone camera aimed at his once sleeping face.

“Nanase-san…”

“You look cute,” Riku cooed, “I just couldn’t help myself!”

Iori, still half asleep, swatted for the phone, hoping to be able to delete it. However, Riku was quick to hold it out of reach.

“Ah ah ah, that’s not very polite!”

“Neither is taking pictures of people in their sleep without their consent!” Iori argued back.

Riku laughed, unable to argue with that logic. He put the phone away, and immediately rolled over to smother Iori in kisses.

The last week hadn’t been easy, however Riku was sleeping much better, and Iori had been working hard to ditch the bottle for good, though he wasn’t sober just yet.

Their new arrangement had given them plenty of opportunity to rekindle their love for each other, and try to learn how to co-parent.

The keyword in this situation being try, as Iori and Riku had very different ideas on how to raise a teenager, which led to a lot of petty squabbling.

But, at the end of the day, they fell asleep clutched in each other’s arms, with gentle kisses to take away the stress of the day. 

When Riku finally pulled away and gave Iori room to breathe, he immediately took the opportunity to roll over and try to get some sleep.

“Hmmm, here I thought Izumi Iori was a morning person,” Riku teased, leaning over and poking Iori’s cheek.

“I’m an old drunk,” Iori complained, “I don’t want to be up at six in the morning if I don’t have to be.”

“Tsubasa is going back to school this morning, I was thinking of surprising him with a big breakfast! I might try and recreate Mitsuki’s tasty pancakes!”

Upon hearing the news that Riku has plans to cook, Iori immediately sat up.

“Nope, no you’re not doing that.”

“Hah?”

“Put on the coffee, I’ll cook.”

“Are you doubting my cooking skills?”

“Yes, one hundred percent.”

“Iori you really are a meanie, you know.”

Iori responded by kissing Riku’s lips so gently, Riku’s toes curled in response.

“Would a meanie do that, Nanase-san?” Iori murmured against his lips, knowing full well that he won.

“Iori!!! That’s not fair!!!”

  
  


Tsubasa buttoned his white shirt, diligently tucking them into his uniform pants.

In the blink of an eye, summer was over, and it was now September. Tsubasa had spent the last week of the break with his friends, however they could not get Hayato up to the mountains for the life of them. Instead, they spent their time pretending to be tourists in their own city, and had movie nights and even managed to sneak in a beach trip with just the five of them.

However, as Tsubasa learned time and time again, precious moments such as those are fleeting, and the hands of time will continue to tick onward.

April was now long gone, and the Izumi Tsubasa from back then was no more than a distant memory.

As he tightened the tie on his uniform, he gazed in the mirror. Messy, short black hair, pale skin, big round eyes that were a blue-gray but sometimes flashed violet in the light, and a sharp jawline. He flashed a grin in the mirror, no longer doubting who he was or who he came from.

He was the proud son of Nanase Riku and Izumi Iori.

“Tsubasa! Ueda-kun is here!” Riku shouted from the kitchen.

“I’m coming!” Tsubasa shouted back.

He tucked an envelope Riku had given him the night before into his bag, swung it over his shoulder, and nodded to himself one last time in the mirror.

It was time for second term to begin.

  
  


“Your dad really does not like me,” Hayato complained as the two of them walked side by side to the train station.

“Dad’s just emotionally constipated,” Tsubasa dismissed his concerns, “he glared at me a lot as well.”

Hayato hummed to himself in response, but chose not to argue.

“Anyways, it’s been well over a week, and Dad is still at Papa’s, so I guess their arrangement is working out.”   
“Is it weird?” 

“Mmmm, a little,” Tsubasa shrugged, “but, I’m adjusting.”

“If my dad moved back in, I’d be packing a bag and moving in with Takeshi.”

“Well, your dad is...not an ideal person to have around.”

“You’re telling me.”

The streets of Tokyo were crowded, but still manageable, so Tsubasa was surprised when he was shoved by a Salaryman, bumping into Hayato. Both boys blushed and quickly jumped apart when Tsubasa regained his balance.

“Ah, I’m sorry!”

“No no, it’s okay! Are you hurt?”

Tsubasa shook his head, his arm tingling where it had brushed Hayato’s.

“Just some jerk deciding the sidewalk belongs to him.”

Tsubasa still struggled with his own feelings towards Hayato, as well as his own sexuality in general. Did this make him gay? Or is he bi? Pan? There were so many labels Tsubasa could fall under, and staying up late to do research on his phone proved inconclusive.

His parents were much too busy dealing with their own relationship strain to assist Tsubasa, and uncle Tenn would probably just scold him again. His grandparents were well-meaning, but painfully heterosexual.

But, there was no doubt in his mind that he liked Hayato, and that was much, much more difficult to process.

“Oh by the way, that palette you got me? Incredible!” Hayato exclaimed, “I got so many compliments from my sister yesterday.”

“Yes, you told me three times already,” Tsubasa replied with a grin, “I’m glad you liked it. It drained my savings!”

“Relax, I’ll pay you back eventually,” Hayato waved his hand.

“By the way, why don’t you wear makeup to school?” Tsubasa asked.

Hayato chuckled to himself.

“Maybe if makeup was allowed in the school, I would.”

“For girls,” Tsubasa pointed out, “the boy’s uniform doesn’t say anything about makeup, you know.”

“...You’re starting to sound like Takeshi and I don’t know how I feel about that.”

Tsubasa laughed in response.

“I’m right though! I don’t think the teachers could say anything if you showed up with a full face, except maybe express jealousy that they can’t make themselves look that good.”

“Maybe for the year-end closing ceremony I’ll show up in a red lip and watch the homophobic VP combust,” Hayato laughed.

“Please, I’ll record the whole thing!”

The two boys laughed as they boarded their train, ignoring the glares from older passengers who didn’t want to be disturbed by a couple of teenage boys.

The morning dragged on, and Tsubasa was keenly aware of the envelope in his backpack. He tapped his foot anxiously, awaiting the lunch bell.

_ “Here,” Riku presented Tsubasa with a medium sized white envelope with his name written on it. _

_ “What’s this?” Tsubasa asked, peeking inside. _

_ “Front row tickets to our live.” _

_ Tsubasa’s eyes widened. _

_ “Seriously?!” _

_ “What? Did you think I would allow my baby boy to sit in the nosebleed section?” Riku laughed. _

_ Tsubasa counted the tickets inside. _

_ “There’s six tickets.” _

_ “I know, one for you, and five for your friends. We thought it was only fitting, since I know they played an important role in all of this as well.” _

_ “I only have four friends, though.” _

_ “Ah, I thought you had five! Oh well, save the fifth ticket for someone who deserves it, okay?” _

_ Tsubasa nodded with a grin. _

_ “I will, I think I know just the person.” _

After dividing the tickets into separate envelopes, Tsubasa planned to hand them out to the peanut gallery at a later date, since they already knew they were getting them. However, the fifth ticket sat in his bag, to be given to the recipient at lunch.

When the lunch bell finally rang, Tsubasa launched himself out of his seat. He was going to get a major scolding from his teacher after lunch, but he decided that didn’t matter.

The hallways quickly filled with students on their way to the cafeteria, and Tsubasa tried his best not to get squished as he waited impatiently outside class three.

Finally, he saw the set of blonde pigtails he was looking for.

“Mai-chan!” Tsubasa exclaimed, trying to get her attention.

Her head perked up, but so did the rest of her volleyball friends, who immediately gave Mai sly grins.

“Ah, Tsubasa-kun!” she exclaimed, a light blush dusting her cheeks, “what’s going on?”

“Can I speak to you in private?”

She turned to her friends, who were whistling in their direction, to Tsubasa’s confusion.

“Shoo, all of you!” she exclaimed, her face now turning bright red, “I’ll catch up with you guys later!”

“What was that about?” Tsubasa asked, cocking his head in confusion.

“Nothing!” she waved her hands in defence, “come on, no one eats in my classroom.”

Tsubasa followed her back to her desk, gripping the handle of his bag tightly.

“What’s up?” she finally asked, “it’s not like you to want to speak with me privately.”

“Ah, well…” Tsubasa’s cheeks dusted pink, “this is kind of hard to bring up in front of other people…”

Mai waited in front of his expectantly, twirling one of her pigtails around her finger.

“You heard about the idolish7 live, right?”

“Did I ever!” she exclaimed in delight, her eyes immediately brightening, “I’ve been waiting to talk to you about it all summer! my mom took a day off work to get tickets!”

Tsubasa’s heart dropped in his stomach.

“...Do you have a ticket, then?”

“Not yet,” she sighed, “my mom was only able to secure one ticket. It’s insane how popular idolish7 is to this day! My dad is trying to find a ticket close to my mom, but I don’t know how much luck he’ll have.”

Tsubasa nodded, relieved.

“Listen, Mai-chan...you’ve helped me a lot last semester, and I’m really happy to have you around to talk about idolish7, and I like to think you’re a friend…”

“Tsubasa-kun…”

Tsubasa pulled out the envelope with her name on it.

“T-Tsubasa-kun!”

“If your parents will be okay with it, I have a front row ticket to the live for you.”

Mai blinked in surprise, a look of surprise and confusion on her face for several, long moments, as she processed Tsubasa’s words.

“Wait, what?!” She finally reacted, grabbing the envelope and looking inside to confirm that there was, in fact, a ticket inside.

“You’ll be sitting with the rest of the idol fan club, so…”

“Tsubasa-kun, HOW did you get your hands on that many front row tickets?!”

Tsubasa chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

“Ah, well, I guess you can say I have connections.”

Mai looked like she wanted to ask for clarification, however she seemed to have ditched the idea, in favour of throwing her arms around Tsubasa.

“Oh Tsubasa-kun, thank you so much! It’s like a dream come true!”

Tsubasa’s brain short circuited from the weight of Mai’s arms wrapped around him, but he awkwardly hugged her back, patting her back.

“So you’ll come?”

“I’ll have to talk to my parents, but I’m sure they’ll be happy for me!”

Tsubasa smiled happily.

“I’ll see you then! Here, give me your contact info so we can arrange a time to meet.”

The two of them exchanged phones, entering their rabbit chat information.

“...Man, I thought you were confessing for a second there,” Mai laughed when she handed Tsubasa’s phone back to him, “you had an envelope and everything!”

Tsubasa’s eyes widened in horror as he realized that it definitely looked like a confession.

“Oh no no no! I mean, you’re really pretty and cute-shit-uh, but like...you’re a good friend, and I currently like someone else, so...yeah.”

“Ah, I understand.”

Mai smiled sadly, putting the envelope in her bag.

“Well, good luck with your somebody else. I’m happy to have you as a friend!” She replied.

Tsubasa nodded.

“Thank you, Mai-chan. I’m happy too!”

  
  


“Just confess already!”

“Takeshi, get your nose out of my love life!”

Takeshi and Hayato were making their way down the hall to try and figure out where Tsubasa ran off to. Hayato was naturally concerned about his friend, while Takeshi was growing exhausted of the two of them tiptoeing around each other.

“I’m just trying to look out for you!”

“You can look out for me by keeping your mouth shut! Honestly, what if someone hears you?”

Takeshi was going to be bald by the time the two of them actually confessed, he was certain of it. 

“Anyway, we need to try and find Tsubasa.”

“He probably had to shit.”

“Takeshi!”

“What? You’ve never had one of those shits build up all morning, until it gets so bad when the lunch bell rings you’re crowning?”

“You’re disgusting.”

“My friend, I don’t know what you expected of me.”

Walking down the hall, Hayato spotted two people out of the corner of his eye in class three. He stopped in his tracks.

“Who’s still in the classroom?” 

“Hayato, can we stay on track? Finding your prince charming.”

“I will slug you.”

Looking into the window, Hayato could feel his heart plummet into his stomach.

Ikeda Mai, holding an envelope. Tsubasa blushing and rubbing the back of his head, the way he always does when he’s flustered. She threw her arms around him, and Hayato could feel his stomach churning horribly when Tsubasa hugged back.

“No way…”

Hayato didn’t need clarification, he knew exactly what that scene looked like.

He could feel a hand on his shoulder, and he looked over to see Takeshi, who had at some point caved and looked into the window next to him.

“Takeshi…”

Takeshi smiled sympathetically, his earlier teasing thrown out the window in favour of comforting his distraught best friend.

“Boys suck, Hayato. Come on, let’s ditch him for now. They’re selling special cream bread in the cafeteria and I will go as far as to fight a senpai for the last one.”

Hayato nodded sadly, following his best friend down the hall.

“Yeah,” he choked out.

  
  


* * *

All seven members of idolish7 sat in the meeting room once again. Practice had finished, and basic training was now wrapped up. The next day, they would be starting choreography for their new song, as well as a refresher on their old moves.

For now, each member was given a binder with all of their music, as well as the set list that Tsumugi and Banri had come up with.

“Please take a look at the set list, and let me know if you have any questions,” Tsumugi informed everyone.

“We decided to include some older Mezzo songs as well, if you two are okay with it.”

Tamaki and Sogo both nodded enthusiastically.

“Man, this is so exciting! I can’t wait to be on stage with you again, Sou-chan!”

Sogo smiled happily, “the feeling is mutual, Tamaki-kun!”

“Manager.”

“Yes, Iori-san?”

“Your set list is good. The fans are sure to have a wonderful time.”

Tsumugi smiled, “thank you, Iori-san.”

“However, may I make a small request?”

“Hm?”

The remaining six looked at Iori expectantly.

“You have Monster Generation as the first song, which is a natural introductory song for our group. However, I’d like to suggest we replace it with Restart Pointer instead.”

“Iori…” Riku murmured.

Tsumugi and Banri looked at each other.

“When we first performed Respo, there was a lot of tension and anxiety within the fans, as well as within the group. If you all recall, it was also Nanase-san’s return to the center position,” Iori explained, “Respo has therefore become a symbol of rebirth, and I think that after all of the anxieties we put the fans through, it would be fitting to start off with that sentiment.”

“Well said, Ichi,” Yamato grinned, “I like you better when you’re not drunk and violent.”

“Nikaido-san, there is no need to bring that up here!”

“Iori makes a good point, I like it,” Mitsuki agreed.

Nagi nodded, “we will be reborn as seven shining stars. With arthritis this time.”

Everyone laughed in response to Nagi’s joke.

“Riku-san, how do you feel about that?” Tsumugi asked.

“I like it!” Riku smiled, “Iori makes a good point, I think respo is perfect for us right now.”

Riku squeezed Iori’s hand, smiling happily at him.

“A perfect restart.”

Tsumugi nodded, “alright, I’ll revise the set list, and swap respo with mongen.”

“Does anyone else have any corrections to the set list?”

Everyone shook their heads.

“Good! Now, we have just one more thing to do before we let you guys go.”

Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

“Uwaaaa, no way!!!” Riku exclaimed.

“I’m amazed they’re all in perfect condition,” Sogo commented in awe.

“Well, we did our best to preserve them,” Banri smiled happily.

Waiting for the seven in the practice room were seven racks, each rack containing all of the old costumes for each idol. 

The men were more than eager to rush to their own costume rack, admiring their old clothing that had been packed away many years ago.

“There’s no way I’m going to fit into these. I was twenty six when I last wore this,” Yamato complained, holding up his mongen outfit.

“Speak for yourself, Yamato. I am still just as slim as I was when I was a young, hip youth,” Nagi exclaimed.

“You’re thirty nine!” Mitsuki exclaimed in annoyance.

“Well, this is why we’re asking you to try on your costumes now,” Tsumugi reassured everyone, “if we need to make alterations, or remake any of the costumes, it’s going to take time.”

“We only have four weeks to go, remember?” Banri added.

“Nanase-san is already way ahead of you both,” Iori commented, pointing at Riku, who at some point had stripped without anyone noticing, and was happily twirling in his mongen outfit.

“Look, Iori, it fits! It’s like I just wore it yesterday!”

“Unfortunately, we were unable to find the necklace that goes with it, Riku-kun,” Banri apologized, “we’ll send in an order for a new one.”

“Oh, no need, I have the necklace,” Riku reassured Banri.

Banri breathed a sigh of relief.

“Good...that was going to be expensive.”

With everyone in their mongen outfits, the seven of them stood in a line for Tsumugi and Banri to inspect for damage.

“With all due respect, Manager, I might actually rip a seam if you don’t take this off me right now,” Yamato warned.

“I gained some weight, too,” Sogo sympathized.

“So did I, it seems,” Iori sighed, shifting uncomfortably.

Iori glanced over at Riku in annoyance. He was vibrating from excitement.

“I’m most concerned about Nanase-san’s physique,” Iori squinted, “you’re the one basically shirtless right now.”

“I don’t have the abs I used to! But that’s okay, right, Manager?” Riku looked to Tsumugi for reassurance.

She smiled at him reassuringly.

“You look wonderful, Riku-san.”

Iori was still closely examining him.

“Iori…”

“Can you pull your pants up?”

“Huh? What kind of a questions is tha-Iori! That hurts!”

Iori had grabbed Riku’s belt loops, trying to pull the pants up higher.

“Forgive me, Nanase-san,” Iori apologized, realizing the pants were indeed that low on his hips, “you have a scar…”

Riku blinked in surprise, looking down. It hovered just an inch above his belt, and despite it being old, it had a raised texture, and was a mottled pink colour. 

“Ah, so I do...I don’t know why I forgot about that…”

This knowledge drew the attention of the other members, plus Tsumugi and Banri.

“Ah,” Mitsuki sympathized, “I have one of those from Shion.”

“Honestly, I didn’t notice it, but I guess I wasn’t looking for it,” Banri commented, taking a closer look with Tsumugi.

“I really don’t think anyone will see it from the stage,” Tsumugi agreed, “but if it bothers you, we can try to cover it.”

“Well-”

“Why bother trying to pretend that time hasn’t passed?” Tamaki exclaimed, to everyone’s surprise.

“Tamaki-kun, the fans-” Sogo tried to explain.

“The fans have aged too, you know? We’ve all gotten older. Look at Iorin’s hair!”

Iori touched the slowly growing white streak in annoyance.

“We can’t try and pretend we haven’t changed with time! We didn’t spend the last sixteen years in time capsules! We lived our lives, had new experiences, both good and bad, and our bodies are not the same as we were back then! Rikkun’s scar isn’t a nuisance, it’s a sign that he had the strength to give the world a new person, same with Mikki’s!”

“Tamaki…”

“Iorin’s hair, Sou-chan’s laugh lines, my under eye bags, they’re all signs that we’re alive! There’s no need to hide that!”

“I have laugh lines...?” Sogo murmured to himself in shock.

“Tama, you certainly have a way with words,” Yamato sighed in amusement, folding his arms only to hear a loud rip coming from his costume. 

Yamato’s eyes widened in shock, and the other laughed at their leader’s misfortune.

“Ah...we’ll need to get Yamato-kun some new clothes…” Banri added, rubbing salt in the wound.

“Tamaki’s right, though,” Mitsuki grinned, “we all had some pretty wild experiences!”

“But we’re coming together once again, because our bond isn’t broken yet,” Nagi added onto his husband’s words.

Riku placed his hands gently over the scar on his stomach.

“A sign we’re alive, huh?” Riku murmured.

“Nanase-san?” Iori placed a hand on his back at the pained expression on Riku’s face.

Riku shook his head, choosing instead to give Iori a reassuring smile.

“It’s nothing, but I agree with Tamaki, and I am not ashamed of my body.”

Iori opened his mouth, and closed it, before lowering his head.

“I didn’t mean to make you feel bad about it, I just assumed you wanted it covered,” Iori explained, “I’m sorry.”

Riku smiled, giving Iori a gentle peck on the cheek 

“it’s fine, but I’m not altering this costume. I think we should be proud of the bodies that encase our beating hearts!”

“Yes!” Everyone agreed.

Well...almost everyone.

“Speak for yourself, Riku,” Yamato sighed, examining the hole he ripped.

Banri and Tsumugi visibly relaxed as the situation resolved with no conflict.

“Alright, Yamato-kun, let’s get you measured up,” Banri pulled a tape measure from his pocket, “everyone else, try on another costume.”

“Can we do Sakura Message?!” Nagi asked in excitement.

“No, let’s do wish voyage!”

“Hah?! Everyone knows the best costumes are our discover the future costumes!” Tamaki argued.

“It doesn’t have to be from the same set, you guys!” Tsumugi exclaimed.

“We like to match!” Nagi exclaimed in response.

“I don’t know what you expected when you agreed to this, Manager,” Yamato sighed.

* * *

“What are your plans for the rest of the day?” Riku asked Iori, who was neatly hanging up his costumes in the proper order.

“Probably go to the shop. I need to close anyway, but I worry about Tsubasa, so I’m going to go early.”

Riku smiled, “you’re such a diligent father.”

Iori coughed in embarrassment, “well, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t happy to have him in my life.”

Riku nodded happily.

“Can I come to the shop as well? It’s been so long!”

“I don’t see why not, just don’t embarrass Tsubasa too much. He drops things when he’s flustered.”

“Like father, like son.” Riku teased.

“And just what’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Hey, are we going to Fonte Chocolat?” Tamaki asked, overhearing the conversation.

“No, Yotsuba-san, it’s just Na-”

“Yes! Family gathering at our beloved shop!” Nagi announced.

“Well, looks like I’ll have to hop back and bake some goodies for everyone,” Mitsuki agreed.

“Hey, I was hoping for a nice evening with Nanase-san without you goons!”

“You love us goons,” Yamato slung his arm around Iori’s shoulders, a shit eating grin on his face, “also, you should work on getting your shop licensed. I’d come over way more often if you served cold beer.”

“You come over almost every day as it is!”

“We’re not serving alcohol!” Mitsuki exclaimed.

“Why does it always come down to alcohol with you people?!” Tamaki exclaimed.

“I sure hope Tsubasa-kun is prepared for us…” Sogo murmured.

When the seven of them piled into the shop, it wasn’t quite rush hour yet, so Tsubasa was alone behind the counter, scrolling through his phone with a worried look on his face.

“Hey, off your phone.” Iori scolded in annoyance.

Tsubasa, upon being scolded by the head of a pack of seven, launched his phone in the air in surprise. Everyone watched in horror as the phone landed on the floor behind the counter with a sickening crack.

“I just bought that in April…” Riku groaned.

“Oh, Dad! Papa! Everyone! Hi!” Tsubasa exclaimed, jumping off of his stool and standing at attention.

“Daddy!” Shion exclaimed happily when he saw his father.

“Oh, my sweet princes! My princess!” Nagi immediately ran over to give his children fat kisses while the others squished into a booth.

“Man, this is like Sou’s birthday all over again,” Yamato grinned, “but we have a special guest this time.”

Yamato pinched Riku’s cheek in response.

“Yamato-san!” Riku laughed.

“Where are your grandparents?” Iori asked Tsubasa in annoyance.

“They’re baking in the back.”

“I’ll go relieve them,” Mitsuki sighed, making his way to the bakery.

Tsubasa picked up his phone, the screen still illuminated to his rabbitchat conversation with Hayato.

Through the cracks in the screen, he could still make out the messages.

_ Tsubasa: Hey, you took off pretty fast after school. Everything alright? _

_ Read _

_ Tsubasa: Hayato? _

_ Read _

_ Tsubasa: ...this isn’t like you to leave me on read. Did I do something? _

_ Read _

_ Tsubasa: Hayato... _

_ Read _

Turning off his phone, Tsubasa sheepishly walked over to the table, placing the phone in front of Riku.

“I broke the screen,” he murmured.

Riku sighed, examining the damage.

“I know a guy who can get the screen fixed for a good price. He calls it the Phoenix discount,” Sogo made a pained face at the memory of the number of phones his daughter destroyed.

“Thank you Sogo-san, you’re so nice!” Riku smiled

“Hey can we stop worrying about the phone for like five minutes? I’m thirsty and I want him to take my order already,” Yamato complained.

“I’ll go help Tsubasa make the drinks,” Iori stood up, “come on, I already know everyone’s orders.”

“What about me?” Riku asked.

“Hot milk with honey.”

“Wow, he’s so good!”

Tsubasa and Iori went back to make the drinks, but Tsubasa had a funny feeling that Iori was just looking for an excuse to scold him.

“Dad, I really am sorry for being on my phone, I-”

“Is everything okay?” Iori asks instead, surprising Tsubasa.

“I, um…”

“Here, ring them up with this,” Iori handed Tsubasa his black credit card before turning and prepping the drinks, “but don’t tell them I paid.”

“Sure.”

Iori couldn’t help but sense something was off with his son. He had a very similar temperament to Riku, and he showed his emotions on his face easily.

“I know you’re not the type to break store policy so casually, so can you tell me why you needed to be on your phone?”

Tsubasa was quiet for a few moments, as he calculated what he was going to say.

“...What do you do if you think a friend is hiding something from you?” He finally asked.

Iori’s face contorted in a grimace as he remembered the events that occured while Tsubasa was in New York. 

Iori and Riku had both agreed not to tell Tsubasa the details, but Iori wondered if Tsubasa should at least know what an idiot his father was before coming to him for advice.

“Dad? Are you alright?”

Tsubasa’s head tilted in curiosity at Iori’s expression, causing him to cough and straighten himself out again.

“I’m not sure if I’m the best person to be asking something like that,” Iori admitted, “Nii-san might be better with that kind of advice.”

Tsubasa hummed in annoyance.

“Fine.”

“How long has this been going on?” Iori asked, not wanting to dismiss his son’s concerns entirely.

“It just started today,” he complained, “but it’s driving me nuts! You know Hayato, he’s not a cold shoulder person at all!”

“Maybe he’s just having a bad day,” Iori reassured him, neatly lining up the five completed drinks, “don’t get too hung up on it.”

Tsubasa huffed.

“I wish he would just tell me what’s going on.”

“I understand what you mean,” Iori sympathized, “come on, let’s bring these drinks out.”

Tsubasa nodded, taking a cup in each hand.

“Be careful, the last thing we need is you burning yourself,” Iori scolded him.

“I am being careful!”

“Good, now let’s talk about something else to take your mind off of things,” Iori reassured him.

“Like what?”

“Well, your birthday is coming up, what do you want?”

Iori was about to round the corner of the counter, Tsubasa following close behind with his drinks.

“I want a sibling,” Tsubasa replied bluntly.

Iori slammed his stomach into the corner, dropping both drinks in shock. Everyone in the shop turned in shock when they heard the shattering of ceramic on the floor.

Yeah, Iori was beginning to seriously doubt the decision to hide their recent conflict from him.

“Ichiiiii, that was my latte,” Yamato whined.

“Like father, like son,” Riku murmured.

“I heard that!” Iori exclaimed.

Tsubasa couldn’t hold in his laughter as he put his drinks down to help his dad clean up the mess he made.

“I was joking, you know,” Tsubasa reassured him, his shoulders shaking in an effort to hold in his amusement.

Iori’s face heated up in embarrassment.

“I-I knew that!” he lied.

“What happened?” Mitsuki asked, coming out of the bakery.

“He dropped a couple drinks, no big deal,” Tsubasa reassured him.

“Is anyone hurt?”

“I don’t think so, except maybe dad’s pride.”

“I wouldn’t have dropped anything if you hadn’t said unnecessary things!” Iori exclaimed in annoyance.

Mitsuki sighed.

“I’ll remake them. Tsubasa, you serve the others.”

Tsubasa nodded, picking up Tamaki’s hot chocolate and Sogo’s americano, which he had been holding previously.

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m in a much better mood now,” Tsubasa smiled happily at Iori, “thank you.”

As much as Iori wanted to scold him, he just couldn’t stay mad at him with that knowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With restarter pointer now fresh in your heads, I hope you can enjoy this chapter even more than if I followed my usual schedule!


	29. Bird Brain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to wish a super happy birthday to my friend and part-time beta reader, Niamh! She's been supporting me from early on, and I hope you enjoy the chapter and have a wonderful day!

Tsubasa scowled at his newly repaired phone in annoyance.

“I can’t navigate this stupid city,” he grumbled, trying to find his way around with only rabbit maps to help.

He had the day off of work, so he was being sent off on what Takeshi called ‘important idol fan club business.’

In reality, he was sending Tsubasa to get rare idolish7 merch he heard a shop in harajuku was carrying.

_ You got Hayato that rare palette, so you must be suuuper skilled at collecting this stuff! We need you, Tsubasa! _

Takeshi’s argument made no sense, but since Tsubasa was the only one working, he was the only one who had the money for some of these rarer items.

The only problem was, he had never been to this part of Tokyo alone before, and he was incredibly lost.

“I could ask a local...maybe?” Tsubasa mumbled to himself.

He debated calling his parents for help, but Riku would probably laugh at him, and Iori would probably scold him for calling him about mundane things.

His parents probably already owned the stupid merch Takeshi was looking for!

Mentally cursing himself for his lack of judgement, Tsubasa rounded the corner, hoping maybe this street will take him where he has to go.

_ FIGHT!!! _

Tsubasa didn’t realize he had walked by a high school, until he saw a group of teenagers crowded around two girls who seemed to be fighting pretty hard.

“Yeesh, I don’t want to get involved with that,” Tsubasa cringed, walking a little bit faster.

“Kick her ass, Phoenix-chan!”

Tsubasa froze in his tracks when he heard a very familiar name.

“Phoenix?”

Sighing heavily, he turned back towards the crowd, gently pushing past them. Sure enough, the space buns of Osaka Phoenix were falling out as she landed a solid punch on the other girl’s face, fury in her deep brown eyes.

Tsubasa could’ve turned and walked away, pretending he never saw anything, but the thought of Tamaki and Sogo made him hesitate. They were two very kind men, and Tsubasa would’ve felt incredibly guilty if their daughter ended up hurt when he could’ve done something about it.

“No, fighting is not good!” Tsubasa exclaimed, running in the middle and trying to push the two of them apart.

Phoenix, in her anger, didn’t register who was pushing her away from her target, so she swung with all of her might, and Tsubasa didn’t realize what was about to happen until he saw stars from his right eye, and immediately blacked out as the crowd cheered even louder at the random kid, who wasn’t even wearing their uniform.

A muffled “Tsubasa!!!” was the last thing he heard.

Yeah, that wasn’t going on his list of best decisions.

  
  


When Tsubasa woke up, he could only see out one eye, and his head was pounding. He groaned in pain, sitting up. To his surprise, he regained vision in his right eye, as the ice pack that was on his face fell onto his lap. 

He was laying on a bench, with a wad of tissue stuffed up one nostril.

“Wha…?”

“Good morning sleepyhead,” a female voice murmured from beside him.

“Hm?”

Phoenix sat beside where his head lay, holding an ice pack to her cheek, her lip busted. Tsubasa blinked at her in confusion as he slowly sat up.

“You’re bleeding…” he murmured.

“So are you,” she replied with a grin.

Realizing the ridiculous situation the two found themselves in, they burst out laughing.

“Man, I am so sorry for punching you like that!” She laughed, “but come on, who runs in the middle of a fist fight like that?!”

“I can’t believe I got knocked out cold by a 156cm girl wearing space buns,” Tsubasa laughed.

“And I’d do it again if you try that stunt again!”

The two laughed even harder, ignoring the strange looks passerbys gave them.

“Where did you even get the ice from, anyway?” Tsubasa asked, absentmindedly playing with the plastic bag full of ice on his lap.

Phoenix pointed to the corner store across the road from the high school.

“I’m a regular there,” she informed him, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from her blazer. Tsubasa watched in awe as she gracefully lit up a cigarette, inhaling deeply, and blowing out a gentle cloud of smoke.

She raised an eyebrow at him, before casually holding out the cigarette between her fingers.

“Smoke?” She asked.

Tsubasa eyed the cigarette. He knew the dangers of smoking, and he had no doubt that if either of his parents knew he was even thinking of it, he would be thoroughly scolded for much longer than what uncle Tenn could even dream of.

But, watching Phoenix: cross legged, laid back, with a cigarette between her fingers, Tsubasa wanted to look as cool as she did in that moment.

Phoenix sensed his hesitation, pulling back.

“You know, you can say no,” she teased.

Tsubasa bristled, puffing his chest out and lowering his voice to try and sound much tougher than the guy who was just given a one hit K.O. by a teenage girl who happened to be 20cm shorter than him.

“I smoke all the time,” he lied, taking the cigarette and inhaling sharply before she could call his bluff.

Phoenix watched in amusement as Tsubasa’s face contorted as the smoke began to burn his insides. 

Within seconds, he sputtered out a cough, handing the cigarette back to her as he clutched his chest painfully, coughing and hacking so hard, he was certain he was either going to black out, throw up, or both at the same time.

Phoenix couldn’t contain her laughter, throwing her head back and laughing the hardest she had in years at his misfortune.

“Sh-shut up!” Tsubasa complained between violent coughing fits.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t notice you’ve never smoked before?” She teased, taking another drag.

Tsubasa pouted, “I just wanted to look cool.”

Phoenix laughed again at Tsubasa’s statement.

“You don’t need cigarettes to look cool, you know,” she reminded him, stomping out the remaining butt on the ground, “besides, I think you’re already pretty cool.”

Tsubasa blushed in surprise and embarrassment as she leaned over and pulled two small bottles from the plastic bag at her feet. 

“Pudding?” she offered.

“Ah, thanks.”

Tsubasa took one of the king pudding cups gratefully.

“I love this stuff so much,” she exclaimed, opening her pudding cup.

“I never took you as someone who likes pudding,” Tsubasa commented.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

Tsubasa blushed in response.

“W-Well…”

“Is it because I’m mean and scary?”

“N-no! No of course not! It’s just...um...well…”

Phoenix laughed at Tsubasa’s flustered response.

“Relax, I know I’m mean and scary,” she took a big bite of her pudding, and Tsubasa couldn’t help but notice the way her eyes light up with each bite.

“You don’t look very scary when you’re eating that, though.”

“Hm, you think so? Maybe I should cut back.”

Tsubasa stared into his pudding cup.

“What do you mean by me being cool?” he asked.

“Hmmm, I have to say, most of what I know about you comes from Tamaki and Sogo, so I may have a biased perception of you.”

“Tamaki-san and Sogo-san?”

“Yeah, they won’t shut up about you! You managed to pull off one of the biggest idol reunions in history, that’s pretty cool no matter how you look at it.”

Tsubasa blinked in surprise as she took another bite of pudding.

“I mean, I don’t think I was solely responsible…”

“You convinced a super idol who was in hiding for sixteen years to come back into the spotlight, that alone was enough,” Phoenix insisted, “I expected the son of Izumi Iori to be much more cowardly than that!”

“Cowardly?!”

Osaka Phoenix definitely wasn’t someone who chose her words before she spoke.

“Well, how would you describe him?” she asked.

Tsubasa frowned, stirring his pudding absentmindedly.

“I don’t know if I know him well enough to be able to describe him in one word,” Tsubasa admitted, “you seem to have known him longer than me.”

Sensing she hit a sore spot, Phoenix began to backpedal.

“Shit man, I didn’t-”

“No, it’s okay,” Tsubasa reassured her, “it’s only the truth. I met my dad roughly three and a half months ago. I don’t know him. But, if you want my opinion, I think he’s caring, but a little grumpy.”

Phoenix nodded in response.

“Caring and grumpy, that’s about right,” she reassured him.

The two of them settled into a comfortable silence as they finished their pudding.

“Um…” Tsubasa murmured.

“Hm?” she responded, her spoon still in her mouth.

“...Why were you fighting with that girl?”

Her face soured, and Tsubasa immediately wanted to take back the question.

“I mean, you don’t have to say! It doesn’t matter to me! I’m just...um…”

“She made fun of me for being adopted,” Phoenix replied, “said my real parents disposed of me like trash.”

“Oh…”

“So I punched her,” she continued nonchalantly, and Tsubasa wondered how she could be so casual when discussing violence.

“Hmmm…”

“She was right,” Phoenix shrugged, “but, I wasn’t going to give her that satisfaction. I guess it went too far when you got involved.”

Tsubasa laughed nervously.

“Seriously, your parents are going to shoot me when they see that black eye.”

“I have a black eye?!” Tsubasa exclaimed, touching his swollen eye in shock.

“Yes, you do. Doesn’t it hurt?”

“It does,” Tsubasa admitted, “but I didn’t think it was that bad.”

“You’re a weird kid, you know,” Phoenix lit up another cigarette, “but, I can’t say I’m much better. If it wasn’t for Tamaki not giving up on me, I think I’d be in a much worse place.”

Tsubasa fidgeted with his hands anxiously, wanting to ask her to clarify but not wanting to upset or annoy her.

“Tell me about your name,” he finally asked.

“My name?”

Tsubasa nodded.

“I’m not telling you my birth name, if that’s what you’re wondering!” she scowled in annoyance.

“Oh, no not that!” Tsubasa reassured her, “I just want to know why you chose your name.”

She visibly relaxed with the knowledge that he wasn’t going to ask her anything unnecessary.

“You know what a phoenix is, right?” She asked him.

Tsubasa nodded.

“An ancient Greek myth about a bird who is reborn after death, usually from rising from the ashes of its predecessor.”

“That’s correct.”

“Is that why you call yourself Phoenix? Because like the phoenix rising from the ashes, you found yourself in much better circumstances, and became a whole new person as a result?”

“Ah, you’re a smart kid!” She teased.

“I’m two years younger than you!” He protested, to her amusement.

“Two years is two years,” she shrugged, “anyway, since we’re talking about names, your name also has a bird motif, does it not?”

“I guess so?” Tsubasa shrugged, “it means wing, but that doesn’t mean it’s a bird’s wing per say.”

“I think it suits you,” she hummed, putting out her cigarette.

“Does this mean we’re a couple of birds trying to rebuild our nests?” Tsubasa pondered to himself.

Phoenix blinked in surprise, before laughing.

“W-Was that a weird thing to say?!” Tsubasa exclaimed with a blush.

“No no!” She reassured him, “I never thought of it that way, but I guess you’re right. Just a couple of bird brains!”

Tsubasa touched the painful bruise under his eye, hissing in pain.

“...Well, I can’t exactly argue with you there.”

Phoenix smiled softly at Tsubasa, and he had a funny feeling deep in his gut that she doesn’t smile like that to just anyone.

“While you’re here, can you help me find this shop?” Tsubasa held up his phone to her, “I was sent here on an important mission to get goods for the live.”

Phoenix snorted in amusement.

“Let’s see...yeah it’s not too far from here, but their stuff is overpriced. Come on, I know a better spot.”

They stood up, disposing of their trash in the nearby bin.

“Maybe we should get some makeup for that face of yours, while we’re shopping,” Phoenix joked, “your skin is fairer than mine, so my makeup will just make you look orange.”

“I have a friend who loves makeup, I’m sure he’ll loan me some.”

“If you insist. Oh! Sogo might have something for you to wear home. You know, damage protection from your parents.”

“Sogo-san?!”

* * *

Sogo hummed to himself, as he typed away at his computer as the evening sun shone in his face. 

As soon as practice wrapped up, he was forced to go straight to his office to continue his work. Like most of the others, he never took time off from his job to prepare for the live, leading to him spending most evenings in his office, catching up on tasks he had fallen behind on over the course of the day.

Being a composer was not easy work, but Sogo adored his career, so even the most difficult tasks were pleasant for him to tackle.

“Let’s see...should I go with this chord sequence...or this one…” he murmured to himself, testing out different keys.

“Oji-san...I hope you’re looking down on me with pride.”

A knock on the door surprised Sogo. Yamato wasn’t filming anything at the moment, and Mitsuki should be at fonte chocolat. Phoenix didn’t have clearance to the building, so she would’ve had to be buzzed in.

“Come in!” he announced, assuming it had to be a member of staff.

To his surprise, Iori and Riku walked into their office.

“Pardon the intrusion, Osaka-san,” Iori greeted.

“Uwaaaa….Sogo-san….your office is so pretty!” Riku exclaimed with joy, “look! You can see all of Tokyo! Woa, look at all those CDs!”

“Nanase-san, stop acting like a child!” Iori scolded.

“But-”

“Remember why we’re here.”

Sogo smiled at the two.

“Don’t worry, Riku-kun, you can look around all you like.”

“Ah, you’re so nice, Sogo-san!” Riku smiled brightly in response.

“How can I help you guys?” Sogo asked, looking between the two.

“Well…”

“We have a favour to ask of you.” Iori informed Sogo.

“A favour?”

Iori handed Sogo a notebook over the equipment on his desk, Riku now back by Iori’s side, fidgeting nervously.

“I wrote those, so…”

Sogo smiled and nodded after skimming through the pages.

“You ask a lot, but I think we can make it work.”

Sogo immediately saved his progress with his other project, and immediately began to work on Iori and Riku’s request.

“Come sit beside me, I want to make sure you both are happy with it.”

The two obeyed Sogo’s request, sitting in chairs next to Sogo.

“I’m so excited,” Riku murmured.

Iori nodded, “me too, Nanase-san.”

Sogo nodded, “let’s get to work.”

Roughly fifteen minutes, and a lot of discussion later, Sogo was startled yet again by a buzzing coming from the intercom.

“Ah, do you guys mind if Phoenix-kun joins us? This’ll be valuable experience for her.”

Riku nodded eagerly, while Iori sighed.

“If you must.”

“Iori, be polite! Sogo-san is doing us a favour!”

“You’ve never met her!”

Sogo sighed, buzzing Phoenix in.

“Her behaviour has improved quite a bit, Iori-kun, so you don’t have to worry about her.”

“Behaviour?” Riku asked.

“She’s been a basket case about as long as I’ve known her. But, if Osaka-san says she’s better behaved, I guess I have no choice but to-”

The door flew open, Phoenix entering and dragging Tsubasa in with her.

“I found a lost puppy!” she announced cheerfully.

Upon the sight of dried blood under Tsubasa’s nose, and the massive shiner, Riku shrieked in horror, jumping up and almost tripping on all the cables on the floor.

Tsubasa’s eyes widened at the sight of his parents.

“Ahaha...Dad, Papa, what a surprise…”

Riku grabbed his son’s cheeks, examining the damage.

“Who did this to you?!” he exclaimed.

Phoenix looked very interested in the carpet, her own injuries still very visible.

“Phoenix!” Sogo exclaimed in horror, honorifics temporarily thrown out the window.

“It was an accident, honest!” Tsubasa insisted, not enjoying his already sore face being squished and stretched.

“Is this what you call improved behaviour, Osaka-san?!” Iori roared.

“I am so sorry, Iori-kun, I don’t know what got into her,” Sogo bowed apologetically.

“He jumped in the middle of a fistfight!” Phoenix argued, “I didn’t intentionally hit him!”

“Why were you fighting in the first place?!” Sogo exclaimed.

“I had to shut that damn bitch up somehow!”

Riku had tears in his eyes as he began to smother Tsubasa’s face in kisses.

“My baby...does it hurt? Papa’s kisses fix all!”

“Papaaaaa, I’m not a child!” Tsubasa complained.

“I cannot believe this!” Iori exclaimed, “Nanase-san is going to have a mental breakdown because of this!”

“I truly am sorry for this! Come on, Phoenix-kun, you apologize too!”

Phoenix sighed, swallowing her pride and bowing to both Iori and Riku.

“I’m sorry.”

“Apology not accepted.”

“Aren’t you being the unreasonable one, now?!”

Tsubasa finally managed to push Riku off of him.

“Dad, Papa, it’s fine! I’m telling you, I’m okay! It was my fault, I stuck my nose in something that wasn’t my business, and Phoenix is sorry!” he exclaimed, “please don’t be angry with her!”

Iori and Riku looked at each other doubtfully.

“You’re not lying to us?” Riku asked, a threatening tone to his voice.

“I’m not, I swear! Pinky promise!”

Riku sighed, locking pinkies with Tsubasa.

“Alright, I forgive Phoenix-kun.”

“Nanase-san!”

“He pinky promised!”

Phoenix laughed.

“What a nice family you have, Tsubasa!”

Tsubasa nodded.

“They’re wonderful!”

“Anyway, we just wanted to come in and say hi, we’re in the area shopping,” Phoenix explained.

Tsubasa held up a bag for emphasis.

“Shopping?” Riku asked

“With a black eye? The whole city is going to think my son is a dangerous person…” Iori groaned.

“The idol fan club has me looking for idolish7 merch for the live,” Tsubasa explained, “Phoenix is showing me the best shops!”

“Ah, that sounds like fun!” Riku beamed, his attitude completely turning around with the knowledge that his son wasn’t in any danger, or seriously injured.

“If you don’t find everything you’re looking for, I think Tamaki-kun and I have some old merch lying around,” Sogo piped up.

Iori nodded, “I’ll check with the other members as well.”

“Thanks, dad! Sogo-san!”

“Only because I don’t want you running around Harajuku looking like that!”

“Does it look that bad?” Tsubasa asked Phoenix.

Phoenix pulled a compact mirror out of her school bag, handing it to Tsubasa, who opened it to examine the damage.

“Uwa...I look scary!” Tsubasa laughed.

“I cannot believe this…” Iori pinched his nose in annoyance.

“Anyway, we should get going before it gets dark,” Tsubasa explained, handing the compact back to Phoenix, “I’ll see you both at home!”

“Be safe getting home!” Riku waved, “and Phoenix-kun, I’m happy to meet you...even if you did hurt my boy.”

“Ahaha...I am sorry about that…”

“We’ll have a talk about this at home,” Sogo scolded.

“Yes yes.”

As the two of them left, Riku returned to his seat.

“Your daughter seems really nice, Sogo-san!” Riku praised.

“I cannot believe your emotions are dependent on pinky promises,” Iori groaned.

“I really am sorry about her,” Sogo apologized yet again.

“I cannot believe I was worried about Tsubasa being romantically involved with Ueda-san...this is so much worse…”

“Oh, you won’t have to worry about them getting together romantically,” Sogo reassured him, “Tsubasa isn’t...exactly her type.”

“And what is her type?!” Iori demanded in annoyance.

“Girls.”

“Ah.”

“But…” Sogo continued, gaining Iori and Riku’s attention once more.

“What is it, Sogo-san?”

Sogo had a soft smile as he continued working.

“It makes me really happy to see that she made a friend.”

“Hm?” Riku asked.

“My daughter always struggled to make friends, even before she entered my care, or even Tamaki-kun’s care. She can’t trust anyone enough to allow them to get close enough to even be a friend,” Sogo explained.

“Sounds lonely…” Riku murmured.

Sogo nodded, “I’ve never seen her get along so naturally with someone before in my life. Whatever happened today, between her and Tsubasa, seemed to have flipped a switch inside her. Your son is truly incredible.”

“He is, he’s amazing,” Riku boasted.

“I agree, but it doesn’t mean I want him around such a bad influence!”

“Maybe Tsubasa will be a good influence on her!” Riku argued.

“Anyway, shall we get back to work?” Sogo suggested, not wanting the recent events to distract them from why they were there to begin with.

“Yes, lets.” 

The three of them worked until the sun set far beyond the horizon, until finally, all of them agreed. 

This was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Phoenix voice* so...you like girl in red?
> 
> Anyway, IT ALL ENDS NEXT WEEK!!! At least, I hope so, given how long the chapter is I'll be working hard all week. I am absolutely overwhelmed with all the comments, kudos, and mentions on discord, and I'm sure I'll have more to say next week, but THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!


	30. Restart!

When Izumi Tsubasa was a young boy, he used to wish for a mom on his birthday candles. All the other boys in the area had moms who gave warm hugs, smelled like sweet perfume, and cooked delicious meals, and he couldn't help but feel jealous of them. His wonderful Papa did his best, of course, but a young child can only see what he does not have.

When Tsubasa reached upper elementary, and recieved his first dose of sex education in school, his Papa sat him down and briefly explained the circumstances of his birth. Since that day, Tsubasa no longer wished for a mother on his birthday candles. Instead, he wished for his other father to come find them again.

Year after year, cake after cake, there was nothing he could think of that he wanted more in his life, than to have what he considered to be a complete family.

This year, however…

“Nanase-san, get out of the kitchen!”

“Let me cook for my son!”

“I want him alive for tonight!”

“Meanie! Moooom!”

“Don’t bring your mother into this!”

Tsubasa’s eyes fluttered open in response to the muffled arguing coming from the kitchen. Sunlight was streaming through his blinds, and he rolled over to find he had slept in until nine in the morning.

He yawned and stretched as he did every morning, smiling at his phone at the notifications that had come in while he was sleeping.

Today was the day, and he couldn’t be more excited.

Ignoring his bed hair, and foregoing getting dressed, Tsubasa excitedly slid into the kitchen with his sock feet. His grandmother was by the stove, happily cooking breakfast, while his parents plus his grandpa were drinking coffee at the dining room table.

Upon noticing Tsubasa’s presence, Riku happily perked up.

“He’s awake!” he exclaimed, hopping out of his seat and dashing over to his son to give him a big hug.

“Uwa, Papa!”

“Ah, my little boy is sixteen already!” he exclaimed, swaying Tsubasa back and forth despite him being a couple inches taller than his Papa.

“Nanase-san,” Iori sighed, but with no bite to his words.

“You woke up just in time, sweetie,” Kasumi smiled, holding up a plate.

Riku let go of Tsubasa to allow him to grab his breakfast, and Tsubasa was overjoyed to see a big plate of omurice, with ‘happy birthday’ written on it in ketchup.

“Thank you, grandma!” he exclaimed.

She nodded.

“Now, we need to get your dads fed,” she hummed to herself, cracking another egg in the pan, “it’s a big day for them, too.”

Tsubasa hopped onto the dining room chair, happily scarfing down his breakfast.

“I asked my parents to come over as well, but they’re much too busy looking after Nii-san’s children. Apparently him, Rokuya-san, and Nikaido-san are already at TakaYao.”

“We’ll need to leave soon, then,” Riku complained.

“Nikaido-san just needs to make sure his new costumes fit, and they’re helping Oogami-san while they’re there. We will need to leave in a couple hours, though.”

Riku nodded in understanding.

“Anyway, my parents do want him to come over tomorrow if they don’t catch him at the live. They’ll be in a different block with the kids, so there’s no guarantee of them meeting up.”

“I’ll go visit them tomorrow,” Tsubasa promised.

“Today, you’re stuck with us,” Yuichi joked, “happy birthday, kiddo.”

Tsubasa nodded with a smile.

“Thank you so much!”

A chime from the doorbell interrupted breakfast.

“Who could that be?” Riku murmured.

“I’ll get it,” Tsubasa jumped up and ran to the front door, throwing it open, expecting Hayato.

Despite the unknown tension that still remained, Hayato stopped ignoring him after a couple days, and things were seemingly back to normal. Though Tsubasa still didn’t know what tipped him off to begin with, he decided it didn’t matter in the long run, as long as he still had his best friend in his life.

“Hayato! Wait…”

Tsubasa deadpanned when he saw that Hayato didn’t come alone.

“I’m so sorry, they showed up early, and mom kicked us all out…” Hayato apologized.

“Yo!”

“Sick apartment.”

“Something smells amazing.”

Takeshi, Kyo, and Ryuunosuke all ducked under, and skirted around Tsubasa’s body, piling into the Nanase-Izumi apartment.

“Sorry for the intrusion!” They greeted.

“Tsubasa, why are there so many people in our apartment?!” Iori exclaimed in surprise.

Hayato rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“I hope we didn’t disturb anything important.”

Tsubasa shook his head with a smile on his face.

“Come on in, Hayato.”

Tsubasa returned to the kitchen to introduce his friends, and possibly apologize for their behaviour.

“Everyone, you already know my parents, but this is my grandpa Nanase,” Tsubasa gestured to the table where Yuichi sat, drinking coffee and watching in amusement, “and my grandma Nanase is cooking over there.”

“Hello, everyone!” she smiled, “Tsubasa, do I have to cook four more omurice?”

“Don’t worry about them,” he waved them off.

“I’d like an omurice…” Kyo pouted to himself.

“Dad, Papa, Grandma, Grandpa, this is Tanaka Kyo, Nakashima Ryuunosuke, Sato Takeshi, and you guys know Hayato already.”

Iori nodded politely at them, but Riku’s eyes were shining with excitement.

“Are these your friends from school?!”

Tsubasa nodded, “they’re the troublemakers.”

“Hey!”

“Tsubasaaa, not in front of your dads!”

After everything we did for you!”

“He’s not wrong, though,” Hayato sighed.

Riku laughed, “Don’t worry! If you don’t mind, I’d like to give you guys a hug!”

“Oh dear…” Tsubasa sighed.

Riku went down the line, giving all four boys a big hug.

“Thank you, for making my son so happy, and for helping make today possible,” he smiled happily.

“It’s an honour to call myself your son’s friend,” Hayato bowed politely.

“Isn’t he wonderful?” Riku gushed, “I could go on all day about how incredible he is!”

“Gah...Papa!!!”

“Yo...Takeshi isn’t breathing,” Ryuunosuke pointed out.

Kyo pinched his cheek, but Takeshi was still frozen stiffly in place.

“I was expecting him to fanboy the most...but I think Riku just powered him down.”

“I’m never bathing again,” Takeshi finally whispered to himself.

“Pull yourself together!”

In the end, all four of them did get a plate of special Nanase family omurice, which they were more than happy to eat. 

However, the adults couldn’t stay long after breakfast was finished. Iori had an appointment, and they had to be at the arena early to go over everything one last time.

“I wish I could spend all day with you!” Riku sighed, checking to make sure he had everything he needed in his bag.

“I have these guys to keep me entertained,” Tsubasa pointed to his friends, who were currently trying to figure out who had the longest toes.

“Here,” Iori added, placing a lanyard with a badge tucked inside a clear pouch in Tsubasa’s hands.

“Hm?”

Tsubasa was surprised to find that the badge had his name, and school photo on it. BACKSTAGE CLEARANCE was written up the side of it.

“Dad…”

“This will allow you to come to the dressing room before the show. Come 2 hours early...we have something for you.”

Tsubasa nodded.

“Understood!”

“Don’t give that to anyone else, you hear?”

“I won’t, I promise.”

“Good. Now, we need to get going. We have to drop off your parents, Nanase-san.”

“I’m ready!”

Kasumi and Yuichi both gave their grandson a hug and kiss.

“Come visit us anytime,” Kasumi insisted.

“I will!”

Riku helped his elderly parents down the step and out the door, while Iori had one last warning for the five teenagers still in the apartment.

“I expect to come home to a clean apartment, do you hear me?”

“Yes, sir!” All five of them exclaimed at the same time.

“I’m trusting you, Izumi Tsubasa.”

“Alright, alright, go before you’re late!” Tsubasa exclaimed.

When the front door finally closed, Tsubasa slumped on the couch, fully aware he was still in his pyjamas.

“You have such a nice family,” Ryuunosuke smiled.

Takeshi nodded, “very warm and loving.”

“Thanks, guys,” Tsubasa smiled, “and thanks for not being too weird.”

“I scolded them pretty hard before they beat down your door,” Hayato puffed his chest out.

“Don’t act like we’re dogs needing training!” Kyo exclaimed.

Tsubasa laughed.

“Man, I love you guys so much.”

The remaining four looked at each other mischievously.

“Cuddle pile on Tsubasa?”

“Cuddle pile on Tsubasa.”

“Wait...you guys!” Tsubasa shouted as they piled on top of him, hugging him tightly.

“Birthday cuddles!”

“I can’t breathe!”

* * *

“Uwa, Iorin!” Tamaki exclaimed, pointing at him.

“What, Yotsuba-san?” Iori asked in annoyance when he and Riku entered the dressing room. Everyone else was already there, however Iori had to...fix a certain problem of his before he dared set foot in the arena.

Everyone else turned to look at Iori, their jaws dropping in surprise.

“Your...your…”

“You cut your hair!” Mitsuki exclaimed.

“He dyed it too!” Riku ran a hand through Iori’s perfectly black locks, showing off his hair to the others, “look, at how shiny it is!”

“Holy shit Ichi, you look twenty again,” Yamato laughed.

“Shut up!” Iori exclaimed in annoyance, “just because Yotsuba-san said some crap about embracing our bodies, doesn’t mean I’m willing to admit to the entire nation that I’ve gone gray in my thirties!”

“You were actually twenty five when you got your first-”

“Nii-san!”

“Aw, come on, Iori!” Riku laughed, “I think you look wonderful!”

“...Thank you.”

“Ah! My costume!” Riku exclaimed, darting over to where his and Iori’s respo costumes lay in preparation for them.

Iori sighed, following behind him.

“Nanase-san,” Iori murmured when him and Riku were changing away from everyone else, who were busy putting up balloons and streamers around the green room.

“Hm?” Riku asked, his shirt half off and completely covering his head.

“Take your shirt off properly before responding to me!”

“Ah, sorry!”

Riku pulled off his shirt, shaking out his fluffy red hair, his glasses hanging off one ear awkwardly.

“Did you remember your contacts?”

“I did.” Riku confirmed, taking off his glasses and setting them aside.

“Good. Anyway, I want to discuss something serious with you. I can’t believe I didn’t think to discuss this with you until now.”

“Hm?”

“The media are going to want to know where you’ve been for the last sixteen years, and why you left in the first place.”

Riku froze in surprise at the realization.

“Ah, yeah I guess lots of people are clamouring to know.”

“There’s already rumours swirling around, I want to know what you plan to tell them.”

Riku sighed, grabbing his white button-up and shrugging it on.

“That’s a loaded question to be asking this last minute.”

“I know, I just want to be prepared for whatever may happen. I would also like to be conscious of what Tsubasa wants, of course, but we don’t have to share his identity if we word things correctly.”

Riku hummed to himself thoughtfully as he buttoned his shirt. Iori couldn’t help but notice the way his hands trembled in anxiety.

“Nanase-san?”

“I vowed to keep my son far away from any prying eyes. I wanted him in a wholesome environment where he would be allowed to be a child and make childish mistakes without the world looking at him.”   
“I agree with your choice,” Iori nodded, “maybe not the execution of it, though.”

Riku chuckled, his eyes gazing down in nostalgia.

“I guess he’s not my baby boy anymore, though,” he sighed, “he’s grown so much, and done so many great things.”

“That he has, he’s incredible.”

“But, I’m still hesitant. The media is cruel, and he’s still a child.”

“I understand what you mean.”

Iori and Riku perked up in surprise at a smiling Mitsuki, who had come over to join them.

“Mitsuki, what are you doing here?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your conversation,” Mitsuki waved his hands, “I just wanted to give you guys some reassurance.”

“Nii-san…”

“Iori, do you remember the night I announced that Nagi and I were expecting Haruki?”

“I watched that on TV!” Riku exclaimed happily, “back when you were co-hosting with Mister Shimooka! I had Tsubasa asleep on my lap because he had the flu and couldn’t sleep, and I was sooo excited for you!” 

“Ahaha, Riku! You don’t have to flatter me like that!”

“I remember you throwing up backstage,” Iori smirked.

Mitsuki turned red at the memory he had tried so hard to forget.

“A-Anyway! I was so scared that people were going to react negatively, and in turn tarnish the legend of idolish7 as a whole! But, my announcement was supposed to be held at the same time the King of Northmare was to announce the news to the Northmarean people. I couldn’t back out, I was carrying the third in line to the Northmarean throne after all! So I puffed out my chest and did my best!”

Riku nodded, “I remember stroking Tsubasa’s hair, and thinking, ‘uwa, Mitsuki is so brave. I wish I had that kind of courage.’”

Mitsuki laughed, “ah Riku, you’re going to make me blush! But, after I made my announcement, I was shocked to see the crowd cheering for Nagi and I! SNS blew up with well wishes, and Takapro was overwhelmed with cards and presents for the baby!”

Iori smiled softly at the memory.

“Our fans are kind people,” Mitsuki insisted, “so you should say what you absolutely want to tell them! They will respond with the love you deserve!”

“Yes!” Nagi added, “sorry, I couldn’t help but overhear. If you get anyone booing you, I will personally have them escorted out of the arena!”

“You don’t have to do that, but thank you!” Riku laughed.

Mezzo and Yamato were also smiling in their direction.

“The MC segment after our first song, I want it to be just me and the fans, okay?” Riku requested.

“Understood,” Iori nodded, “we’ll be closeby, though.”

“Ah, I finally found it!”

All seven turned to the door, where Tsubasa stood, dazed but happy.

“Tsubasa!” Iori exclaimed in surprise.

“Ah! Is it that late, already?!” Mitsuki exclaimed, dashing over to the cardboard box in the middle of the snack table, and yanking off the lid to reveal the chocolate cake he had stayed up all night baking.

“Hm?” Tsubasa tilted his head.

“Give me a second!” Mitsuki exclaimed, quickly shoving sixteen candles into the cake.

“Alright! One...two…”

“Happy birthday!” All seven of them shouted, as Mitsuki stood to the side to allow Tsubasa to see his birthday surprise.

“Uwa...did you do this for me?!”

“Of course we did!” Tamaki exclaimed, pulling him further into the room.

“I do think we should’ve done this before getting into costume, though…” Iori cringed at the chocolate cake.

“Riku’s not fully in costume yet,” Yamato pointed out.

“Relax, we’ll be fine!” Mitsuki reassured him, striking a match and lighting all sixteen of the candles, “come on, Tsubasa, make a wish!”

Tsubasa approached the cake, gazing around the room at idolish7, smiling happily at him. Riku was taking pictures, while Iori had his arm wrapped tightly around his waist. Both of them were smiling at their son with pride.

His family was whole, and Tsubasa had nothing left to wish for.

Well...perhaps there was something he could wish for.

Inhaling deeply, he blew out his candles, hearing the click of a camera as he did so.

Turning in surprise, his eyes widened at the sight of two men who couldn’t be anyone other than Momo and Yuki standing at the doorway.

“Ah, I got a perfect shot!” Momo exclaimed, holding a camera in his hands.

“Re:Vale-san?!” Tsubasa exclaimed.

“We heard there was cake,” Yuki walked in, “looks good.”

“I thought I smelled something foul,” Yamato huffed.

“Are you sure it wasn’t you?”

“Momorin! Yukirin!” Tamaki exclaimed happily!

“Welcome, Re:Vale!” Mitsuki smiled.

“I heard Riku had a baby and came running!” Momo squealed, “where’s the baby?!”

“Huh?” Riku blinked in surprise.

“Who exactly told you that?!” Iori exclaimed, bristling in annoyance.

“Tamaki, but we’re sworn to secrecy! Now where’s the baby?! I want to hold it sooo bad! Ah! Baby cuddles are the best! I remember when my nephew was small!”

Everyone turned to look at each other in bewilderment.

“Um...I think I’m...the baby…” Tsubasa shyly raised his hand.

Momo blinked in surprise, but burst out laughing when he realized his mistake.

“Of course, of course! Come, give uncle Momo a hug!”

Before Tsubasa could react, Momo had already wrapped his arms around Tsubasa in a tight hug.

“Momo, don’t crush him!” Yuki warned.

“Unbelievable…” Iori sighed.

“Momo-san, can I be hugged next?” Riku asked, dashing towards him.

“Of course!” Momo exclaimed, “I forgot to welcome you back, how rude of me!”

Another round of hugs ensued, and Yuki took this moment to approach Iori, leaning over and whispering in his ear.

“I told you he’d come back.”

Iori sighed, but couldn’t be angry at Yuki’s smug expression.

“You’re right, Yuki-san.”

“We’ll be cheering you guys on from the stands, so make sure to give us some fanservice!” Momo exclaimed.

“You guys are going to watch?!” Sogo exclaimed.

“Yep, we’ll make sure to cheer as hard as our backs will allow us to,” Yuki grinned, “now, I’ll just take a piece of cake to share with my darling, and we’ll be on our way.”

“Birthday boy gets the first piece!” Mitsuki exclaimed.

“They can have it, it’s fine!” Tsubasa insisted.

“Ah, such a good boy! Riku raised you so well!” Momo praised.

Riku puffed out his chest in pride.

After Re:Vale received their cake, they left with a wave, as Mitsuki began to pass around small slices, as instructed by Iori.

_ I’m not as worried about the costumes as I am eating sugar right before going on a hot stage _

“Re:Vale-san seems so nice!” Tsubasa exclaimed happily as he took his own piece of cake.

“Speak for yourself, kiddo,” Yamato scowled.

“Don’t worry about grumpy mcgrumpypants over there,” Mitsuki reassured him, “Re:Vale have been wonderful senpai to us, and we’re grateful for their support.”

“If any of you spill cake on your costumes, my wife will show no mercy.”

Everyone else turned in surprise to see Yaotome Gaku at the door, but he wasn’t alone. Tsubasa nearly choked on his piece of cake.

“Uncle Tenn?!”

“Tenn-nii?!”

“Tsunashi-san?!” Sogo squeaked.

“Oh! Trigger! Welcome!” Nagi greeted.

“Uwa, it’s been awhile since I’ve been to Tokyo, reminds me of old times!” Ryuu smiled.

“You’re so tanned,” Sogo gasped, to Tamaki’s annoyance.

“Sou-chan!”

“What? It’s true! Tsunashi-san, you’ve aged so gracefully!”

Ryuu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

“Thank you, it’s been really nice! I’ve been fishing with my brothers and it’s been really relaxing!”

“That’s amazing!”

While Ryuu and Sogo talked, with occasional interruptions from Tamaki, Gaku made his way over to Tsubasa, while Tenn snapped his fingers in Iori’s direction, beckoning him over.

Iori rolled his eyes and parted from Riku’s side.

“Stay here, Nanase-san.”

“But I want to say hi to Tenn-nii!”

“You can, just...give us a minute.”

The look in Iori’s eyes told Riku what he needed to know, and he caved and instead joined his son in the meantime.

“Kujo-san.” Iori acknowledged curtly as he approached him.

“Izumi Iori.”

The two stood glaring at each other for several, uncomfortable moments.

“So, about our previous...arrangement.” 

“Never happened.” Tenn replied curtly, folding his arms tightly.

Iori nodded.

“Good, we’re on the same page, then.”

The two looked over at Riku telling stories about Tsubasa to Gaku, with the teenager protesting in embarrassment.

“Take care of them,” Tenn murmured, to Iori’s surprise.

“Kujo-san…”

“I don’t like you, Izumi Iori. I think you’re a drunk and a controlling basketcase who has no business being around my brother.”

“Excuse me?!”

“But, Riku loves you, and Tsubasa is without a doubt the beautiful child you two created from that love,” Tenn pursed his lips, “I can’t tell either of them what to do. But, they’re my precious family, and I will step in if I feel the need to. I’m sure you’d do the same if Izumi Mitsuki had a partner who wasn’t ideal.”

“Of course.”

“I don’t see them very often, and at times it can get lonely. Cherish every moment with them.”

Iori nodded, “I will. I promise.”

“Good.”

“Your brother has been dying to say hi to you, so if you have nothing more to say, I think we should join the rest of our family.”

“My family.”

“Our family, Kujo-san. Your nephew is still my son.”

Tenn scowled.

“Fine. Let’s go.”

Riku was more than happy to break off of his conversation with Gaku to give Tenn a big hug when the two approached.

“I didn’t know you were coming!” Riku exclaimed.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Tenn smiled happily, his dual personality shining through.

“Uncle Tenn…” Tsubasa fidgeted his hand nervously.

Tenn smiled kindly, letting go of Riku and immediately hugging his nephew.

“Happy birthday, Tsubasa,” Tenn murmured.

“Thank you! You’re not still mad...are you?”

“If Tenn was mad at you, he probably still is,” Gaku shrugged.

“Shut it, you!” Tenn barked before turning back to Tsubasa.

“If this live is a success, I’ll forgive you, okay?”

Tsubasa nodded.

“This will be the best live you’ve ever seen, I promise!”

Idolish7 stared at Tsubasa in surprise.

“Yeesh...that’s a bold statement.” Yamato rubbed the back of his head.

“Oh well, I guess we’ll just have to prove him right!” Tamaki exclaimed.

Tenn smiled.

“Bring it on, idolish7.”

“Uwa, the rumours are true.”

“Who else is visiting?” Yamato complained when he heard a new voice coming from the doorway.

“My oh my, aren’t we feeling rather hostile,” Minami Natsume chuckled, twirling a lock of hair around his finger.

“Ah! Isumin!” Tamaki exclaimed when he saw all four members of Zool standing at the door.

“Ah, you’re still using that gross nickname?!” Haruka exclaimed in annoyance.

Tamaki didn’t argue, instead he scooped up his old friend and spun him around, ignoring his angry protests.

“Yotsuba-san, can you not toss around a grown adult like that?!” Iori exclaimed in annoyance.

“I wasn’t tossing him!”

Riku’s eyes lit up when he saw Zool’s former leader staring at him in disbelief.

“Riku…?” Touma exhaled, as if he were in a dream and was about to wake up.

“Touma-san!” Riku exclaimed, running towards him, launching himself into Touma’s arms. Touma was more than happy to clutch him tightly, spinning him around as well.

“Look, Iorin! Marucchi can do it! Why can’t I?!”

Iori had metaphorical steam coming from his ears in annoyance, but no one paid any attention to it.

“Come on, Touma-san, come meet my son!” Riku exclaimed in excitement.

“Your son?!” Touma exclaimed in shock, but allowed Riku to drag him in Tsubasa’s direction.

“Yo,” Torao grinned.

Ryuu and Sogo bristled, but bowed curtly to Torao in greeting.

“Midou-san,” Sogo greeted politely.

“Damn...Tsunashi you look good.”

“Ahahaha...thank you, Torao-kun!” Ryuu blushed.

“Damn...now there’s two of them…” Tamaki grumbled to himself.

“What are you talking about, Yotsuba-san?” Iori sighed.

“I think he’s jealous,” Haruka smirked.

“I am not!”

“Rokuya-san,” Minami greeted, “Izumi-san.”

“Oh, Natsume-shi,” Nagi greeted back with a soft smile, “it’s been awhile.”

“That is has. How are the kids?”

“Wonderful, they’re growing up so fast!”

“It’s a little scary to think that Shion will be in school in March,” Mitsuki added.

“Do join us on our next trip to Northmare! The kids miss their uncle very dearly,” Nagi offered, “also, Haruki misses his favourite piano teacher.”

Minami chuckled to himself.

“I’ll have to free up my schedule, but it’s been awhile since I’ve seen the aurora.”

Gaku looked at his watch and frowned.

“Tenn, Ryuu, it’s getting late. We should allow idolish7 time to finish getting ready.”

Tenn and Ryuu nodded.

“We should probably go too,” Torao added, “hey, lunatics! Let’s go before Ryo-san finds out we ditched him to duck backstage!”

“Don’t tell me you brought him along!” Iori complained.

“Listen, we don’t bring Ryo-san anywhere, he brings himself,” Haruka curtly reminded him.

Trigger and Zool both left to allow idolish7 time to prepare, however plans were made to go drinking after the live, so there would be lots of time to catch up between rounds of beer, hot sake, and juice for Iori and Tamaki.

Everyone was fastening their accessories, and Tsubasa stood near the door, smiling happily at the sight of idolish7 preparing themselves for their final official live.

Hayato was expected to arrive with the others at any minute, so he was preparing to bow out himself, when-

“Ohoho, isn’t this a sight I missed.”

Eight heads snapped up towards the door, where Takanashi Otoharu stood, smiling the same smile he always carries. Beside him stood Yaotome Sousuke, who’s face had soured even further with age, but his aura carried no ill will, so he didn’t look threatening.

Tsubasa stood aside to allow them into the room.

“President?!” They all exclaimed.

“What? I just had to come by and see the wonderful work my daughter pulled off! You boys look just as good as you did all those years ago.”

“Hmph,” Sousuke sighed, folding his arms, “my son also deserves credit for running the business during this mess.”

“Ahaha, of course, Yaotome!”

“President…”

A strange tension filled the room as Riku broke apart from the others, standing in front of Otoharu.

His lower lip trembling, he bowed a full ninety degrees. The other members blinked in surprise, while Tsubasa shrunk away at the rare act of pure remorse his Papa was displaying.

“President,” Riku choked out, “I’m so s-”

“It’s sure to be an exciting live, huh?” Otoharu interrupted him.

Riku lifted his head in surprise.

“But-”

Otoharu held his hand up, silencing the redhead.

“Stand up, Riku-kun.”

Riku did as he was told, his hands still quivering nervously.

Otoharu smiled a kind smile, opening his eyes and cupping Riku’s jaw in one of his creased hands.

“Welcome back, Riku-kun.”

Riku was frozen in surprise, expecting to be scolded, or reprimanded in some way. His eyes filled with tears as he processed the kind words of the former president.

“Thank you...thank you!”

Otoharu smiled, releasing Riku’s jaw and turning towards Tsubasa.

“So, you must be the troublemaker who made this all happen, huh?” He smiled mischievously.

Tsubasa blushed, but nodded.

“My name is Izumi Tsubasa, sir. I am the troublemaking son of Izumi Iori and Nanase Riku.”

Otoharu nodded in acknowledgement.

“Well, Izumi Tsubasa…”

Idolish7’s eyes collectively widened in shock as they watched the former president of their company bow his head to a sixteen year old boy.

“S-Sir?!” Tsubasa stammered.

“Thank you, for giving my boys the courage to come home again.”

Tsubasa’s bottom lip wobbled, and he soon joined his Papa in tearing up.

“I only wish I had done it sooner,” Tsubasa admitted with a sheepish grin.

Riku and Iori beamed at him in pride as Otoharu stood up.

“Well, I guess we should take our seats then, huh, Yaotome?”

“I’ve been waiting for you this whole time.”

“Take care, idolish7, and I do hope we can meet again soon,” Otoharu waved one last time before disappearing down the hall.

“You’re too soft on people, Takanashi.” Sousuke’s scolding faded away as their footsteps retreated.

“Well, that was unexpected,” Iori commented.

Tsubasa nodded, “you’re telling me.”

“Tsubacchi, you’re so cool, even boss likes you!” Tamaki exclaimed.

“Could you refrain from using those nicknames on him?” Iori scolded.

Tsubasa’s phone buzzed in his pocket.

“Ah, that must be Hayato.”

A quick check of his messages confirmed the sender.

“I need to go,” Tsubasa informed them.

“Good idea, we only have an hour left until we’re on standby,” Riku agreed.

“Have fun tonight!” Mitsuki encouraged.

“Yes! Enjoy the magic spell we will cast upon you on this very night!” Nagi added.

“Don’t get lost on your way out.”

“Keep an eye on Phoenix, okay?”

“Osaka-san, your seventeen year old daughter shouldn’t need supervision from a child.”

Tsubasa laughed.

“I’ll see you guys after the show, okay?”

“Bye bye!”

* * *

Tsubasa ran out front to greet the others.

“Hey guys!”

“Uwa, there he is! The birthday boy!” Takeshi exclaimed, waving his arms to draw his attention.

“Hanging out backstage like a cool kid!” Kyo gushed, “kya, Tsubasa-kuuuun!”

“Don’t fanboy over him!” Hayato scolded.

“That’s your job,” Ryuunosuke commented, casually scrolling on his phone.

Both Hayato and Tsubasa turned bright red simultaneously.

“You!” Hayato exclaimed.

“Tsubasa-kun!”

Tsubasa turned and smiled brightly when he saw Mai. He had never seen her out of uniform before, and she was wearing a simple tennis skirt with an idolish7 t-shirt and thigh high socks and sneakers. She was standing with an older woman who Tsubasa concluded to be her mom. She looked like an older version of Mai, only her honey blonde hair was long and flowed down her back.

“Mai-chan!”

Tsubasa darted towards her, while the other boys took a step away from Hayato, who looked like he was about to shoot lasers out of his eyes.

“I’m so glad you could make it!” Tsubasa exclaimed.

Mai nodded.

“This is my mom, by the way.”

“Ah, it’s nice to meet you, Ikeda-san!”

“Nice to meet you too, Izumi-kun,” she greeted back, “take care of my daughter, okay?”

“Gah, mom!” Mai exclaimed.

“What?”

“I can look after myself!”

“I know, but you never know what can happen!”

“I promise she’ll be well looked after.” Tsubasa reassured her.

“Alright, we’ll meet back here after the live, okay?”

“Okay mom!”

“And have fun!”

Tsubasa took Mai’s wrist, guiding her towards the others.

“Come on, we have VIP status so we can skip the line!”

“Huh?! VIP?! Tsubasa-kun, how much money did you spend on these tickets?!”

Tsubasa laughed.

“Let’s just say money wasn’t an issue.”

The venue was quickly filling with eager idolish7 fans, many branding merch that was almost twenty years old. What amazed Tsubasa, above anything else, was the fact that many teenagers and young adults were in attendance. 

Idolish7 had truly transcended generations, the same way Zero had long before he was born.

“My goodness, I can’t believe we’re actually at an idolish7 live!” Mai squealed in excitement.

“Isn’t it amazing?!” Takeshi added onto her enthusiasm.

“We’re here,” Tsubasa pointed to their row, situated so close to the stage, they could probably reach out and touch the members if they came close enough. Fortunately, the stage was at a good height where they would be able to see everything just fine.

To Tsubasa’s surprise, Phoenix was sitting alone at the end of the row. Her head was in her chin, and he was listening to music on her headphones. When she saw Tsubasa, however, she quickly took off her headphones, smiling in his direction.

“Yo, nice to see you again!”

“Phoenix!” Tsubasa greeted happily.

“Your eye looks much better,” she teased.

“So does your lip!”

The two laughed amicably.

“Who’s the goth chick?” Kyo whispered into Hayato’s ear.

Hayato shrugged.

“Ah, it looks like I’m sitting...here!” Mai exclaimed, pointing at the seat between Phoenix and Tsubasa.

“Ah, that’s nice! Another girl to talk to!” Tsubasa smiled, “Mai-chan, this is my friend, Osaka Phoenix! She looks scary, but she’s actually quite kind and really likes King Pudding!”

Mai blinked several times as she looked Phoenix up and Tsubasa couldn’t help but notice a blush dusting her cheeks.

“Hi,” she greeted shyly.

“Hey,” Phoenix winked in response.

Looking between the two of them as they familiarize themselves with each other, Tsubasa decided that this situation would end up just fine.

Yes, he had a good feeling about it.

As the others filed into their seats, Hayato was shocked when Takeshi yanked him by the collar, shuffling their places.

“Takeshi, I’m supposed to sit-”

“No one’s going to care.” Takeshi informed him, grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to drop into the seat next to Tsubasa.

Hayato had never told Tsubasa the truth about why he had been avoiding him, and to this day he doesn’t feel at ease around him, but he allowed Takeshi to manhandle him into sitting next to his crush for at least the evening. 

Nothing was bound to go wrong, right?

Tsubasa turned when he sensed Hayato’s presence, smiling happily in response.

“I’m so excited,” Tsubasa murmured, his face much too close to Hayato’s for comfort.

_ Stupid Hayato, you’re supposed to be the confident one of the friend group! _

“Me too,” Hayato replied, ignoring the internal screaming happening deep in his gut.

“By the way,” Tsubasa whispered in his ear, “can we not tell Mai about...you know…”

“You mean you didn’t tell her?!” Hayato hissed back, shocked that Tsubasa would keep his parentage from her on the day of the live.

“Why would I tell her?!”

“She’s your girlfriend!”

Tsubasa heard the word girlfriend and pulled back, staring at Hayato like he had grown three heads.

“Hayato...what on  _ earth  _ are you talking about?!”

Ah.

Hayato didn’t mean to let that slip without getting confirmation first.

Hayato blinked in surprise.

“You mean...she’s-”

Tsubasa clamped his hands over Hayato’s mouth, effectively muffling his voice.

“She’s right there!” Tsubasa whispered, “but no, she’s not my girlfriend, I don’t even like her in that way!”

“But...you gave her an envelope in the classroom! Alone!” Hayato whispered back.

“How do you think she got a ticket to the live?!”

Realizing that his assumptions were very, very wrong, and he had been moping for weeks over nothing, Hayato burst out laughing.

Realizing the ridiculousness of the situation, Tsubasa joined him.

“Did you really think-”

“I did, I’m sorry!”

“I’m never letting you live this down!” Tsubasa howled.

“Oh hush!” Hayato exclaimed, wiping tears from his eyes.

“I think they’ve sorted their shit out,” Ryuu commented.

“Now all they need to do is kiss,” Kyo added.

“1000 yen they do it tonight.”

“Oh you’re on.”

“Hey, I’m putting 3000 yen on the table!” Takeshi hissed, not wanting to miss out on the action.

“What are they laughing about?” Mai asked.

“Who knows, Tsubasa is just overstuffed with sunshine and rainbows, it wears off on you,” Phoenix replied, rolling a sucker between her lips.

* * *

The seven members of idolish7 were anxiously standing on standby. They only had minutes to go, and the murmurs of anticipation from the crowd could be heard by them.

“Nanase-san, are you alright?” Iori asked.

Riku nodded, though he was trembling with anxiety.

“Once I see our fans, I’ll be fine. I promise.”

“The fans do have a wonderful presence,” Sogo smiled.

“They’re the reason we’re here to begin with,” Yamato pushed his glasses up his nose.

“We should make sure to thank them for their support!” Mitsuki exclaimed.

“Yes!” Nagi added.

“Let’s show them the best night of their lives!” Tamaki exclaimed.

The lights went out in the arena, and the audience began to cheer excitedly.

“Alright, places,” Tsumugi nodded in approval, “go show them a wonderful time.”

“Alright, let’s go!” Mitsuki exclaimed.

The boys nodded, rushing out to take their places on the stairs set up on stage.

As Riku took his first steps towards the stage, he felt a hand on the small of his back. Looking over, he was surprised to see Iori had hung back as well.

“Let’s go, superstar,” Iori murmured.

Riku nodded, the two of them stepping onto the stage together for the first time in sixteen years.

As Riku stood in complete darkness at the top of the stairs, his eyes gazed out upon the sea of penlights in a rainbow of colours.

All these people, they were waiting for him. While he was hiding away in the mountains, struggling to be a single dad far away from his family and friends, they were patiently awaiting this very moment. 

The moment where he would return to them.

Riku’s bottom lip wobbled slightly, but he knew he couldn’t cry here. Not yet, at least. 

_ Uwa, our fans really are amazing. _

Taking a deep inhale, he focused his energy on delivering an incredible performance. As he exhaled, he looked down at the other members, who were also filled with anticipation for this historic moment.

Six spotlights flashed on the others, leaving Riku alone in the dark.

They, too, have been waiting patiently. They resumed their lives, had new experiences, but never let go of the dream they all held so dear to their hearts.

Riku certainly wasn’t going to let them down a second time.

As the intro played, Riku was filled with a rush of energy as the audience began to murmur among themselves in anticipation of what was to come.

_ Kimi to warai aeta nara  _

_ Donna kyou mo kaerareru sa _

As Riku’s voice echoed through the arena, the audience began to scream wildly when they realized that Nanase Riku had, in fact, returned to them.

Iori, standing below Riku, felt his heart fill with happiness and pride. The love for Nanase Riku that filled the arena, echoed deep in his heart.

Embarrassingly, he could feel his eyes fill with tears as he became overwhelmed with emotion.

Like the first time they performed this song, many years ago, he found himself turning and smiling proudly at his lover just as the spotlight shone on his smiling face.

_ Nanase-san,  _ Iori thought to himself,  _ I will treasure this moment for the rest of my life. _

Following the choreography, Riku ran down the stairs, high fiving and hugging the other members amicably. As Riku’s hand touched Iori’s for just a second longer than he was supposed to, Iori realized that Riku felt the same way he did in that moment.

“It’s him!!! It’s him!!! Nanase Riku!!! He’s come back!!!” Mai shrieked, shaking Tsubasa violently.

Phoenix raised an eyebrow, but smirked when she pieced together how clueless Mai actually was about the situation.

“Isn’t it amazing?!” Tsubasa responded eagerly, though he wasn’t excited for the reason Mai had assumed.

“What? Did you think he was going to be a holograph? Like a vocaloid or something?” Takeshi teased.

“Hatsune Riku,” Hayato teased.

The boys laughed at Hayato’s rare joke.

“I just...I can’t believe he’s really there!” Mai exclaimed, “ah, this is the best day of my life!”

Tsubasa nodded, “mine too, Mai-chan, mine too.”

As the song ended, the crowd began to scream loudly. Cheers of “welcome back, Riku” and “we love idolish7” rang through the packed arena.

The others nodded to Riku, who nodded back.

“Everyone,” Riku announced, “if I could get everyone to sit down for a minute. I’d just like to speak to all of you for a few minutes before we get back to the live.”

The crowd murmured to each other, but sat down as requested. 

Deep down, the entire arena knew what Riku wanted to address.

Riku took a deep breath, stepping to the front of the stage. The entire crowd was silent as they waited in anticipation for what he had to say.

“I...wow...look at you guys,” he chuckled breathlessly, “you’re all here. I’m honestly a little overwhelmed.”

“Riku! You can do it!” A voice rang out

Riku smiled, “Thank you!”

Looking out at the crowd, he was surprised when he saw, one by one, the penlights turned red. This small gesture from the fans gave Riku the final push of courage he needed.

“When I was nineteen, I stood here and promised that I would never make my fans sad again. That I would protect this space that I love so much. At the time, I meant it with my whole heart. I truly believed that idolish7 would never split, and that we would grow into old men together! But, I ended up failing all of you. And I’ll never truly be able to express how sorry I am for what I did to all of you.”

The arena remained quiet as Riku spoke.

“But, despite that, you all continued to support us. Your smiling faces are going to make me cry right here and now! I am truly blessed to have such wonderful fans, and wonderful members as well! They also waited patiently for me to come back, and I...I’m so lucky.”

Riku wiped away a tear forming in his eye.

“I know all of you are wondering what happened, and why it took so long for me to come back. The answer to that is both simple, yet difficult. Maybe one day I’ll write a book! Though, I don’t know if I’d be any good at it...I’m much better at selling them!”

A few in the audience laughed through their tears, reassuring Riku.

“The truth is, a wonderful thing happened all those years ago, something so precious and beautiful, that I felt I had to keep it from the world. Which is funny to think about now, because that precious thing I treasure so much...well, he’s exactly the reason why I’m standing here today. I was given the wings to fly back to my former glory, even just for a night, and for that, I am truly thankful.”

Riku looked down, smiling gently at Tsubasa, whose tears were visible through the glow of the penlights he was holding.

“I want you all to know that I never once forgot about you, or the kindness you’ve shown idolish7 in the four years we were active, and the years afterwards. After tonight is over, and we all go to bed, I will continue to remember you all, forever and ever! So, please listen to us, as we express our gratitude to you all. I love you all so much!”

The crowd began to cheer wildly as Riku bowed to them, before stepping back to join the members who were proudly smiling at him.

“Alright, here’s Memories Melodies!”

The crowd began to cheer, their penlights returning to the sea of rainbow, as the intro to Memories Melodies began to play.

Riku smiled brightly at the crowd, reassured with the knowledge that he was able to speak directly from the heart. Judging by the reaction in the crowd, the message was received, loud and clear.

“What do you think he meant by something precious?” Mai asked aloud.

“Who knows,” Phoenix lied, enjoying her confusion.

Tsubasa couldn’t hold in his tears, and even though the moment was long gone, and the next song was playing, he still had a waterfall of tears running down his cheeks.

“Tsubasa-kun…?” Mai asked in concern.

“I’m okay, honest!” He reassured her, “I’m just...overwhelmed.”

Hayato smiled gently at him, gently taking his hand.

“You really are amazing, you know that?” Hayato reassured him.

Hayato’s kind words only made Tsubasa cry harder.

However, the fact that Tsubasa and Hayato never let go of each other’s hand for the remainder of the live didn’t go unnoticed by Takeshi, who was sitting on Hayato’s right and eyeing all of their interactions like a hawk.

Sato Takeshi wasn’t about to lose a bet.

Backstage, Yaotome Tsumugi was also shedding tears.

“I’m so proud of them,” she hiccuped.

Banri handed her a tissue, smiling happily at the TV which gave a live feed of what was happening on stage.

“They’re good boys, Tsumugi. I knew they wouldn’t let us down.”

“I’m so glad I didn’t turn Tsubasa-kun away that day, none of this would’ve happened.”

Banri nodded.

“I was surprised you granted the request, but I never doubted your decision.”

“Thank you for your help in making all this happen, Banri-san.”

“Now now, save the thanks for when we hit up the bar afterwards!”

Tsumugi laughed, but couldn’t respond as the boys were bolting backstage to do their first costume change.

“We should probably help them out.”

“Yep, definitely.”

  
  


* * *

The evening felt like a dream to idolish7, as they went through the set list. Each song they sang had precious memories attached to them, and it was hard not to get emotional at times.

The MC bits after Riku’s speech were light hearted, and without the suffocating pressure that came with maintaining an idol image, they were much less polished, and certainly nothing they could’ve gotten away with years ago when they were considered professionals. 

None of them wanted the joy to end, however, as the last note of “Thank You For Everything” rang through the arena, not a single regret passed through their minds.

The crowd went wild, cheers for idolish7 could probably be heard all the way to Hokkaido. The seven members gathered in the middle of the stage, hugging each other, and laughing as calls for an encore rang loud and clear.

“Nanase-san, are you ready?” Iori asked.

Riku nodded.

“Let’s do this.”

The other members left the stage, still cheering and high fiving, but Iori and Riku stayed, their arms linked, as the cheers for an encore stopped, and the crowd began to wonder what the two of them were doing alone on stage.

“Our first encore is going to be just the two of us,” Iori announced, “those of you who may be familiar with Mezzo’s song ‘miss you’ may be familiar with this song, however we changed it up a bit to make it ours. Of course, we had the help from Osaka-san to make it happen.”   
“Sixteen years ago, this very day, and almost to the hour, our precious treasure was brought into the world,” Riku confessed, “Our beloved son.”

Riku’s words caused gasps and murmurs in the crowd as they realized what he had implied at the beginning of the live. 

“We will not be sharing details at this time, to preserve our privacy, as well as his,” Iori informed everyone, “but, if Nanase-san does go ahead with his mediocre book…”

“Maybe I will, just for that!” Riku bantered playfully, to the amusement of the crowd.

“Of course, darling.”

The crowd screamed louder at the use of affectionate language coming from Izumi Iori.

“Anyway,” Iori continued, “we both wanted to write a song that conveys not only our love for him, but also a song that resonates with all the parents in the crowd. With all the time that’s passed, I’m sure many of our older fans can relate to this song.”

“Watching your baby grow and bloom into a strong, independent person, it’s an incredible feeling,” Riku admitted, “please listen to our remix of ‘miss you’, called ‘your song.’”

A single spotlight shone on them, as the penlights in the crowd turned blue and red in anticipation for their duet.

The two of them looked at each other and nodded, allowing the intro to flow through the crowd.

The song that Iori cried to, twenty years ago, would be his to grasp once again.

  
  


_ I still remember the warm sun _

_ On the day I first met you _

_ But I have to come to terms with it _

_ That day has long come and passed _

Why did you decide

To grow up so fast?

Was it because of me?

Or something deep in your heart?

You’ve finally grown your own wings

_ You don’t need to lean on me anymore _

**Believing in yourself takes a lot of courage**

**I'll try sending this message out to you**

“I can’t believe Iori-san and Riku-san have a child our age...it sounds like a cheesy fanfiction or something,” Mai gasped in disbelief.

“Believe it.” Phoenix grinned, “he’s a cool guy.”

“You met him?!” Mai asked, starry eyed.

“Mmm, you could say that.”

“What’s he like?!”

Phoenix looked over at Tsubasa, who was currently blubbering and crying at the kind words his parents spoke of him.

“Very emotional,” she replied bluntly.

Mai cocked her head in confusion.

“What does that mean?”

As the chorus rang out, Tsubasa could feel the unconditional love from his parents pouring off the stage. He couldn’t believe how lucky he had become.

He looked over at Hayato, tears running down his face. Hayato was also tearing up, though he was holding it together much better.

Hayato gently wiped the tears that were streaking down Tsubasa’s face, smiling tenderly at him in a way that told Tsubasa everything that he held deep in his heart.

“I know you want to go see them,” Hayato murmured.

Tsubasa looked back at the stage in yearning, and back to Hayato.

“I do. I want to return the gratitude.”

Hayato gently touched the backstage pass still hanging around Tsubasa’s neck.

“Go.”

Tsubasa nodded, his heart pounding as he prepared to make a run for it.

In the rush of adrenaline that shot through his system, he grabbed Hayato’s cheeks and kissed him firmly on the lips. Hayato’s eyes widened in surprise, but he was quick to reciprocate, not wanting to let the moment slip away.

“Cha-ching!” Takeshi cheered.

“Ah, his someone else…” Mai smiled happily.

Tsubasa pulled away, and immediately turned and sprinted for the exit.

“Wait, Tsubasa-kun?!” Mai exclaimed.

“What is he doing?” Phoenix sighed.

“They’re still singing!” Ryuunosuke shouted back.

“Relax, you guys, he’ll be fine,” Hayato reassured them.

However, he could help but touch his tingling lips, grinning widely as he willed his heart to stop beating wildly out of his chest.

Tsubasa ran as fast as he could, the signs leading to the stage becoming blurry. He had dodged about a half dozen confused staff members trying to stop him, but he refused to stop for even a second, lest he be too late.

When he reached backstage, he knew there were a couple security guards tailing him. 

_ The song is almost over, I have to reach them! _

“Let me on stage!” Tsubasa exclaimed to the shocked members of idolish7, as well as Banri and Tsumugi.

It only took a second for Tsumugi to assess the situation, and place herself between Tsubasa and the security guards, reassuring them that he was safe.

The others gave him the thumbs up in reassurance. Tsubasa knew they wanted to cheer for him, but they couldn’t be too loud backstage.

When Tsubasa entered the stage, Iori and Riku were just finishing their song. The first thing he noticed was how hot it was with all the bright lights beating down on the stage. But, it didn’t matter, his goal was right in front of him. 

“Thank you all so much!” Riku exclaimed, waving happily. Iori was at his side, also waving to the cheering crowd.

“Dad! Papa!” Tsubasa’s voice, despite not having a microphone attached to him, echoed louder than the thousands of fans in the crowd.

Iori and Riku turned in shock to see Tsubasa running towards them, tears streaming down his cheeks but a strong determination on his face.

“Tsubasa?!” Iori exclaimed.

Riku, however, didn’t question his son’s motives, instead opening his arms and allowing Tsubasa to throw himself into a hug.

“Oh, my boy,” Riku began to cry, clutching Tsubasa tightly to him.

“Papa...I love you.”

“I love you too!”

Iori, overwhelmed at the tender scene in front of him but not willing to admit it, wrapped his arms around the two of them, planting kisses on both their cheeks.

The trio ended up falling to their knees, overcome with emotion. As the crowd screamed wildly, the only sound Tsubasa could hear was his Papa’s beating heart. Nothing else mattered, but being with his perfect family once again.

Tsubasa would never have to wish on a birthday candle again.

Yes, this was the perfect day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have...a lot to say about this chapter but I can't quite put it in words right now. I guess I'll just explain the technical bits for now
> 
> For Ioriku's song, I wanted to remix miss you because miss you is in and of itself a remix of today is so I figured it would be the easiest ballad to remix in such a short amount of time that ioriku had (ioriku's poor planning is actually just the author's poor planning orz). I want to credit the i7 wiki for giving me a translation of the lyrics so I could try and rewrite it but my lack of understanding of Japanese means it may not translate well so I do apologize to any jp speakers trying to make the language work. 
> 
> Italics: Riku singing  
> Plain: Iori singing  
> Bold: both of them
> 
> Haha Mai-chan broke the fourth wall.
> 
> The dressing room bit was very hard to write with 15 characters in a room so I apologize if I made any mistakes with timing or didn't give your oshi many lines. I could've probably written another 10k words of just that scene alone ;;
> 
> Anyway, I have more to say at the end of the epilogue which will be up in a few minutes, but I hope you're happy with the ending and I love you all so so much!


	31. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first published this story, I posted the first 2 chapters in one day. Now, I'm doing the same with the last two so make sure you read the previous chapter if you skipped right to the end!

**December, 2037**

Piping cupcakes became second nature to Tsubasa. 

After working for fonte chocolat for two and a half years now, he found himself spending more hours in the back than out front with the customers. His uncle, Mitsuki, had to hire more part-time help up front to cover for him sneaking out back. It annoyed his dad at first, but he caved eventually. 

It was starting to quiet down for the night, and the front staff were closing up. Tsubasa only had a few dozen cupcakes left to pipe for a wedding the next day, and then he would also be leaving for the day. Assuming he would be undisturbed, he had plugged in his earbuds and was blasting music as he worked, humming along to an all-too-familiar tune as he worked. He was so focused he didn’t even notice he had company until he lifted his head to refill his piping bag to meet the eyes of Izumi Iori, his head tilted in curiosity as he looked over his son’s work.

Startled, Tsubasa jumped, pulling out his earbuds.

“Ah, I know I’m not supposed to wear these at work but-”

“Relax, as long as they don’t touch the food, it’s fine,” Iori reassured him, “perfection gimmick, huh? Those were the days.”

Tsubasa blushed, “I didn’t realize I was so loud.”

“It’s fine, we’re closing,” Iori hopped onto a stool next to him, gazing down at his work.

Having his dad scrutinizing his work made him nervous, he shifted anxiously as he refilled his piping bag. What’s more, he was unusually relaxed with the rules tonight.

“Is there something wrong? You’re staring awfully hard,” Tsubasa commented.

“Just admiring your work,” Iori reassured him, “you’ve grown a lot these past two years. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks,” Tsubasa replied wearily.

As Tsubasa continued to work, he couldn’t help but notice Iori was shifting awkwardly, twiddling his thumbs.

“Where’s the cake the bride ordered as well?” Iori finally asked, breaking the slowly building tension.

“In the fridge, it already got Mitsuki’s stamp of approval,” Tsubasa gestured to the walk-in fridge in the corner of the bakery.

“I see.”

“Are you nervous about tonight?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly.

Iori flushed red in his usual embarrassed fashion.

“I have no reason to be!”

“Alright, alright, I’m just saying you’re acting weird. Is there something you wanted to talk about?” 

It wasn’t like his dad was in his life for very long, but he was able to pick up on enough of his body language to know he’s trying to start a conversation.

“Your Papa is worried about you,” Iori sighed, “apparently he got a call from the school today, they’re concerned that you still haven’t filled out your career path form.”

“I assumed I would just go to college and figure it out from there. I mean, I’m eighteen, do I have to know what I’m doing with my life? It’s not like I had the president of an entertainment company begging for me to become an idol,” Tsubasa asked, putting down his piping bag and turning to face his dad.

“Do you want to be an idol?” Iori asked, sensing that Tsubasa was displeased with this conversation.

Tsubasa shrugged, “I guess I could be. I know you guys have the connections for me to get started. But, I just don't know. I’m confused. It’s been a weird two years.”

“That it has,” Iori agreed, “but a good two years, at least, for me it was.”

Tsubasa nodded, “yeah, it was pretty great.”

“You know, Nii-san and I were talking about you the other day.”

Tsubasa tilted his head in curiosity.

“Good things, of course! Your baking skills are amazing, and our customers love seeing you around. You’ve grown a lot since the day you cried your heart out on your first day.”

Tsubasa turned bright red. 

“Y-you don’t have to bring that up, you know! Anyone would be emotional meeting their dad for the first time!”

Iori chuckled, “if I knew who you were that day, I probably would’ve cried too. As embarrassing as it is to admit...”

The teen smiled softly, his Papa’s smile.

“Anyway, what I’m trying to say is, fonte chocolat has been in the family since my grandpa opened it many years ago. It’s always been passed down to the eldest son, though Nii-san and I both co-own it for right now. Our talk the other day was supposed to be who will take over when we inevitably retire.”

“Haruki-kun is inheriting it, right? He’s Mitsuki’s oldest son.”

“Normally yes, but no one expected Nii-san to marry a foreign royal,” Iori’s face deadpanned at the thought of his obnoxious brother-in-law, “however, things in Northmare are getting tense because Rokuya-san’s brother still doesn’t have any children, and it looks like royal duties are going to eventually shift onto Rokuya-san, and subsequently, Haruki-kun.”

“Wow, my uncles might be kings of Northmare,” Tsubasa was starry eyed thinking about the glamorous life they would have.

“Haruki-kun is being sent to a special school in Northmare as a result.”

“Is Mitsuki okay with that?”

“No,” Iori sighed, “he’s absolutely beside himself. But when you inherited a royal title, you’re expected to obey the crown no matter what.”

“So, Haruki won’t be able to take over, who will?”

Iori gently took Tsubasa’s hand. 

“I want you to think about what makes you happy, and how you want your future to look, more than anything. That’s all your Papa and I want for you. However, Nii-san and I both agreed that we want you to inherit the business.”

“...Are you serious?”

“Without a doubt.”

“Why?”

“You always arrive five minutes early, you work harder than any employee I’ve ever overseen, you’re a natural baker, and you have a positive attitude,” Iori praised, “and I’m saying this as your boss, not your dad.”

“Praise me as my dad, too!” Tsubasa exclaimed.

“You...you’re such a Nanase!”

Iori’s reaction garnered a laugh from the teen.

Iori rose from his seat. Leaning over and kissing the top of Tsubasa’s head, he granted his son’s request.

“You’ve grown into a man I can be proud to call my son.”

“Dad, you’re going to make me cry again.”

Iori laughed.

“Now, think about my offer, but don’t stress too much. Nii-san and I have a long while left before we hand it off.”

“Got it.”

The door swung open, startling the two men.

“Ah, there’s the two loves of my life!” Riku sang as he walked through the door, bundled up warmly in a winter coat and scarf, with snow sticking to his hair.

“Nanase-san, we’re not done yet.”

“The store is closed, though. And in case you’ve forgotten, Tsubasa needs to start studying for college entrance exams.”

“Ah!” Tsubasa exclaimed, “I’m not done!”

Riku leaned over and kissed Iori’s cheek, “relax, I’ll let you finish, Tsubasa. Only because it’s not a school night. But hurry up, okay?”

“On it!” Tsubasa picked up his piping bag and went right back to work.

“I brought Hayato to make sure you get home on time.”

Hayato popped through the doors, grinning when he saw Tsubasa.

“You look good.” he teased, seeing his boyfriend covered in flour, sugar, and bits of buttercream.

“No flirting in front of my parents!” Tsubasa exclaimed.

Riku laughed, “it’s fine, right Iori?”

Iori wrinkled his nose but didn’t say a word.

“Anyway, we’d better get going if we’re going to make our late night reservation!” Riku began to tug Iori by the elbow out the door, “get our son home safe, Hayato!”

“Will do, Nanase!” Hayato saluted him.

When they heard the chimes of the shop, signalling that the two of them left, Hayato put on a hairnet and hopped up on the stool to watch Tsubasa work.

“Your parents look really happy,” Hayato commented.

“It’s amazing what two years of therapy can do,” Tsubasa replied, “Dad’s proposing tonight.”

Hayato blinked in surprise.

“But...I thought you told me tonight was the night Riku was going to tell Iori he’s-”

“Yep,” Tsubasa grinned.

“And you didn’t think to tell one of them to pick a different day?!”

“Nope.”

“You’re terrible, Oniichan.”

“You are not allowed to call me that!” he exclaimed, placing the cupcakes in the fridge.

“It’s what you are, though!”

“Not yet, and it’s not like I’ve fully processed the news myself,” Tsubasa sighed, pulling off his gloves and tossing them in the bin, “it’s still a little weird to me, having a new sibling at eighteen.”

“I guess…but, you are happy, right?”

Tsubasa blinked in surprise.

“What kind of question is that? Of course I am! It feels like my childhood dream came true!”

Hayato nodded with a smile.

“Good, I can’t have a mopy boyfriend for the next eighteen years. I’d lose my mind!”

“Hayato, I sure hope that after eighteen years, I’m not just a boyfriend.”

Hayato laughed in response.

“Papa was worried about me, too,” Tsubasa murmured, picking up the tray of cupcakes and placing them in the fridge, “we had a long talk about it the other day. He wanted to tell me before dad, because he wanted to make sure I would be alright with it.”

Hayato leaned against the baking table, his chin in his hands.

“Well, you can’t blame us for being concerned. After all, there is often jealousy with siblings, especially when one of them is only raised by one parent.”

“Papa did what he had to do,” Tsubasa replied bluntly, “I won’t fault him for that.”

“How mature of you, darling.” 

“Yeah yeah,” Tsubasa scoffed in response to the teasing, preoccupied with wiping down the counter and making sure the work area was tidy for the next morning.

“By the way, can I stay with you tonight?” Tsubasa asked.

“Mentions of marriage, trying to get into my bed, aren’t we feeling bold tonight, Tsubasa-kun,” Hayato teased with a wicked grin on his face.

Tsubasa naturally became flustered in response.

“Shut up, you know what I meant! I don’t want to be home when my parents get horny from their built up feelings again.” He exclaimed.

Hayato snorted, “yeah, that’s a good point. Though, knowing your dad, he’s probably going to slam dunk your Papa into bed and not let him attempt any physical activity until the baby’s born.”

“Ahaha...you’re probably right.”

“I’ll call my mom, but I think as long as you stay on the futon, it’ll be fine.”

“You know I won’t.”

“Oh I know, but what she doesn’t know, won’t hurt her,” Hayato reassured him, putting the phone up to his ear.

As Tsubasa tidied up the mess he made, he began to hum to himself yet again. His phone buzzed, and he smiled at his phone when he saw who the sender was. 

_ Mai: I think we should get ramen beforehand.  _

_ Mai: Phoenix warned me that it’s going to run long.  _

_ Mai: She has, in her words, “a lot of pent up emotions” _

Wiping his hands on his pants, he opened his phone and began to type a reply.

_ Tsubasa: I assumed you’d be spending the day helping her get ready _

_ Tsubasa: we all planned to meet at the club. _

_ Mai: no, she won’t let me get near the venue until the day of!  _

_ Mai: Apparently my vibes are too pure for the mood she’s going for.  _

_ Mai: Whatever that means _

_ Tsubasa: Mai-chan, your taste in women genuinely scares me _

_ Mai: Tsubasa-kun!  _

_ Mai: *angry king pudding stamp* _

_ Tsubasa: *laughing kinako stamp* _

“Izumi Tsubasa, smiling at your phone when I’m right here,” Hayato scolded when he got off the phone with his mother.

“Oh relax, it’s just Mai-chan,” Tsubasa waved him off, “she wants to know if we want to meet up for food before Phoenix’s first solo live.”

“I’m down for that! Something light though, I have a feeling Phoenix’s lives will end in a mosh pit. Also nothing too sweet, Kyo will get himself arrested.”

Tsubasa laughed, typing out Hayato’s words before hitting send.

“Man...if I hadn’t met you guys, my life would probably be a lot different right now,” Tsubasa mused.

“It would probably be a lot more peaceful, too. You wouldn’t be the class celebrity.”

“Ah...don’t remind me.”

By the time Monday had rolled around after the live, the identity of Izumi Iori and Nanase Riku’s secret love child had already taken the nation by storm. Tsubasa would never forget coming to school to find his shoe cubby stuffed to the brim with confession letters from all genders. His grades suddenly ticked upward from teachers who definitely had keychains of his parents attached to their car keys or wallets. Applications to the idol fan club also skyrocketed, in the hopes of getting close to the son of two superstar idols.

Fortunately, Tsubasa was good natured, and took it all in stride. Even as a third year, his underclassmen kept trying to find excuses to spend time with him in any way possible, but it didn’t bother him. He wasn’t ashamed of who he was.

Tsubasa hummed to himself as he ran the hot water to wash the remaining dishes.

“Sometimes it feels surreal, what happened over the last couple years.”

Hayato nodded, “it does for us, as well. When Takeshi and I approached you the first day of school, neither of us knew the influence you would have on our lives, and the rest of the country.”

“Well, I wasn’t exactly aware of that, myself,” Tsubasa smiled to himself, “you guys are incredible people.”

“That’s high praise coming from you!” Hayato exclaimed.

“It’s true! You guys gave me the courage to be true to myself! In reality, you guys should be praised for reuniting idolish7, not me!”

Hayato chuckled, “how humble of you.”

Tsubasa flicked water in his general direction, to his amusement.

“...I do think we should’ve told Mai, though…” Hayato grimaced, remembering the events of that night.

“I do kinda feel bad about that,” Tsubasa laughed.

“You were on stage when it happened! She fainted right there with no warning! Phoenix caught her before she could hit her head!” Hayato exclaimed.

“Yes, I’ve heard the story many times, and I’ve apologized just as many times!” Tsubasa replied.

Some good came out of the chaos, however. After the live, Mai had become an unofficial member of the idol fan club, and a part of their chaotic friend group. After the initial shock had passed, she and Tsubasa’s friendship had blossomed into one of mutual respect and understanding.

Of course, she ended up falling for Phoenix in more ways than one that night, as well.

Their friend group grew, and with it came more chaos, more late nights running around the city until they crashed at one of their houses. This earned them a lot of scolding from their parents, but Tsubasa couldn’t imagine life any other way.

After washing the final dish, Hayato had already had his coat and hat ready, so they could venture out into the cold and make it home before the trains shut down for the night.

Since he started high school, Tsubasa was blessed with a wonderful family, a loving boyfriend, a chaotic but caring friend group, and a newfound love of baking. It was incredible how his life had been flipped on its head, and yet, it was the most wonderful thing that could’ve come from such a messy start.

“Man...I am so happy to be alive,” Tsubasa murmured to himself.

Hayato smiled, handing Tsubasa his coat and hat.

“Good, you should be. Now, let’s go home.”

Tsubasa nodded, kissing his boyfriend gently on the lips.

“Yes, let’s.”

  
  


* * *

“I’m so hungry!” Riku complained, “I might just faint right here!”

“You are so dramatic! We’re almost to the restaurant! Relax!” Iori scolded.

Riku pouted, and leaned into Iori. Upon instinct, Iori wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him. 

The Christmas season was upon them, and Tokyo was decorated beautifully with lots of lights to mark the occasion. Many couples were also taking tonight to stroll along the streets and admire the lights in each other’s company.

If someone had told Izumi Iori many years ago, that he would one day be arm in arm with his lover once again, their son preparing to graduate high school in the spring, and a ring in Iori’s pocket, Iori would’ve laughed bitterly in their faces. It would’ve all sounded like a fever dream.

But, no matter how often Iori pinches himself, his lover is still there. He has a beautiful family now, just like his brother. It never seemed possible.

“Is it me, or are the Christmas lights extra pretty this year?” Riku commented.

Iori couldn’t comment, as he wasn’t even looking at the lights. The way Riku looked up at them, cast his face in a halo of light, and it amazed Iori that despite hitting his forties that summer, his skin seemed to glow ethereally. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

He was beautiful, and Iori couldn’t believe how lucky he had become after everything he had been through.

“Iori?” Riku murmured, tilting his head curiously.

Iori shook his head.

“Just admiring the view, Nanase-san.”

“Hey, can we get a Christmas cake on the way home?” Riku asked.

“Just asked Tsubasa to make one!”

“Tsubasa should be home sleeping by then!”

“Well ask him tomorrow!”

“I want it now!”

Iori sighed, pinching his nose in annoyance, knowing full well he was about to cave to his boyfriend’s silly demands yet again.

“You are so unbelievably spoiled.”

“But you still love me, right?”

Iori leaned over and gently kissed Riku’s cold, chapped lips, their breaths intermingling in the cold air.

“Always.”

Over the last two years, it was like Pandora’s Box had been thrown wide open. All the pain, anguish, and suffering that Iori had shoved down was brought back to the surface and thrown in his face. It was a very tough time as he processed his trauma, learned to be a father, and rekindled his love for Nanase Riku.

However, as he walked through the streets of Tokyo on that snowy December night, the holiday lights twinkling and illuminating his beautiful boyfriend’s features, he found himself at peace with his life, yet again.

After all, in the story of Pandora, after all of the pain and suffering melted away, what remained at the bottom of the box was…

  
  
  


Izumi Nozomi

Izumi Mirai

Born July 1st, 2038, completing the Izumi family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nozomi = hope  
> Mirai = future
> 
> IT'S OVER!!! This has been a 7 month long project and I cannot believe the support I've received in that time! It's incredibly overwhelming and I'm at a loss for words! over 102k words, 301 kudos as of this being published (300 if you don't count my husband who insisted on being kudos #300 when he saw I was at 299 the other day), and over 5k reads!
> 
> I will be taking a bit of a break to do some writing on the side, after 7 months of weekly updates, I'm exhausted! I have plans for a spinoff featuring our lovely Phoenix but it's going to take me some time to work that out. In the meantime, if you have questions about the au, have a meme to share, or just want to share your thoughts and headcanons about anything i7 related, you can absolutely DM me on twitter (SubaruuAkehoshi) or discord (akisae#1134). I will never turn down talking about these sweet children!
> 
> Thank you so much once again, and I appreciate each and every one of you!
> 
> Love, Chris


End file.
